Rise of Hybrids
by RafeJilani95
Summary: What if Harry and his sister were hybrids?
1. Lily Awakens

**Ch#1(Lily Awakens****)**

This story is inspired by Hogwarts Hybrids written by kellym01.2, this is one of my favourite Harry Potter concept idea but unfortunately it was not updated for quite a while and me being as impatient as I am decided to continue the story so here we are.

* * *

A young woman stood within the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, her gaze was locked on the marble grave that seemed to shine in darkness of night, this grave marked where Lily Potter nee Evans was buried. The young woman was wearing black spandex pants that hugged her lower curves, accompanied by a dark purple, low cut shirt that left ample amount of cleavage exposed while her dark hair hung freely, her hazel irises turned dark as her gaze narrowed.

"Sorry I'm late, but your grave was warded, seems like somebody didn't wanted you to be found." She chuckled as she took a tight hold of her shovel and started digging up the grave.

Her movements were almost blur as her speed increased, she grew used to the repetitive motions, ignoring how loose pieces of soil that struck her flesh began to sizzle and lightly burn.

"Man I hate churches, hallowed soil really is a pain to deal with." She muttered as she found herself getting lower and lower until finally.

THUD

She paused her actions and lifted her shovel up before lightly tapping the ground again, she received a similar sound. A small smirk graced her lips, she turned and threw the shovel out of the hole then she lowered herself to a crouched position and began to wipe the top soil away, ignoring the pain as she saw the coffin. She pushed off hard and leapt out of the hole.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Asked a rather aged voice, the young woman turned and was met by the site of a rather old man, his posture was hunched creating the illusion that he was shorter than herself, a small white beard adorned his face along with a small number of wrinkles, his attire consisted of a sandy coloured overcoat, a grey sweater beneath it with grey cargo pants.

The man turned to look at the hole and back to then back to her.

"Grave robber! Do you have no respect for the dead?" He spat, his tone dripped venom, she eyed him up and down, before her gaze narrowed to the strong heartbeat in his neck.

"You'll do nicely." She muttered, her gaze seeming to turn almost predatory as her irises turned a sickly yellow, the man found himself drawn to her eyes and quickly began to lose himself in them until his pupils dilated and his posture became weak, her smirk grew.

"Just how I like them, weak willed, pity you're not younger, your blood will be so thin, oh well, I doubt she'll be too bothered about it." She sighed before turning back to face the hole and the coffin within it.

"What you waiting for? Wake up!" She called down, nothing happened, a frustrated sigh erupted from her lips, she jumped back down and flung the coffin door open, within lay the corpse of Lily Evans Potter, not a day of the last five years had affected her in the slightest, she wore a scarlet dress that she was buried in, a similar shade of lipstick upon her lips, her complexion deathly pale, not that it was a surprise, she appeared so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping in the white interior of the coffin. Her hands crossed over her chest with her wand in her hand.

"Man that death curse really did a number on ya didn't it?" She sighed before lowering herself into a crouched position, her balance on the coffins walls unaffected by the change of position, she slammed her palms on walls of the upper end of the coffin, she leaned down. Stopping when her face was inches from Lily's, her irises turned scarlet.

"Your sirer commands you to awaken!" She roared, her voice turning demonic as she focused all her power on Lily, her entire body flinched and seemed to tense, the young woman grew a small smirk, Lily's eyes snapped open, briefly glowing with a similar scarlet glow before they dimmed to their human shade of green.

Her eyes seemed to dart round in all directions, swelling with fear and confusion as she inhaled deeply and quickly before her gaze settled on the woman "You!" she gasped.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She remarked before jumping out of the hole once again. Lily stumbled to her feet, falling against the walls of mud that surrounded her, dizzy and weak, she screamed in pain as the hallowed soil touched her flesh, scolding it, she pushed away from it, stumbling, fighting to maintain her balance, her wand slipping out of her grasp.

The dark haired woman's hand shot down and gripped the back of her neck before pulling her out of the hole and placing her on the ground, placing a hand on her shoulder to stabilize her when she began to fall in hole pushed Lily towards the man.

"Drink!" She commanded, Lily's eyes widened at the request but couldn't help, her gaze locked on the pulse beating in his neck, it was almost hypnotic the way it drew her in, her mouth slowly opening, her throat burning in desire, her body craving sustenance, so weak that she had to rest against the man.

"Drink!, drink and you'll be strong again." She ordered, Lily couldn't resist any longer, she reared her head, her canines erupting into fang as her pupils expanded and consumed her irises and the whites of her eyes, before with incredible force she brought her fangs down and pierced the man's neck and began to drink, heavily and forcefully.

The taste filled her mouth, the taste of the delectable thick scarlet liquid; it slid down her throat with little effort. Her eyes closed as she savoured its taste, feeling her strength returning in bulk with every drop that nourished her body, gradually bringing her arms around her meal, her grip tightening as her strength returned. She continued to drink until not a drop was left, her grip increasing as she forcefully sucked at the wound, desperate for more of the delicious liquid, her grip tightening until the sickly cracking sound of the man's back being split in two, brought her back to reality.

Her eyes widened in horror as she released her grip on the drained and broken body, it fell limply to ground. She stumbled back, her body shaking, her mind going into shock from what she'd done, her eyes reverting to their natural colour once again.

"Oh for god's sake Lilly grow up, if you're going to react like this to every kill you're in for one hell of a rude awakening." The other woman sighed, Lilly span on her heel to face her, her expression of horror hardening as her gaze became a glare.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Lilly screamed as she charged at the other woman, pouncing on her, her legs swinging round her thighs and gaining a strong grip as her hands encircled the woman's neck, the sudden force causing the women to fall into the grave, shattering the coffin with their landing, the women gasped in pain as sharp pieces of wood pierced of her back.

Lily began to pull up the woman's head before slamming it down on the ground, repeating the process several times, ignoring the light smoke caused by where her sirer's body touched the hallowed ground.

"You did this to me!" Lily snarled, her pupils consuming her eyes once again.

"Yes I did." She admitted before bringing up her knee with incredible force and speed, Lily lost her grip and was rewarded with a powerful kick to the stomach, embedding her into the end wall of dirt surrounding them, she gasped as her body began to sizzle again "and the name's Dawn, remember it." She spat, rising to her feet before thrusting out her hand, gripping Lilly's neck with enough force that it began to bruise.

"Why?" Lilly gasped out, gritting her teeth in pain both from the grip and hallowed soil.

"Why? Simple really, like many creatures we vampires are seen as lower than humans and are denied basic 'human' rights and are even hunted because of it, the war came and an opportunity presented itself to fix everything, my sister had the gift of sight and knew what your darling children would grow up to be so I inserted myself, by turning you the mother into a vampire the saviour of the wizarding world would be half vampire and thus would help the image of vampires greatly and could even help us." Dawn explained.

"What…are…you talking about?...Saviour?" Lilly questioned.

"Your son defeated Voldemort and according to some prophecy he's the only one who can do it again, so he becomes the saviour of the wizarding world and half vampire, get it yet?" Dawn asked as she licked her fangs.

"He can't come back!" Lilly snapped.

"He can and will, he has made more than enough Horcruxes to do so, won't be easy but he will return." Dawn explained, Lily paled slightly at hearing the term Horcrux.

"I'll stop him!" Lily snarled, her pain turning to rage.

"If you like you may try, but no matter, he will return one way or another…but I still have need if you." Dawn stated.

"What?" Asked the redhead.

"Can't you feel it?" Dawn questioned.

"Feel what?" Lily asked her rage subsiding, Dawn pulled Lily out of the wall and placed her back on the ground.

"I made you Lily and as such you're a part of my clan as are your kids, I can feel them and their pain and their fear, I hear their cries for you, the killing curse put you into a coma, one only I could force you to awaken from, as vampires that curse would put us into a coma, we're already dead and you can't kill the dead but you can do things like that to them, I turned you and so you are loyal to me and would normally have to obey me, if I didn't leave you after you were turned, your independence would have been lost, Now you are only loyal only subconsciously to me but that was enough for me to awaken you. Now normally I'd have left you in your grave as I can't draw too much attention to myself or that your babies are half vampire, but their cries…I couldn't stand it, so I awoke you, now focus, listen to your instincts." Dawn instructed, Lily closed her eyes and did as instructed, it only took moments for it to hit her, the pain, the fear, her eyes snapped open, black, dark veins spreading from her eyes.

"How do I find them?" Lily snarled, her fangs fully extended.

"Simple, listen and focus, you are their mother, your connection to them is stronger than mine so you will be able to locate them, now go but know this I may just call upon you in the near future and if I do you will come and I will come too, if you should need my assistance." Dawn explained, bending down and picking up the wand Lily had dropped when she was first lifted from the hole and handed it to her, Lily fled, her speed making her little more than a blur.

Dawn stretched out her muscles and brushed dirt and wood from her body, pulling out the odd spike and chucking it to the ground, she tossed the corpse from Lily's snack into the hole before beginning to refill the said hole.


	2. End of Dursleys

**Ch#2(End of Dursleys)**

* * *

She ran and ran, never stopping, never faltering, as long as night was present she would run but as soon as day came she would find shelter from the sun's scorching glare, but the second the sun was no longer in the sky, she would start again. The cool night air licked at her pale smooth skin, the environment around her was a blur.

"They're close, I can feel them." Lily muttered to herself, her eyes widening as a smile grew across her face, the knowledge that the last six nights of none stop searching had been well spent. Her smile faded, fear flooding her system.

She stopped, falling to her knees, eyes widening as fear and pain clouded her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the connection she shared with her children, the bond they shared, trying to push through the pain and the fear.

Her eyes snapped open, her head slowly turned to look down the entrance to a small estate, her hands balling into fists on the small patch of grass, she had kneeled on, beside an almost empty road, she slowly raised herself back to her feet, uncaring for the dirt her scarlet dress had gained.

"There." Lily stated before becoming a blur of motion in the direction of her children.

…

The house at 4 Privet Drive, its residents prided themselves as being a perfectly normal family, but within this house laid the dark secret of Dursley family.

A small dark haired, green eyed boy who looked to be around four or five years, if only his size was taken into consideration, he wore circular, thin framed glasses, taped together, there were odd cracks on the lens, his clothing consisted of a large ripped, dirty grey shirt that looked like it was a tent, it had been pinned to make it appear smaller, the shirt was accompanied by a similar coloured large shorts, bound to his body by rope.

He stood on a stool, frying small cubes of chicken with a collection of herbs and spices, he held a black plastic spatula in his spare hand, pushing at the chicken, flipping the pieces so they didn't burn, this was a daunting and difficult task for the small six year old, Even with the additional height he was on his toes for most of the cooking, avoiding the sputtering grease that threatened to scold his skin.

Just across from him, stood a young girl, a couple inches smaller than the boy, her hair were dark like his, only she had a natural red streak reaching from her bangs to the end of her hair. Her eyes were dark hazel with green flecks, her clothing consisted of a faded pink dress, or rather a faded pink top her aunt had allowed her, pinned in certain areas so it would not fall off of her petite form, upon the article of clothing were a few dark patches of dirt and even a few red areas.

Much like her brother she stood on a stool, only instead of cooking she was chopping a variety of vegetables with a rather large knife, being careful as to not cut herself despite her shaky grip. The door opened, the young girl stiffened, her heartbeat increasing, blood draining from her face as her already pale complexion grew even more paler, she relaxed slightly when it turned out to be the _dear_ aunt Petunia.

"Aren't you two finished yet? I very much doubt Vernon would want to see your faces when he gets home from his meeting." Petunia scolded as she entered the kitchen, glaring at the two six year olds.

"We're almost finished aunt Petunia." The boy answered, the girl merely nodded, refusing to look at their aunt.

"You better be, I would hate to see Vernon in a bad mood." Petunia stated as she glanced over the boys shoulder to see how the meat was progressing before she turned to observe the girl.

"Cut finer slices girl." Petunia snarled, the girl nodded as she began to slice the cucumber more thin than before, Petunia nodded before leaving the kitchen once again.

"Harry…how bad do you think…it will be…this time?" The girl stammered, never taking her focus from the cucumber, even as she felt unshed tears press against the backs of her eyes.

"I don't know Raven…maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be too drunk and fall asleep in his chair." Harry answered, not taking his attention away from the chicken in the pan as he continued to push it around, it's delicious aroma penetrating his nostrils, a small growl escaping his stomach, reminding him the recent lack of sustenance it had sustained.

"He's never being that drunk." Raven wept, her voice breaking on the final word, tears emerged her eyes and began to gradually descend her cheek.

"Sis you can't let them see that you've been crying…it only makes it worse." Harry called over to her as he turned the hob off and moved the pan to another one before making his way to the wrapped bread in a packet, opening it and placing it at the side, Similarly he prepared three plates, placing some chicken into each one before placing it on the table for when the Dursleys sat down for dinner.

The sound of the front door opening filled the lower half of the house. The sound was quickly followed by the heavy footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"I'm home!" The sound of Vernon's voice filled the house. Petunia exited the living room to greet her husband.

"Welcome home sweetie." She greeted, leaning up and delivering him a small peck on the cheek, taking note of his red cheeks and how he lightly leaned from side to side "How was your day?" She asked.

"Horrible, the deal didn't fall through…oh I was so close, if I'd pulled it off, I'd get the promotion and my salary would have likely doubled, maybe even tripled." Vernon grunted.

"Oh dear, well maybe next time sweetie, now come on I've had them make one of your favourite meals." Petunia spoke up, eager to move on from the current topic of discussion, the last thing she wanted was to deal with Vernon when he was drunk. Of course she loved the man but when he had a tad much to drink he was rather unpredictable.

"Them? Ah the freaks, no doubt it's their fault my deal didn't fall through, it's always their fault, since they came here I haven't being able to get a single promotion!" Vernon cursed.

'_You didn't start there until a year after they were dropped on our doorstep.'_ Petunia mentally muttered as Vernon began to head towards the kitchen, she let out a small sigh, knowing what was coming next _'I may not agree with this, but it's better, them than me or my Dudley._' She mentally stated.

Vernon pushed the door open and entered the kitchen to be met with the site of the twins replacing the stools where they had been retrieved them, about to head back to their cupboard, they froze when they saw him. Raven began to shake and it was no questioning the reason as to why. Alcohol. There was no mistaking that stench and to Raven that meant danger.

She stumbled back, her heart pounding, her complexion deathly pale. Harry for his part could only remain routed to the floor, his hands curling into fists as he mentally braced himself for what was to come.

"You two, it's all your fault!" Vernon slurred, taking a step towards them "because of you freaks I didn't get my promotion." He snarled, taking steps towards them, his hand thrusted outwards and ensnared Harry's neck in his meaty grip, he gasped out in shock more than pain as he felt it grow more challenging to remain breathing.

Vernon lifted Harry from the ground, pulling him closer to himself before throwing him to the floor, he skidded across the tiled flooring and his head slammed against a wooden cabinet, his eyes closed as his body went limp, blood oozing out of the back of his head.

"H…Harry!?" Raven gasped, taking a single step towards him only to receive a powerful right hook to the eye, she flew back from the force, slamming into the table and a chair, falling to her knees, violently shaking in fear.

"Oh you shouldn't be worried about your freak of a brother, oh no, you should be worried about what I'm going to do to you for costing me my promotion!" Vernon snarled as he struck out his leg, kicking her in the stomach, she fell to the ground, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her.

'_Please let him knock me out soon.'_ She begged, knowing that more likely, like in the past, when beaten into unconsciousness he would quickly lose his amusement and leave them, he kicked her in the side, she dropped herself, she lay on the floor, he continued to kick her even as she curled up into a small ball as to protect the majority of her body from injuries.

He lifted his foot and slammed it down on her back, she screamed in pain as she uncurled and found herself lying out on the floor again, he continued to stamp on her, not only keeping to her back, he struck a variety of areas, the force of the blows and his weight causing Raven's left leg to snap when he struck, she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh shut up you freak or I'll give you something to really scream about." Vernon spat, Raven stuffed her fist into her mouth as to muffle her cries but it did her no good, Vernon's rage grew, he took hold of the pan, still half full of chicken and slammed it atop her head, her screams only grew louder, she used both hands to muffle them, they quietened but it wasn't enough.

"Oh don't give me those pathetic crocodile tears you bitch, especially after you ruined our dinner, you won't eat for the next three weeks for that." He snarled, dropping the pan on the table and taking hold of knife, he kicked her in the side, she rolled over from the motion and was met with the steak knife she'd been using being buried in her stomach, she gasped out and let out a silent scream, shock preventing her voice from being heard.

He removed the knife, her blood began to pool out of her, he turned to the hob, lighting it before shoving the knife into the sapphire flames, heating the metal for a couple minutes before turning and pushing it back into Raven's gut, this time her screams were heard, he silenced her with a slice across her cheek.

"Know this bitch after tonight you will be normal, you will appreciate what we do for you and stop stopping me from being promoted!" He slurred "understand?" no answer, he slid the knife into her gut once again "UNDERSTAND?!" He snarled, she nodded rapidly.

"Good, now to give you something to ensure you remember this lesson!" He spat, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to her feet, she screamed in protest as her broken leg dragged behind her, Vernon paid her no mind and shoved her right hand into the still lit hob, holding her tightly as she began to pull away, screaming, crying, begging him to stop, he didn't stop.

Several minutes of none stop screaming and finally the kitchen door opened to reveal none other than aunt Petunia, she seemed to pale greatly when she saw the torment her husband was subjecting the little girl to, paling further when she saw the amount of blood on the floor and where it came from.

"Vernon you're going too far, people will ask questions." Petunia reason, pulling at her husband's hand, he continued his grip for another minute before he pulled Raven away.

"Quite right pet, I'll put her to bed, wake up the boy and ensure he cleans up this mess." Vernon stated before dragging Raven by her burned hand, she fought back her cries, he threw open the door to their cupboard and threw her onto the floor before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Raven curled up into a ball, cradling her hand as she violently shook, trying to ignore how her blood began to slowly pool around her, her gaze was locked on the burned flesh of her hand, certain to scar, several layers of flesh having been burned away. Her consciousness fading as she felt her body grow weak and just as she let unconsciousness claim her she muttered "Momma…help me."

…

Meanwhile Harry was awake enough to see his sister get tortured, he tried but he couldn't move, couldn't even scream, before his very eyes, his sister was tortured, seeing her state, fear crept into his mind, fear of loosing her.

Petunia lightly shook Harry, he didn't even stir, she let out a small sigh, reaching for a glass and filling it with water before throwing it over him, Harry regained his movement.

"Clean up in here boy and then you can see your sister." Petunia stated before leaving the room, Harry's eyes were fixed at the sight of the blood on the floor, his sister's blood.

'Raven!' He mentally screamed, fighting his instinct to run to her side, he knew that even if he attempted to do that she would be punished further, well they both would actually, he quickly set about cleaning the blood from the floor, ignoring the pain of his head.

…

Lily stood before the house marked number four of Privet Drive. Her gaze was focused and predatory, she could still feel it, the pain and fear within and if what Dawn had told her was true then it was her Harry and Raven. She recognised this place, a place she had sworn to never come and that no matter what her children would never come here, she blurred into motion, stopping when she reached the door, she raised her fist and knocked on the door.

The sound of calm footsteps were heard on the other side, obviously in no hurry to let her in, the door soon opened and revealed a tall, thin woman who one would describe as possessing a face like that of a horse.

"Hello Petunia, it's been a while." Lily greeted, Petunia paled and stumbled back.

"B…but you're…you're dead." Petunia stammered.

"I know, now may I come in?" Lily requested, feeling the familiar barrier as she attempted to enter the home, desperate to find her children, to hold them in her arms, to make all this pain and fear go away.

"But…how?" Petunia stammered.

"Just invite me in sister, let me take my children back and I can guarantee that you will never see me or them ever again." Lily snapped, forcefully pushing herself against the barrier but not enough the it was noticed, not unless someone was looking for it.

"In that case come on in." Petunia replied, Lily grew a small smirk and walked over the threshold, absentmindedly closing the door as she did so, she focused on the bond and found herself drawn to the cupboard under the stairs, she took hold of the handle and gave it a light tug, it was locked, her grip hardened and she gave it a good yank, pulling the door off its hinges before throwing it to the side before peering in and getting a good look of what was inside.

A folded up cot, leaning against the side, a couple pictures were scattered on the floor, a single mattress, no bedding or anything, a large faded yellow stain on it accompanied by several red stains and from the scent she knew what it was. But then she saw the small figure in the dark, she focused on it, it was a small girl, unconscious and soaking in a pool of her own blood, her eyes widened in horror. She was beside her in moments.

Crouching in the blood as she lifted the broken girl into her lap, cradling her, ignoring the scent of blood.

'_Thank goodness she's still breathing.'_ Lily sighed in relief, she took note of the numerous wounds, they were healing above the average human rate but it was still too slow, she'd bleed out long before she fully recovered, she positioned Raven so that her head was up.

Lily brought her wrist to her mouth and made bit it, hard. Wincing as she fought back a gasp of pain as she felt her fangs tear through her flesh, she pulled back and brought the bleeding limb to her daughter's lips.

"Drink." She said softly, Raven's lips slowly parted, unable to resist the scent of the liquid, she latched onto it like a baby would latch to her mother's tit and began to heavily drink, as she did so, Lily watched as her cuts closed, her burn healed, but a rather nasty scar remained, she could feel the leg healing.

When Lily was sure Raven had, had her fill she pulled her hand back , glancing at her wrist as the wound closed up, the girl never awoke, Lily moved to stand, cradling the girl close to her as she did so, Raven buried her head into Lily's breast, moaning lightly as she made herself comfortable.

Lily exited the cupboard and approached her sister, her glare almost apocalyptic, if looks could kill Petunia would have been dead a thousand times over, Petunia back away and found herself pressed against the hallway wall, Lily didn't stop until they were mere inches apart.

"Who. Did. This?" Lilly hissed, her eyes consumed by her pupils, her fangs sharpening, Petunia began to shake in fear, a door opened, Lily's head shot round to see a small boy standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes wide, fear coming off of him in waves, his eyes rolled into his head and he feinted.

"Harry?" Lilly gasped, she turned back to her sister, her glare intensifying.

"NOW TELL ME WHO DID THIS?" Lily roared, glancing at Raven.

"V…Vernon." Petunia stammered, Lily turned and approached Harry before placing Raven on the floor, leaning her against the wall before altering Harry's position, they leaned on one another, Petunia slowly slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, shaking in fear. She turned and sniffed the air, locating the stench that belonged to her sister's bastard of a husband, she headed into the living room to see a large boy, much bigger than her own children watching telly but despite the difference in size she knew they were the same age, this only further fed the redhead's rage.

"And just who are you?" Asked a gruff tone, Lily span on her heel to see the walrus of a man known as Vernon Dursley, leaning back in an armchair with a pint in his head.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your dear sister-in-law after such a short amount of time." Lily chuckled, Vernon's eyes bugged, Dudley turned as to look at their guest, glaring that she was speaking over the telly.

"Lily? But…how?" Vernon stammered, sobering up incredibly quickly as he stared into the abyss that was her eyes.

"That isn't what you should be worried about, especially after what you did to my little Raven!" Lily snarled, pouncing on the fat man her fist shooting out and slamming into his gut before driving it through, a gurgling sound erupted from Vernon's throat as he felt her hand enter him and emerge from his back.

Dudley just gawked, eyes wide in horror as he watched Lily twist her arm causing his father to scream in pain before she removed it, coated in his blood.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for what you did Vernon!" Lily hissed as she took hold of his left arm and gave it a powerful pull, tearing it from its socket, he screamed, by hell did he scream, his blood spewing all over the place, she threw limb off to the side. She pulled back her fist again and slammed it into his crotch, driving through once again, blood splattering everywhere, Lily felt immense satisfaction as she did this.

"I guess that should be enough foreplay, time to finish you off." Lily muttered as she took hold of Vernon's head and gave it a sharp twist, the sound of his neck snapping seemed to echo about the room as did the 'pop' of his head being removed from its place, she tossed the head into the lit fire. A fierce high pitched scream erupted, Lily's head shot round to see that Petunia had entered the room.

"Ah, sister how…pleasant for you to join us." Lily greeted, Petunia could only look around, eyes wide in fear and horror, Lily approached her and look her in the eye.

"Now tell me Petunia and I want the truth or you will join your husband in hell, why did you and your husband abuse my babies?" Lily asked, having put one and two together the second she located Raven in the cupboard, Petunia's eyes were filled with pure fear.

"Be…because of…this…you're people…they could kill us…at any minute…you're not natural…you were dead…you died six years ago." Petunia stammered.

"So you did all this just because you feared magic." Lily simplified, Petunia could only nod, Lily's hands shot up and gripped Petunia's shoulders, she shrieked.

"You said if I told you…you wouldn't kill me." Petunia stammered.

"No, I said if you lied I'd kill you, I never said anything about letting you live, if you were innocent then I would have spared you." Lily stated before burying her fangs deep into the thin neck and draining the blood of her once beloved sister, not stopping until there was nothing left, she released her grip and watched as she fell to the floor, dead, she turned to face Dudley, the child was watching her with an expression of pure horror and fear, specks of his father's blood upon his face like her own.

"I'll spare you Dudley, never punish the child for the sins of the mother and the father and all that." Lily muttered before she pulled out her wand and spoke,"obliviate", Dudley was unconcsious in a moment, she picked him up turned and left the room.

'_The police will no doubt question him, but no matter, he won't be able to tell anyone, anything.' _Lily mused as she entered the hallway, taking out her wand and quickly casting a small spell, her clothes changed to become a maroon low-cut sweater and dark blue jeans, she scooped her children up in her arms and left the Dursley residence, she placed Dudley at entrance, she cast another spell and the house burst into flames.

'_Well that'll take care of any evidence that could cause a problem for me and now people will believe Harry and Raven perished in the blaze, we'll be able to live together as a family, at least for a little while.'_ Lily sighed before taking off maximum speed once again, cradling her children close to her chest.


	3. The next Day

**Ch#3(The next Day)**

* * *

Lily arrived at Potter Manor, her gaze glancing over its appearance as it seemed despite the brief period of time she had been away it was fairly well kept as was the manor itself, she cradled the diminutive forms of Harry and Raven again her breast. She approached the large manor, taking in all its glory, stopping when she reached the large double doors, she ever so slowly extended her arm, careful not to drop either of the two, maintaining their balance with her arms, she knocked.

She waited for what couldn't have been half a minute before the door slowly opened, a high pitched creaking sounding as it partly opened to reveal the diminutive form of a female house elf, she was small and thin, wearing grey rags as did most house elves, her eyes big and blue, her skin grey and slightly wrinkled with a crooked nose.

"Mistress Lily?" The small house elf gasped, her eyes seeming to widen to an impossible size.

"Yes, Teesy I'm home." Lily greeted, giving the small creature a smile as she stepped over the threshold, feeling the wards recognise her as the current owner of the manor.

"But, forgive Teesy's pertinence, I heard you and the master perished at the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named." Teesy said as she stepped to the side, out of Lily's path.

"It would appear Teesy that vampires are merely put into a coma by the death curse, I spent the last six years in a grave…James wasn't so lucky." Lily sighed, unshed tears building behind her eyes.

"My apologise and sincere condolences Mistress Lily, Master James was always most kind to Teesy, he was a good and honourable wizard." Teesy replied, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"That he was Teesy, that he was…fortunately both Harry and Raven survived that night…are the guestrooms ready for them to stay in, I doubt they would be happy waking up in a cot or next to me." Lily sighed, her attempt at humour turning sour as she recalled how Harry had first seen her, as a monster.

"But of course Mistress Lily, all rooms are cleaned and ready for habitation, though I will need to get more food in tomorrow, there is enough for breakfast tomorrow but not after." Teesy answered, bowing to Lily as she began to assume her dominant role in the house.

"Thank you Teesy, I trust that at morning you will restock the kitchen, oh and until I say otherwise stay out of Harry and Raven's sight, I fear your appearance may alarm them, being raised by muggles has left them unprepared for our world." Lily explained, hoping not to harm Teesy's feelings, despite how most wizards would disagree and say a house elf only had to serve wizards and should not care for insults of any kind as long as they could serve wizards, Lily herself was dead against that belief, being raised by muggles, she saw it as slavery but knew of the conditions of the house elf way of life but still preferred to try and build some form of friendship with them.

"Of course Mistress Lily." Teesy answered, bowing once again, Lily made to move towards the stairs that would lead to the East Wing, stopping and glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh and Teesy, please call me Lily, or if it makes it more comfortable Miss Lily." She called over at the elf before proceeding up the stairs, heading straight towards the closest guestroom, heading down the corridor, decorated by portraits among the walls of the past owners of the estate, a red carpet atop the wooden floors, doors on either side of her with the odd small coffee table against the wall with flowers, photos or other items of decoration atop of them.

She came to a stop at a door on her left, she glanced down the corridor to see a large window looking over the estate, the half-moon was still in the sky but she knew that soon the sun would rise. She turned away from the window and opened the door, within was a large four poster queen sized bed, a dresser with a small bench beneath it, a large wooden wardrobe with a full body mirror at its side, the carpet a deep red and the walls cream in colour.

She approached the bed, placing Raven atop the covers on the far side of the bed before opening the closer side and moving Raven into that spot, pulling the quilt over her, she moved to the other side and placed Harry into the bed, taking his glasses, glaring at them when she noticed how damaged they were she placed them on the bedside table, taking out her wand and pointing it toward the glasses.

"Occulus Reparo(1)." She whispered, a small shot emerged from her wand, hitting the glasses and repairing them. She turned back to her children and set about the task of tucking them in before leaning over them and bestowing a small kiss onto each of their foreheads.

"I'm sorry for all you were put through at my sister's hands, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Harry I'm sorry that the first time you saw me was like that." Lily said softly and quietly before slowly moving to exit the room.

Once she entered the corridor she headed to the room on the opposite side of the corridor, four doors down, she took hold of the handle, hesitating as she opened it to reveal the room she had shared with James, the master bedroom. Like the guestroom it contained a four poster queen sized bed, a large dresser, though this one had a large oval mirror and photos of her and James atop of it and one in the centre of her holding Raven in her arms while James held Harry, a small bench beneath lay it, two large wooden wardrobes, the carpet light blue with cream walls.

She entered the room only to find she could take no more than a single step into the room, everywhere she looked she saw James, tears welled in her eyes, and begin to slowly slide down her cheeks, she looked to the dresser and she saw herself doing her makeup as James came over, his arms curling round her waste as he leaned down and kissed the ridge between her neck and shoulder, whispering that he loved her. She looked to the bed and only saw her and James expressing their love physically, the images faded to her and James holding the twins, Lily feeding Harry while Raven pulled at her father's finger.

She span on her heel and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut, tears running down her cheeks as if tomorrow would never come, she slid down to the floor, hugging her knees against her chest, a pop sounded beside her, she glanced up to see Teesy standing beside her. The house elf took a step towards Lily and brought her small bony arms around her, hugging her.

"Teesy?" Lily gasped.

"Teesy hopes she is not over stepping her boundaries Miss Lily, but I could not stand by, as you suffered." Teesy said softly, Lily returned the hug.

"Teesy…thank you." Lily stammered, lightly sobbing as she cherished the first hug she'd received in six years.

'_James' is gone…he isn't coming back, I'll miss him, he was my soulmate, my other half, without him I am incomplete…but even incomplete I won't fail him, Harry and Raven survived, they're still here, James would want me to protect them, care for them, love them.'_She inwardly swore as her shoulders shuddered with her sobs.

That night Lily resumed to sleep in one of the guestrooms, one opposite the room her children slept in, unable to face the master bedroom again. That night she dreamt of James, they both sat on the black leather sofa in the living room in Potter Manor, she was laid on him, his arm around her as they watched Harry and Raven crawling on the floor, ensuring they didn't get into too much mischief.

As daylight entered the room of the Twins' room Harry stirred, receiving the sun's harsh glare first, having been facing the window, he squeezed his eyes shut. Realisation then dawned on him, his eyes shot open, the blurred sight before him, squinting as the light shone upon his bony face.

'_Since when did the sun get into our cupboard?'_ Harry mentally muttered as he shot out his hand, searching for his glasses, he found them and placed them upon his face, the room came into focus and his heart skipped a beat.

'_What? Where are we? This isn't our cupboard?'_Harry mentally gasped, it was then that memories of what had occurred the night before struck him, memories of seeing her sister suffer, memories of cleaning up his sister's blood, his head shot round.

"Raven!?" He gasped, letting out a small sigh of reliefawhen he saw her lying beside him end looking unharmed, he glanced under the covers and saw that her body was also unharmed, a few blood stains but that was all there was. He then saw her hand terribly scarred but banished those thoughts to corner of his mind as Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open; she extended her limbs, stretching them out, letting out low groans as she did so.

"H…Harry, where are we?" Raven stammered as she looked round frantically, absentmindedly curling up her legs as she did so, shrinking her body.

"I don't know." Harry answered as he edged closer to his sister, the memories continued to flow and soon he was hit with final memory he had from before he fell unconscious, memory of a red haired woman, eyes dark as night, large fangs, holding Raven with his aunt cowering before her.

'_This must be her house…but why would she bring us here?'_ Harry mused fearfully, edging closer to his sister.

"Before I fell unconscious Raven a woman was holding you…she was scary…she had aunt Petunia shaking." Harry stammered.

"You think she took us from them?" Raven asked, curiosity and fear glowing in her hazel eyes.

"Maybe." He acknowledged.

"Maybe she'll be nice?" Raven proposed.

"We can hope." Harry answered, the mental image of the woman staring down his aunt, fangs bared and those eyes, those eyes, he shivered. But even with his doubts he couldn't bring himself to ruin Raven's small delusion.

'_She might as well have some small hope…be happy while you can sis, I doubt either of us will be, when we meet our new owner.'_ Harry inwardly sighed, Raven moved and slid out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To make a good impression, now come on who knows how long we have to make breakfast before she wakes up." Raven said, a small smile upon her face.

'_If we start doing chores without being told she might be more lenient with our punishments.'_ Raven mused, Harry slid out of his side of the bed and walked round to his sister, the duo headed to the door, Raven leading the way.

When they exited the room they found themselves awestruck by how extravagant the place was as well as the sheer size of the place, the duo began to make their way through the hallway and towards the stairs.

"So which way do you think the kitchen is?" Raven asked as they began to descend the marble staircase, the banister elaborate in its design, the twins continued to find themselves shocked by the grandeur of the place, they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Now which way?" Raven asked.

"Err…right?" Harry proposed _'Left is wrong and right is right.' _He mused. The two turned and began to rush to the door on their right, upon opening it they found a large dining room, a long oak table capable of seating twenty people if the number of chairs were any indication, a large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, they spotted a door opposite them and headed towards it.

They opened it and were relieved to find themselves seeing the sight of an incredibly large, chrome kitchen.

"Guess we found the kitchen." Raven stated before rushing to the fridge, opening it to reveal it mostly empty in terms of contents apart from half a dozen eggs, one pack of bacon and a pack of sausages, a tub of butter and half a pint of milk.

"Not much in there." Harry muttered, frowning as he glanced round once again, wondering why such an extravagant place would have very little food in it.

"Enough for breakfast though." Raven stated before removing the contents from the fridge, setting them on the granite counter and turning to the hob, noticing the frying pan on the back hob to the right, she moved to reach for it. She froze, her gaze locked on the hob closest to her, images of Vernon gripping her wrist and plunging it into a lit hob filled her mind, her eyes widening with fear, shot to her right hand, it was coated in the pink, scarred flesh, the tender scar taking up the majority of her hand. She ever so slowly retracted her hand, unable to stop looking at the wound.

Harry saw his sister's horrified expression and moved to hug her, bringing his bony arms around her tiny frame. His gaze lingering on her hand, fighting back the desire to kill Vernon as he settled in attempting to comfort her, glancing down at the scar.

"He can't hurt you anymore Raven, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said softly, Raven shrunk back into Harry. "Tell you what I'll cook, why don't you see if you can't find the plates and stuff and look for some bread and the toaster." He continued in his soft tone, Raven nodded and headed off to search the kitchen.

Harry turned to the hob, bringing the frying pan into place, depositing the sausages in first, lighting the hob, on a low heat before starting opening cupboards in search of another pan, constantly being vigilant of the sausages, careful not to let them burn for fear of earning his sister and himself a punishment from someone who could scare their aunt.

…

Lily rolled over in bed, sunlight landing on her face, she squeezed her eyes shut in protest.

'_Why'd I choose the East Wing?!'_ She mentally cursed a she turned to face away from the window, wishing she'd remembered to close the curtains the night before. She relaxed her features and tried to let her remaining fatigue claim her, her attempts were in vain as she laid with her eyes closed for five minutes, tired and unable to fall back to sleep and worst of all the room was only getting brighter and with her vampiric senses…it was torture.

'_Thank god for UV filters.'_ Lily sighed "Well better get up." She muttered as she moved to sit up, she slid out of bed, stretching out her limbs and lightly groaning before slowly heading over to where she had folded her clothing the night before, atop her dresser, she took it and swiftly got dressed. She moved to head towards the door, the gears in her mind slowly churning to recall what had occurred the night before, she took hold of the handle, her eyes shot open wide as she was struck with a eureka moment.

"Harry, Raven!" She gasped, swinging the door open, nearly tearing it from its hinges, she ran to the opposite door, stopping to compose herself, not wanting to startle the kids, she knocked on the door, no reply came, neither was the sound of shuffling heard or even the creak of a floor board or a squeak of the mattress, actually she didn't hear any breathing at all or even a heartbeat, fear began to fill her heart, she opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw it empty, she closed the door.

'_Where could they be?'_ She mused, closing her eyes, she began to focus on the link she had with her children, they were close. She turned and began to run down the corridor, becoming nothing but a blur, she made a sharp turn and descended the stairs, stopping, calming herself, turning right before heading to the dining room. Stopping at the door to compose herself once again, she pushed the door open.

Her gaze was met with the sight of Raven and Harry standing at the back corners of the room, Raven only a few paces away from her, the scent of cooked food entered her nostrils, she glanced to the source to see two eggs, two slices of bacon and two sausages on a plate with two slices of toast on the side with silverware set ready, a mug of coffee beside it.

She glanced back at her children.

…

Harry and Raven had only just set the table and taken up the positions at the back of the room, doing their best to ignore the scent of the food they'd cooked despite how their stomachs protested having had no food enter them for the last four days, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Harry's entire being stiffened, recalling the monster he had seen the night before, his heart pounding.

The footsteps stopped, the door slowly opened and she entered the room, her attire was different, rather than the scarlet dress with a couple stains upon it she wore a maroon, low-cut sweater and dark blue jeans, a couple strands of her hair sticking out an awkward angle, her eyes a bright green.

'_She looks so different than she did last night.'_Harry mused.

Raven tried not to look; she really did, having being taught how rude it was to stare on numerous occasions. But she couldn't help it, her gaze moved to the new arrival, to their new owner, she noticed something, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was but, she just looked so familiar and not at all scary like Harry had described.

"Harry…you know you look so much like your father." Lily said softly, deciding it had to be her to break the silence and the ice, Harry's eyes widen in surprise, not only had she called him by name and not 'boy' or 'freak' but she said he looked like his father.

"You knew my father?" Harry asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't receive punishment for questioning her; Lily raised an eye brow at the question.

'_Sounds like Petunia didn't tell them much about James and I…then again there wasn't any pictures at their house so I guess this shouldn't come as a surprise.'_ Lily inwardly sighed, trying to push away the sadness that had been forged by the simple question, making it more than clear that neither of her children recognised her as their mother.

Harry cringed when he saw the expression of sadness set upon the woman's face, expecting to receive some form of punishment. She let out a small sigh.

"Yes Harry…I knew your father." Lily answered softly, she smiled slightly when she saw Harry perk up at that.

'_At least that bitch didn't slander James' name enough to make them hate him…maybe I have a chance after all.' _Lily silently prayed.

"D…did you know o…our mum?" Raven stammered, Lily swallowed.

"I guess you could say that." She answered.

'_Oh merlin, how do I tell them I'm their mother?'_Lily inwardly cried, she let out a small sigh.

"Raven, Harry, please sit down, we have a lot to talk about." She said softly, the twins nodded in perfect sync and moved to sit on either side of the seat at the head of table, well the one closest to the door, Lily took her seat, eyeing the plate in front of her.

"Err…should I assume that you two have already eaten?" Lily asked, they both shook their heads, Lily frowned.

'_Why would Teesy make me breakfast and not them, she knew they were here…and she knows of my status as a vampire…oh.'_ She mentally sighed as she looked up at the two twins.

"Was it you two who made this?" Lily asked, the two nodded, she let out another sigh, moving to pull her wand from her sleeve, she silently summoned two plates she placed them on the table, fighting the urge to smirk at Harry and Raven's shocked expressions. She moved to split the breakfast onto the plates, the twins frowned in confusion, she placed the plates in front of each other.

The duo glanced from the food to Lily with confused expressions, unsure if they should eat or not. Not wanting to risk punishment.

"What are you two waiting for, dig in." Lily encouraged, the two timidly moved to start eating the breakfast, closing their eyes as they savoured the taste of food that wasn't burned, from the bin or covered in dirt. Lily frowned as she watched them eat, then took another look at how thin they were.

'_Petunia if you weren't already dead I would be devising numerous ways in which to torture you.'_ She mentally cursed.

"Harry, Raven when was the last time you ate?" Lily asked as she reached for the coffee and began to sip at it, mostly to appear normal thanks to her new pallet she gained from being turned coffee and other foods and drinks didn't taste the same or as good as they used to.

"Four days ago." Raven answered quietly as she took a bite out of the buttered toast. Smash. The two looked up to see broken shards of the mug Lily had been holding fall onto the table along with the scolding liquid, Lily gasped, shaking her hand, sending droplets of coffee in numerous directions before placing her hand on her lap, out of site as the burns and cuts healed.

"How could Petunia be so heartless." She growled under her breath, the twins decided not to say anything on the subject, hoping not to redirect her anger at them.

"Y…you said we…we…needed to…talk." Raven stammered, Lily's gaze shot over to Raven, the girl flinched, Lily took in a deep breath and let it out, relieving herself of her anger to some degree.

"Quite right…we do…" Lily sighed, debating on how to say what needed to be said. "What do you know about your parents?" She asked after a couple minutes of silent, the twins looked at each other.

"Not much…aunt Petunia said they were drunks, dead beats who couldn't hold down a job, that they died in a car crash after driving drunk…" Harry drifted off, Lily raised an eyebrow, she knew there was more.

"What else?" Lily asked through gritted teeth, fighting her instincts to let her fangs show and snarl.

"…Th…that…m…mum w…was…a…a…a…wh…whore." Raven stammered, averting her gaze.

'_Petunia your death was far too merciful; I hope you burn in hell.'_ She mentally cursed.

"Well…we'll start then with this, everything they have told you is nothing but lies." Lilly stated, the twins looked at one another, hope appearing in their eyes, joy soon following.

"So what were they like?" Harry asked eagerly, Lily couldn't help but smile at that.

'_How did I end up in this…telling them what James and I were like?'_ She inwardly chuckled.

"Well, your father was a kind and honourable man, he died protecting his family, he was not an alcoholic, in fact he rarely touched the stuff, but when he was your age he was a right little devil, if there's trouble he was behind it, him and the rest of the marauders." Lilly chuckled "the same mischief I see in your eyes, I bet you'll loads of fun when you go to school." She continued, the duo couldn't help but smirk.

"And what…was…mum like?" Raven asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about." Lily replied, the two glanced at one another once again. "You see…Harry, Raven…your mother didn't die that night…she was put into a coma." She began.

"A coma…but aunt Petunia always said she and dad died together." Harry said.

"Well…everyone thought she did…but she didn't…she was put into a coma, one she wouldn't wake from…but one week ago today a woman came to her and woke up and told her that you two…weren't happy." She continued.

"Mum's alive and awake?! Where is she? When can we meet her?" Harry asked, Lily smiled sheepishly.

"You already have Harry." Lily said softly.

"What?" Raven and Harry asked as one, Lily leaned closer to Harry.

"Harry you look exactly like your father, apart from your eyes, you inherited my eyes." Lily said softly, they both seemed to stop functioning for a couple seconds before finally their eyes widened in surprise, their jaws dropping.

"You mean…you're…"Raven stammered.

"Yes, Raven, Harry…my name is Lily Potter, I am your mother and I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." She answered, the twins leapt from their chairs, sliding over the table and tackled their mother, she fell back from the sudden 'attack' knocking all three of them over to the floor, they clung to Lily tightly.

'_Now I know why she looked so familiar…she looks just like me but bigger and she has Harry's eyes…she our mother…we have a mother…we're not orphans anymore' _Raven mentally wept as she buried her head in her mother's bosom


	4. A Wizard, Vampire or a Lycan

**Ch#4(A Wizard, Vampire or a Lycan)**

After breakfast was finished, though the food had long since turned cold by the time their hug had dispersed, Lily and the twins headed towards the library, each of them holding on of Lily's hands as they headed down the corridor, making several turns.

'_Just how big is this place?'_ Harry inwardly gasped, seeing just how easy it would be for him and Raven to get lost in such a large place.

"Momma…where are…are we going?" Raven stammered as she looked up at Lily with curious eyes.

"I'm taking you two to the library, it seems a good a place as any for us to continue our conversation." Lily answered _'That and it will allow Teesy to perform her duties without fear of porting in front of one of you two.'_ She added to herself.

"A…library?" Raven gasped, eyes widening, Harry couldn't help but flash his twin a small smile, he knew how much she loved to read, in fact at school they would spend their breaks in the library, reading whatever they could, enjoying each other's company despite how much they were despised by their fellow peers and teachers.

"Yep, do you two like to read?" Lily asked as she turned to a large double wooden doors, releasing the hands of the twins to take hold of the handles, Raven nodded in response, not voicing her enjoyment of literature.

"We love books…though Raven loves them way more." Harry answered, Lily's smile grew.

"Then it looks like you take after me in that regard." Lily said softly, she pulled open the doors, revealing the sight of the library, the twins' eyes bulged as they were met with the glorious sight, book shelves reached up to the ceiling, which had to be at least fifty feet, they looked around to see several more book cases of equal size in a room that seemed to go on forever.

"But…how?" Harry gasped. _'This room looks bigger than the rest of the place?!'_ He mentally gasped.

"It's enchanted and constantly updating, this library receives copies of all books published." Lily answered _'Even with this the Potter vault is barely scratched, merlin praise the goblins and their interest system.'_ She mentally remarked.

"Enchanted? L…like…magic?" Raven stammered.

"Exactly like magic." Lily answered as she stepped fully into the library, the twins slowly following her.

"But uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia said that…there's no such thing as magic." Harry argued.

"They lied, I happen to know that Petunia was very aware of the existence of magic." Lily countered, Harry flinched back at her words, Lily frowned "Harry…what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"You said was…not is when you said aunt Petunia knew about magic." Harry answered, taking a step back from his mother, Raven repeating the motion, her eyes wide, Lily let out a small sigh.

"Looks like you didn't just inherit my eyes and love of reading…but my eye for detail and my brains." Lily sighed.

"What happened to aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, fear evident in his tone.

"I made sure that she'll never hurt you again." Lily answered, her tone stern as well as soft, she could hear the heartbeats of her children, how they beat with incredible force and speed, she could smell their fear, she saw them turn to run. She snapped her fingers and the doors slammed shut, locking from the outside, they ran to the door, pushing against it with all their might, desperate to run.

"Harry, Raven please…you don't have to fear me." She said softly, moving to one of the black leather sofas, taking a seat "Please…have a seat." She said, keeping her tone soft, Harry continued to pound the door, Raven turned to face her mother, her back pressed against the door.

"What did…you do…to them?" Raven asked timidly, another sigh escaped Lily's lips.

"I made them pay for what they did and that's all you need to know." She answered, "Now please let us talk." She begged, Harry's fists fell to his sides, he turned back to face his mother, he glanced to his sister and back to their mother.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Harry asked, trying to mask the fear in his tone and succeeding to some degree.

"About who and what you both are." Lily answered, the two seemed to glance at one another with nervous expressions before coming to a silent decision at once and heading over to the sofa opposite their mother, rather than the seats on either side of her. Once seated Lily leaned forward slightly.

"Now as you both now know that magic exists it's time I explained what other secrets have been kept from you, you're wizards." Lily stated, keeping her tone in check, watching as both Harry and Raven's eyes widened once more, their jaws dropping.

"Wizards?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"Bu…but how…can we…be…be…?" Raven stammered.

"Wizards? Well technically Harry's a wizard and you're a witch." Lily corrected.

"But still how…" Harry began.

"Because I myself am a witch and your father was a wizard, among other things." Lily answered.

"Bu…but that's…im…im…" Raven stammered.

"Nothing's impossible Raven…but if you need a little proof, just think, whenever you felt angry, scared, stressed or even happy did you ever make anything happen , anything you couldn't explain?" Lily questioned, the two fell silent as times such things had happened, like how Harry ended up on the school roof when Dudley and his friends had nearly caught him or how when Petunia cut Raven's hair ridiculously short and uneven, how it grew back the next day.

"You see, you are wizards, both of you are." Lily said after a minute of silence.

"S…so w…we c…can do…magic?" Raven asked, her eyes filling with wonder, her fear fading, though when Lily looked to Harry, she saw he was still suspicious of her.

"Yes, once you learn how to, when you turn eleven I will take you to get your wands and you will go to school to study magic, on breaks I will tutor you if you wish or are in need of it." Lily answered.

"Why do we…have to wait until we're eleven to get our wands?" Harry asked.

"Well, you won't start to study magic until your eleven and any wand magic used before the age of seventeen, outside of school grounds is illegal and since the ministry…err our government has tracers on all wands belonging to wizards and witches below the age of seventeen…well you'd be in a lot of trouble for using it so there isn't much point in buying one before you can use it." Lily explained.

Harry seemed to accept the explanation and so did Raven, both seeming to relax more in her company.

"You said dad was wizard among other things, what other things?" Harry asked.

"Well he was an animagus…he had the ability to take the form of a stag, he was also a pure blooded werewolf." Lily explained.

"W…w…werewolf?" Raven stammered, eyes widening in horror and shock, Lily gave a slight nod.

"Yes, though unlike normal and more common werewolves your father was descended from a pack of the original werewolves, or Lycans as they were known as, they were bound by the moon like normal werewolves but were far stronger and faster and remained in control…after their initial transformation , their bite was and is lethal to vampires and even without the full moon they were strong and fast, their senses were powerful though not as strong as their beastial form were still quite powerful…also the curse remains inactive until they take a life…your father never killed and neither had his father or his father before him so their curse never activated." Lily explained.

"So we…we're h…half werewolf?" Raven stammered.

"Yes." Lily answered softly.

"And what of the other half?" Harry asked before Lily could further explain their heritage, her expression fell at the question.

"Vampire…I was turned soon after I graduated Hogwarts, thus you are half werewolf and half vampire…or you will be or may be, at the moment you two are human with stronger senses and the potential to be physically stronger and faster than other kids your age with a proper diet…but when you start to go through puberty you will slowly go through the change of becoming a vampire." Lily explained having researched extensively the topic of vampires, their growth and development more so when she learned she was pregnant.

"Y…you're…a…a…vampire!?" Raven stammered, the fear in her eyes growing, Lily closed her eyes and lowered her head, unwilling to even look at her children and see the fear, disgust and hatred that filled their youthful eyes, her eyes and James' eyes.

"Yes." She said softly "But trust me…I will never hurt you, I would never dream of it…I will do everything in my power to protect you." She continued, a tear sneaking out beneath her eyelid and sliding down her cheek. Silence filled the air. Neither Lily nor the twins were willing to move or utter a single syllable.

The silence was shattered by the sound of a low gurgling sound, Lily's eyes opened and she looked at her children, both Harry and Raven were clutching their stomachs, a blush adorning their cheeks, they looked so cute.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're still hungry…hopefully the kitchen is restocked." Lily sighed "Teesy." She called as she turned to the door, a 'pop' sort of sound was heard, the twins turned to see the diminutive house elf appear in a puff of smoke, their eyes widened.

"Harry, Raven this is Teesy, the Potter family house elf." Lily introduced, a small smile appearing on her lips when she saw the shocked expressions her children wore.

"You summoned me Miss Lily." Teesy greeted as she curtsied.

"Yes, have you had enough time to restock the kitchen?" Lily questioned.

"Yes Miss Lily, I have just finished restocking." The house elf answered.

"Good, I would like you to prepare an early lunch for Harry and Raven here and see if you can whip up a couple of nutrition potions." Lily stated.

"Very well Miss Lily." Teesy answered before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Lily turned back to her children. "I hope you can find it in your hearts to trust me, Teesy will return soon with a large meal and two potions, I expect you both to drink the potions despite their taste and tomorrow I will see about getting you to a healer that I can trust, I'm sure you've had more than enough excitement for one day…feel free to look at any of the books except those through the locked gate, all the books in that section contain only dark spells and forbidden texts…when you're older I will allow you access to the texts not while you're so young and vulnerable, corruptible…if you need me just call." Lily said softly before getting up from her chair and heading to the door.

She stopped, raising her hand and focusing her powers once again, unlocking the doors, they swung open by the force of non-existent wind, she moved to exit the room only to stop when she felt two thin arms swing around her gut and pull forcefully against her. She looked over her shoulder to see Raven hugging her lower half with all her might, her head pointing off to the side as she pressed against her, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Raven?" Lily gasped.

"Please…please…don't leave…not again…not again." she wept, hugging her tighter and tighter still as if she was hanging on for dear life. "I don't care…that you're…a…a…vampire…you're…you're s…s…still…m…mum…mummy." She continued, burying her face into Lily's hips, her entire being shaking with sobs.

Lily reached down and placed her hand on the back of Raven's head and pushing her closer to her, further against her being, enjoying the physical contact of her daughter's hug.

'_Only a child could possess such conditional love to not even care that the one they love is one of the darkest creatures in the magical world.'_ Lily thought to herself as she began to lower herself to Raven's level and pull her into a real hug.

"And I will always be your mother…I will always be here for you and I will always protect you." She answered, closing her eyes as she pecked her daughter on the cheek, Harry's eyes widened at the display of affection. No one had ever hugged them, or kissed them.

'_If she can bestow Raven with the love and affection she deserves…then…she can't be that bad, even if she is a vampire…she really is our mother.'_ Harry mused, moving to rise from the sofa, he approached his mother and sister, dropping to his knees he brought his arms around both of them.

Lily's eyes shot open when she felt Harry's arms surround her, her smile growing as she felt the physical acceptance of both her children.


	5. Unleashing the Cores

**CH#5(Unleashing the Cores)**

* * *

Lily laid on the four poster bed in the guestroom, she had taken up residence in it until a time came that she could bear to open the door to the master bedroom she had once shared with James. Her eyes closed in a look of serenity. Laid on her back, unmoving and stiff, her hands crossed over her chest.

…

Her dream-self stood beside James, outside the Potter Manor, enjoying the cool night air, savouring one another's companionship as they watched Harry and Raven chase one another around a circular flowerbed, bright smiles upon their faces. A small pleasant sigh escaped Lily's lips as she leaned into James' chest, closing her eyes, listening to her soulmate's heartbeat, cherishing his body heat as he brought his arm round and onto her shoulder.

Silence fell and the warmth vanished, her eyes snapped open to find herself standing alone, a thick grey mist began to roll in, surrounding her and all but removing the surrounding scenery. A shadowy figure faded into existence standing a couple meters away from Lily.

"What the…?" The redhead gasped, her eyes darting round, searching for her family but the attempt was in vain.

"Lily I wish to speak with you." Said a stern feminine voice and one Lily knew well.

"Dawn." Lily sneered, baring her fangs as her pupils expanded, consuming her eyes.

"Honestly, you're still bitter after I woke you up and told you how to reunite with your children." Dawn remarked as she stepped through the mist and to clear view.

"You turned me into a vampire…because of you Harry and Raven will be shunned and feared the minute their heritage is revealed." Lily snarled.

"But you forget Lily, if I hadn't turned you, you would have died at the hands of Voldemort and the twins would have had to endure the abuse of your sister and her family for another five years, not including the summers that would force them to return to the Dursleys…so if you think about it, me turning you has allowed your family to survive and I gave you the power to save and protect your children." Dawn countered; Lily fell silent, refusing to look at her sirer.

"Now, Lily during my last trip to Gringrotts I came across…some information that would interest you." Dawn stated.

"Oh?" Lily raised an eye brow, returning her gaze to the elder vampire.

"Yes, it seems a certain old friend of yours has used your death too…fund his schemes among other things." Dawn stated, beginning to examine her black and rather sharp nails, Lily's gaze narrowed.

"And how exactly would you know this…confidentiality is one of the highest priorities at Gringotts?" Lily countered.

"I thought you researched our kind extensively…when a vampire turns a human they accept them into their clan, though their place does vary on the individual, from family member to slave or even pet but either way when I turned you I allowed you into my family and through you your children are also accepted meaning the Potter became a minor branch of my clan, and I'm sure you know how different vampire law is to plain old human laws, as the head of my clan I have the power to view the vault and all transfers, deposits and withdraws, true I can't touch the contents, I can see what happens with it, that's how I know." Dawn explained, silence filled the air once she finished, Lily looking her expectantly, awaiting for her to continue her explanation.

"Well?" Lily questioned after a few minutes.

"Well what?" Dawn retorted.

"What did you find out when you went to Gringotts?" She persisted.

"I think it better that you go see for yourself, after all you don't exactly keep the fact you don't trust me a secret and so I doubt you'd believe me anyway and so I'd be wasting both our times since even if I did tell you, you would go to Gringotts yourself to check it out." Dawn countered. The mist began to recede; Dawn's lower half began to slowly become more and more transparent, slowly travelling up her body.

"You know you can be a real pain." Lily shot back, only to be met with an amused smirk.

"I pride myself on it…oh and by the way, welcome to the Lake clan." Dawn replied as she vanished from existence.

"Lake huh? I'll be sure to remember that." Lily muttered to herself as her previous dream began reconstruct around her and resume.

…

As Harry and Raven slept they were met with a dream or rather nightmare that tortured them almost every night, their minds meeting as one, the eternal presence of fear causing them both to unconsciously reach out to the one person they felt could comfort each other, their cores dragging one another into their dream.

Harry and Raven, toddlers, sitting beside one another in their cot within the nursery, decorated with small, colourful toys and teddies scattered about, they pushed against each other, each of them bringing their tiny arms around the other.

BANG

They jumped at the sudden and rather loud sound of an explosion, they hugged one another more tightly, feeling one another's fear. The sound of heavy panicked footsteps soon reached their tiny ears, their mother burst into the room, running over to them, picking them both up and moving to the window, casting a wandless spell at the window, nothing happened, she tried again and again nothing happened, she moved and replaced Raven and Harry in the cot.

THUD

They could now feel their mother's fear but that wasn't all. Like most wizard children they could feel the presence of magic, though they had no idea of what it was they felt but they could feel it. But now something was wrong, something was missing, something was gone, a presence, their father's presence.

Lily turned to the window, her first shot out with incredible speed and ferocity, her eyes turning black as she snarled, exposing her fangs, her fist struck the glass dead on with enough force to shatter concrete but the glass didn't shatter, her hand bounced off it harmlessly.

The door swung fully open to reveal a hooded figure, Lily darted between the figure and the cot.

"Stand aside and I shall spare you." The figure stated, Lily's lips parted further as she snarled in response.

"Never!" She assumed a slightly crouched stance, one that was clearly aggressive, her blunt nails becoming claws.

"Stand aside, I promised to save you for Severus, stand aside or I shall break that promise." He sneered, Lily saw red and charged, pouncing like a wild animal, her hands slamming onto the figures shoulders as her fangs headed straight for his neck, his hand shot up right.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, a green light erupted from the stick in his hand, hitting the vampiress, she flew back and hit the far wall before dropping to the floor presumably dead. The figure turned to the cot and raised the stick once again, pointing it at the twins.

"Time to end this pathetic idea that a mere child could possibly be my equal never mind kill me." He spat, the twins hugged closer, tears erupting from their eyes but before a single cry could emerge he said the unwholesome words once again.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot from the wand once again, it hit something as it began to enter the crib and began to move away before it combusted, bathing the room in a bright green light, they could see nothing but green, squinting, tears falling, cries wailing as they felt the light tear at their foreheads as a unholy moan was heard before the pain in their heads intensified, they screamed and screamed, their eyes opening, as dark as night with amber irises burning before finally the light faded and they fell unconscious.

…

Raven and Harry bolted upright in their beds, eyes wide and filled with tears as near identical screams erupted from their vocal chords. The door flew off its hinges and struck against the opposite wall to reveal their mother, her eyes darting about the room, searching for the danger.

The duo turned and hugged each other forcefully, their heads burring into one another's shoulders as their tears flew freely, their shoulders shuddering from in sync with their weeps. Lily turned to fully face the twins, seeing that no danger was actually present. She began to approach them, sliding onto the bed and bringing her arms around them and pulling them close to her, lightly shushing them as she began to lightly rock back and forth.

"Shhh, shhh, everything is alright now, you're safe." Lily coed softly "Now tell me…what could possibly be so bad as to receive this reaction?" She asked in the same soft tone.

"E…every…n…n…night w…we…we….d…dream…" Raven stammered, her tears making it harder to understand what she was saying.

"A man…comes…we never see his…face but we hear him…it always starts with a loud bang…then you come up to us…you pick us up and go to the window, we hear a thud…you put us back in the cot and try to smash the window but…" Harry stopped, wiping tears from his eyes, Lily pulled them closer.

"Then he comes and kills me and tries to kill you too." Lily finished, they look up at her with shocked expressions "That's not a dream…it's a memory of what happened that night when your father died and I was put into a coma." She explained.

"B…but…h…how…?" Raven stammered.

"It was a traumatising event…it won't just go away…but, I do know someone who might be able to help you with it." Lily sighed.

"Who?" Harry asked, pulling away slightly and looking up to meet his mother's gaze.

"A friend from my rebellious phase back in my fifth year at school…she…well her kind sort of have a thing for entering the minds of other beings…she should be able to help but I'm not certain, either way the minute you two have had breakfast we're going to go see her." Lily answered as she slid off the bed, stretching out her limbs, Harry and Raven slipped out of their bed and took a position on either side of Lily. The vampiress raised an eyebrow when she saw they were still wearing the clothes she found them in, sure yesterday they weren't aware of their change in status and neither did they have any other attire but things were different now, she had sent Teesy out to buy them some clothes last night while they were eating dinner.

"Why don't you two get changed and meet me in the dining room?" Lily proposed, the duo frowned at the suggestion, confusion evident on their faces. She sighed once again before heading over to the wardrobe, opening both doors to reveal a small collection of clothes for both genders, below the clothes was an assortment of draws, Lily turned to see the twins gawking at the clothes.

"Now you two get changed and I'll be in the dining room." She instructed, leaving no room for argument before heading out of the room.

Once she was outside she turned to close the door only to freeze when she saw the door was no longer there, she glanced up to see it firmly embedded in the opposite wall, growing a sheepish grin as Raven giggled, realising what her mother had done. Lily swiftly headed down the corridor, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Teesy." She called, a small 'pop' like sound was heard, she turned to see Teesy behind her, head bowed in a curtsy.

"You summoned me Miss Lily." The house elf greeted, standing back upright.

"Yes, is breakfast ready?" Lily asked.

"Yes, a full English breakfast for Harry and Raven as you requested and for yourself I have retrieved a bottle of O positive that I managed to obtain from the…underground market a decade ago, I hope this is to your liking Miss Lily." Teesy answered, Lily nodded, feeling her mouth salivate at the mention of the blood type and how old it was having found blood to be like a fine wine, age bringing out its true taste.

"Thank you Teesy, you have done well, now I plan to take Harry and Raven out for the most of the day, when I return I would like have all books that entail the vampire clan 'Lake' in my study." Lily instructed.

"Very well Miss Lily, it will be ready upon your return." Teesy answered.

"Very good, that will be all." Lily replied, Teesy then took her leave and Lily continued on her way to the dining room.

…

Harry and Raven approached the wardrobe, still astounded by the sight having never owned any of their own clothing before, making due with either Dudley's or their aunt's hand-me-downs (1). The clothes seemed to be divided with the simple system of girl clothing on the left and boy's on the right, Raven reached up on her tippy toes and pulled down a yellow sundress with a pink flower pattern, Harry reached for a black shirt and blue jeans. Raven timidly reached out and opened the top left draw, her eyes widening in wonder to see a variety of knickers, pulling out a white pair, checking the second draw, finding several pairs of white socks within, Harry found similar articles of clothing on his side.

They closed the wardrobe and stepped closer to the bed before beginning to remove their clothing, Harry untied the rope around his waist and put it carefully on the bed and let the oversized pants drop of their own accord, he stepped out of them and removed the underwear with little effort before finally tossing aside the shirt and starting to put on the clothing.

Raven pulled the large shirt off her person and chucked it onto the bed before carefully taking hold of the oversized knickers, that had once belonged to her aunt, safety pinned so as to fit her. She carefully removed the underwear, hoping none of the pins had come loose again, on several occasions she had woken up to the feeling of pins stabbing into her skin.

Once free of them she began putting on her new knickers on before pulling on the socks and pulling on the sundress. Once both dressed they admired their clothing, they were a little small but when compared to what they were used to it was an incredible improvement.

…

Lily currently sat at the head of the dining room table, on the opposite end she had sat the day before, a rather dusty, green bottle upon the table in front of her beside a wine glass filled with a thick scarlet liquid. The table itself was decorated in a white, silk, table cloth, three pointed candles at the centre in a golden stand, lit, mats sat in front of the other nineteen chairs with cutlery set like it had been the day before, the chairs on either side of Lily though had a large plate of food in front of them.

The door opened, Harry and Lily entered the room, each wearing a small smile, Harry began to make his was to the chair on Lily's left. Raven shot off like a shot, heading round the table, making a sharp turn and heading down to their mother, jumping onto her when she was close enough, bringing her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Raven cried out, Lily returned the hug with a single hand before turning to see Harry standing rather awkwardly on her other side, she extended her other hand, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into the hug, savouring every second of it.

"You're very welcome." Lily replied, they parted after a few minutes and Harry took his seat, Raven moved to take her own until Lily stopped her "Hold it right there young lady." She stated in a stern tone, Raven glanced in confusion, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Yes?" Raven asked shyly.

"Come here." Lily instructed as she conjured a hairbrush, lightly shaking her head as she saw just how messy her daughter's hair of, sticking out at awkward angles. Raven began to slowly return to her mother "Turn around." Lily instructed, Raven did so, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain that she had experienced whenever aunt Petunia had brushed her hair.

Lily took hold of Raven, pulling her close to herself before beginning to drag the brush through the dark hair, Raven grit her teeth to bite back her cry of pain, memories of Petunia striking her over the head with the brush whenever she showed any sign of protest. Lily felt Raven stiffen under her hand, she stopped dragging the brush down.

"I'm sorry that this hurts Raven, but we're going out today and you need to look presentable…if I'd have known how bad your hair was I'd have had you have a bath last night, I'll have to give you one tonight." Lily said softly, noticing how Raven cringed at the word 'bath' her pupils expanded until they almost consumed her eyes before swiftly shrinking back to their natural size.

"Here." Lily said as she pulled out her wand once again, casting a small unknotting enchantment, Raven's hair untangled and Lily resumed the brushing, Raven let out a small sigh at feeling almost all the pain vanish, all that remained was the feeling of the brush occasionally pull her hair and soon she was finished and Lily gave her a light push, setting the brush in the table.

"There you're done." Lily said.

"Thank you." Raven said softly before heading to her seat and digging into her breakfast. Lily took hold of her glass and began to lightly sip at the scarlet liquid, savouring its taste, Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye, lightly shivering when she let out a sigh from the taste.

"Once we've finished our breakfast I plan to take you to see the friend I told you about to help with the nightmares, then we'll be going to Gringotts, there I will check the Potter vault, have both of you do a standard inheritance test so that you can resume your proper titles when you become of age and while I'm there I'll their healers check you over." Lily explained as she continued to nurse her drink.

"Gringotts?" Harry questioned.

"A bank of the wizarding world, run by Goblins, they're dark creatures and don't generally respect wizards unless they are shown respect so when we're there you must be on your best behaviour and show them the upmost respect." Lily explained.

"T…t…titles?" Raven stammered.

"You are both heirs to the noble house of Potter and if I'm correct the heir of the noble Black house but I'm not certain, the test will tell us everything about your bloodlines and what you stand to inherit once you are old enough to assume your titles." Lily explained.

…

Once breakfast was finished Teesy came and cleared the table and Lily stood from her chair, Raven and Harry mimicked the action. Lily grabbed a napkin from the table and beckoned the two over to her.

"Now I'm going to enchant this napkin and turn it into a portkey, when I say so you two will grab hold of it, tight hold and we will be taken to where I want to be, now it's important you keep tight hold and don't let go until I say so…it's going to be a rather bumpy ride." Lily instructed as she grabbed a small leather, black handbag that had been strapped to her chair, strapping it onto her person, taking out her wand once again and murmured an incantation, the napkin glowed briefly.

"Now." She instructed, the duo grabbed hold of the napkin and the world around them began to spin at incredible speed, they flew off the ground, all gripping onto the napkin for dear life. Everything around them change, the twins grit their teeth, their hands turning white as they clung to the material.

"Let go and grab onto my arms." Lily yelled, squinting from the wind force, Raven and Harry struck out with one hand and took hold of Lily "Now release." She screamed, they all let go, Lily took a firm hold of the duo as they went spinning out of control, she pulled them into her body as her slammed against a tree. They began to fall, she adjusted their position so she would hit the ground the twins would not.

They struck the grass that coated the ground with a very audible 'thud' Lily wheezed as she felt Raven and Harry slam against her stomach fully as gravity took effect.

"Now I remember why I swore never to use a portkey again." She gasped out "Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Uhuh." Harry moaned.

"Y…yeah." Raven stammered, both stumbling to their feet, only to begin to fall as their feet buckled beneath them, Lily blurred into action, catching them both before they could fall.

"A little dizzy huh?" She asked softly, she received hums of affirmation, she lowered herself closer to the ground before lifting them up, cradling them like new-borns. She glanced round to find herself in the middle of a forest.

"I know you're here, show yourself Lilith." Lily called, her response nothing but birds chirping, she let out a small frustrated sigh but that soon followed by a devious chuckle, Lily span with such speed that Raven and Harry clung closer to her for fear of going off flying again.

"You know it isn't wise to come into our territory and then demand we reveal ourselves Lily." Said a feminine voice, Raven and Harry slowly opened their eyes and glanced in the direction of the voice to see a woman with a youthful and rather tanned complexion, her hair brown, her eyes purple, she was attired in a short blue skirt and a rather tight white blouse, her chest was quite large and her hips seemed very curved.

"But a great way to get the attention of the mother of all succubi." Lily countered.

"Indeed…so why have you come here, the last time you contacted me it was to request one of my daughters for a night, I sent you Rose…she spoke of you often, apparently you managed to keep her very happy." Lilith answered in a suggestive tone, Lily averted her gaze in embarrassment, glad she could no longer blush.

"I was truly surprised when I heard you married James…but never mind that, when you came you called me and not Rose…so why?" Lilith questioned, examining her red nails.

"Because this is a very delicate matter, I trust Rose but this like I said is delicate and I'd rather have the maestro herself deal with the problem." Lily answered, the succubus mother smirked.

"So what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Go into the minds of my children and help them…they have recurring nightmares of the night James was killed…your kind are known in some cultures as dream demons, you can enter their minds and do something…can't you?" Lily pleaded.

"Yes I can…but it would be rather dangerous for me…to enter the mind of hybrids, you know as I that it is most likely they inherited the mental defences of both their parent species, both of which use telepathy, werewolves can only be penetrated by members of their pack, when in their were form, pure-blooded ones however, maintain incredibly strong defences regardless of their forms, vampires have powerful mental defences, almost impossible to penetrate, if they even attempt to resist me…I'll be likely thrown out…and it will hurt, a lot." Lilith explained.

"They don't have their powers yet, vampire abilities don't come until they go through puberty and they have never taken a life, their werewolf powers are inactive." Lily countered.

"You're wrong Lily." She stated, Lily froze "Their powers may not be at full strength, not even close but they're not inactive…when approaching puberty vampire powers can show up early…just harder to control, like accidental magic, they will have strong mental defences…and as for their werewolf nature, their only half pureblood werewolf…it's easier to activate…all they need to do is hunt and kill, it doesn't have to be a human, a large animal will do it…but even inactive with the right diet and exercise they'll be more than human." Lilith explained, Lily's expression fell.

"So you won't do it." She sighed.

"Oh I'll do it." Lily looked up "I just want you to know how risky it is and in return I want you to take your kids hunting, I want them to activate their werewolf abilities, the sooner the better." Lilith stated.

"What? Why?" Lily asked in panicked tone at hearing the price.

"Simple, hybrids of their nature are rare and powerful…you shouldn't deny them their heritage, at the moment your condemning them to becoming a vampire, activate the werewolf side and they'll be so much more, sunlight will not harm or even weaken them, their strength will be unparalleled, speed…well that doesn't increase much but they'll be faster than you…and I want to see the current society fall and what better way than the political backlash of the wizarding world's saviours being the result of two of most feared dark creatures in the world and with the right allies they'll be able to change the world." Lilith explained.

"If I allow them to activate it at this young age it will ruin their lives." Lily snapped.

"No, it won't, they'll be who and what they'll be meant to be, they'll be able to protect themselves and if they manage the impossible and change everything then they won't have to live in a world that shuns their very existence." Lilith countered, Lily fell silent.

"Now we understand each other, put them down and I'll enter their minds…unless you don't want my help." Lilith instructed, Lily nodded and gently placed them on the ground in a seated position. Lilith approached them, dropping to her knees, facing Raven, she reached out and placed her hands carefully on either side of her head, making eye contact.

…

Lilith found herself standing in a dark wasteland, a white fog that seemed to go on forever, hiding the ground.

"Talk about a dark place, someone certainly hasn't had a happy life." Lilith muttered as she began to make her way through the fog.

"Where are we?" Asked a small voice, Lilith looked round to see Raven behind her.

"Hello Raven, this is your mind…now could you show me where your fear is?" Lilith greeted.

"Why?" Raven asked shyly.

"Because if you can take me to it I can seal your nightmare off, you will never have to endure it again unless someone forces it to reoccur." She explained in a kind tone.

"Okay." She answered in a smaller tone before taking hold of Lilith's hand and taking her in the opposite direction.

They walked for what seemed like hours but Lilith knew that timed moved much faster in the realm of the mind, they came to a stop at doorway, missing a door, Raven hid behind the succubus, lightly shaking in fear, Lilith peered into the doorway and saw the nursery from the back end, she watched the memory take place, she moved to seal it only to stop when she saw something occur in the last second of the memory.

She watched as a shade emerged from the figure that had threatened to kill the twins, two small wisps escaping from it as it fled the room, the wisps flew into the open wounds on the toddlers, infecting them and taking route.

"Well, well, looks like there's more here than a recurring memory…I'm sure Lily will want to hear this." She muttered before focusing her abilities, a metallic door appeared in the doorway, several chains going across it, a small sliding window at the top.

"There, now only you can summon the memory…it won't emerge on its own accord." Lilith stated, before turning to face Raven, the girl was still hiding behind her legs, timidly peeking out. "Don't worry Raven, you're safe, now what do you say we get out of here?" She asked, Raven looked up, humming in agreement. Lilith gave her a small smile and was about to leave when something else caught her attention, with the trust Raven now put into her she could feel it.

The power, the looked down at the floor to see the fog starting to clear, making it more than clear Raven trusted her enough to allow her to see it and not hide it. Once it was clear she saw a large drop below where she stood, almost as if stood on glass and down below them was a bright, dark purple sphere, bound by a multitude of chains attached to the surrounding walls.

'_Her magical core…it's bound…interesting.'_Lilith mused before leaving Raven's mind.

…

Lilith fell back from Raven, eyes wide, she turned to Lily, regaining her composition.

"Did it work?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Raven will now no longer be subjected to the nightmares…but I did make some surprising discoveries." Lilith answered.

"Discoveries?" She questioned.

"Yes, it seems when you-know-who died he created two Horcruxes, in the form of Harry and Raven, in their scars is the essence of the Dark Lord himself." Lilith stated.

"Can you destroy it?" Lily questioned, her tone frantic, panic glowing in her eyes.

"No, not without killing them, the only way they could survive the destruction of the Horcrux is if it was transferred to another vessel to be destroyed…not something my kind can do." Lilith explained.

"What about Goblins?" Lily shot back.

"Err…sure, I guess they could be able to pull it off." Lilith answered, Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that's good…so anything else?" She asked.

"Yes, her magical core is bound; I can only assume Harry is the same." Lilith answered.

"But that's not really a surprise, all wizards and witches have their cores bound at a young age so that their accidental magic doesn't harm them or others when their emotions are so uncontrollable…I mean just imagine what a baby could do with accidental magic." Lily stated.

"Except these binds aren't designed to dissolve when they turn seven like other wizards and witches, when they are less unpredictable and their bodies can safely develop to be accustomed to the magic…these binds aren't decide to fade, they're made to stay in place." Lilith explained.

"But that's not possible, I put the binds there…they were meant to dissolve the minute they turned seven." Lily stated.

"Someone's replaced them." Lilith answered.

"Who?" She snapped.

"Well, let's see, those binds are powerful…I felt them before I saw them and the elaborate way they ensure the core doesn't develop at all…well I only know of two wizards who had the power to do this." Lilith stated.

"Who did it?" Lily snapped.

"Well, the only two wizards with the power to do so are Voldemort and Dumbledore and since Voldemort had no opportunity to do this, neither would he have the motive that can only leave Dumbledore." Lilith explained.

"But why would he do that?" Lily questioned.

"Well let's see, two toddlers stop a wizard with power equal to Dumbledore, so he stops to think how powerful would they actually be when they got older and gained experience…he wants to control them most likely." Lilith explained.

"Control? Hold on, he places a bind on their magical cores and then puts them in the care of my sister…despite my will naming her as someone who should never be near them…they abused them, didn't know love and if I didn't come back they'd go to Hogwarts craving love enough to accept the first person to show them it…Dumbledore was always manipulative…but with their magic weak and desperate for affection…it would be too easy for him to manipulate them." Lily hissed.

"Uhuh, not such a bad idea activating the curse now is it?" Lilith countered.

"No, not bad at all…can you remove the binds?" She asked.

"Yes…but you should know that with their cores unbound their bodies would likely feed off it for strength for a while, a sudden burst of energy and from the looks of their bodies…well…they'll soak it up like a sponge, magic will fill every cell of their bodies, each of which contain all the DNA and power of a vampire and a werewolf…it'll partly activate their heritage." Lilith explained.

"And what does that mean?" She asked.

"Well…they would get stronger and faster…not much though, their mental defences would strengthen and they might experience some of the urges of their kinds, drawn to a pack or desire to form one…maybe more." Lilith explained.

"Okay…do it." Lily instructed hesitantly.

"With pleasure." She replied before turning back to Raven and diving back into her mind.

…

Unlike the previous time Lilith was now beneath the flooring she had stood atop before, floating above the assortment of chains.

"Are we going to release it?" Asked a timid voice that Lilith now recognised as Raven's, she turned to see the child floating behind her.

"Yes we are." She stated as she began to glide towards one of the giant chains that bound the core, she brought both arms round it and began to pull at it with all her mite, gritting her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she did, arching back.

Raven watched the succubus struggling to break the chains that bound her core, unknowingly drifting closer and closer to the bound sphere, never noticing until energy surged through her, her body was outlined by an amber glow, the succubus glanced up to see Raven's squeezing shut as she grit her teeth, a meter or so away from the core, her body began to lightly shake and expand until where once stood a frightened little girl now stood a tall and confident young woman with quite a curvy body, her eyes snapped open to reveal them black with amber irises, black veins spreading from her eyes, the eyes of the hybrid.

"Raven?" She asked in a small voice, the hybrid's gaze shot over to her, she seemed to vanish for a second before reappearing in front of Lilith, stood elegantly upon the chains.

"So this is what happens when your mental apparition gets too close to your core…it ages into what you will become…if you become what you're supposed to become that is…let's see judging by you appearance your somewhere between sixteen and twenty I'd guess…wow in only a decade and you'll be this." Lilith praised, eyes wide in admiration for the power and dominance the adolescent expressed, the pure, raw power, it made her entire being tingle in excitement.

Raven reached down and took hold of the chain with a single hand before giving it a powerful tug, tearing it from the wall and the core before tossing it to the side, Lilith's gaze followed it and watched as it was dissolved into nothingness.

'_Interesting…when I pulled at the chains they barely budged…yet she tore it from her core single handedly…either she's a lot more powerful than I gave her credit for or the binds can only be removed by the owner of the core.'_Lilith mused as she watched Raven shoot about with incredible speed, destroying each chain, one by one with little trouble, seeming only to get stronger with each chain that she removed which was understandable since with each chain that was removed more of her core was free to feed her magic into her body.

…

Lilith stepped back from Raven, a dark gleam in her eyes; she glanced over to Lily, who currently wore a pensive expression.

"Did you remove the binds?" Lily asked.

"No, Raven did." She answered, Lily frowned "She got too close to her core and…transformed…I could barely budge the chains but she just tore them apart like they were nothing." She elaborated.

Lilith turned to face Harry.

"Are you ready?" She asked, the dark haired boy nodded with a serious expression, the succubus and hybrid made eye contact like Lilith and Raven had before and dived into his mind.

…

Lilith once again found herself in a barren landscape, the ground covered with fog, only unlike with Raven, Harry stood before her, waiting and ready.

"I take it you wish to be rid of the nightmare before we move onto your core?" Lilith questioned, he didn't answer and led the way to where the memory was located.

'_He doesn't trust…then again Raven didn't trust me straight away either…but her fear overcame her mistrust, Harry seems to guard himself more than Raven.'_ Lilith mused, they soon came to the doorway. The succubus peered in and saw the identical scene to the one she had seen in Raven's mind and repeated the process, sealing the memory away.

Once done she turned to face Harry, he didn't look away or avert his gaze when they made eye contact.

"Shall we move on to your core?" Lilith questioned, Harry seemed to maintain his gaze for a few more seconds before the fog began to slowly clear to reveal the transparent flooring that had been present in Raven's own mind, she looked down and saw a similar site, the core, bound in giant chains, only Harry's core was darker than Raven's and had a silver sheen to it, the ground beneath her vanished and she began to fall.

She fell and unlike with Raven she didn't glide or float, she just fell, down into the bottomless pit. She knew it was Raven's trust that allowed her to glide but she didn't expect Harry to show her such a lack of trust for her, wings tore out of her back, black in colour and bat like in form, she flew back up, spiralled horns erupting from her cranium along with a black spade tail.

Lilith looked up to see Harry just floating, watching her. His eyes seemed to gleam with regret while at the same time filled with fear and distrust.

"Harry you don't have to fear me, you can trust me, I won't harm you." Lilith said softly, flapping her wings to stay in the air, knowing very well that if Harry wished to harm her he could do it, this was his mind, he could take away her flight or attack her with anything, at the moment he just refused to help her and watched her, waiting to see if she was friend of foe.

Harry seemed to relax at her kind words, sensing truth. Lilith grew a small smile when she felt an invisible force keeping her up in the air, she ceased her flapping and her relief grew when she didn't fall, they both turned to face the chains.

"Harry…approach your core, get as close as you can get…I'll see if I can do anything about these chains." She instructed, Harry began to gravitate towards the bound core.

Lilith turned to the nearest chain, rooted into the dark walls, her blunt scarlet nails erupted into red, foot long claws, she raised it and brought it down with immense force and speed, her attack went straight through, the chain fell, breaking from the wall, dissolving and freeing the chain, she glanced at her claws, her smirk growing only to have it vanish when her claws dissolved into nothing, leaving behind short and jagged nails.

'_Oh merlin…now when I'm done I'll have to get a manicure.' _She mentally whined, she let out a small sigh. She stiffened, a wave of power washing over her like a tsunami, she turned to see Harry, surrounded by a thin scarlet aura, similar to his sister when she got too close to the core.

Harry was now tall, at least six foot, a muscular physique, his eyes snapped open to reveal the blackness he shared with his mother and sister except unlike Raven whose eyes were amber like a werewolf Harry's were scarlet, the power he gave off was incredible, Lilith found herself drifting back in fear, eyes widening.

'_Incredible…Harry's more than a hybrid…far more…he's an alpha, or he will be when he grows older.'_ Lilith mentally gasped.

Harry turned to face the chains and much like Raven had before he began tearing them apart, freeing his core from the bindings. Letting nothing slow him down, baring his fangs in a snarl like state. Within minutes all the chains were torn apart.

…

Lilith moved back from Harry, subconsciously in a submissive fashion. Lily frowned when she saw a hint of fear in Lilith's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked in a concerned tone.

"No…not at all…it's just…I just learned Harry shall gain great power when he's older." She stated, never looking away from Harry as she backed away, she rose to her feet and turned to face Lily.

'_What is it?'_ Lily questioned through telepathy, sensing she didn't want to say it to her children.

'_Harry is destined to become an Alpha, it's in his blood, his very being, he will protect those he cares for to the death…a normal werewolf alpha is powerful and shouldn't be messed with, purebloods…they gain the powers of the members join their pack, though at a fraction of the owners power…they get stronger, physically and magically as their pack grows, even the individual members get stronger…a hybrid however…just imagine a creature that is deadly on its own, imagine what it would be with a pack and as a hybrid, those who admitted into a pack aren't limited to werewolves, any creature can enter a hybrid pack, different species, each with their own powers and abilities, added to that of a hybrid and each one gains a small dose of the hybrids powers.'_ Lilith explained.

Lily's eyes widened greatly, she turned to look at Harry, unable to believe that such a small boy would become something that many fear.


	6. Inheritance

**Ch#6(Inheritance)**

* * *

Lily was preparing to depart from the clearing using the same portkey she had used to bring herself and her children to the said clearing, preparing to alter the co-ordinates.

"Mommy…d…do we…h…ha…have to…use…the p…portkey…again?" Raven stammered, eyeing the napkin with a fearful expression, Lily glanced down at Raven with a sympathetic expression only to have it break out into one of surprise and astonishment.

"Wow…things are getting more and more interesting by the minute." Lilith chuckled, leaning against one of the surrounding trees, all eyes were on Raven. Who was looking around in confusion, having no idea why everyone was looking at her.

"W…what?" Raven stammered.

"Sweetie…look at your hair." Lily said softly, Raven frowned and hesitantly brought up her hand to her hair, letting her fingertips trace through it as she pulled it into her view, the once dark hair was now white, she let go of the hairs almost as if they burned her.

"Wha…what ha…ha…happened?" She gasped, looking round with a fearful expression.

"Nothing…it's just a side effect of releasing the binds on your core…you're a natural metamorphmagus…and considering how powerful those binds were it isn't really surprising that it prevented this from showing…but anyway, Raven, metamorphmagus have the ability to change their appearances, changing your hair is the first sign of what you are and the most basic level, if you develop your abilities you could change your body too." Lilith explained.

"Why'd her hair change?" Harry asked, doubting that Raven had decided the change.

"With developing metamorphmaguses…or whatever the plural for metamorphmagus is, their emotions control their powers more than themselves…white is generally fear, and considering her first experience with that portkey it's not really surprising." Lilith continued.

"Err…how do…I turn back?" Raven asked.

"Just focus and concentrate…try picturing yourself with the hair colour you want…it's all mental." Lily explained, Raven closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she pictured herself with her natural dark hair with red streaks, after a minute she opened her eyes, a smile breaking on her face when she saw her hair had reverted to its natural colour only to have it turn pink a second later.

"Pink…happy." Lilith sighed, soon the colour red washed over Raven's hair as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Embarrassment." Lily sighed _'Oh this is going to be fun.' _She inwardly moaned.

"I wanna… turn back." Raven moaned, tears beginning to well in her eyes from frustration, her hair turning blue, this time her eyes changing to the same colour, Lily dropped to Raven's level placing both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie…you'll get the hang of it soon…in fact I already have someone in mind who should be able to help you get a hang of your abilities." She said softly.

"Really? Who?" Raven asked, Lily hummed in affirmation at hearing the first question.

"A close family friend…Nymphadora Tonks, she's the daughter of your godfather's cousin and like you a Metamorphmagus…her father is one too but I think someone closer to your own age would be more appropriate…well she's thirteen but still closer to your age." Lily explained.

"Make sure to tell me how all that works out." Lilith remarked "Now…Raven doesn't want to take the portkey and no doubt Harry feels the same, so just this once I'll allow none succubi and incubi to have access to our floo network." She stated.

Lily's eyes widened at this, normally Lilith sealed off all other ports to her domain by floo and only allowed her children to use it or in very special and rare cases, allies, Lilith turned and began to lead the way, smirking to herself as she saw Raven's hair turn purple, relaxed, she had to stifle her giggles at the site of the child.

"Oh and before I forget, while we…or rather they were destroying the binds on their cores I noticed a couple advanced tracking spells sharing their fate as well." She called over her shoulder, Lily's hands became fists in rage as she gritted her teeth.

…

Dumbledore was sat in his office, enjoying the flavour of a lemon drop as he looked over the students who would be joining Hogwarts, ensuring he knew of every peace that was out on the board while he awaited the most recent report from Arabella Figg concerning the Potter twins.

This was the scene he was in when the sensation struck him, he bolted up in his chair, eyes wide, he could feel it.

"The bindings…they're…they're gone." He gasped, moving to stroke his beard as he contemplated how it was possible.

"I was so careful when I bound their cores…the amount of power I used should have made it impossible for anyone aside myself of course from removing them…I guess I underestimated those little brats" Dumbledore cursed under his breath, it was at this point a white owl with black tail feathers flew into the room and perched itself on the desk, a role of parchment in its beak.

Dumbledore extended his hand, opening it beneath the bird, it dropped the parchment and Dumbledore caught it, he opened it and began to scan over its contents.

_Dumbledore;_

_I bring dire news; a couple nights ago the Dursley boy was found in the street._

_Number 4 Pivet Drive was engulfed in flames, by the time the firemen arrived little was left of the house, the remains of two adults was found but nothing of the Potter children._

_The muggles have assumed that the Dursleys and Potters perished in the flames , the boy had no idea of what had happened, the authorities think that he has lost his memory due to the shock of the events that transpired, if will leave it up to you to decide what their fate was._

_Arabella Figg._

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, he turned away from the letter to see the owl had already left to return to its owner like it usually did. He took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist he conjured a map covering his desk with images of every country upon it.

"Locate Harry James Potter." He instructed, the map began to glow, signifying its response only to have the light fade without any sign of his target.

"What? Impossible…locate Raven Lily Potter." He instructed, his tone a lot more forceful than his previous one had been, this gained the same result as his first request.

"This is impossible…either they're dead or they destroyed the tracking spells as well as the binds…but that's…that's…impossible!" He roared, his face burning red with rage, every piece of his grandfatherly mask fading, oh if only he knew of how unique the twins really were in terms of their heritage.

"Let's see…Molly, that's it, if the twins died she'll know…I'll have to drop by and find out and if she hasn't being notified of the death of the Potters then I'll have to send the order…no…if I do that the Death Eaters will know Harry and Raven are missing , I need them to remain inactive and focus solely on their Dark Lord…I have to keep this low profile." Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

"Okay now I know how to find out if they're alive or dead…but who or what took them, if they're still alive then they'll know who those brats are…if not then maybe it's a coincidence, the death eaters need the twins to use the resurrection spell…there's no way the death eaters would know their location, if they did I'd know about it through Severus, so the death eaters are ruled out, as are those who obey myself and the ministry…perhaps we have a new player in this little game of chess." Dumbledore mused aloud as he gained a calculating expression.

…

Harry and Raven held onto their mother's hand tightly, each of them wearing a black cloak Lilith had provided for them so as not to draw attention to who they were, despite the scars, the constant change of Raven's hair colour and the supposedly dead Lily Evans Potter, who was incredibly thankful that the sun was blocked out by clouds like how in the clearing trees managed to block out the most of the suns light and limit its effect on her.

Harry and Raven had been quite alarmed when they stepped into the fire place, when their mother threw down the powder, calling out something neither caught, it terrified them when flames erupted and began to consume them, they clung to their mother and the not so soft or graceful landing hadn't improved their feelings much either.

They approached the large building, which Lily instantly recognised as Gringotts, the wizarding bank run by Goblins. Both Harry and Raven noticed the poem; at least they thought it was poem on the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry couldn't help but grow a small smile, finding it quite clever, Raven grew her own smile when saw the poem, giggling to herself at the couplet system it was written in but still moved a little closer to her mother, a tad fearful of the warning.

"Don't worry honey; everything's going to be okay." Lily whispered softly as she pulled Raven a tad closer as to comfort her. She turned and began to make her way to one of the Goblins lining the sides of the room, she stopped, noticing that the Goblin hadn't looked up from his paperwork.

"May the blood of your enemies and your gold eternally flow." Lily greeted, the Goblin looked up, eyes widening in shock at the greeting he had received.

"And may your treasures be bountiful and your battles victorious." He replied "Now, how may I help you, young miss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at their attire, Lily moved her hood back enough to allow the Goblin to see her face but not too much that everyone saw her. The Goblin's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Lily Potter.

"Greetings Nurrak it's been a while." Lily greeted.

"Indeed it has Lady Potter but I was led to believe that you had perished that night." Nurrak returned.

"The death curse can't kill the dead…I was merely put into a six year coma." She responded, knowing that by being declared dead by the ministry Nurrak would presume she was and would until the twins came to him to have him do their inheritance tests where the family tree would be viewed and it would show her lacking a death date.

"I see, so what brings you here this find…day?" Nurrak asked.

"Harry and Raven's inheritance tests…and if you don't terribly mind I would like to have them seen by the Goblin healers, you see…I originally only needed them looking over and instructions on how best to treat them but an…old friend revealed something rather startling and I would appreciate it greatly if the healers could deal with it without harming them." Lily explained.

"I will see what we can do." Nurrak answered.

"Thank you." She replied before glancing down at the twins "Raven, Harry this is Nurrak the manager of all the Potter finances." She introduced, they gave him small sheepish smiles, Nurrak gave them a nod, deciding it best not to smile considering how jumpy they were and how other young children reacted to a Goblin's smile.

"Okay, now if you come with me we'll do the test." Nurrak stated as he got off his chair, pulling up a section of the counter to walk through before closing it again and proceeding to lead them in the direction of his office, Lily pulled down her hood once again to block any chance of someone seeing her face, taking a tighter hold of her children she followed after the Goblin.

Nurrak led them into a small corridor, the flooring lined with a maroon carpet, the odd painting hanging on the walls, even an odd mirror, he led them halfway down the corridor before stopping at the third door on the right, he pulled out a small key and unlocked it before leading them into the office.

The trio glanced round the office, the walls were painted yellow, the carpet matching the one in the corridor, a large book case stood against the wall and at the end of the room was a single desk, a leather chair behind it with three cushioned chairs at the front, Lily closed the door and made to sit in the seat on the far left, Raven sat next to her mother and Harry next to her, the Goblin taking the seat on the opposing side, wheeling himself closer to the desk.

"Now I trust Harry and Raven do not know how the inheritance test works?" Nurrak questioned.

"No, they don't know." Lily admitted, the Goblin turned to the twins, moving a piece of parchment towards them(1).

"Now, for this I am going to need you to prick your finger and allow at least one drop of blood to fall onto this parchment, it is enchanted so that it will show just who you are, your species followed by your titles if you have any and then to what you are owed through inheritance, any questions?" He asked, he got no reply.

"Okay, so which of you will go first?" Nurrak asked, Raven subconsciously moved further back into her chair, Harry extended his hand with incredible speed, volunteering to go first so that Raven wouldn't be forced to.

"Okay, just prick your finger." Nurrak instructed as he pushed a golden circular object to Harry with a single but very sharp point sticking out of its centre, Harry moved and pressed the tip of his index finger on the point, letting out a small gasp of pain as he felt the point pierce his flesh, he removed his finger and moved it to hover over the parchment, a single drop fell from his finger and landed on the parchment.

He pulled back his finger, lightly sucking on it as he watched the drop of blood move to the left of the parchment and expand and multiply to form writing.

_Harry James Potter_

_Age: 6_

_Blood Status: Half-blood_

_Species:_

_Half Vampire_

_Half Pure-blooded Werewolf_

_Titles:_

_Heir of Peverell (By Blood)_

_Heir of Potter (By blood)_

_Heir of Black (Named heir of one Sirius Black)_

_Heir of Gryffindor (By blood)_

_Heir of Slytherin (By conquest)_

_Heir of Ravenclaw __(__Second in line, by blood__)_

_Heir of Le Fay __(Second in line, by magic)_

_Heir of Simmons (__Second in line, by magic__)_

_Heir of Draven__(__Second in line, by magic__)_

_Estates:_

_Peverell Castle_

_Potter Manor_

_Smaller properties purchased by the Potter family in Scotland, Ireland and the United Kingdom_

_Black Manor_

_Land, investments and public buildings:_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Hogwarts: 50%_

_Vaults:_

_7_

_651_

_1241_

_711_

_13_

_96_

_Total 15, 969, 744, 558 Galleons_

"Well it certainly looks like you stand to gain a lot once you become a lord." Nurrak chuckled as he took in the site of Harry's gawking expression, he turned to Raven and pushed the pointed object closer to her.

"Now it is your turn." He said in the softest tone he could manage, Raven timidly nodded and slowly reached for the point, mimicking Harry's previous actions to the letter, she watched as the blood acted out and began to spell everything out.

_Raven Lily Potter_

_Age: 6_

_Blood Status: Half-blood_

_Species:_

_Half Vampire_

_Half Pure-blooded Werewolf_

_Titles:_

_Heir of Ravenclaw __(BY Blood)_

_Heir of Le Fay __(By Magic)_

_Heir of Simmons (By Magic)_

_Heir of Draven __(By Magic)_

_Heir of Peverell (__Second in line, by blood__)_

_Heir of Potter (Second in line, by blood)_

_Heir of Black (Second in line)_

_Heir of Gryffindor (second in line, By blood)_

_Heir of Slytherin (second in line, By conquest)_

_Estates:_

_Le Fay castle_

_Simmons estate_

_Draven Manor_

_Land, investments and public buildings:_

_Hogwarts: 25%_

_Vaults:_

_34_

_19_

_145_

_532_

_Total 12, 919, 874, 488 Galleons__  
_

"What is the deal with second in line? We're the same age?" Harry asked, noticing that they both had same results just with the addition of second in line alternatively."

"Because Mr Potter, inheritance laws dictate that unless stated otherwise through a will or verbal and or magical decree the oldest child will inherit the fortune and titles of the parents, or in a case of twins the tradition of the said family decides the heir either male or female." Nurrak explained.

As you can see, "Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin prefer male heirs while Ravenclaw Le Fay, Simmons and Draven prefer female heirs."

Harry once more inquired,"Also what does it mean 'By Blood'."

Nurrak replied,"Sometimes, Magic itself choose the heirs of lines that have gone extinct."

_Marriage contract to one Ronald Bilius Weasley (Signed by magical guardian Dumbledore and Molly Weasely mother of the groom._

Lily saw red when she saw the last line of the parchment, unchanged and overlooked when Harry interrupted.

"Why is there a marriage contract for Raven?" Lily asked, in a deadly clam tone "And why is Dumbledore listed as Magical Guardian?" She continued, Nurrak gulped as he watched the angry vampiress before him.

"After your and James death…he used his political power to name himself Magical Guardian of Raven and Harry…using the fact you wished him to be the guardian if you didn't survive…or so he said." He explained.

"Neither I nor James ever chose him!" Lily spat "I demand this contract dissolved immediately!" She roared.

"I'm afraid I can't do that and neither can you, when you were declared dead he transferred guardianship to himself and as long as he kept to the will left behind regardless of who you wished be the order of guardians the contract is valid and undissolvable." He explained.

'_Hold on just a second…my will, that's it!' _She mentally cried as she grew a small smirk.

"Except he didn't keep to the will, in mine and James' we specified that my sister should never gain guardianship of our children and guess where I found them?" Lily stated, Nurrak grew a dark smirk of his own.

"In that case he violated the wills and this contract means absolutely nothing, he will be stripped of all the authority he has over Harry and Raven…but of course this also means they will be taken into the authority of the next person in line on your will…or the first person if what you say about Dumbledore lying is true." He explained.

"So they'll have to go to the Longbottoms…not too bad." Lily muttered the last part to herself.

"I'm afraid not, unless you mean Augusta Longbottom as Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange into insanity, now either they can be sent to Neville with Augusta Longbottom or to the next in line on the will." Nurrak responded.

"Okay, so Amelia Bones." Lily stated.

"Very well, now in order for me to prove that this contract means nothing if brought to court they will need to remain with the Bones family…I'll provide you some time to get everything in order, I will contact her in one week to alert her of the twins moving to her home." Nurrak stated.

"Very well…just ensure she is aware there will be an escort for them and that it's imperative that the fact they're come is secret." Lily sighed, glancing down at Harry's parchment to ensure she mist nothing, all that had changed was the titles and the total amount of galleons.

"Will the Weasleys or Dumbledore be alerted to the contract losing validity?" She asked.

"No, not unless you wish they be contacted." He responded.

"Good." She answered.


	7. Dealing with Horcruxes

**Ch#7(Dealing with Horcruxes)**

* * *

Now will there by anything else?" Nurrak asked as he moved the parchments to be filed once the Potters took their leave.

"Yes, I'd like to review all transactions from the Potter vaults for the last five years." Lily stated, Nurrak nodded, he wheeled his chair over to the filing cabinets on the right side of the room, he opened the middle draw, its length covering from the cabinet to the wall, he began to flick through the individual files before pulling out one of them and closing the draw.

He wheeled back to the desk and placed the file in front of Lily. She took the file and began to flick through the information on it, with each piece she read her gaze narrowed.

"According to this every month for the past five years Dumbledore has withdrawn 10,000 galleons, half of which is transferred into a vault belonging to the Weasleys." Lily spat.

"Yes, as Harry and Raven's Magical Guardian he has the power to take money out of their trust vaults, though he can't touch the main Potter vault…however, now that we are aware of his fraud he will no longer be able to make withdraws from the vaults." Nurrak explained.

"And what about the money he's already taken out?" Lily snapped.

"We can transfer it all back into the trust vaults…however, there are certain issues you need to be made aware of." Nurrak sighed.

"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the Weasley family is known to be a poor one…now normally this wouldn't stop us from taking back the money, but a good portion of the money has been spent in sending the children to school…now if you want we will take galleons back then they'll be taken back…" Nurrak explained.

"But then they'll be thrown out of school…most likely ruining their lives." Lily sighed, interrupting the Goblin.

"Exactly, you're a kind woman Lily…I know you would hate yourself if you ruined their lives even if you weren't aware of it…now we could take back the money they stole from your vault or we could find a different course of action." Nurrak stated.

"How much did they take?" Lily asked "In terms of getting through school?" She continued.

"With five thousand Galleons a month; enough to get the kids through school but nothing beyond." Nurrak explained; Lily was a contemplative expression.

"In that case don't take any action…yet, according to the statements the money is going straight into Molly's vault, not the family one, most likely to keep up appearances…I will wait and observe, when Raven and Harry go to school, all those I find to be 'in' on Dumbledore's little scam will pay the price and those innocent I'll provide a full scholarship to a college of their choice." Lily stated.

"Why so generous to a family who stole from you?" Asked the Goblin.

"We need allies and children shouldn't have to pay for sins of the mother." She answered.

"A wise answer." Nurrak replied with a nod of approvement.

"…Nurrak did anything else happen after James' death? Aside the Longbottoms?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"A collection of muggles were killed in an explosion along with Peter Pettigrew supposedly…Lord Sirius Black is currently serving time in Azkaban for betraying the Potters and killing the muggles and Pettigrew." He explained.

"But Sirius didn't betray us." Lily objected.

"It is believed he was the secret keeper and ratted you out to you-know-who." Nurrak asked.

"That's a lie Peter was the keeper…Sirius refused because he thought he'd be too obvious." Lily argued.

"He was sent to Azkaban and he is still there…he never received a trial." He continued.

"NO TRIAL!" Lily all but yelled, her irises consuming her eyes as her fangs lengthened.

"I'm afraid not…your word could easily over turn Lord Black's current status and free him, but if you do, you reveal that you're still alive and considering how desperate you were to ensure Dumbledore not learn that you're alive…that isn't an option." Nurrak sighed.

"No…but Amelia Bones…she could use the knowledge that Sirius never received trial to bring him to trial under veritaserum and clear his name." Lily stated.

"Then it looks like, you have your answer, Ms Potter, now I assume that, that will be all for today." He stated.

"Yes, thank you Nurrak and I hope next time we meet our discussion will be of a more pleasant topic." Lily answered before assuming to head towards the door so as to leave only to stop when Nurrak called after her.

"Indeed, oh and before you leave, I should tell you that when your children are of a more proper age when they arrive at Hogwarts they will receive their lordship rings, they can will them to disappear if they wish and they will have access to certain things at Hogwarts, like the quarters of the founders." He explained.

"Thank you." Lily replied before finally taking her leave.

Once the trio emerged from the office they were met with another Goblin waiting for them.

"I trust you're business with Nurrak has been completed?" He greeted.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"Very good, I have been sent to retrieve you on a request that your children be seen by the Goblin healers, is there anything specific you want us to be aware of?" He asked.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that Raven and Harry are being used as Horcruxes thanks to Voldemort's attempt on their lives, I was told you would be able to deal with the problem and after I would like them to have a full medical check." Lily explained as she pulled her hood back enough that he could see her face, having replaced it when she exited the office.

The Goblin's eyes widened, a dark gleam appearing within them when he heard the word Horcrux.

"Yes…we have knowledge on dealing with the abomination that is Horcruxes, if your children will follow me I will take them to the healers, they can meet with you back in reception." He said as he turned to lead them.

"Actually I'd rather be with them." Lily objected; the Goblin let out a small sigh.

"Very well." He grunted before continuing to lead the way.

…

Lily sat in the waiting room, a long roll of parchment in either hand, each one detailing injuries they had gained throughout their short lives. With each line Lily wished she had spared her sister and husband just so she could torture them a bit longer.

_'Three fractured ribs, six broken wrist, twenty five burns, three concussions.'_ She read, according to the parchment she'd been supplied with her children were lucky to be alive in some cases due to the amount of internal bleeding they'd been subjected too.

"Note to self, learn necromancy and make dear Petunia suffer for all she's done." Lily muttered under her breath, the door opposite her opened and Raven and Harry exited the room, Raven clinging closely to Harry, hugging his arm as she pressed her small body against him, a Goblin followed after them.

"The soul fractures that were rooted in their scars have been transferred to pigs and are now being destroyed as we speak...I recommend that they get plenty of rest for the next few days to recover from the transfer, it seems to have taken a lot out of them." He explained.

"Okay, trust me I'll ensure they get plenty of rest." Lily replied, sending the Goblin a grateful smile.

"As for their malnutrition, stunted development and the magical drains they were subjected to through blood wards I recommend one of these potions with each meal." He explained as he handed Lily a note concerning the potion the twins they needed and how to brew it.

"Thank you." She replied, making another mental note about the blood wards, she pulled Raven and Harry close to her. "Now let's get you two home, and a nice hot bath." She stated, pulling out the napkin from that morning, altering the enchantment so that they would land somewhere else than Lilith's domain. She extended the napkin so the two could reach it, Harry made sure to hold onto his mother's arm, tightly while Raven clung to Lily's hand and her arm. They grabbed hold of it, the world began to spin once again.

...

The trio appeared in the living room of the mansion, the minute they let go of the napkin they were shot back from the built up motion, once again Lily altered her position, cradling the two against her body as she struck the end wall before falling forward in a rolling motion onto the sofa, hugging the twins against her as she let out a small groan of pain.

"I curse whoever invented those damn portkeys." Lily muttered as she slowly sat up.

"Mummy?" Raven started, Lily lightly hummed as she turned to face the girl, currently sitting on her knee "C...can w...we not...use...the...p...port thingy...again?" She asked, Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me Raven we're only using that thing when we have to, hopefully when you're older we'll be able to safely apparate together." Lily answered as she rose to her feet, carrying both Harry and Raven, cradling them against her.

She carried them out of the living room and up the stairs, turning left down the corridor only to stop at the first door on the left, she kicked open the, entering the room before kicking it shut again, she placed the twins on the floor and locked the door. Raven and Harry were awestruck as they looked around, the white tiled floor seemed to shine all on its own, the room itself was at least the size of the Dursley's living room, a toilet to their left in the corner, a sink beside it with a wall capable of pulling front of them like in Japan, they turned to the bath, it took up half the room, in its centre was a jade statue of a basilisk, emeralds for eyes, just over a metre in height, perched on a stone stand.

Lily walked past the twins and towards the bath, removing her shoes, sock and pants before stepping into the 'bath' and approaching the basilisk statue, she lowered the basilisk's jaw, a stream of hot steaming water erupted from its mouth, she reached to the corner of the 'tub' where she picked out a bath bomb and dropped it at the foot of the stream of water coming from the statue, it began to bubble. _'Thank you Teesy for the bath bombs...you know just what I like and what I need.'_ she mentally praised. She stepped out of the bath, absentmindedly pulling up her red underwear as she approached her children.

The twins stepped back when they saw Lily beginning to approach them, Raven turned and ran to the door, grasping the handle and trying to open the door, the only problem being that it was locked. Lily frowned when she saw how scared Raven was, Harry moved to stand between her and Raven.

"What are you two so scared of, it's just a bath." She said softly with a concerned tone.

"No bath! No bath!" Raven cried, now desperately pulling at the door, trying to force it open.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong, nothing to be scared of, in fact when I was your age I always loved taking a warm, relaxing bath." Lily said in a motherly tone.

The words didn't reach Raven though, memories of their 'baths' with Petunia resurfacing, remembering how Petunia would throw her into the empty tub, rub soap into her dry scalp, forcefully, she remembered how much it hurt and how this was usually the highlight of the event as it was followed by the shower cap being put on full blast, on either freezing if the Dursleys hadn't already being washed or if they had already being washed the water would be scolding, she would scream and scream from the pain and from the soap being practically rubbed into her eyes, but whenever she did scream Petunia would hit her over the head with the shower cap. After this she would then repeat it on Harry or vice versa.

Lily let out a small sigh "I'm sorry Raven but you both need a bath." She said softly before bursting into a motion, running around Harry, picking up Raven and removing the clothes swiftly but carefully all the while Raven kicked and screamed, occasionally landing a hit on Lily's chest. Once her clothing was removed she lowered Raven into the bath.

"No! NO! NO!" Raven screamed, Lily let her go and Raven was in the hot bath water, the water level up to her waist, she squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited the inevitable pain that came with a bath, Lily cursed mentally cursed her sister once again as she turned to face Harry.

"Okay Harry, either take off your clothes and hop in or I do it for you." Lily stated in a tone of authority, Harry set about removing his clothes after a moments hesitation, Lily then set out about removing the rest of her clothing before climbing into the bath, Harry soon followed, the water was now up to the twins' chests and the water level had stopped rising. Lily swam up to the pedestal the jade Basilisk stood upon, turning in order to lean against it, letting out a pleasurable sigh as she assumed a relaxed position, closing her eyes for a brief second, looking toward Raven when she opened them, the little girl herself was pressing herself against Harry, staying behind him and looking at her mother with a fearful expression.

"Raven...please come over here." Lily pleaded in a motherly tone, Raven flinched slightly from being addressed, hesitating a second before ever so slowly weaving around Harry and beginning to swim over to their mother. Once she was within reach Lily shot out her hand, taking hold of Raven's wrist and dragging her to her, turning her petite frame just before she hit Lily's breast. She lowered her head until her chin rested on Raven's shoulder as she kept her held in place.

"You don't have to be scared Raven...I have never and will never hurt you." She whispered softly into Raven's ear, Raven's hair turned a light shade of red, her cheeks flushing a similar colour in embarrassment as she lightly nodded.

"Good girl." She said in the same soft tone before her finger spread to life, moving at incredible speed along her daughter's stomach, she began to struggle, to kick and squirm. Lily released her and watched as she made to swim back to Harry, her legs kicking frantically, just as she was about to reach him Lily struck out again and caught her by her ankle and pulled her back despite the constant kicking of her daughter.

She pulled her close to her once again, pressing her against her body as she reached behind the statue, her hand returned with a purple crystal bottle filled with shampoo, she poured a portion into her hand, setting the bottle on the pedestal before beginning to rub it into her scalp. Raven stayed perfectly still, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the soap out, once it was all rubbed in Lily began to ease Raven back until most of her head was beneath the water, leaving her face above the water, looking up at the ceiling as Lily began to wash the soap from her hair.

Lily glanced at Raven, no longer were her eyes squeezed shut but simply closed, enjoying the hot water, her hair now purple. Lily's gaze lingered on her bare body, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she saw the assortment of scars upon her smooth and ever so tender skin, so many scars yet none were exactly alike, some appeared to be made by belts, metallic items, burns and even a couple that looked like knives. The tears began to slowly descend down her cheek as the site caused great pain to squeeze her heart. A single tear dropped from her face and landed on Raven's cheek, her eyes fluttered open and looked up into those of her mother's, she reached up and pressed her hand against Lily's cheek.

"Don't cry mommy." Raven said, her tone practically filled with the innocence that the Dursleys had all but robbed her of.

"Oh, Raven I'm so sorry." She wept, pulling Raven close to her and embracing her in a hug, crying over her shoulder.

Harry watched the interaction with a curious expression, he'd never seen such compassion in his life.

_'So this is what love looks like.'_ He thought to himself, he looked more closely at Raven or more specifically at the scars that decorated her body, he had seen them numerous times and even bore some of the scars she did. _'I'm sorry Raven...I truly am for not being able to protect you...I'm your brother it's my job to protect you and I failed.'_ He inwardly wept, seeing her hand he swore to never let her suffer again, it was then he recalled what Lilith had said, how they would be able to protect themselves if they became what they were meant to be, he would be able to protect Raven, if he hunted and took a life, he would activate the werewolf within him and when the time came, when he hit puberty he would gain his vampire powers.

"Mom?" Harry said softly, Lily looked up, still holding Raven, her eyes beam red with tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Yes...Harry?" She asked.

"When can we go hunting?" He asked, Lily's eyes widened at the question, recalling the promise she made to Lilith, that she would take them hunting and allow the curse to activate. How could she answer his question, how could she when she knew the minute the curse activated the wizarding world would turn against him and he would have to live from that point on with a beast within him. How could she answer that question?

Dumbledore approached the door of the Burrow, pausing to knock only to hesitate when he heard the sounds on the other side of the door.

"Fred how many times do I have to say don't EXPERIMENT IN THE KITCHEN!" The voice of Molly Weasley shrieked.

"I'm not Fred I'm George." Countered a young male voice; quickly followed by an explosion.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle before finally knocking his fist on the door, lightly shaking his head as he listened to the sound of hurried footsteps approaching the door.

"Never a dull moment at the Burrow." He muttered, the door opened to reveal the fire haired Molly Weasley, her usual smile grew once she saw the elder wizard.

"Ah, Albus, it's always good to receive a visit from you, come in, come in." Molly greeted, stepping aside and allowing the headmaster to enter her home, as soon as he entered he was greeted by the site of the Weasley's diminutive kitchen covered in pink gunk.

"I see the twins have been up to their usual antics." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Indeed, so what is it that brought you here?" Molly asked.

"Nothing serious, I was just wondering if you'd been contacted by anyone concerning the marriage contract between Ronald and Raven?" Dumbledore asked.

"Marriage!? I don't wanna marry some stupid girl." Yelled Ron Weasley as he entered the room, the six year old still clad in his night wear.

"Ronald you should know that this engagement is to the girl-who-lived." Dumbledore said softly.

"I still don't want to marry her." Ron snapped, his mother slowly turning red with anger.

"Don't worry Ron, the marriage contract contains an obedience clause, she will have to obey you and I'm sure that will make it tolerable." Dumbledore continued in his grandfatherly tone, it was at this point Ron spotted the food on the table and rushed to it, beginning to shovel eggs and bacon into his gob.

"He better grow out of that disgusting way of eating and gain some manners before he goes to Hogwarts." Molly muttered before turning to the headmaster once again "No I haven't received anything about the contract." She answered.

"Well that's good to hear." He muttered _'But also bad, while it means the twins are alive it also means that it's most likely that we have a new player in town.'_ He mused.

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked.

"No, just an unexpected development has appeared, though it shouldn't cause any trouble to my plans in the long term." Dumbledore answered before heading towards the door.

…

Amelia Bones was currently laid on the sofa within her living room, not a stitch of clothing upon her body, enjoying her brief period of relaxation between work and her whirlwind of a niece. She stretched out her tired limbs. Her gaze dropping to her lower half where one would expect to see two slender legs was in actual fact a long scaled serpent tail. Her complexion was quite youthful thanks to the slow aging of her kind, she appeared to be in her mid-twenties when she was actually thirty two and as such a lot of witches were after the secret of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Her hair were blonde and when unbound from the bun she generally wore when dealing with her work life, reached down to the top of her breast, she absent mindedly stroked her tail when a hazel owl flew through an open window and perched itself on the arm of the black leather sofa, a letter within its beak with the Gringotts insignia upon it.

She extended her hand and took the letter from it; the owl took off and head straight out the window. Amelia shrugged her shoulders and made about opening the letter.

_To Amelia Susan Bones_

_It has recently come to our attention that the current legal guardians of Harry James Potter and Raven Lily Potter are unsuitable. After looking into the will left behind by one Lily Evans Potter we have learned that you are the next eligible person gain guardianship of the twins._

_We ask that this be kept on a need to know basis for the health and safety of both children. You mustn't inform anyone of their presence, including Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_They will be arriving in one week to this day, with an escort who will most likely remain at your estate as to further ensure the security of the twins, I suggest you use this time to ensure your home is habitable for the children, if you have any concerns or a reason as to why you would be unable to take them in then please contact Gringotts immediately._

_Nurrak._

Amelia's eyes widened as she read the letter but couldn't help but grow a small smile at the thought of the Potter twins coming to live with her, especially if they could keep little Susan happy and occupied.

"What's that?" Asked a young and ever so curious voice, Amelia looked over her shoulder to see Susan pulling herself up on the back of the sofa, not wearing any clothing like her aunt and if one looked down to her lower half they would also see that she had a tail almost identical to her aunt's.

"Is it a letter?" She asked.

"Yes it is and apparently we'll be getting some guests soon." Amelia chuckled, Susan pouted, attempting to glare at her aunt but only succeeded in looking so much more cuter than before. "Why are you sulking?" She asked.

"Because that means I have to wear clothes...and I have to his my tail." Susan moaned.

"Yes it does, but since they will most likely be staying for a while I may allow you to have your tail out but you still must wear clothes." Amelia replied.

"But I don't like clothes." The diminutive lamia complained.

"Well too bad." Amelia laughed.

"You're mean." Susan pouted.


	8. The Clan of Vampires

**CH#8(The Clan of Vampires)**

* * *

Lily entered the dining room that morning to find Harry and Raven already sat at the table, their breakfasts laid out before them, they both lightly picked at their breakfast, Raven looked up when the door opened and met her mother with a bright smile, pushing her chair back she leapt off and ran to Lily, bringing her arms around Lily's legs in a hug when they collided.

"Morning mummy." Raven greeted, Lily couldn't help but feel her smile grow and consume her face.

"Good morning sweetie." Lily returned as she brought her arms around Raven and returned her hug, she glanced up to see Harry watching them wearing a small smile of his own, a large tome in front of him, open, next to his plate.

"Good morning." Harry greeted.

"Good morning Harry, what are you reading?" Lily asked as she took hold of Raven's hand and walked her back to the table. Raven slipped back onto her seat and Lily sat at the head of table once again.

"Just a book from the library." Harry answered, Lily leaned over, getting a good look at the book.

"Harry why are you reading a book on dark magical creatures…hold on wasn't that book in the section I told you not to go in and was even locked?" Lily questioned, Harry hummed in affirmation.

"It contains information on vampires and pureblood werewolves, even some stuff on multiple hybrids…including what we are." Harry responded excitedly.

"Really?" Lily asked, suddenly interested only to stop herself when she remembered where the book was retrieved from, "How'd you get the book anyway?" She asked.

"There was a book on lock picking in the library." Harry answered, not looking up on the book, Lily sweat dropped.

'_Well that's one way to get somewhere your mother told you not to go into…I'm going to have to use a stronger spell on the gate to that section…honestly though, lock picking?'_ Lily mentally muttered.

'_If half of this stuff is true then once I've fully turned no one will be able to harm Raven ever again.'_ Harry mentally declared.

Lily reached over and took the book from Harry, closing it in her lap; Harry looked up at her, frowning indigently.

"Hey!" Harry snapped, Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Don't take that tone with me mister, now I'm going to say this again, you are not to go in that section of the library, without me…some of the books in there are dangerous and the information in most of those books I don't want you knowing about, especially at your age." Lily stated, taking out her wand and casting a small locking enchantment on the tome, one that would only allow it to be opened by someone of at least eighteen years of age.

'_Maybe I should use that spell on the gate, at least until I can think of something stronger.'_Lily noted, Harry began to sulk, turning back to his plate and continuing to eat his breakfast while Lily began to pour herself a glass of blood. She moved to take her first taste of the delectable liquid when she noticed a certain beverage missing from the table.

"Teesy." She called.

"Yes Miss Lily?" Asked the diminutive house elf as she appeared before her mistress, curtsying.

"Could you please bring Harry and Raven's potion?" Lily requested.

"Of course mistress." Teesy answered before vanishing from the room and reappearing with a two glasses, each filled with a bubbling, steaming, purple liquid, she placed one in front of each of the twins.

"Oh and Teesy." Lily stated.

"Yes mistress?" Teesy asked.

"I thought we agreed on Miss Lily." She stated.

"Oh apologies Miss Lily, false of habit I'm afraid." Teesy replied apologetically.

"Just don't let it become a habit." She sighed.

"I won't Miss Lily." Teesy answered before bowing once again "Will there be anything else?" She asked

"Yes, put an age locking enchantment on the section of the library containing books on the dark arts." Lily said after a moments consideration.

"Of course Miss Lily." She answered.

"Thank you, oh and place a locking charm on my study so that only I can enter it." Lily stated.

"Very well Miss Lily." Teesy replied before porting away once again.

Raven squeezed her nose between her thumb and forefinger and downing the potion, once empty she replaced the bottle on the table before shivering in disgust from the revolting taste as her face cringed. Lily couldn't help but smirk, she always found it quite amusing how a child's face cringed after their taste buds were assaulted by a strong taste. She turned to Harry.

Harry downed the potion like his sister had only he didn't hold his snooze, he cringed from the taste but other than that didn't react, he replaced the bottle and resumed in eating his breakfast.

"Mum when can we go hunting?" Harry asked again, not looking up from his meal, Lily let out a small sigh, she hated how eager he was to activate the curse.

"Harry, werewolves aren't exactly…treated well in the wizarding world whether they're your average werewolf or a pureblood or even a pureblood descended from the original werewolves." Lily answered softly.

"But still mum, we're half werewolf and that can never be changed…at least if we activate the curse early I'll be able to protect Raven." Harry argued, his tone dropping a little near the end.

Lily stiffened when she heard Harry's reason for being so eager to become a werewolf, her eyes widening. Her hands curled on her jeans, gripping the fabric.

'_It should be me who's protecting you both…but I guess after all the both of you have been through…it's no surprise you are willing to go so far to protect her…you've been alone all this time, abused my sister and her bastard of a husband…while I was six feet under.'_ She mentally wept.

Raven averted her gaze at hearing her brother's words despite his lowering of his tone, her cheeks tinging red as she looked down in shame, always hating that she couldn't protect Harry and least of all herself, no matter what she did or what happened she always found comfort in the arms of her brother never the other way around, she never comforted him, no matter how badly he was hurt be it physically, emotionally or even mentally he would always comfort her.

'_Harry…I'm sorry…even now you still feel you have to…protect me…well…n…no more…from now on...I…I'll protect you, I'll do whatever it takes…I'll become stronger, strong enough for us both.'_ Raven inwardly swore.

"Harry…trust me, now that I'm back I won't let any harm come to you or Raven…but…if you truly want to activate the curse and become a werewolf…then I will take you hunting, all I ask is you spend some serious time thinking about it, this isn't the sort of decision you make on a whim." Lily answered softly, Harry gave a small nod at her reply.

"Then…c…can I see the books about werewolves?" Harry asked in a quite tone, getting the sneaking suspicion that they would be in the dark area of the library and with the new locks he wouldn't be able to get in.

"I'll pick you out something that doesn't contain too much stuff that I don't want you to be exposed too." Lily answered softly.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

…

Lily stood before a tall black iron gate, both Harry and Raven standing just barley behind her, Lily reached out and pushed against the gate, it opened with little resistance courtesy of her age disabling the charm upon it. She entered the section, Harry and Raven following closely behind her, they headed down a single row, either side of them were shelves with several books, dozens, hundreds even, each one containing things varying from creatures barley considered dark to the darkest of magics.

"When you're both older and wiser and truly understand magic I will teach you what is in some of these books…for now though I will allow you minimal access to some of the tomes all you need to is ask me and I will consider allowing you the information you desire, such as now, you wish to know about what you will become when you take the life that will activate the final gift from your father." Lily explained, stopping, she turned to a book case to her left, reaching at the middle shelf and picking out a dusty tome.

She turned the tome so that the cover faced her, she brushed the dust from the cover and examined the book before turning to face the twins.

"Here, _'A Guide To Dark Creatures Of The Moon'_ I imagine this will have quite a large section on what you wish to read about, but, you are not to read anything other than the chapters referring to werewolves unless you wish me to forbid you from reading any of the texts in this section of the library." Lily stated, they both nodded, Lily extended the book to them, Harry took it and pulled it closer to him, holding it by a single arm.

"Thanks…mum." Harry said gratefully, growing a smile on his face, Lily blinked and blinked again, a smile splitting and consuming her face as she heard Harry finally call her mum, ever since she took them back Raven had called her mum in just about every form apart from mother yet Harry had never said it.

Lily lowered herself to their level and brought her arms around them both, pulling them into a hug, squeezing them tight as tears of joy seeped out, growing in number when both Harry and Raven returned it.

…

Lily sat alone in her study, the door shut and locked with several locking charms, the entire room sound proofed. The room itself was rather small, the carpets a dark grey, walls hexagonal and painted gold, the room contained only a single wooden desk, a chair, a couple shelves and a couple candles scattered about, providing the source of light.

Lily sat at her desk, a book open in front of her, the page she was studying showing a diagram of a family tree, the book itself contained information of vampire bloodlines, atop the desk was three small piles of books to her left, to her right a potted quill and a couple scrap pieces of parchment.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she dragged her palm down her face.

'_No doubt Harry and Raven are already studying the book I'm giving them and soon they'll know all about of the pureblood werewolves…how once the curse activates their inner wolf will be unleashed, they will become stronger, faster and their senses will intensify greatly…but they'll become more aggressive…more possessive.'_ Lily inwardly sighed.

"Much like a wolf they'll either gravitate to a pack of form their own." She sighed, she turned the page over of her book and noticed the name she searching for.

"Ah here we are, the Lake Clan…" Lily remarked, glancing down at the image of a new family tree and the branch that held the title of the clan, her eyes widening when she noticed how high it was up, her eyes widened further when she followed it back.

"You've got to be kidding me, according to this the Lake clan is a descendent of the Karnstein clan(1), one of the first vampire clans…guess Dawn's got herself some rather powerful friends." Lily muttered as she turned to the page that the diagram indicated to for further information of the Lake clan.

_The Lake clan originally was a pureblood wizarding bloodline until 1867 when Juliette Lefèvre, great granddaughter of Carmilla Karnstein married a newly turned John Black-Lake, previously known as John Lake-Black until disowned by his clan when turned by Juliette Lefèvre._

_The clan is known for its power in vampire society though not as well-known or feared as the Karnstein clan are known for operating as spies during the war against Gellert Grindelwald, acting as double agents, and tend to enjoy 'medalling in wizard affairs' as Eleanor Mare Lake, daughter of Juliette Lefèvre-Lake stated herself._

_Juliette Lefèvre-Lake and John Black-Lake had three daughters and one son:_

_Elijah (2)Bertrand Lake-1870-__  
__Eleanor Mare Lake-1880-__  
__Dawn Bloomwood Lake-1896__  
__Victoria Frost Lake-1915-1975_

_Elijah is known for acting with etiquette and socialises with the upper classes of wizarding society despite prejudicism demonstrated by certain upper class wizarding families and is described as having a 'long fuse' by those who have made his acquaintance, and for having a fiery temper by those lucky enough to survive the times his temper got the better of him._

_Eleanor, however, is known for living a more secluded 'life' as the governor of the magical academy in France, beauxbatons, however, she is known for playing mind games with those who try to oppose her._

_Dawn is rumoured to have an ability of assimilating the powers and abilities of those she feeds on though no proof of confirmation of these rumours has been noted and the few times she has been questioned she has denied these accusations._

_Victoria, the youngest of the clan, before her death had possessed the gift of sight, able to see events before they came to path and was rumoured to use her sight to aid her family in manipulating events before they came to pass._

"And that's all this book has on the Lake Clan." Lily muttered as she closed the book and pushed it aside, surprised by how she had overlooked this clan when she researched vampires that she'd overlooked that clan.

…

Dawn in the meantime however, was sat upon the throne at her mother's estate, an old castle that was mostly in ruins. The throne room was decorated with near ancient tapestries on the walls, a scarlet carpet among the stone flooring and dusty old book cases lining the right side of the room.

"It would seem that dear Lily is looking up our clan." Dawn muttered as she nursed a glass of blood, O positive virgin.

"Your new toy sister?" Asked a male voice, Dawn glanced over to a pair of wooden double doors, open to reveal the form of her brother, he was tall, just over six foot, his hair black, attired in a black suit, a white shirt and black tie, his eyes a deep blue and gave off an aura of authority.

"I wouldn't say 'new' brother dear." Dawn countered as she sipped at the blood.

"But not old either, just don't expect me to get involved in your schemes, I have no intention in aiding you in changing the future, in fact I plan to spend the next century back in France, maybe visit Eleanor while I'm there." Elijah mused.

"Maybe even visit your old girlfriend, or are you planning on toying with a couple of the girls at our sister's school?" Dawn chuckled.

"A bit of both I suppose." Elijah muttered with a small smirk.

"Well just make sure you don't cause a mob, after all look what happened to the Draculas, got too active and got run out by a mob a couple centuries ago, last I heard of them they're living undercover among muggles and the Countess ran off with old werewolf…and I'm sure you know what mother would say if she heard you caused too much trouble in France." Dawn responded.

"Yeah…good point." Elijah muttered growing a pensive expression. "If things do go downhill…give me a heads up so I can make a runner." He stated.

"Will do bro." Dawn chuckled, Elijah then took his leave


	9. Meeting Bones

**Ch#9(Meeting Bones)**

* * *

Lily stood before the large, marble fire place of Potter Manor, Harry and Raven stood on either side of their mother, a small case in their hand on the outside of the group containing the clothes Lily and Teesy had gotten them along with a couple of books Lily had retrieved from the library for them concerning their maturity into vampires and what would happen once they activate their werewolf curse.

Lily was attired in a hazel low-cut jumper and light blue jeans, Raven was clothed in a light blue sundress with a pink flower pattern, her hair bright yellow as her heart welled with worry, half a head taller than when she first reunited with her mother, the potions aiding greatly in recovering them from their stunted growth and malnutrition. Harry himself was attired in a plain black shirt, dark blue jeans, his wiry, black glasses upon his face and much like his sister had also grown and was a couple inches taller than her.

"Okay are you two ready?" Lily asked softly.

"Do we have to go mum?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so, legally I'm dead and as such legally Amelia has custody of the both of you." Lily sighed, Raven latched on to Lily's legs.

"But mummy I'd don't want to go…I want to stay here wi…with you and Harry." Raven cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Raven…I'm not going away again, worst case scenario I'll just have to trail over there to visit you." Lily said softly, bringing her arms around the young hybrid "And we've already left this as long as we can, in a couple more hours it'll be morning." She added glancing down at her watch, surprised the damn thing still worked after she was buried with it, the time read 9:10pm.

"Now we better head over there otherwise you'll have to go straight to bed, it's already past your bedtimes and I would have thought you'd want to play with little Susan, I imagine she's your age by now." Lily said in the same soft tone.

Raven's head shot up, she made eye contact with Lily, her eyes seeming to contain a hint of excitement at the idea of meeting someone else her age but those same eyes also contained a hint of fear.

"W…wi…will she be nice?" Raven asked, her stammer was starting to get better as her confidence steadily grew but she still relapsed back from time to time, then again it was still very early days for her and her drastic decrease in stuttering in the past week had been a major achievement.

"I'm sure she will be." Lily coed as she patted Raven's back, fighting to keep her own tears from showing, she had to remain strong, she couldn't let them see her cry, no matter how hard and cruel it was that when she finally got her children back that she couldn't keep them.

"But mum…what if she is mean…you said wizards don't like werewolves?" Raven stammered, fresh tears beginning to fall just as the old ones began to dry.

"Yes Raven most wizards aren't too fond of things like us and like what your father was…but I don't think Susan will hate you, I knew her mother, we went to school together and she wasn't completely human either and from what she told me neither was most of her family that came after her grandmother." Lily replied, dropping to her knees as so to be at her level.

"What was she?" Harry asked, Lily glanced towards the young boy.

"She was half Lamia, their sort of half human half snake, their upper half is human and instead of legs they have a tail and have the ability to turn their tail into legs." Lily explained, she glanced from Harry to Raven to see her big eyes full of curiosity, no doubt intrigued by the idea of meeting another creature and one their age.

"Now come on, if we don't go soon they'll think we're rude and I think it would be better if you two made a good first impression." Lily said softly.

"Okay." Raven stated quietly.

"My brave little girl." Lily coed as she gave her one last hug before turning to Harry and giving him one too.

"Once you've read all the books I gave you I want you to choose whether or not you'd rather wait a little longer before activating your father's final gift." She whispered softly into his ear.

"Okay…mum." He answered softly, his voice a whisper and filled with feeling as he returned his hug, Lily smiled, Harry was slowly coming out of his protective shell and accepting her as his mother.

They parted and Lily stood back up, grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace, Harry and Raven following after her, taking a position on either side, each one taking a hold of her arms, Lily released her fist, the powder began to fall.

"Bones Residence!" Lily declared, green flames erupted from the powder and consumed the trio.

…

Amelia Susan Bones was attired in a red low-cut shirt and a matching scarlet skirt, she sat on the leather sofa in the living room, sipping at a glass of red to help her nerves as she awaited the arrival or the Potter twins, she'd expected them to have arrived hours ago but when she contacted Gringotts about it they simply informed her that it would be most likely they were waiting for nightfall, the sun had set an hour ago.

Sitting beside the woman was her niece Susan, she was laid into her aunt just waiting for their arrivals, her lips pursed in a sulk at having to wear clothes and having to hide her tail, she was clothed in a red sundress with a small rose in her hair.

'_Why are they taking so long? I've been wearing this since I got up…I could've been naked all day.'_ Susan inwardly moaned, shuffling further into her aunt, inhaling her scent, surrounding herself in it as she felt the familiar sensation of being safe.

"I didn't know what time they were coming Susan and it is unladylike to sulk and moan…and regrettably to not wear clothes." Amelia chided as if reading her nieces mind.

"How do you do that?" Susan muttered.

"I know you too well and your mother was exactly the same." Amelia chuckled.

Green flames erupted in the fireplace, they dimmed rather quickly and three bodies fell out of the fireplace, sliding along the black tiled floor, covered in soot.

"Looks like we still need to work on the landing." The woman muttered into the floor, Susan giggled as she peered out of her aunt and took in the sight before her, the trio stumbled to their feet, bracing themselves on whatever they could reach as they waited for the slight dizziness to fade.

Amelia rose from her seat and approached the woman, not yet recognising her. She extended her hand to the woman.

"Amelia Susan Bones, welcome to my humble abode Miss?" Amelia greeted, Lily brushed her hair from her face and took her hand.

"Lily Evans Potter, nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Lily greeted, Amelia stiffened, her eyes widening in shock as her mind finally processed just who was shaking her hand.

"Lily? But you…died six years ago?" Amelia gasped, though she hadn't known the woman personally everyone knew the story of what happened that night.

"I got better." Lily answered before gesturing to the twins "And may I introduce you to my children, Harry and Raven." She continued.

"Hold on, how are you alive? And if you're alive why are they being placed into my care?" Amelia asked, putting everything else on hold, Lily smirked, showing her teeth, her pupils consumed her eyes.

"The Death Curse can't kill vampires but it can put me in a coma, I woke up in my own grave a couple weeks ago, got out and took back my children, the only problem being that since I'm legally dead I can't have custody of my children, at least not without drawing attention unwanted attention to ourselves and by the will after Sirius and the Longbottoms it's the Bones family." Lily explained.

"But what about the Longbottoms, their still…" Amelia began.

"The current head is very traditional and I doubt she'd be happy when she heard about the twins' heritage." Lily explained, Amelia gave a slight nod as she realised what she meant.

"So you're a vampire…my sister never mentioned anything along the lines of that." Amelia stated.

"It didn't happen until after I left Hogwarts." Lily admitted.

"Ah, well that explains it, anyway the redhead sulking over their on the sofa is my niece Susan." Amelia introduced.

"She looks just like her mother." Lily said.

"And has just as much energy as she did and as such is just as much trouble." Amelia muttered "Now come over here Susan and say hello to Harry and Raven." She instructed, Susan slid off the sofa and grudgingly approached the two.

"Hello." She stated grumpily, not looking away from the floor and so far had yet to look directly at them.

"Hi." Raven greeted timidly.

"Hello." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Lily am I right in thinking that my dear sister told you about us?" Amelia asked.

"About you being half Lamia? Yeah." Lily answered.

"Good, it will make things so much more simpler since you know since I assume you'll be staying here with them." Amelia stated.

"Are your windows UV filtered?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No, but I doubt it'll take long to convert the basement into a bedroom if you wish to stay here." Amelia proposed.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Lily replied, a great weight lifting from her heart at being allowed to remain under the same roof as her children.

"Don't mention it." Amelia replied.

"Would you mind if I summoned the Potter house elf, she's been keeping the mansion liveable for the last six years, alone, and I'd rather her not be alone?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Merlin knows we need a house elf, especially with Susan here." Amelia chuckled "But before we start making any arrangements can I just ask how much do you know about our kind and our ways of life?" She asked.

"Not much really, I know that you have the power to conceal your tail if you so wish, have the gift of being parceltongues, can remain underwater for long periods of time without needing air, your tails are all muscle and the majority of your kind, are female but that's about it.

"Well most of that's correct, naturally all our kind are female and can procreate with either gender of a multitude of species and usually our genetics are dominant and so our offspring even in mating with other species we have girls, though a few species have stronger genes which is how some Lamia are born male and it also means that despite the parents and percentage of Lamia the offspring is usually full Lamia, like myself and Susan, I should be only half Lamia but I'm full Lamia as is Susan even if she should only be a quarter Lamia by muggle science…well human science actually, but that isn't exactly what I was referring to you see…most of our kind…well in our society…" Amelia's cheeks burned red "Modesty isn't as big a thing as it is with other species and in large societies of our kind the only clothing Lamias wear is armour for battle or when protecting the upper classes…and that's quite rare…and Susan…well…she's very in touch with her routes…" She stuttered.

"You mean she doesn't tend to wear clothes." Lily simplified.

"Not unless I force her…and well even I from time to time like to…let loose…" Amelia admitted.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't cause too much of a problem but…could you try to limit the amount of nudity while Harry and Raven are about…I know it won't be easy…" Lily stammered, once again grateful that she could no longer blush.

"Trust me when I say I'll make my best efforts in doing that, but with Susan it won't be easy." Amelia admitted.

"Why don't you…l…like w…wearing clothes?" Raven asked in a small voice, Susan's cheeks burned red whether from anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess, she looked up, intending to say 'how she felt' on the matter only to hesitate the minute she saw them, properly for the first time since they arrived. Her heart fluttered as every fibre of her being began to react, her breath hitching in her throat. She finally opened her mouth, what followed was the words that her came to her, her instincts guiding her.

"I claim you as my mate, I am yours." She said in a daze as she leaned forward and gave Raven a small peck on the lips before turning to Harry and doing the same, taking hold of one of their hands in each of hers, a bright yellow glow erupted around them, the glow was bright, but it only lasted for a minute before it combusted and in a flash of light the trio were sprawled atop one another unconscious, Lily was beside them in seconds, checking their pulses.

"What happened?" She asked in a frantic tone, Amelia just stood there, eyes wide in shock "What happened?!" Lily repeated but more forcefully, hoping Amelia would have the answer.

"It would appear that Susan has found her mates." Amelia stated, the shock evident in her tone.

"What?!" Lily yelled back.

"Like many creatures…our kind have one…or in Susan's case two, destined ones, hence our long lifespans to improve our chances of locating said destined one…when we meet them it's instinctual what follows, we have no control over it, we form the bond with the mate and then what comes after depends on those bonded." Amelia explained.

"Bond?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, as you can see they're unconscious and most likely will be unconscious for a couple days as their cores sync with each other's and stabilize, their lifespans will sync, they'll be able to feel each other and use the bond to locate them, they'll each gain abilities from the other in the bond and will do just about anything to protect and care for the other." Amelia explained.

"Okay…and what happens after the bond and it better not be what I think it is…" Lily started.

"Oh no, that stuff doesn't develop until they're matured, for now they won't get much further than holding hands and hugging, maybe a light peck on the cheek…you won't have to worry about Susan making moves on them either…she's a submissive, they'll have the more dominant role in the relationship despite if they're shy or confident." Amelia explained.

"Submissive? What do you mean?" Lily questioned, beginning to calm down.

"When Lamia are born they are born with one of two mind sets, dominant or submissive, I myself am a dominant and Susan is a submissive, her very nature is to take the submissive role in a relationship despite her confidence and personality and so if Harry or Raven wish to see other people she won't mind as much or object as long as her bonded are happy and she isn't overlooked or abandoned, but with the bond they physically won't be able to neglect her and even if they could they would feel how hurt she was through the bond." Amelia explained.

"Will the bond affect their change?" Lily asked in a concerned tone.

"No, neither would it cause any repercussions if any more bonds formed." Amelia explained.

"That's good…hold on you said they'd share abilities, both Harry and Raven are half vampire and half werewolf, does that mean Susan will have all their abilities?" Lily asked, Amelia's eyes widened.

"Well, she'd gain some of their powers once they are turned…half vampire and half werewolf…well this is certainly going to be interesting when they're older." Amelia said in shock.

"You don't know the half of it." Lily muttered.

"Well we better get these three moved to bed, while the bond is forming they need to remain close and physically touching." Amelia explained as she took out her wand and began to levitate the trio and headed out of the room, Lily followed after her and found herself entering a large room with a small selection of door and a staircase like her own home, Amelia was already heading up the stairs, Lily rushed to follow her, admiring the size of the place, while not as large as Potter Manor it was still nothing to sneeze at.

"Since when was the Bones family so rich?" Lily asked, recalling that both Susan's mother and father hadn't being rich.

"Just over a decade ago Susan's mother did her inheritance test again, the war had sapped our finances greatly, even with the money brought in through my pay check and with the number of deaths there was the small hope of some long lost member of the family descended from our ancestors left us something, it was a very small hope and we didn't expect anything to come of it, we just wanted to check before we started selling off family heirlooms…turns out sis was the heir of Hufflepuff and when we checked the vault…well…our financial troubles were over." Amelia explained.

"Wouldn't that mean that Susan is…" Lily began, eyes widening.

"The heir of Hufflepuff yes and when she comes of age she will be able to become Lady Hufflepuff." Amelia stated.

"Incredible…and strangely coincidental." Lily admitted.

"And why's that?" Amelia asked.

"Because Harry's the heir of Gryffindor through James and is the heir of Slytherin through conquest while Raven is heir of Ravenclaw by blood meaning that all heirs of hogwarts are in this house.",said Lily.

"Wow", Amelia said with widened eyes.

'_Very coincidental…Amelia says Susan gained the title most likely through the past heir dying giving her mother the title and she passed it to Susan, perhaps Dawn played a role in this…and if I had died that night I doubt Dumbledore would tell Harry and Raven about the titles come to think of it meaning that by turning me not only has she created the legendary and deadly hybrid twins but also provided them with knowledge of who they are and brought three founder heirs together…wow, I wonder what other surprises Dawn has in store for me.'_ Lily mused.


	10. The Return of Dog Father

**Ch#10(The Return of Dog Father)**

* * *

Lily had been going back and forth between the Potter mansion and the Bones residence, unable to stay until the windows were UV filtered. Each night she arrived she would head to the room Raven, Harry and Susan lay bedridden, which is where she currently resided.

Lily sat upon a red cushioned chair beside the bed her children slept in, snuggling against Susan who lay between the two, the room itself was quite large containing a queen sized bed with golden silk sheets, an oak wardrobe stood just off from the door with full body mirror beside it, the walls and ceiling a cream colour and a similar coloured carpet.

The door opened. Lily glanced up to see Amelia enter the room and take the seat beside her, placing a comforting hand upon on the back of Lily's hand as a sign of comfort.

"You shouldn't worry yourself so much Lily, they're in no danger as long as they remain together and touching, this is a natural process." Amelia said softly, trying to ease the vampiress.

"Then why is it taking so long, four days, they should be awake by now." Lily responded, her tone nothing but worry.

"It could be down to them being so young, their cores are still developing and this ritual works by linking their cores and normally when our kind find our mates we are fully grown or close to it and thus their magical cores are fully developed…the ritual expands the cores of those participating in it, that much is common knowledge but since their cores are premature it'll probably force them to grow and that could be the reason they are taking a tad longer, expanding cores can't be rushed and since there's three taking part in the bond it'll slow it down partially…but it won't take too long." Amelia explained.

"Won't their cores maturing be dangerous…they're just children." Lily argued.

"No, their bodies will grow to adapt to the increase of magic but considering the…condition Harry and Raven were in when the ritual began they'll only age a couple years and will be restored to full health, as for Susan her true form will age a tad more than the twins but her human form will be linked to the ages of Harry and Raven, so she'll appear the same age as them." Amelia explained, reaching out and stroking a hair from Susan's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Is it really necessary that they're naked?" Lily asked in a tired tone.

"It will make the bonding easier on them, flesh on flesh contact is better than touching through a fabric." Amelia responded as she laid back into her chair "Oh, I have converted the basement into a room worthy of a Lady so you can move in whenever you like, as for the windows they will be sorted in a couple weeks and then you won't need to worry about sunlight while you are here" She stated.

"Thank you, I'm sure Harry and Raven will love to hear that when they wake up." Lily said as she grew a small smile onto her face, her smile soon faded and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Something wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I was hoping to wait for Harry and Raven to wake up before we started this but I've already gone over the amount of time I should have allowed it." Lily stated.

"And what pray tell is 'it'?" Amelia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you know about Sirius?" Lily asked.

"That he's currently sitting in a cell in Azkaban for betraying your family to you-know-who and for killing Peter Pettigrew as well as several muggles." Amelia stated.

"He didn't betray us and from what I've heard he was sent to Azkaban without trial, as for Peter, he was the secret keeper and the one who betrayed us to Voldemort." Lily explained, Amelia flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.

"You Potters never did fear saying his name." Amelia muttered "So you're telling me that at this very moment an innocent man is sitting in Azkaban." She stated.

"Yes, I personally can't do anything without revealing the fact I'm not dead and I'd rather that not be common knowledge just yet." Lily stated "But you, however, have the connections and the authority to get Sirius his trial." She continued.

"If what you say is true then I should be able to pull it off, all I need is a day to look through the records and call in a favour from the minister and I'll have the trial before the end of the week." Amelia stated.

"Thank you." Lily's smile grew, knowing that Sirius would soon be free and hopefully he'll be there around the time that Harry and Raven woke up.

…

Dumbledore sat in his office, going over the list of students accepted and who were to be accepted in the coming years, his aged gaze scanned over dozens and dozens of names before finally coming to a stop on the Potter twins, rather far down the lists while still being no way near the bottom.

"Well that confirms it, Molly has heard nothing about Raven and since they are still on the list then they are both alive, now the only question is, where are they." Dumbledore mused allowed as he lowered the list back onto his desk, lightly stroking at his long beard in contemplation with his free hand.

"All my tracers have been destroyed along with the binds on their cores, so I can't track them so my only option in locating them is trial and error…let's see the were placed with the Dursleys, only a handful of people knew of their location." Dumbledore continued as he rose from his chair and began to pace around his study "McGonagall wouldn't go against my word or use such methods in gaining custody of the twins by massacring the Dursleys, Hagrid, no he trusts me too much to do that and neither does he have the power to do it…but beside them only Arabella and myself knew they were there…" He drifted off seeing himself at a dead end.

"There has to be someone else…Dudley!" Dumbledore cried, inspiration striking his mind "He survived that night, he should know something, he may be the answer." He continued, he began to move towards the fireplace intent of flooing some of his contacts in order to track down the muggle, he froze, his form stiffened, he slowly turned to a dark corner of his study.

"Stop right there Dumbledore." A feminine, commanding voice stated, a voice that carried authority and hostility.

"Who are you?" He asked, his gaze hardening as he focused on the shadowy figure that stood within his office "Or perhaps a better question would be, what are you?" He continued, picking up on the dark energy that slid off of the intruder.

"As perceptive as ever Dumbledore…then again it hasn't been that long since we last met now then has it?" She responded, the figure stepped into the dim candle light and the second Dumbledore's gaze received a decent look of her he felt a twinge of fear.

"Dawn." He stated in a cold tone.

"That's Heiress Lake to you." She hissed, baring her pearlescent fangs as her pupils swallowed her eyes.

"So it was you who took the twins…but how did you find them…I made sure…" Dumbledore stammered.

"Made sure I wouldn't be able to? Oh that's right you set the gears in motion that led to Victoria's demise, the gift of sight, you wanted to make sure she wouldn't destroy all your plans before they came to pass…well you succeeded, my sister is dead!" Dawn spat, her hands curling into fists, the entire study began to violently shake.

"You can't prove I had anything to do with the tragedy that was your sister's demise and don't forget my treaty with your mother still stands, vampires will not be called upon during any wizard war and in return your kind will not attack ours without provocation, you harm me, the leader of the light and Supreme Mugwump and you'll have a war on your hands that would devastate your kind." Dumbledore stated.

The room stopped shaking, Dawn's eyes returned to normal as her fangs gradually retracted.

"How'd you even get into Hogwarts, the wards prevent your kind from entering?" He questioned.

"The wards only work on those Hogwarts herself deems as a threat and let's just says thanks to a few recent developments in my clan has led to myself being deemed an ally to Hogwarts." Dawn stated.

"Now about the twins." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"You will stop looking for them." She stated as she moved to seat herself upon the headmasters' desk, crossing a single leg over another.

"So it was you who took them." He stated.

"Actually it wasn't though I admit to playing a minor role in their disappearance I didn't take them." She responded, beginning to examine her black nails.

"Who took them?" He pushed.

"Someone who I will protect from you and your manipulations." Dawn hissed, leaning forward, her hands shooting back and gripping the edge of his desk.

"Then you would know that it would be best to return the twins to my care if you don't wish for the one in current possession of them from becoming a piece in my little game." Dumbledore replied, a dark gleam in his eye.

"You should know threatening me will do you no good Dumbledore, I'm the Heiress and I forbid you from looking into this, if you go against me, you go against my family and by extension my mother who holds a lot of power in the society of dark creatures, you will bring war upon yourself, not the wizards, a war of vampires, werewolves, Goblins, Ghouls, Ghosts, Succubi, Incubi , every dark creature you can possibly imagine will be after your blood and if you get the wizards involved…well, you may be able to hold your own against the vampires but what about everything that isn't entirely human." Dawn stated, growing a sinister smirk.

"So as you can see, you're hands are tied, the twins are in my territory…of course this will remain a secret, after all I would rather not have those bloody Death Eaters knocking on my doors at all ours, they make terrible nuances of themselves when they are after something." She continued.

"What will it take to ensure they remain human and ignorant of magic and alive?" He asked after letting out a small sigh, realizing she had really gotten him this time.

"Oh they won't be ignorant of magic Dumbledore, and trust me when I say they will remain alive, I was careful in choosing the one who should retrieve them from those muggles and you have my word neither I nor any vampire shall turn them, all I ask is you not try to manipulate myself and my clan or I can assure you that before the twins graduate Hogwarts you'll be removed from Hogwarts with a very powerful enemy opposing you." Dawn replied.

"So you want me to sit back and do nothing while you take control of those brats?" Dumbledore sneered.

"Actually I won't be the one in control, their development will be covered by someone I trust whole heartedly, you will take a seat back, not that you have much choice in the matter, my last move rendered you all but powerless concerning them, I have taken away your ability to access the Potter vaults, you can no longer go anywhere near the twins, so much for your little game, your favourite pieces are now mine and your funding is gone but I'm sure your own vault has more than enough to ensure that little contract stays active." Dawn chuckled _'Too bad it isn't even valid.'_ She inwardly remarked.

"I take they will still attend Hogwarts?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they will, after all you told just about every other school that Lily's and James' last wish was that they attend this school…so only Hogwarts will owl them, that much has remained in place." She responded.

'_Well at least that's something…I may lose a couple years but the damage should have been done…they were abused for five years straight, now they're being raised by blood sucking monsters who won't think twice about killing, the warmth they shall meet at Hogwarts will be welcoming to them and with the time they'll spend here I should be able to gain control of them pretty quickly.'_Dumbledore inwardly smirked, but his sense of confidence wavered slightly as something occurred to him.

"Is your mother involved in this?" He asked.

"No. If she was you'd be dead by now, she has very little patience for child abuse." Dawn replied and Dumbledore didn't doubt it, her mother took after great grandmother, Carmilla and by Merlin was she a force to be reckoned with and still is with even more influence than himself and the Lake clan combined.

"I prefer to use the term training in obedience." Dumbledore replied, Dawn snarled, her fangs sharpening as her grip tightened to the point of the wood of the desk within her grip shattering.

"Ah, ah, ah Dawn, you lay a single finger on my person and entire light side if wizards will be after your blood." Dumbledore reminded, waging his finger in her general direction, she snarled. "Just as my hands are tied concerning the twins neither can you lay a fang on me." He reminded her.

'_He's right, we're at a stalemate, for now anyways but once Victoria's vision comes to pass the light and dark shall fall along with the false superiority of wizards and you will be six feet under.' _She inwardly remarked.

"Then it looks like we're at a stalemate, for now, guess now all that's left is to sit back and watch this playout." Dawn stated.

"Indeed, now if you'll kindly leave my school I have to find a new Defence Against The Dark Arts instructor." He stated.

"But of course, just remember that I will make you pay for the death of my dear sister and for all the lives you have destroyed." Dawn responded in a sickly sweet tone before taking her leave using all the speed she could muster, the elder wizard barely noticed her move and only did through the fact he consciously knew she was going to leave.

"Regardless of your efforts Heiress Lake when all this is over I will be the one on top and will be forever remembered as the greatest wizard since Merlin himself." He muttered, a dark gleam evident in his eyes.

Amelia was currently sat within the courtroom where the trial of one Sirius Orion Black was taking place. Crouch fudge stood at the end podium, the entirety of Wizengamot seated around court, Sirius himself sat upon a small chair in the centre of a small cage in the middle of the room.

"Now calling to order the trial and hearing of Lord Sirius Orion Black." Crouch declared, lightly banging the podium.

"About time I get a trial." Sirius muttered, his hands gripping the sides of his chair, his hair dirty and greasy, his clothing grey in colour and shredded in several places, a psychotic gleam in his eyes, his body lightly shaking. Crouch sent the Lord a look of disgust.

"Quite." Cornelius muttered, before rising to a straight posture. "Through consent of the accused, bring in the Veritaserum." He declared, a hand rose in the stands, Crouch turned.

"Is there something you would like to say Ms Umbridge?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr Black was declared guilty of betraying the Potters six years ago to the Dark Lord, has this trial being called?" She questioned.

"Delores, actually it turns out that Lord Black never received a trial and like everyone else is entitled to one." He countered "Now unless there are any more objections I would like to proceed with the trial." He stated, no one moved to indicate any form of objection "Very well, administer the Veritaserum." He said.

A man approached Sirius' cage with a small vial in his hand, he passed the vial through the bars and Sirius downed its contents the minute he had hold of it.

"Amelia Bones, you volunteered to question Lord Black and act as his defence, would you please ask the test questions?" Amelia rose from her chair and headed to the centre of the courtroom, giving the Minister a small nod before turning her full attention to the man in question.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." He answered.

"What is your age?"

"27." He answered.

"Residence?"

"At the moment Azkaban." He replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you or have you ever being a Death Eater?" She asked.

"No." He spat, unable to prevent the anger from entering his tone at the very suggestion of him being a Death Eater.

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?" She asked, moving straight to the questions that needed to be asked and would prove Sirius' innocence.

"No, Peter Pettigrew was." He answered "I was the first choice but when I explained how obvious a choice I was it was switched to Pettigrew." He continued.

"Did you betray the Potters to you-know-who?" She asked.

"No, Pettigrew did." He answered.

"Did you kill those muggles, the day you killed Pettigrew?" She asked.

"No, Pettigrew killed them in his method of escaping me and I didn't kill Pettigrew, he is still alive as far as I know, I was captured and detained before I could get my hands on him." He replied.

"That is a lie, Pettigrew is dead, all that was found of him was a single finger." Delores declared, rising to her feet.

"Order!" Crouch yelled as he banged to the podium once again, the woman retook her seat and sealed her lips.

"Pettigrew cut off his own finger after blowing up those muggles and creating a while into the sewers and after he cut off his finger he turned into a rat and fled, leaving me to take the fall for his crimes." He explained.

"Are you saying that Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus?" Amelia asked.

"He is madam Bones as am I." He responded, Amelia nodded before turning to face Crouch.

"No more questions your honour and unless anyone else wishes to question Lord Black I would like to request the antidote to the Veritaserum." Bones stated, Crouch cast a small glance over the whole of the Wizengamot, no one seemed to jump at the chance, he quickly turned back to Amelia.

"Personally I don't see what other question could possibly be asked in this situation and so since it appears that Lord Black is undoubtedly innocent of the crimes he has been accused of and so with power within me I decree Lord Sirius Orion Black innocent of all charges and such will be released from Azkaban and will be compensated for all he has had to endure there." Crouch declared, banging the podium once again.

…

Lily sat beside the bed the twins laid, the sun had just set and the second it did she was at their side, watching them and waiting for them to awake, a familiar pop was heard.

"Miss Lily I have brought you your breakfast." Teesy said as she handed Lily a glass of blood.

"Thank you Teesy." Lily replied, never looking away from her children, Teesy placed the bottle on the bedside table next to her mistress before taking her leave to continue her chores.

A small groan emitted from Susan's lips as rolled over and snuggled into Harry, beneath his eyelids the boys eyes moved, Raven slid closer to Susan, pressing herself against her and pushing Susan further into Harry, a smile grew on Susan's lips as did one grow on the twins' faces.

Harry's eyes opened, he blinked a couple times before adjusting his position and sitting up in bed not noticing that he wasn't alone or that he didn't have a stitch of clothing on his body, fortunately the quilt didn't move any lower than his waist. He rubbed his eyes, glancing round.

'_Where am I?'_ He mused, still half asleep.

Lily's eyes widened, a smile erupting on her face, she shot forward, her arms encircling the young hybrid and pulling him into a strong hug while being careful not to spill blood on the poor boy.

"Mum?" He asked in a slight daze.

"Yes, you're finally awake, I was so worried." Lily wept, another groan was heard as the other two awoke from their slumber.

"Can you keep it down…I'm trying to sleep?" Raven yawned, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand, Lily only moved to pull her into the hug too, catching Susan in the motion.

"Err…mum…why am I naked?" Raven asked as she slowly realised her state of attire or lack thereof.

Lily moved back and released the trio, the twins pulled up the covers to hid their bodies and preserve their modesty, cute blushes adorning their features.

"Well…you sort of bonded with Susan…" Lily stammered, not sure how to explain the situation, Harry and Raven sent her confused looks, Susan however, clung to Harry, hugging him snuggling into him, finding comfort as she surrounded herself in the scent of one of her mates.

"Err…" Lily stammered, trying to find the words to explain the situation when the door opened and Amelia entered the room followed by a filthy man.

"Lily you have a visitor…oh they're awake." Amelia greeted, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Lily? But how?" Sirius gasped.

"Killing curse doesn't work on vampires." Lily answered.

"Since when were you a vampire?" He questioned, while true he did notice she had an odd scent through his animagus form he was never sure why.

"I'll explain it to you later." Lily answered with a rather sheepish expression as she rose from her chair and moved to hug her old friend, he returned it and for once Lily actually regretted having enhanced senses, including an enhanced sense of smell, when they parted Lily turned to face Amelia.

"Thank you." She said, gratitude filling her voice, Amelia gave her a kind smile.

"Don't mention it." She answered, Lily's smile grew, she turned back to the twins.

"Harry, Raven meet your godfather Lord Sirius, Sirius meet your godchildren and their new mate, Susan Bones." Lily introduced.

"Mate?" Sirius questioned, eyes widening as he turned back to Lily.

"I think I'll let Amelia explain." Lily answered before slipping out of the room, Amelia's eyes widened, her gaze shot about and widening further in horror at all the questioning and mostly innocent expectant looks she was receiving.

'_Oh Lily you'll pay for this, mark my words you shall pay.'_ Amelia inwardly swore before setting about the embarrassing task of explaining how the children became mates, why they were naked and what it meant for them to be mates.


	11. First Birthday

**Ch#11(First Birthday)**

* * *

Lily silently opened the door to the room the children shared, Amelia stood behind her. They crept into the room and surrounded the bed, growing small smiles at seeing Raven and Harry sound asleep with Susan lying between them, hugging Raven's arm and burying her face into her neck.

"Susan does have her own room right?" Lily chuckled.

"Yeah she does, she just won't sleep in it." Amelia giggled, since the trio had awoken from the bond every night Susan would sneak out of her bed and into that of the twins, never wearing any clothing, Lily hadn't being too happy when she originally found this out but now had grown used to it and accepted that Susan was only acting on what her instincts told her to do, be close to her mates. So Lily never made too much of a fuss about it, as long as they never progressed past hugging. Harry wasn't too bothered about Susan sneaking into bed with them, though he wished she'd wear some clothes, each morning he'd wake up and a blush would adorn his face. Raven liked having Susan in bed with them, it made her feel safe and loved like when she slept with Harry and she didn't mind the lack of clothing as Harry did.

Lily reached out and lightly caressed Raven's cheek, Raven rolled onto her side, her back to her mother in an attempt to remain asleep, her arm unconsciously moving round Susan and pulling her closer in a possessive manor, Susan's smile grew.

"Raven, Harry wake up." She said softly, lightly shaking Raven's shoulder, Raven's shoulder rose higher as she ducked her head, pulling Susan closer. Harry's eyes slowly opened, he glanced up and watched as his mother continued to set about the task of waking Raven.

"Raven, wake up." Lily said a little louder, shaking her a tad more forcefully, Raven let out a low groan, letting a long breath of frustration, her eyes slowly opening to be met with the sight of her naked redheaded mate being held against her, she pulled back her head to get a good look at the sleeping girl, she was taller than her, had been since the bonding. Raven released her hold of her mate and began to pull away only to find herself unable to, she lifted the quilt and looked down to see a scaly black serpent tail with a jaded underbelly coiled around her lower half, connected to Susan.

Raven tried to ease herself out of the coils of the redhead only to have the coils grow tighter and move further up her body, stopping at her torso.

"Err…a little help?" Raven asked nervously, Amelia couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Susan let go of Raven." Amelia sighed, Susan made no movement "Don't pretend to be asleep Susan, I know you're awake." She stated, a small smile crept across Susan's face as she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and sending a mock glare at her aunt for spoiling her fun, she slowly released Raven, retracting her tail and moving to sit up in the bed, not caring for her modesty as she passed the quilt and sat up fully upright.

"Now that you're up, get dressed and that includes you Susan." Amelia stated, her tone carrying authority and making little room for argument, the two adults moved towards the door.

"Happy birthday you two." Lily said as she headed out the door.

"Happy birthday." Amelia parroted, giving them a kind smile before following the vampiress out the door, closing it behind her.

As soon as the adults were gone Harry and Raven slipped out of bed, attired in light blue pyjamas with small brown wolves on them. Each picture moving, acting different motions, varying from sitting and letting out silent howls and moving in circular motion, sniffing and releasing silent snarls up to simple baring their fangs. They headed to their wardrobe, opening it they set about browsing through their clothes. Susan followed after them, stopping a pace or so behind them, reverting back to her human and younger form. Raven glanced back at their mate.

"You should go…and get dressed." Raven said as she gave her mate a small smile, Susan pouted but soon nodded and moved to leave the room.

…

Lily, currently attired in a black low-cut shirt that revealed a small part of her cleavage and dark grey jeans, sat at the dining table, capable of seating a dozen people, Amelia set beside her wearing a scarlet shirt that revealed an ample amount of cleavage with light blue jeans. The room itself was quite barren, the walls only decorated by the portraits of the ancestors of the Bones family, a crystal chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling and the flooring consisted of wood.

The door opened and Harry entered the room attired in a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Raven followed him dressed in light blue jeans and a red top, her hair an identical shade to her mother's. Susan followed the duo wearing a white sundress with pink flower and green vine patterns on it.

The trio moved to sit on the right side of the table, opposite the adults, Susan sitting between the two as she did every morning.

"Happy birthday." Lily greeted once again, Raven and Harry wore identical sheepish smiles at the repeated statement, three plates materialised in front of the trio, a small pile of pancakes on each one, a collection of syrups, sugars and jams appearing in the centre of the table, Susan's eyes widened at the 'magical' sight before her as she licked her lips, Raven and Harry wore similar expressions having never eaten pancakes when with the Dursleys and with their mother the sweets were a rare treat. Susan's hand shot out and grabbed the syrup and began covering her stack with the stuff.

"Is Nymphadora coming?" Harry asked as he reached for the sugar, a month or so after they had awakened from the initial bonding with Susan Amelia arranged for Nymphadora to come and teach Raven under the oath that neither she nor her parents would spill a word about them, they had quickly become friends and the twins began inviting her over whenever they could.

Lily sent Harry a warm smile.

"I invited her to come last week, she said she would and that she'd be here around lunch time." Lily replied, the smiles on both Harry and Raven's faces grew at the news.

"Err…mum?" Raven asked after a moment's hesitation, nervousness entering her voice, Lily turned to face her daughter and hummed to show she was listening "When are you going to take us hunting?" She asked, Lily stiffened, her eyes locking on her daughter.

"I was planning on taking you hunting a little after your eleventh birthday." Lily admitted.

"Ninth." Harry stated, everyone turned to look at Harry, lightly frowning "Can you take us hunting soon after our ninth birthday?" He asked.

"Why so soon?" Lily asked.

"The sooner we turn the sooner we can control ourselves, you said you'd take us hunting after I read all the books you gave us on werewolves, after we ask, we've read them all and now I'm asking." Harry answered as he popped a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"But isn't your ninth birthday a little too soon to activate the werewolf curse?" Lily asked, Harry moved to reply when the door opened, everyone turned to see Sirius enter through the door wearing dark blue cargo pants, a grey shirt and a black jacket.

"You should know Lily that you won't be able to move them from this motion, they're both as stubborn as Prongs and have your intellect, your best option is negotiation." Sirius stated as he moved to sit on the other side of Amelia, opposite.

Lily let out a small sigh, she knew Sirius was right, but what could she say, what could she offer them that would convince them to remain human for a little longer, she was suddenly struck with inspiration.

"Tell you what I'll start your magic education this year if you promise that you'll drop the subject of hunting until your eleventh birthday." Lily proposed.

"Get us wands and we'll hold off until our tenth." Raven shot back, not missing a single beat, Harry glanced at her with a small smirk.

Harry then added,"You also teach us how to fight!"

"No matter where we go, if I get you wands the Ministry will be able to trace you and knowledge of where you are will get out." Lily stressed, silence filled the air for several moments.

"You said that Harry's the heir of Slytherin." Amelia said stated, breaking the silence that had settled, all eyes were on her.

"What does that have to with anything?" Lily asked.

"Salazar was said to keep his collection of wands in his vault, and that vault hasn't being opened in a long time, if the rumours are true then it should be easy to get them wands." Amelia explained; Lily frowned.

"But wouldn't Harry have to claim the title and Lordship in order to open that vault?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, but that is a simple thing to do and the Goblins will keep the whole thing confidential." Amelia responded, a small sigh escaped Lily's lips, she turned back to the twins.

"I'll start your magic education, start basic martial arts and if the rumours are true you'll get your wands but you have to wait until your tenth birthday before going hunting." Lily stated, seeing that they wouldn't be willing to wait until their eleventh birthdays and that they had raised a good point about the needing control of the abilities that would follow the activation and that they would need to adapt to their inner beast when it was fully unleashed.

"Deal." Harry and Raven answered in perfect unison, large grins erupting upon their faces.

…

After breakfast the residence of the Bones household moved to the living room, the room itself was quite large, the flooring covered by black tiles, three black leather sofas sat about the room, each one capable of sitting three at least, with a large chair of similar material in the far corner of the room, the centre of the room was occupied by a coffee table and at the wall, surrounded by the chairs and table was the black marble fireplace.

Raven, Harry and Susan ran and jumped onto the centre couch, taking up the first two seats, letting Lily sit on the far end, Sirius occupied the single seat and Amelia sat on the three piece sofa on the left side of the room.

"So shall we get straight to the presents?" Sirius asked with a large grin, the twins looked about excitedly, nodding.

"Well since you suggested it Sirius why don't you go first?" Lily proposed.

"Gladly." He answered, raising from his chair and heading over to the twins, dipping his hands into his pockets and pulling out two thick rectangular gifts wrapped in black wrapping paper with golden swirls, though one was quite a lot bigger than the other, he handed one to each of the twins, handing the biggest to Raven and the smallest to Harry.

"I suspect you'll want to share your gifts." He said before heading back to his seat.

Harry and Raven shredded the paper within seconds of the gift being placed in their hands, once that was done within Harry's hands was a single tome but in Raven's hands was a small collection of books, the ones in Raven's possession looked brand new while the one in Harry's looked rather aged.

"The Art Of Pranking By The Marauders." Harry read aloud.

"Yes, I noticed how fond you two were of reading and I thought this would be the perfect gift so you are perfectly prepared for when you do go to Hogwarts, that there is a book containing every prank the Marauders made while we were at Hogwarts, we each wrote certain chapters, including your father." Sirius explained, a warm smile grew upon Harry's lips, the same one his mother now wore even if the touching gift would teach her children how to make her life a living hell until they went to Hogwarts.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, emotion filling his tone as he stroked the cover of the old book.

"Books on Transfiguration." Raven acknowledged.

"Yep, going from transfiguring a pen into a sock up to animagus transformations." Sirius explained, a wide grin erupted over Raven's face at that.

"THANK YOU!" Raven praised, her eyes twinkling as she looked over each title of the book.

"Sirius why did you get them magic books when they're not supposed to even starting to learn magic for another three years?" Lily asked in a sickly sweet tone, Sirius merely tapped the side of his nose while giving her a knowing smile.

'_He knew I'd decide to start teaching them early didn't he?'_ Lily inwardly deadpanned.

"Guess I'll go next." Amelia volunteered, conjuring a single gift, though quite large, wrapped in green wrapping paper with silver snakes upon it "Now this is for the two of you to share." She said as she placed it between the two of them, on Susan's lap, the trio set about opening the gift.

One all the paper was gone the twins' eyes widened as did those of Susan as they saw what the gift was. Books, containing information on at least half of the dark creatures of the wizarding world that had been discovered, along with a tome or two concerning rituals, both light and dark.

"Thanks." The twins chorused.

"Well looks like you two are going to be busy for the next couple years." Lily chuckled.

"You mean the next couple weeks, have you seen how quickly they go through books?" Sirius chuckled, the twins sent him a mock glare.

"Well, I guess it's time I gave you my gifts." Lily sighed, she snapped her fingers and the closet at the back left corner opened and two rather long items levitated out and headed towards the twins, covered in brown paper and bound by string, the second it was in their reach they set about unwrapping it. Their eyes shot out of their sockets as they saw what was within them, two brooms, cleansweep Sevens.

"That's right you two I plan to start teaching you flying, you both used to love your hover brooms when you were little so I thought it was an appropriate gift, but they are charmed to not go above a certain height and so that they won't work without the presence of an adult core, or in other words no flying without an adult watching." Lily explained.

While the twins were a tad disappointed about the charms they were still thrilled to own a broom each, they both launched at Lily, Raven jumping over Susan to get to her, only to end up sprawled atop her at first, not that the redhead minded much, Raven quickly crawled over to her mother and she and Harry hugged her tightly.

"THANK YOU!" The duo yelled in perfect sync.

Green flames erupted in the fireplace, everyone turned to face the fireplace just in time to see Nymphadora fall flat on her face, her clothes covered in a thin layer of soot and floo power, her clothing consisting of plain black pants and a light blue shirt, her hair a vibrant pink. She stumbled to her feet.

"A graceful an entrance as always Dora." Lily chuckled, Nymphadora blushed, averting her gaze as she set about the task of brushing off her clothes.

Raven sprung from the sofa and charged at the fifteen year old metamorphmagus, pouncing on her and bringing her arms and legs around her, Nymphadora stumbled back but maintained the hug and her balance.

"Nymphadora, you're here." Raven praised, a bright smile on her face, her own hair turning pink, the elder girl chuckled as she watched the younger girl's hair change colour.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me either Dora or Tonks, I don't like my name." Nymphadora whined.

"But I like you're names, it's cute and unique like you." Raven replied, leaning in and giving the older girl a peck on the cheek, quickly followed by the puppy dog eyes.

"She's got you there Nymphadora." Harry remarked, a warm smile adorning his face, Nymphadora sent him a mock glare, Raven removed herself from Nymphadora, the elder metamorphmagus dipped her hand into her pocket, retrieving two miniaturized gifts, she resized them with a wave of her wand, once again glad for Amelia adding her to the wards that ensured the Ministry wouldn't detect her use of underage magic.

"Well, happy birthday you two." Nymphadora sighed as she handed a gift wrapped in pink to Raven and one in blue to Harry, they tore the wrapping paper open to find two rather large boxes of chocolates, one normal box and another charmed box.

"Just remember to share you two." Nymphadora chuckled.

"Thanks." The two chorused all the while considering how they could trick the adults into consuming the charmed chocolates


	12. The Syltherin Vault

**Ch#12(The Syltherin Vault)**

* * *

Lily clung to the shadows, a black cloak hiding her form from view, Amelia stood beside her in a light blue cloak, Raven and Harry wore similar cloaks to their mother and Susan a red one. They stood on the edge of Knockturn Alley, Lily's gaze shot about, Diagon Alley was still quite busy, no doubt do to how close it was to the start of the term, she had hoped they had arrived before the rush being unable to keep the children waiting any longer, she let out a small sigh.

Lily extended her hands behind her, the twins took hold of the offending limb, Amelia took hold of Susan's hand and they all stepped into the rush together and headed towards Gringotts, putting all their effort into staying together and ensuring no one caught so much of a glimpse of who was beneath the cloaks.

…

The group made a sharp turn and exited the mob of shoppers and entered the white building, relieved to see it wasn't overly busy, Lily moved to head towards the desk where Nurrak was stationed. The group stopped a couple paces away from the desk but Lily continued to the desk.

"Ah you have returned Ms Potter." Nurrak greeted in a low tone, sending her a fang filled grin, the children took a nervous step back and ever so slightly attempted to hide behind Amelia.

"Yes, it is good to see you again Nurrak, we were hoping to enter the Slytherin vault today." Lily admitted in an equally quite tone, Nurrak raised an eye brow when he heard what Lily had said.

"You do know that to enter the vault Harry would have to claim lordship of the Slytherin bloodline." He stated, Lily gave a small nod in response, Nurrak returned it and moved from his station.

"Then if you would follow me." The Goblin instructed before heading to the door at the back like he had the last time the Potters had come, they all followed after him, once they entered the corridor Nurrak led them to the same room as before, only this time there were more chairs scattered about.

Nurrak moved to his seat on the opposite side of his desk before retrieving a piece of parchment from his desk draw and moving it onto the desk, he pushed it forward.

"You may take a seat if you desire but this is a fairly quick ritual." Nurrak stated, Lily took hold of Harry's shoulder and gently eased him forward, once he was stood at the desk Lily dropped to her knees, she threw back her hood and did the same with Harry's, she made eye contact.

"Now Harry, I'm going to need you to be very brave okay?" Lily began, Raven nodded, beginning to grow worried about the supposed ritual "You see in order to claim the title you'll need to cut your palm with a ritual blade and place your hand upon the parchment before saying what you need to say…if you don't want to do this we can go and come back another time." She explained.

Harry remained silent for a moment; while true he had known he'd need to cut himself she didn't know it had to be by a knife, she glanced up at Nurrak to see him playing with a curved blade with ruin symbols going along the blade. He looked back to her sister and his resolve instantly strengthened. Harry turned back to the Goblin and extended his right palm,he carefully reached out and took his hand before pulling it a little closer, he lightly pressed blade onto his tender flesh before swiftly and forcefully dragging it across his skin, he wanted to yelp due to pain but managed to keep it in,this pain on my hand is nothing compared to what she had to go through he thought, Nurrak turned the hand over and pressed the wound onto the parchment.

"Now repeat after me; I Harry James Potter." He instructed.

"I Harry James Potter."he stated his voice filled with conviction.

"Of sound mind and of my own will."

"Of sound mind and of my own will."

"Hereby claim the title of Slytherin."

"Hereby claim the title of Slytherin." he stated, Nurrak released his hand and he took it back and watched as the parchment absorbed his blood before forging the Slytherin crest on itself in his blood.

Nurrak opened a draw and pulled out a small wooden box, he opened the lid before retrieving a rather large silver ring with the Slytherin crest upon it.

"And here is your Lordship ring…I must tell you I am surprised that this was sent here, I would have thought you'd need to go to Hogwarts first to obtain this." Nurrak stated as he handed the ring to Lily who then placed it on Harry's right ring finger, the minute it was placed upon her it shrank to fit her size.

"If you would like while we're here we could move onto claiming the other titles before you headed over to the vault." Nurrak stated, Lily glanced at the Goblin before glancing towards Harry,Susan and Raven.

"It you're choice." Lily said, Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking a step forward, he then placed it face down on a another piece of parchment.

"I Harry James Potter of sound mind and of my own will hereby claim the title Gryffindor." Harry declared, he retracted his hand and watched as the Gryffindor crest appeared on the parchment in his own blood, Nurrak glanced down into the box the Slytherin ring had been in, it was empty, the Gryffindor ring materialized within it, he took the ring and handed it to Lily who then placed it on Harry's right ring finger, it was too big at first, nearly slipping straight off before it shrank to fit.

Nurrak then Placed Harry's hand on another parchment

"I Harry James Potter of sound mind and of my own will hereby claim the title Peverell." Harry declared, he retracted his hand and watched once again as this time Peverell crest appeared on the parchment in his own blood, Nurrak glanced down into the box the Gryffindor ring had been in, it was empty, the Peverell ring materialized within it, he took the ring and handed it to Lily who then placed it on Harry's right ring finger, it adjusted to Harry's size. All rings then merged into one. Nurrak explained that whichever ring you want on display will be displayed.

Nurrak opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a couple of bandages, he slid them across to Lily, she took them and started binding her sons's hand. Harry's eyes remained fixated on the bandage as it was tied around her hand and into a small bow.

"We'll heal it when we get home, it goes against the Wizard Goblin Truce to use magic on their territory." Lily explained as she lowered her head, twisting the hand over so that the pam faced upwards and gave it a small kiss.

'_If only I didn't have to remain 'dead' vampires exempt from the truce, since we technically died and are no longer classed as wizards as we aren't alive, but it would reveal to the ministry that I'm alive'_ Lily inwardly sighed.

Raven came shyly to the desk and raised her hand, Nurrak cleaned the knife, he then took hold of Raven's wrist and cut her palm, Raven tried to pull her hand back due to instinct but Nurrak held her in place, her palm was then placed at four different parchments and one by one different crests appeared, she was awarded with ladyship of Ravenclaw, Le-fay,Simmons and Draven respectively. After awarding her rings lily snatched her hand and bandaged it, placing a small kiss on it as she had done with Harry's.

Susan threw back her hood and marched up to the desk and shot out her hand, no way was she not going to do something her mates had done, Nurrak moved to clean the knife once again before taking hold of Susan's wrist and cutting her palm, Susan yelped and started trying to pull her hand back, her palm was then placed onto a piece of parchment, the Goblin looked up at her expectantly, Susan was gritting her teeth from the pain.

'_How did those two stand the pain?'_ She inwardly cried.

"I Susan Bones, of sound mind and of my own will hereby claim the title Hufflepuff." Susan stammered, the minute the Goblin released her hand she pulled it back, cradling it against her chest, watching as her blood formed the Hufflepuff crest, Lily slowly eased Susan's hand away from her chest and carefully wrapped it up as she had her children before placing a small kiss upon it.

Nurrak glanced down into the empty box and once again the ring materialised, he took it and handed it to Lily who placed it upon Susan's right ring finger and much like its predecessors it shrank to fit the finger of its new owner.

"Now that, that is all done you three are now officially Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Peverell, Lady Ravenclaw , Lady Le fay, Lady Simmons, Lady Draven and Lady Hufflepuff respectively." Nurrak declared, Raven and Susan beamed proudly while Harry studied his ring, he glanced to his mother to see a similar ring on her own finger but with a different crest, Lily noticed Harry eyeing her ring with a contemplative expression and so turned to fully address him.

"Harry this is the Potter ring, when your father passed away it materialised on my finger as I was the next in line to the head of the Potter clan, even as a vampire the ring recognises me as the current Lady Potter, after myself you shall inherit the ring and after you it will be the one you name your heir or if you have no heir then it'll go to your sister." Lily explained as she held up the Potter ring, tracing it with her fingertips.

…

The group entered vault no. 13 with Nurrak as an escort, a mere formality to ensure that no one stole something from this vault or any of the nearby vaults, the vault itself had to be twice the size of Gringotts itself with even doors branching off to other rooms, mountains of gold, silver and bronze were scattered about among old heirlooms.

"Where are all the wands?" Raven asked, disappointment more than evident in her tone, on the brink of tears, she had been so excited to get her wand and start practicing magic, she'd braved the knife and become Lady Ravenclaw and yet there wasn't a single want in sight. Harry placed a hand on Raven's shoulder in an effort to comfort her, Susan came round and hugged her from the side.

"The wands are in one of the branching rooms." Nurrak stated, Raven's disappointment surged, converting to excitement once again, she charged toward the closest door, opening it, she peaked in to see mountains of books.

"Not in here." She said before closing the door, too excited about the possibility of a wand to think about books, she ran to the next door and the next and the next before finally finding a room that was lined with shelves filled with long black boxes, Lily appeared behind her.

"Ah I see you've found the wands." Lily chuckled, Raven slowly entered the room, the others soon followed, they children looked around with serious expressions, they could feel them, the wands, they could feel their power, their personality and most importantly they could feel the pull as the wands right for them tried to claim them.

They wandered further into the room, their gazes roaming each wand, their very cores tugging them in the direction in which the wands the sought would be located, the pull was just so strong, there would have been no point even trying to resist it even if they wanted to, Harry stopped, two black boxes shout out, one from his right and one from his left, they struck his arms before falling to the ground, he lowered himself and picked up the first box and read they inscription on the front.

He opened the box, the wand itself was white in colour with a black handle, he took hold of it, power surged throughout his being, he felt the core of the wand connect to his own, he replaced the wand in its box before turning to the next one, turning to see the inscription on its front.

Size: 9 ½"  
Core: Werewolf Hair  
Casing: Mahogany  
Secondary Core: Vampire Hair

He opened the black box, he saw the black wand with a scarlet handle and retrieved the wand and much like with the other he felt a wave of power connect to him, almost soothing his being, syncing itself with his own power, like an extension of himself. He replaced the wand in its case before retrieving the final box and turning for its inscription.

Size: 9"

Core: Basilisk Fang

Casing: Elm

Secondary Core: Succubus Hair

It was a light brown in colour with a black handle, he took it from its box, despite being shorter and as such, less powerful when compared to its predecessor it didn't disappoint in terms of its connecting to its new master, the minute his fingers curled around it he felt a shock as it struck his core with immense speed and synced itself to Harry, Harry's eyes were wide with wonder as he continued to look over his new wands, he had never felt such power, it was almost as if the wands were trying to complete him, but there was still something missing and he had a good idea what that was, after all he had come into his wizarding heritage now but that still left his werewolf and vampire heritage to be still tapped into.

Raven was in another section of the room; her eyes gleaming with excitement as she searched for the wand that called force her, positively bristling with excitement and anticipation as she searched the right side of the room.

She was close, she could feel it, the wand calling out to her, she rounded another aisle and headed up it, her eyes shooting from one side to the other until 'boink' her head inched forward as a small rectangular object hit the back of her head, she turned to see a wand box on the floor, her face just lit up, she made to pick it up when another wand shot out and hit her ankle from the right, she picked one, she turned over the box and observed it, reading the inscription upon it.

Size: 9 ¼"  
Core: Unicorn Tail Hair  
Casing: Cherry  
Secondary Core: Dragon Heartstring

The wand itself was light brown in colour with a teal handle, she carefully traced its handle with her fingertips, feeling its energy rush into her like the first had, oh how she loved that feeling, so exhilarating, so powerful and so warm, she continued to lightly caress its handle before she let finger curl around the smooth handle, the feeling emphasised, the power shot through her and she had to fight to remain standing but soon the rush of power felt natural to her, she replaced it back in its case before turning to the final box, she reached out and took it, turning it so she could read the inscription.

Size: 10"  
Core: Vampire Hair  
Casing: Hazel  
Secondary Core: Pegasus Hair

The second she touched the wand the power that surged through her effectively knocked her onto her bum but rather than yelp or even so much as wince she looked at her wand with wonder, ever so lightly tracing its intricate design, small ruins were carved into the base of the hazel wand, its handle black in colour, she couldn't keep the smile off her face, even as placed the wand back into its case, gathering them all up before heading off to find her mother, brother, mate and 'aunty' Amelia.

…

Susan was wondering around at the end of the room, her gaze shifting round as she searched for the wand that called for her, the one that whispered in her ear, the one beckoning her, she rounded a corner, stopping in her tracks as she tried to focus on the feeling when she felt something strike her behind, she leapt two feet into the air with a started yelp, she glanced back to see a wand box attached to her rear.

'Thank god they're kept in boxes like this.' Susan mentally muttered as she reached back and took the box in her hand, she brought it round to her front to open it only to be struck in the head by another wand, this one fell to the floor. She sent the box a glare, her gaze returned to the box in her hand, she rotated it, locating the inscription informing the relevant information about the wand she now held.

Size: 7 ½"  
Core: Griffin Feather  
Casing: Chestnut  
Secondary Core: Lamia Hair

She opened the box and admired the light brown wand with a black handle, she reached into the book, she caressed the wood with her fingertips, feeling a pleasurable shudder as the wand attempted to connect to her core. She took hold of handle and felt the rush of power surge through her as she lifted it from its box, her cheeks burned red as she felt herself connect to the wand. She glanced at the other box before returning the one she held to its box, she picked up the second box and examined the inscription.

Size: 8 ¼"  
Core: Mermaid Hair  
Casing: Redwood

She admired the beauty of the light orange wood with the black handle, she reached out and stroked it, feeling the energy travel through her fingertips to her core like the one before in its attempt to link to her core, she took a firm grip of the handle, a pleasurable gasp escaped her lips, her legs starting to lightly shake, she placed the wand back in its case after a couple seconds, she picked up the original box and headed off to locate her mother and her mates.

…

Lily and Amelia remained stood at the initial entrance to the wand room, Lily leaned against the wall, Amelia leaned against the wall, keeping her eye trained for the sign of her children's return. A box slid out of its compartment and landed on the floor a couple feet from Lily, she frowned and glanced at Amelia who merely frowned and shrugged, Lily reached for it, she examined the box.

Size: 10 ¼"  
Core: Dragon Heartstring  
Casing: Silver Lime  
Secondary Core: Phoenix Tail Feather

She opened the box to find a light brown bordering on white wand with a black handle, she picked up and felt a wave of power wash over her, her hair began to wave in none existent wind, she stumbled back, eyes wide, she quickly placed the wand back in its box and replaced the lid.

"New wand?" Amelia asked.

"Apparently." Lily muttered.

The trio then came into sight, each rounding the corner they had vanished round when they were searching for their own wands.

"Hey mum." The trio greeted in perfect sync.

"So what did you get?" Lily asked, the trio presented their wands, she frowned when she examined the usual combos, she glanced to Amelia.

"I thought wands were only made with cores concerning Dragons, Unicorns and Phoenixes?" Lily asked.

"Official ones yeah, but custom made ones can have potentially anything in them." Amelia explained.

"But all of these?" Lily countered, gesturing to the large collection, Amelia shrugged.

"The Slytherin family aren't exactly poor, maybe wand making was Salazar's hobby, after all what's better for an ambitious power hungry Slytherin than hundreds of wands that you can't find in any wand shop?" Amelia countered, Lily didn't reply.


	13. Familiar

**Ch#13(Familiar)**

* * *

Once they exited the wand room Raven set about exploring the other rooms, as giddy as a child in a sweetshop, she ran through each door, Lily and Amelia just looked on in amusement, Susan just started wandering around the vault, her eyes wide from its vast scale, Harry remained close to his sister, Lily glanced to the vault doorway to see Nurrak still standing there.

Raven opened another door, her eyes widening as she stepped inside, her gaze scanning over the large chamber, marble pillars scattered about on a the black and silver tiles, covered in water, the walls were green and there were silver serpent statues lining an aisle that led to a small podium. She slowly began to approach the podium, ignoring how some of the water got into her shoes despite its little depth. Harry followed after her, keeping a few paces back, trying to ignore the water the was quickly filling his shoe.

Raven came to a stop at the podium, her eyes wide as she looked into the bowl of the podium, Harry stepped up beside her and followed her gaze, his own widening as within the podium was a nest of rather large eggs, just under a dozen in total, standing perfectly upright, their white shells seeming to almost shine in the dark room.

Raven's eyes glazed over, her hand began to rise and ever so slowly move towards one of the closer eggs, her fingertips brushed against its shell. The egg began to lightly shake, her hand snapped back. She and Harry both took a step back as the egg's shaking became more violent. A crack formed along its side, followed by several more before a small section of the egg shell was pushed off and something smallish was peeking out of the egg, the egg shell atop of it blocking it from view.

Raven retook her step towards it and ever so slowly and cautiously began to move her hand towards the egg shell; she removed it and gasped at what she saw. A snake head, the snake looked up at her, squinting before finally slithering out the whole and up onto her still close hand, it slid up her arm, binding it in its coils. Now full free from its prison the duo could see that it was around a foot in length.

"We better go show this mum." Harry said quietly, Raven hummed in response, her gaze lingering on the serpent as her body started to glow as did that of the snake, a golden glow surrounded them. The glow began to dim as soon almost as it appeared.

"Ssss mama." The serpent hissed as it tightened its coils and started push its head against said arm.

Raven eyes widened when she realised not only did she understand the snake but also processed what it had called her, she turned to face Harry, paling slightly, he seemed to be equally pale, they turned and ran out the room, the snake clinging to her for the ride.

…

"So when do you think Raven will get bored of looking around?" Amelia asked, Lily could only chuckle in response.

"I don't think she's capable of being bored." Lily countered.

"Good point, guess we'll be here for a while." Amelia chuckled, the door the twins had disappeared to slammed open and the two ran to their mother, Lily frowned when she saw the fear etched on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked in a concerned tone as lowered herself to their level, her eyes widening when she spotted the snake once they stopped moving "Raven why is there a Basilisk on your arm?" She asked, her tone quickly growing to worry, bordering fear.

"I went into that room…I think we found a nest and when I touched one of them it hatched, slithered onto me…and it call me mama." Raven stammered in a frantic tone, Lily's eyes seemed to widen with every word.

"Well if you were he first thing it saw on hatching it probably just assumed you were its mother." Amelia explained softly and calmly, Basilisks were quite like birds in that sense, then again the original Basilisk hatched from the egg of a rooster (1) when a toad hopped onto it.

"Well that explains why it said that." Lily murmured, her frown settling on her face as she began to consider how it was possible for Raven to understand the Basilisk in the first place.

'_It could be a side effect of her being a Horcrux, having Riddle's soul in her would mean she had access to some of his powers and memories, maybe a few of them remained with her, he was a parselmouth…then again it could also be because of her bonding to a Lamia.' _Lily mused

"But how'd…I understand it?" Raven asked, her stammer gradually returning and becoming more noticeable.

"Well it could be because of the bond between you and Susan or some of Voldemort's powers are still in you." Lily explained, Amelia frowned, Lily glanced back at her and mouth 'later' the elder Lamia nodded and decided that this was neither the time nor place to start interrogating the vampires.

"Err mum." Harry said, noticing the discussion was coming to a close, Lily turned to face Harry.

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked, her tone of worry still threatening to become one of fear.

"When the Basilisk got on her they started glowing…why did they start to glow?" Harry asked, Lily frowned, her brows furrowing for a second before her eyes shot wide as she realised what Harry meant, she glanced to Amelia.

"The familiar bond." The two said in perfect sync, they both turned back to Raven.

"It seems Raven that you have found your familiar, you are now bound to this Basilisk and it is bound to you." Lily stated before Amelia launched into a full explanation of what a familiar was, once the lengthy explanation of familiars and why witches and wizards had them Lily took out her wand and cast a small charm on the Basilisk.

"What did you do to her?" Raven asked.

"Just placed a small charm on her, it makes it so she won't kill anyone who looks her in the eye or petrify those who see her eyes but not directly." Lily explained "So what are you going to call her?" she asked, Raven looked contemplative for several moments before saying.

"Eleena, her name will be Eleena(2)." Raven said confidently as she looked down at the green Basilisk and into her blue eyes as she said her name.

"A beautiful name." Lily complimented, eyeing the snake carefully, she wasn't too happy that her daughter's familiar was a Basilisk but it couldn't be helped and besides it would certainly be interesting to see how the Hogwarts staff reacted since legally they can't separate a wizard or witch from their familiar, no matter what the rules state.

"She's beautiful." Susan said in awe as she reached out and stroked the top of the baby Basilisk's head, Eleena pushed her head against her palm, accepting the motion and sensing Susan to be her mistress/mother's mate.

* * *

Few months later, Lily stood in a fairly small room, a study at the Bones residence, three small desks that she conjured prior stood before her with Harry, Raven and Susan sat on them, a pebble on each desk and each of the trio held one of their wands in their hands.

"Now remember it's a slight twist of the wrist and a flick of the wand, now repeat after me 'facta est ales'(3) and make sure your pointing it at the pebble this time." Lily pleaded, the last time was so embarrassing, Raven in the motion had ended up pointing her wand at herself and turned her into a bird, they had to go get Amelia to turn her back and there was no doubt in her mind that Amelia was never going to let her forget it.

The trio acted out the motion and spoke the spell, Raven blushing from her mother's comment.

"Facta est ales." They said as one, Susan's wand shot out a small spark, her pebble turning into a cupcake, transfiguration wasn't her best subject, she much preferred potions, pouring so many things into a bubbling caldron, always making the same 'mistake' that caused it to combust and cover everything in pink cotton candy. Everyone was still trying to work out what the heck she kept doing to turn pumpkin juice into that, they rarely actually progressed past making drinks for the 'class'.

"Susan…remember the majority of magic is mental, you can't just say an incantation and hope for the best while thinking of cakes." Lily droned, Susan blushed, eyeing the cupcake in front of her, wandering how much trouble she would get in if she ate it, maybe it would be worth it, it was her favourite kind too, chocolate.

Harry's wand sparked similar to Susan's except with him nothing happened to the pebble, he frowned, transfiguration wasn't his best subject, no he was better with the battle spells uncle Sirius taught them when mum was asleep.

Raven's wanted glowed lightly at its tip, a spark firing out and soon where had once being a small grey pebble was a small crow, a huge grin split across her face, but that soon faded when the crow started flying around the room, cawing and nearly hit Lily in the face with its frantic flying.

Lily ducked and quickly cast a reversion spell, the crow became a pebble once again and fell to the floor, she turned back to the trio, face faulting when she saw Susan's cupcake was gone and there was chocolate all over her face.

"Susan you're not supposed to eat your homework." Lily sighed.

"But it was so tasty." Susan objected, pouting in response. Lily deadpanned.

* * *

On 30th of January 1990, Lily slept soundly in her bed, her body stiff and unmoving as she laid on her back, her eyes closed, looking perfectly at peace, not a sound escaping her lips nor the slightest twitch of her eyelids, she remained perfectly still. The room itself was barren containing a large four poster bed, a full body mirror and a wardrobe, the carpets a dark red as were the curtains the surrounded the bed, there were no windows an so no light penetrated the room.

The door slowly opened, some light being let into the room and lightly illuminating it, Amelia entered the room first, holding a three candle stick in her hand, the candles lit she walked down the wooden stairs to the room that had once being a basement, even with all the windows UV filtered Lily preferred this room after it was fully furnished, saying it was because no light got in and she could sleep a little longer.

Amelia turned to the door and silently beckoned the others to enter Raven entered first, followed by Harry and then Susan and finally Sirius bringing up the rear, holding another candle in his hand, identical to the one Amelia held, Raven held a three layer cake in her hands, the minute everyone was in Susan and Harry retook hold of the other edges of the plate it was upon.

The cake was white in colour with pink icing signifying where each tier began and ended, upon its top in pink lettering was spelled 'Happy Birthday Mummy' with the numbers three and zero candles in its centre, both of them lit. The children themselves were covered in batter from the cake mix and wearing their pyjamas, apart from Susan who wore a fluffy pink robe with underwear beneath it despite her argument with her mother.

Amelia stepped past them and slowly pushed apart the curtains, lowering the candle just enough to see Lily's pale face, her gaze travelling down to the maroon silk quilt, covering half way up to her breast making it quite clear that she had slept in the nude, she pulled out her wand and muttered a minor summoning spell, summoning Lily's dark green and ever so fluffy robe onto her body.

Lily began to turn, her sleep disturbed by the sudden appearance of fabric, her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them with the back of her hands, as soon as she saw she wasn't alone she sat up in her bed.

"Good morning." Lily greeted peering out of her bed and seeing everyone, including one large cake, with a swish of Amelia's wand all the candles Lily had set about the room, attached to the walls, lit, dim light spreading about the room.

"Good morning." Amelia replied, the children attempted to rush forward though they couldn't exactly go faster than a slow walk for fear of dropping the cake.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" Harry and Raven chorused.

"Happy birthday." Susan repeated, bright smiles on all their faces, a warm smile took over Lily's face, her heart filling with warmth despite its none beating status, she didn't even mind leaving her twenties behind, then again to vampires thirty was still the age of a child.

"Thank you, did you bake it yourself?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the cake mixture on the trio.

"Yep!" They chorused.

"Teesy helped." Susan admitted.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." Raven instructed, Lily couldn't help but smile, she focused on the motion and began to take in air, forcing her long dead lungs to operate before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles.

"Okay now why don't you three place the cake on the bed and Sirius and I can give her our presents." Amelia instructed and that's what the children did, they placed the cake on the bed atop their mother's knees, she moved it to her side so it wouldn't fall.

Sirius stepped up, one hand holding the candles, the other behind his back "Sorry I didn't get chance to wrap it." He said as he took his hand from behind his back and presented her a red photo album, her eyes bulked when saw the thickness of it, it had to have at least five hundred pages. He placed it in her. She opened the first page, her eyes widening as tears began to brew. Right there in her lap was a photo of her and James' first date, embracing one another in the light of a full moon, pulling back their heads, before leaning in for a passionate kiss, the motion repeated over and over again.

"It goes from that point to the present day." Sirius said, Lily looked up, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Thank you Sirius." She said softly.

"Don't mention it." Sirius replied with a sheepish grin.

"No, I really mean it, thank you." Lily pushed, closing the album and resting her hand upon it, Sirius merely gave her another sheepish smile.

"Well I guess it's my turn, now it isn't as sentimental as Sirius' but I still suspect you'll love it." Amelia said after a moment of silence. She then present Lily with a small black box with a grey ribbon, she took it and opened it, her eyes widening when she saw a silver ring with a blue stone at its centre with ruins surrounding it.

"Is that a…?" Lily drifted off.

"A Daylight ring(4)? Why yes it is." Amelia said, Lily's smile grew, she took out the ring and slipped it onto the same finger the Potter Lordship ring was, admiring it after she did so. Lily was just speechless.

"Now you can go outside with your children, feel the sun on your cheeks without fear." Amelia said softly, Lily's smile only continued to grow, she was mesmerised by the ring.

Amelia lowered herself to the children's levels, waving her wand again, a green glass bottle materialised with a red ribbon tied upon it, she nodded at the trio, they picked it up, turning back to Lily and presented it to her.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled, Lily took the bottle, thanking them before leaning forward and giving them all a small kiss on the head, including Susan.

"Now I hope you three have all done your homework, just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I don't that potions essay." She said with a small grin _'It just means I won't be marking them today'_ she inwardly cheered, she had taken over the children's education and as she saw it, it was only right she set them some independent study.

The trio paled, nervously glancing at one another before turning and bolting out of the room, leaving the three laughing adults behind. Lily shook her head as she watched them leave, slamming the door behind them in their rush.


	14. Tenth Birthday

**Ch#14(Tenth Birthday)**

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered open, he was lying on his side in the large bed, golden sheets over his body, he turned to face the bedside table, he reached out and took his glasses, he slipped them onto his face, he turned back over when he felt warm hands around his waist pull him back. He turned and found himself in the arms of a sleeping and very naked Susan, she buried her head in his torso, her tail around his legs, though chronologically she was only ten years old like they were today her actual body was thirteen, well her true body was, her human one was synced to that of the twins, their physical bodies eleven in age and in perfect health thanks to their bond four years prior, they would have aged further but thanks to the treatment they'd sustained at the Dursleys and through the bond Susan's human form was locked to theirs(1). The scar that had once being so clear upon his and Raven's foreheads were now faded and hardly noticeable since the Horcrux had been removed.

His gaze lingered on the sleeping face of his mate. Pure innocence etched into her features, his gaze began to drop down to her chest or what he could see of it as she clung to him, while not even close to being fully developed she was starting to blossom, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. A cute giggle reached his ears; he glanced up to see Raven hugging Susan from behind, looking at her brother with an amused expression.

"Embarrassed brother?" Raven teased, her stutter had dramatically improved over the years though she would still occasionally slip back into her old habits it wasn't nearly as bad as it had once being.

Harry sent her a mock glare in response, Raven released another giggle, the sound like music to Harry's ears, after all those years of abuse and only hearing his sister cry herself to sleep every night, hardly ever smiling and stuttering every other word, her laughter seemed almost magical. Harry's glare dissolved on itself and a small smile graced Harry's lips though his blush never dimmed but neither did it intensify, he glanced down at the sleeping redhead before back at his sister.

"You think we should wake her up?" Harry proposed with a shark-like grin, Raven imitated the smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Oh nothing cruel, maybe a bucket of ice over her body or perhaps an indoor cloudburst? What do you think?" Harry proposed.

"I like the first one." Raven answered "After all, I'd rather not get the bed soaked." She continued.

"Bucket of ice it is then." Harry said, he turned and reached into the draw beneath the table his glasses was on, upon opening it he found his wands, he took out one and with a single flick of his wrist the covers shot off of them, Raven's eyes shot wide, she brought her legs up to her chest, lightly shivering at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Err Raven?" Harry began, Raven turned and sent Harry a small glare "Why are you naked?" He continued, raising an eyebrow, his blush deepening at seeing his sister naked.

"Well since Susan seems to like it so much I thought I'd give it a try and I've got to admit that last night was the best night sleep I've ever had." Raven admitted, her smile returning despite her sudden chill of losing her covers.

"Uhuh." Harry muttered, he flicked his wand once again and conjured two buckets, both hovering above the sleeping Lamia, filled to the top with ice, with another flick of his wrist the buckets turned and dropped their contents on the sleeping, nude, Lamia.

Susan's eyes shot open, she released her hold on Harry, sitting upright, her tail coiling beneath her as she began rubbing her arms, trying to warm up as ice fell about the bed, her teeth lightly chattering. Her gaze shot round at her mates.

"What ya do that for?" Susan yelled, about to go onto a rant only to be stopped when Raven pressed her warm lips against hers, it was a simple peck on the lips but it did the trick. They parted, Raven smirked when she saw Susan's cheeks burning redder than her hair.

"We just wanted to wake you up so we could enjoy your company more." Raven said in an innocent tone as she began to hug the redhead, inwardly smirking as she used her hormones against her.

The door opened, silently, none of the trio noticed. Lily stepped into the room, slowly closing the door and just as silently as she had opened it, she began to approach the trio, frowning as she took in the sight of a naked Raven and Susan hugging each other, Susan blushing, while Harry watched. She raised an eyebrow, stopping when she reached the bed; she extended her hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder.

"Ayahh." Harry yelped, reflexively bouncing on the mattress, turning and falling on his back in a single motion, his eyes wide, his heart pounding from the shock his mother had given him. Lily just stood there looking over them with a calm expression, Raven and Susan quickly separated, both blushing a deep red.

"Good morning you three." Lily greeted.

"Err…morning mum." Harry greeted nervously.

"Morning mummy." Raven said in an innocent tone.

"Morning Aunt Lily…we weren't doing anything." Susan stammered, Lily light hummed.

"I bet you weren't." Lily responded, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward, unaware of how her breasts hung loosely, her shirt giving them a pretty good view of her breasts as they lightly shuck from the movement, Susan's blush deepened as did Raven's, Harry's resurrecting with new vigour.

"But we weren't…we were just waking Susan up." Raven argued.

"Oh, so is that what you kids call it now a day's?" Lily responded, their blushes deepened, she stood back upright "Anyway, get up you three, get dressed and meet us in the dining room and if you take too long I'm going to come back up here and drag you down by your ears and none of you will be getting any cake." She threatened before turning to take her leave, opening the door, she glanced back.

"Happy Birthday." Lily said as she gave them a warm smile.

As soon as the door closed the twins slid out of bed and headed to the wardrobe to get dressed, Susan got out of the bed, dropping to her knees she reached under the bed and pulled out a green dress that she had placed there before she got into bed with her mates.

"Mama what'ssss going onnnn?" Hissed Eleena as she slithered out from beneath the bed having decided to sleep there the night before, over the past two years she had grown a total of one point three inches . She slithered over to Raven's feet, looking up at her 'mother'/ mistress.

"It's mine and Harry's birthday again." Raven hissed back, a large grin on her face as she slipped on a black dress, neglecting to put any under garments on like her mate, Harry though did where under clothing, he slipped on a pair of light blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.

'_Must be a girl thing.'_ Harry inwardly remarked as he rolled his eyes.

Harry turned to see Raven twirling in her dress, letting it rise just short of her crotch as she enjoyed the breeze she generated, enjoying the free feeling the lack of undergarments and skirt provided her, Eleena lightly curled around her neck as she had taken to doing soon after she hatched. Susan was sat on the bed in her dress, simply watching as Raven played with her dress.

…

In the dining room Lily sat between Amelia and Sirius in their usual seats, Nymphadora sat opposite of Sirius having arrived early that morning when her parents went out for their anniversary and rather than stay home alone bored out of her mind until the arranged time she called ahead and received permission to come early.

The door opened, everyone turned to see the trio enter the dining room, their eyes widening, smiles breaking out when they saw Nymphadora sat at the table, the charged towards to the table, Harry and Raven taking seats on either side of her, Raven sitting opposite Lily and Susan took a seat beside Raven and opposite her aunt.

"Nymphadora you're here!" Raven greeted, hugging the left arm of the seventeen year old.

"You're early." Harry stated, a small smile on his face as he placed his hand on top of hers, resting on the side of her chair.

"Yeah, mum and dad left for their anniversary day out and Aunt Lily and Amelia were kind enough to let me come over early. "Nymphadora greeted "Happy birthday." She continued.

"Thank you." Raven replied.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Okay, now that everyone's here why don't we have our breakfast and then we can move into the living room for presents." Lily said, the twins' smiles grew as they heard what their mother said, with a wave of her wand the meals teleported from the kitchen to the table, stacks of pancakes for the kids and Nymphadora, a bottle of blood for Lily and sausage and egg for Sirius and Amelia, Lily lightly sipped at her blood as she watched her children eat.

'_Their tenth birthday…I'll have to take them hunting soon…they're growing up so fast'_ She inwardly sighed.

…

Soon the small group were in the living room sat upon the sofas with Raven and Harry sat on the new red rug in front of the roaring fire. Since Nymphadora usually used the floo method of travel Amelia was eventually forced to purchase a rug for her to land on to be on the safe side. Susan was the only one absent from the room; after she finished breakfast she vanished and had yet to return.

"So shall we start with the presents?" Sirius proposed.

"Shouldn't we wait for Susan?" Raven objected, lightly picking at the fibres of the rug, Lily couldn't help but smile at that, the small sign of maturity warmed Lily's still heart, she was so proud of her daughter just from her simple gesture.

The door opened, everyone turned to see Susan enter, a silver platter in her hand with a chocolate cake upon it, scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream forming a ring on the top of the cake with eleven blue and pink candles in its centre.

"Happy birthday." Susan said warmly as she placed the cake in front of her mates (4).

"Thank you Susan." Raven replied as she slid closer to the still crouching redhead and gave her a peck on the cheek, Susan's cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said as he gave her a kind smile, the twins turned to the cake, taking in a deep breath before blowing out the candles.

"Did you bake that yourself Susan?" Amelia asked as she arched her eyebrows, admiring how fast her niece's culinary skills had developed.

"Well Teesy helped a little." Susan admitted.

"So she stopped you from slipping in a love potion." Amelia teased, Susan cheeks burned red as her eyes widened slightly, the adults began to lightly chuckle, more so from the redheaded Lamia's reaction than the actual comment.

"Like she needs to add such a thing." Raven objected as she pushed Susan onto her behind from her crouching position and sat in her lap, bringing her arms around Susan's neck before leaning in and kissing her on the lips, a quick peck, when they parted Susan quickly responded by giving Raven a kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, indeed, perhaps it was a lust potion." Sirius remarked, this had Amelia and Sirius bursting with laughter, Raven blushed, Lily's eyes narrowed at the very idea, Harry blushed much like his sister and Susan grew a contemplative expression as she pursed her lips, placing her index finger upon it.

"Perhaps we should move on." Lily stated, eager to move from the current topic of discussion which was quickly heading to, if not already there, her prepubescent children's sex lives. Sirius began to nervously sweat, recognising Lily's warning tone as the one she used with James and the rest of the marauders when they were bordering a certain line that shouldn't be crossed, he'd been hearing it more and more since he was released from Azkaban.

"Presents?" Sirius suggested, hoping to avoid being hexed by the redheaded vampiress, Lily sent him a nod. Sirius turned back to the twins, one of which was still sat in Susan's lap and was even resting her head against her chest, Sirius dip his hand down and behind his chair before retracting it to reveal one large gift wrapped in black wrapping paper with golden spirals upon it.

"Happy birthday you two." He said as he handed it to them. Harry moved the cake to the coffee table and positioned the gift between himself and his sister, they were used to getting gifts to share, not that they minded it. They both tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a small pile of books; three tomes; each on battle spells.

"Thank you Uncle Sirius." Harry and Raven said as one, large grins upon their faces.

"Battle spells?" Lily questioned.

"They'll be going to Hogwarts soon and I don't trust Dumbledore will make it a relaxing experience." Sirius answered, Lily wasn't too fond of the idea of her children learning to fight but she knew it was inevitable and Sirius did make some rather good points on Dumbledore, all she could do was let out a small sigh as the giving of gifts continued.

Amelia was next, with a wave of her wand two long objects, wrapped in grey paper and string shot through the door to the living room, stopping in front of the twins.

"This is from both your mother and I." Amelia said, the twins tore the paper from their gifts, Raven began bouncing in Susan's lap with joy as her gaze landed on her new broom, her very own Nimbus 2000. Harry's eyes were wide, he lightly stroke the broom, the top of the range model, it wasn't even supposed to be released until next year.

"How'd you get it?" Harry gasped out.

"You're Aunt Amelia has some powerful contacts and a little money never hurt, with our combined efforts it was easy to get a couple of brooms before the official release date." Lily replied, a warm feeling spreading about her body as she watched the reaction of her children to their gifts.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The twins chanted.

"Me next!" Nymphadora declared as she handed the twins too boxes, one bink with a bow, a darker shade of pink, binding it, the other black in colour with a blue ribbon, the two opened the boxes to see a variety of chocolates.

"Transformation chocolates!" The two declared as one with smirks adorning their faces, Sirius and Amelia paled, Lily couldn't help but smirk, the last time Nymphadora had bought them those chocolates the twins had crushed a couple of them and added them to Sirius and Amelia's desserts, they turned Sirius into woman and Amelia into kitten, it took a month for the transformation to where off, Sirius hadn't being too disappointed with his form, until that certain time came, oh Lily enjoyed that, watching Sirius suffer his monthly. Oh and Amelia had been so cute, with cat instincts, she so loved being scratched behind the year, oh did Lily enjoy teasing her about that after the month was up.

"Please remind me why I let you and your mother back into the house of Black?" Sirius muttered.

"Thanks Nymphadora." Raven started.

"You're the best." Harry finished.

"I know." Nymphadora responded smugly, not even bothering to object to the use of her name, it was very clear that the twins were never going to stop using it.

"Well there is one more gift." Lily said, seeing the twins about to move onto asking for a slice of cake thinking the presents were done, they turned to her with wide eyes and giddy expressions, Raven started bouncing again, not that Susan minded too much.

Lily summoned two packages, one wrapped in light green wrapping paper and the other in silver paper, they floated over to the twins, they shredded the paper to reveal a book on Legilimency and Occlumency, they looked of her with looks of excitement.

"That's right, I'm going to start teaching you two on Legilimency and Occlumency." Lily said, Harry and Riven looked about to burst with excitement about learning about such advanced and high level subjects.

"Yes." The two cheered as they high fived one another, the sudden motion catching Susan off guard and causing her to fall back with Raven remaining atop of her, now scrawled over her, her arms around Susan with her knee inches from Susan's crotch, her both their dresses riding up from the fall and there position, their faces burned crimson with embarrassment.


	15. Let's go hunting

**Ch#15(Let's go hunting)**

* * *

Lily fell to her knees, catching herself on her hands as two small forms landed on her back, a small grunt escaped her sealed lips, before finally the sound of a small object landing upon the ground caught her attention. She glanced at it, right in front of her was the ring she had used for the portkey, it was a silver ring with a blue stone in its centre, one of her older pieces of jewellery, she removed the enchantment. Continuing to hold herself and her children up with a single hand, she took the ring and pocketed it.

"You know you two can get off anytime." Lily stated as she glanced back at them. The twins were sprawled atop one another atop of her, Harry above Raven, he grunted before rolling off his sister and landing on his back next to his mother.

"I hate portkeys." Harry muttered.

"So do I Harry, so I." Lily sighed, making a mental note to start testing apparition with her children so they could adapt to it and so they wouldn't have to keep taking those damn portkeys. She waited another moment but her daughter remained sprawled on top of her.

"Raven?" Lily asked, growing worried, fearing the rough form of transport had hurt her; Raven let out a low hum "Are you okay?" Lily asked in a worried tone, she received a hum of affirmation from her daughter.

"Then can you please get off so I can get up?" Lily asked, relief flooding her voice.

"But you're comfy." Raven protested, burying her head into her mother's neck.

"Come on Raven, off or don't you want to hunt tonight?" Lily teased, Raven mumbled something before rolling off of her mother and landing atop Harry.

"Ow." Harry muttered after a moment, Lily rose back to her feet and looked down at the two and could only shake her head in amusement, at times they were so mature that she almost forgot they were children and then there were times like this, she couldn't understand it, how these two children, who academically were almost at her level when she left Hogwarts, could just revert to being children on a single whim, here were two children who at the rate they were going in their transfiguration studies would have an animagus form by the time they reached Hogwarts, though she put that down to the natural shapeshifting abilities of their werewolf heritage, even with it currently inactive the potential was still there.

Lily, turned and took in the sight of their new environment, trees surrounded them, leaves caked the ground, she glanced round in each direction and could only see more and more forest, no sign of civilisation, perfect. The sun had long since set, the moon was weak, not yet full but that worked to her advantage, it meant that the minute Harry and Raven made the kill they wouldn't go through the metamorphosis of human into wolf, which would things a lot easier. The light breeze caressed Lily's features and weaved throughout her hair, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she savoured the sensation.

Once the breeze faded her eyes snapped open, her eyes black, her fangs and claws sharp and ready to kill, she could feel her predatory instincts screaming at her to take control of this new environment and assert her dominance as the one at the top of the food chain. She sharply inhaled, forcing her lungs to work before slowly exhaling, her pupils shrinking back as she forced her instincts to subside, she couldn't afford to let her nature control her, especially when she had to ensure her children remained safe.

…

Several feet away the shadowed form of a female being sat atop the branch of one of the trees, watching Lily and the twins in the night as the twins stumbled back to their feet, trying to dissuade the dizziness that had claimed them from the portkey.

"You've come so far since we last met Lily." She muttered as she leaned forward in her seated position, the weak light illuminating the face of the vampiress. Dawn's eyes seemed to glow in the night as she continued to mask her presence from the younger vampire; she rose to her feet and soon stood upon the branch.

"But you're still not ready, so young and naïve…so delicate and fragile…it's truly amazing how something so frail can be so deadly…you still don't understand your nature, our nature…we are the ultimate predators, we are designed to kill." Dawn stated, she vanished for a brief second before reappearing on the top branch.

"Nothing can out run us." She continued, her fist truck out and shot through the trunk of the tree "Nothing can fight us off…then there's our appearance, our natural allure lures in our prey, as if it's needed…even our scent aids in luring our prey in." She chuckled to herself as she retracted her hand from the tree and lightly stroked her pale cheek.

She froze in place and her gaze narrowed on the twins as they held their mother's hand and began to walk deeper into the forest.

"At least we were the ultimate predator…when the time comes Harry and Raven shall claim that title, the Hybrid…it's been millennia since they last lived and came to into their full powers…now barley the memory has survived the ravages of time…but now the bloodline shall return and the Hybrids shall rise, descended from my bloodline." She smirked as she admired her plan unfolding "It won't be too long now, the Alpha shall rise and the Beta shall follow as will the Gamma and the Omega…a couple more years and Dumbledore shall pay for his crimes." She continued as her eyes filled with a dark gleam.

Her gaze returned to the mother and her features softened, she could feel the mother, they were connected. She sired Lily, the bond they shared was indescribable, she could feel Lily's instincts telling her to assume her role as a hunter, she could feel Lily's desire to protect her children, she could feel the love she felt for them.

"So young and so frail…with time you will become a true vampire…the older a vampire is the stronger they become…but the younger they are the more vulnerable they are…she's still too young, a child among our species, a delicate rose…she's only claimed two lives, a great achievement for one so young, especially with them being family…but she hasn't so much as hunted since." Dawn continued.

Lily and the twins were starting to get further and further away from her. Dawn lightly bent her legs before propelling herself forward, her body vanishing from mortal view as she sped through the treetops, continuing to conceal her presence from her targets.

…

They travelled deeper into the forest. Harry continued to hold his mother's hand, his gaze constantly shifted about the environment, he inhaled the forest air, exhaling calmly, he felt so relaxed and at ease in the forest, he couldn't place why but neither did he care for the reason. He lightly played with the hunting knife in his trouser pocket, a small gift from Sirius for the hunt, it had been his dad's, back in his first year he used it for minor pranks where he engraved inappropriate words and images into Hogwarts walls and tables and again in his seventh year, engraving his and Lily's names into trees, inside a love heart.

A small smile graced his lips as his fingers slid across the blade, careful as to not cut himself. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he stiffened, something was wrong, he glanced round, just in time to see a rather large spider drop down behind them, it was just under a meter in height. Lily span on her heel, quickly moving Harry and Raven behind her.

'_An Acromantula…damn it, how the hell did that thing sneak up on me?'_ Lily mentally cursed as she assumed an aggressive stance, parting her lips to reveal her sharpening fangs as she snarled, her pupils swallowing her eyes once again.

Lily leapt at the giant arachnid, gripping its two front legs in her iron grip, attempting to force it back while snapping its legs, the Acromantula stumbled back from the initial force of the attack but soon sustained its ground, only going from side to side as it attempted to push Lily back, trying to regain the ground so it could devour its prey.

"You're young and weak…and so tender." The spider hissed, managing to take a couple steps forward, its pincers flexing as they tried to get a hold of Lily's neck.

"My kind devour yours arachnid, you are foolish to attack me, I eat spiders for lunch." Lily snarled, her grip tightening as she grit her teeth, it wasn't a total lie, she had eaten a couple of insects and arachnids between meals whenever they got into the house and she felt a bit peckish, many vampires did, in fact they were a common snack food, the crisps of the vampire world.

…

Dawn simply watched the confrontation from above, shaking her head in amusement as watched Lily struggle against the Acromantula.

"As reckless as a child, but that's to be expected…Acromantulas like us get stronger the older they get, but with them it comes with size alone…but still with Lily's age and that things size she doesn't stand a chance, she should have run…then again she didn't have the option the creature had appeared too close to her children to act…this was her natural impulse." Dawn sighed.

Her gaze moved to the twins, Raven was paralyzed, the scent of her fear coming off in waves, her gaze moved to Harry, he was looking from the fight to the knife he held in his hand, she grew a small smirk at this.

"Smart boy, they're moving around too much for a wand to be on any use, especially since Lily keeps getting in the way, but still a knife will do what needs to be done, go on Harry go for the kill, do it." Dawn egged on as she silently dropped to the lower branches, eager to see the future Alpha do his first kill, take his first life, though not human was still a big deal. Her eyes widened in fascination.

…

Harry looked between the knife and the fight before him one last time, his heart pounding as adrenaline surged through him, his body acted on instinct alone. He darted forward, keeping his body low, he ran up to his mother, dropping on his knees, he slid through her legs. He positioned the knife beneath its neck, his eyes focused on his target, unable to control himself his hand shot up and the knife pierced the lower side of the neck.

The Acromantula screamed in pain as the blade sliced through its skin, its blood oozed out, it collapsed atop of Harry, dead, Lily released it and took a step back, her eyes wide with shock, unsure what had just happened.

Harry was now trapped beneath the carcass of his kill, his eyes widened as something surged through him. He felt the incredible power of the wolf thread through him; he never felt such power, such freedom, almost whole, almost complete. He dislodged the knife, he had driven it in with such force that even the half of the hilt of the blade had entered it. He brought his spare hand to the creatures underbelly and pushed it off him, underestimating his strength, the Acromantula flew off him and landed several feet away.

Lily's eyes widened further when she saw the Acromantula fly from its position to reveal Harry, a dirty knife in his hand and his eyes glowing amber, now holding a feral force within them. Harry squinted at her before he removed his glasses, blinking rapidly.

"Harry…are you…alright?" Lily asked, still in shock.

"Yeah…mum…I can see!" Harry gasped, Lily's eyes widened, she watched as Harry inspected his glasses in amazement.

'_He killed the Acromantula…he's activated the werewolf…the beast is now awake…of course he can see now…the activation improves all physical aspects and even the senses .'_ Lily reminded herself, due to the lack of wildlife where they were Lily had brought them to the magical world, hoping to find something easy and instead they're attacked by an Acromantula and Harry killed it.

…

Dawn looked on with a satisfied expression, a small feeling of pride filling her long dead heart as she watched Harry kill the beast. She felt so proud of him for his achievement.

'_Well done Harry…then again I shouldn't expect anything less, your mother was turned by me…my blood is in her veins and by extension my blood now bumps through your veins.'_ Dawn mused as her pride continued to swell as an almost motherly expression settled on her face. It was true her blood made up most of Lily's body, it's how the change worked, while vampire blood did have healing properties, if one died with vampire blood in their system it would spread and rather than simply prepare the damage to preserve life it would corrupt every cell in their body and fully convert them into a vampire in order to keep them alive. So in result Dawn's DNA was in every cell of Lily's body and by extension her blood ran through both Harry and Raven's veins and so if one looked at it in a biological sense she was technically like a second mother to the twins.

…

Soon the trio were on the move again, Lily kept a tight hold on Harry and Raven's hands, allowing her instincts to take root, hoping to lessen the chance of another surprise encounter with a dangerous predator. Harry just kept looking round in all directions, his eyes wide, a warm feeling coursing through his body as recognised an almost homely feeling to the forest, his inner wolf recognising this place as a suitable habitat despite the creatures that hid within it.

Raven just watched her brother with curious eyes, her gaze occasionally dropping to glasses he held in his free hand, still trying to adjust to how her brother looked without them. A small smile graced her lips as she walked a little closer to her mother and brother, feeling safe, no longer afraid of what would attack them next as she had been when she first saw the Acromantula. She felt safe in her mother and brother's presence.

Soon the forest began to grow a little thinner, the ground became more rocky as it soon became apparent they were close to a couple of mountains and had being inadvertently travelling uphill as they made their way through the forest, the calm feeling Raven once had, had begun to fade as much like her brother she felt a weird homliness to the forest but now that they were exiting it and entering new territory she was getting a little worried.

As they continued to walk up the rocky pass as less and less vegetation was visible and if one looked to the far left there was a cliff drop back into the forest. All remained unaware of the vampire following them, even as she was forced to walk along the path.

'_Hopefully this'll give us a good view of the forest and I'll be able to calculate the best place to find something easier for Raven to hunt…that Acromantula was too dangerous and who knows what else lurks in that forest.'_Lily mentally cursed, hating herself for overlooking that simple detail, that like herself there were other deadly predators that were nocturnal.

Harry stopped, Lily continued another step before being halted as she felt Harry holding her back, she glanced back at him with concerned expression as she saw he'd stopped. Harry was looking dead ahead, where the corner turned to another rocky path, his eyes glowing amber, his grip tightened in both hands as a growl escaped his lips, the glasses shattered and Lily winced a little as she felt the increase in grip.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lily asked, her tone one of worry, she turned back to where they had being heading, her eyes turning black, her fangs sharpening. She lightly sniffed the air, she smelt nothing, she frowned and sniffed again, still nothing, then the wind changed against them and this time when she sniffed, more forcefully, she retched. A foul odour infected her nostrils as her legs nearly gave way on her as she fought to keep her meal down.

Her eyes closing as she fought to control her body's reaction. With her sight gone she subconsciously focused on her hearing, it grew in strength and became more acute, the sound of heavy footsteps was heard along with the dragging of a large object, a grunt or two occasionally popped up.

Raven gasped, harry snarled. Lily's eyes snapped open to see a Mountain Troll round the corner they had being approaching, thankful they had stopped midway. The Troll appeared to be fully grown, towering over them with ease and was at least three or maybe even four times their sizes. Its head was down, it dragged a large club behind it, seeming to not have noticed them yet.

Lily took a step back, Raven mimicked her mother's actions. Harry felt another growl erupt from him as he was stood between his instincts and common sense, the wolf inside of him wanted to fight the creature but his still human mind wanted to run with his mother and sister. The Trolls head snapped up and its gaze landed on the trio, it brought up its club and began to approach them in a decidedly aggressive approach. It raised its club and made to hit Harry, Lily took out her wand, readying herself to hex the Troll.

Harry burst into action, he charged towards the Troll, weaving out of its attacks and when he was close enough, he took the knife from his pocket and started slicing at the creatures legs as he ran past it, repeating this as he went back and forth. The Troll simply watched dumbly his target run back and forth attempting to cut it, the knife itself didn't even break the skin, leaving nothing more than small scratches.

Lily lowered her wand, the way Harry occasionally jumped to attack the Trolls upper body and how he attacked its lower half, moving so quickly she couldn't risk using her wand without risking hexing Harry instead of the Troll. She couldn't take that risk, she turned the wand upon her person, snarling as her eyes turned black, her fangs sharpened as her claws extended. She shot forward.

Lily charged straight at the Troll, stopping only to jump up and hit its chest with all the force she could muster, the Troll stumbled back from the force of the attack, Lily landed in a crouched position, lightly cradling her now bruised hand, she couldn't believe it, her hand had completely changed colour from pale to purple. She paid it less than a minute of attention before turning back to the Troll, the pain only adding to the rage she felt of the Troll attempting to harm her baby, all the while subconsciously finding comfort in the fact that her hand would be fully healed in two to three days at the most depending on how much damage had actually being done.

…

Dawn watched from behind the previous corner with a satisfied smirk as she watched Lily land an attack square on the Troll's chest.

'_She's learning…that Troll maybe strong but so are vampires, even the young ones and by using that speed she was able to increase the damage, even if it did more damage to her than the actual Troll.'_ Dawn mused as her smile grew, knowing that soon as Lily learned and adapted to her true life as a vampire she would grow to be far stronger, while at the moment in a fair head to head battle the Troll's strength would out match hers, in a few years if she fed properly she would be able to crush the Troll's thick skull with a single hand.

She glanced to Harry and watched as he uselessly attacked the Troll and lightly shook her head in amusement. While she was proud of the boy's bravery and the cunning he showed by using speed she couldn't help but be amused, even though Harry had killed and was now technically a werewolf before his first transformation he's little more than superhuman, stronger, faster, superior senses but still until his first full moon, until the first transformation he simply wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to the troll.

'_He knows he isn't strong enough so he uses speed…smart…too bad those instincts won't let him run, the Alpha rears its head even now, his family…his pack are in danger and he will fight to defend it regardless of the odds…too bad he doesn't have the power yet to back his new nature up.' _Dawn inwardly sighed.

Her gaze moved to Raven, she was holding her wand and pointing it at the troll, her hand lightly shaking…actually her entire body was. Dawn only shook her head once again in amusement before closing her eyes and focusing on the redheaded child.

'_I'll help you just this once.'_ She sighed to herself as she focused on Raven and sent a spell into her mind with brief instructions of what to do.

…

Raven couldn't stop her body from shaking, she held up her wand, pointing it at the Troll, her mind went blank, she just didn't know what to do, she couldn't recall any of the spells she learned when her mind was suddenly assaulted, she felt something sneak past her mental shields, though still fairly weak were still sensitive to any attempt of intrusion. Her mind was assaulted with knowledge, she didn't know what was going on but she suddenly knew something.

Her mind and body acted instinct, her body stopped shaking, she adjusted her hand so her wand aimed at the Trolls neck, her gaze narrowed as she focused upon it.

"Aquilonem." Raven stated, her voice filled with confidence that wasn't her own, the spell launched from her wand and hit the Troll's neck. It froze, it dropped the club, its arms falling to its side as its head shot off its shoulders and fell over the cliff side, the body fell, its green blood starting to erupt from the stump where its head had once being as it poured over the edge.

Lily and Harry froze, they turned back to Raven who just stood there, shocked, her eyes wide and glowing amber.

'_How'd she know that spell?'_ Lily inwardly gasped, she recognised it, it was an advanced battle spell used to sever an enemy's limbs or in this case the Troll's head, it could cut through anything. She shook he head after a moment and assumed she'd read ahead in the books Sirius gave them.

'_Now we're the same again…we're both werewolves.' _Harry inwardly cheered as the day or rather night had finally arrived, they were finally werewolves, a tear glistened in Harry's eye as he felt he'd just taken a big step closer to becoming who he was supposed to be and had taken a greater step into being closer to his father.

'_I did it…I'm a werewolf like Harry…I'm stronger now…strong like Harry…now I can protect him like he protected me.'_ Raven mentally declared as a large smile broke out across her face.

…

Dawn watched them with a small smile as they rushed together, Lily hugging the two close to her. She looked away before allowing Lily to sense her presence, but not the twins, she smirked as she practically heard Lily's head bolt up and start searching for her.

Dawn only shook her head in amusement once again before stepping into the shadows and vanishing from sight.


	16. First Werewolf transformation

**Ch#16(First Werewolf transformation)**

* * *

The time had finally arrived, tonight the night of the full moon would shine down upon them and they would become what they were meant to be. Harry and Raven stood in the back garden of the Bones estate, neither wearing any clothes so as to not ruin them with the transformation much to Susan's delight as she watched them through the window, too not wearing any clothing.

The garden itself was quite large, the size of a small field, tall walls lined its sides, high enough that not even a half giant could peer over, Amelia had made sure no one could see into her garden, it allowed her to do a little sunbathing when the sun did actually appear and much like her daughter she preferred to tan in the nude. A couple trees were scattered about the edges, small flower beds filling the gaps between them.

Lily leaned against the one of the trees, her gaze locked on her children; Sirius leaned against the wall directly opposite the side Lily was on. They both knew, in fact they all knew that not only the first transformation would only be painful but also during it the beast was the one in control and twins would act mostly on instinct and so it was up to Lily and Sirius to ensure they didn't cause too much trouble or attempt to start hunting. Though there wasn't much danger in them trying to hunt since it they would be stilld pups so the 'beasts' should be more playful than aggressive and with their biological mother and an adult dog animagus should be able to keep them in check.

The sun had already began to set, Sirius shifted into his animagus form. As the light began to dim, the sky burning a golden colour, the moon starting to show. Raven and Harry's eyes widen, they could feel it, the power surging through them like it had after their kill only so much more intense. They fell to their knees, losing all grasp of time and a finally as soon as the sun vanished and the moon's light bathed the garden.

The twins bowed their heads, mouths agape as silent screams erupted from them, only managing to force out grunts and moans as they felt their bones starting to shift and mutate, their organs rearranging, their cells rewriting themselves. They fell, catching themselves on their palms, their hands starting to close and grip the grass beneath them, their face began to extend outwards as a muzzle formed, their blunt teeth forming fangs, their bodies expanding.

Several pops and snaps were heard, followed by grunts of pain, Sirius forced himself to look away, Lily could only watch as tears brewed in her eyes, she knew there was nothing she could do, it was a natural process and there was no way around it and so focused on the fact that the pain was only felt during the first transformation and that the next one would be fairly painless. Susan watched, her eyes wide, she could feel their pain through her bond and wanted nothing more than to rush out and comfort her mates but she knew that it could prove dangerous since it wouldn't be them in control, Amelia tore her gaze from the transformation and resorted to watching Susan as tears slowly descended her cheeks, she placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

Susan sent her aunt a grateful look before returning her gaze to her mates. The transformation had finished, where had once been two children were now two wolves, both a little bigger than Sirius in terms of size. Harry was a little bigger than his sister, his fur black, his eyes a golden yellow, the eyes of the beast, Raven while being smaller than her brother was bigger than Sirius, her fur a dark red and much like Harry, her eyes glowed a golden yellow.

'_If this is how big they are when they're puppies…how big are they going to get?'_ Lily inwardly gasped, she had read up on pureblood werewolves extensively and had known they were bigger than normal wolves and other werewolves and that the bigger they were like with other werewolves, the more powerful they were but this had been her first sight of them and the size difference was truly astounding.

Raven started sniffing the grass, her tail wagging behind her as she began to walk around. Harry for his part was looking around, taking in the environment and the other beings around them, he sniffed the air lightly and finally after determining that they were no threat turned to his sister. He pounced on the red furred wolf, pushing her over and onto her side, lightly nipping her ear as he held her down.

Raven reared her head, twisting it so as to face her brother before nipping him, the two began to tumble about, they parted after a minute, their upper bodies pressed to the ground with their rears up, tails wagging, they tapped their front paws occasionally until bolting off and running around the garden, chasing each other.

Sirius plodded over to Lily, convinced that the danger of the twins attempting to hunt was none existent; he shifted back into his human form.

"What are they doing?" Lily asked, confused as to why they would be running around as such, she knew that it was what puppies did to play but she didn't expect them to be doing it, they were nearly teenagers for merlin's sake.

"They're playing." Sirius answered simply.

"Playing? But I would of thought they'd be too old for this." Lily replied.

"Nah…werewolves are strange things, pure-blooded ones more so, born werewolves they're wolf form is perfectly linked to their human form and so until they enter their adolescence they will be basically puppies and act like it." Sirius explained.

"And what about the next full moon, I read they'd retain control of themselves?" Lily questioned.

"Oh they will, but they will still act like pups, they'll remember everything and be fully aware of it though…there nature will just compel them to be children." Sirius explained as he continued to watch the twin chase each other with mild amusement.

…

In the tree that Lily leaned against, above the observing duo a small creature stirred. Within the tree, inside a small hole of the trunk lay a small winged being wrapped in a leaf with another beneath her sleeping head, her skin a light pink, her eyes though closed could be easily seen to be quite big, the skin surrounding them a light purple, her height around six inches, her hair golden and unbound.

She stirred in her sleep, rolling over in attempt to remain asleep despite the noise outside her home, her wings lightly glittering in the dark, she squeezed her eyes shut. The sounds wouldn't stop, her eyes snapped open, her irises a deep oceanic blue. She scowled as she tiredly sat up, yawning before wiping her eyes. She tossed the leaf aside and rose to her feet, not a single piece of clothing on her body. Her skin was smooth and delicate, her thin and ever so fragile wings attached to the centre of her upper back, her rear was delightfully curved, her breasts though petite were average for her kind, her nipples pointed as they were assaulted by a light breeze wafting in from outside but she neither flinched nor shivered, her crotch was bare and her golden hair fell down both sides of her body, slipping around and even between her breasts while curving around her rear. She began to glow a deep shade of red as she marched to the exit of her hollow, her breasts swaying from side to side as she did so.

She jumped out of the hole, landing gracefully on a branch, she placed a single hand on her hip as she headed towards the end of the branch, not caring for the cold weather, once she reached the end she looked down to see two rather large wolves running about, playing while two adults watched.

"So that's what woke me up, two werewolves, a vampire and a bloody wizard!" She snarled as she grit her fairly pointed teeth as she glared at the wizard, not caring that it was the werewolves that caused the racket that woke her, it had been the wizards war that made her an orphan and without family, all that destruction and death, many of her kind had been caught in the crossfire and in result by the end of it she was the last of her family and she blamed all wizards for it.

…

Susan's eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the large wolves that were her mates running around acting as if they were pups; she glanced back at her aunt to see her watching with a soft smile upon her face.

"Aunt Amelia?" Susan asked, getting her aunt's attention "Can I go out?" She asked as she attempted the puppy dog eyes.

Amelia hesitated, glancing back up at the window and out at the two playful wolves, while quite large in size they appeared to be harmless, they'd made no attempt to hunt or respond aggressive to the presence of a vampire like most werewolves would or by the presence of Sirius. She glanced back at Susan before back at the wolves that ran about her garden before finally letting a small sigh.

"Yes, but be careful…the second they so much as growl slowly retreat, if they begin to chase, run and Lily, Sirius and I will hold them off." Amelia instructed.

"Okay!" Susan answered excitedly, not believing for a second that her mates would turn on her. Amelia could only smile at her niece's childish enthusiasm; she lightly shook her head as she extended her hand and took hold of Susan's wrist and lightly pulled her from the window and headed towards the back door.

…

A small ball of scarlet light descended from the treetop, heading towards the vampiress who leaned against her tree, she stopped in front of Lily's face. Lily blinked as a red ball of light flew into her face; she inclined her head back as her sensitive eyes focused on the miniature being emitting the bright light.

The fairy's hands were on her hips as she scowled at the much bigger vampire, her wings flapping with incredible speed as her annoyance and anger caused her body to emit a scarlet glow.

"Err…can I help you?" Lily asked as she frowned at the fairy.

"Your werewolves have disturbed my sleep and unlike you my kind aren't nocturnal, can you please move them somewhere else." She stressed in response with a hint of aggression to her tone, which Lily's vampire hearing had no trouble picking up on as well as enabling her to clearly hear and understand the diminutive being.

"You have my apologies that my children woke you but you have no right to complain or request we move, you are on private property, we have permission to be here and I highly doubt that you do." Lily returned, now matching the fairy's scowl.

'_Her children…but they're werewolves…vampire with werewolf children…shit!'_ She mentally cursed as she put one and two together _'HYBRIDS…they're bloody HYBRIDS.' _She inwardly screamed.

The diminutive creature paled, her scarlet glow dimming as she fluttered back from the vampiress, glancing to the two playful wolves as they ran about the garden. Lily's gaze narrowed slightly on the nervous fairy.

"Something wrong?" Lily questioned as she found her tongue stroking her elongated fangs out of habit as they lightly sharpened.

"They're Hybrids aren't they?" She replied in a small voice, now refusing to meet the vampire's gaze.

"Yes…what do you know about them?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Stories were passed down in our kind, stories of our ancestors and the ancient creatures they encountered…one of my ancestors encountered a Hybrid…like them half werewolf and half vampire." She explained, now turning to fully face the werewolves.

"And?" Lily prompted.

"The story went on to how my ancestor would stay out of site and watch the creature…it massacred an entire village, they'd seen nothing like it in their life and even now no tale has described anything like them." She summarized, now wanting more than anything to run, it didn't take much to see that they hadn't turned yet but the last thing she wanted was to be around when they did.

The door opened, Lily glanced to see the still nude Amelia and Susan emerge from the house, the fairy had been about to leave when she stopped, she slowly turned to face the direction the sound had come from, her entire being forcing her to do so, her core tugging at her, her instincts screaming at her. She turned and her gaze landed on Susan and Susan's on her. She began to flutter towards the redhead, a golden glow surrounding her.

Susan began to approach the fairy, a thin golden aura surrounding her body as she did so, they stopped when the fairy was only a few inches from Susan's face, staring into her big eyes. The fairy shot forward, connecting her forehead with Susan's, the glow combusted, consuming them both in a bright light before dimming out of existence, the fairy fluttered to the redhead's shoulder and sat herself upon it.

'_A familiar bond?'_ Both Amelia and Lily thought in perfect sync, surprised that the nudist submissive Lamia had bonded herself to the fairy.

"Hi, I'm Susan." The young Lamia greeted.

"Nettle Demonglow." The fairy answered.

Both Harry and Raven stopped their little game of chasing one another. They turned in the direction in which the sudden burst of light had appeared from; their heads perked up at the sight of their mate, their tails began to swag. They charged towards her, Lily blurred into action, appearing between them and Susan, Sirius retook his animagus form and jumped to Lily's side, Amelia's lower half merged and grew in length, its flesh becoming green scales with a yellow underside, she slithered up to Lily's side, opposite Sirius, with incredible speed.

Susan made no move to run away and simply stood there smiling as the twins dodged round those between them and their mate, Amelia tried to grab them with her tail, they leapt through it, Lily made to grab the gruff of their necks, they ducked her hands and as she fell forward from the sudden motion she blocked Sirius' attempts to tackle them, the end result being the trio of adults in a large pile of bodies.

The twins leapt, landing on Susan's torso, pushing her back, she fell to the ground as Nettle flew from her shoulder, watching as the two Hybrids began to lick at Susan's cheeks and nipped her arm, not getting off her as they continued to greet her.

The adults could only watch in shock as their minds processed what they were seeing as they realized how foolish they'd been in even assuming that the twins would harm Susan especially when their wolf forms acted on instinct, this transformation more so than others, and since Susan was their mate the chances of them harming her were slim to none.

* * *

Few days later,Amelia was checking the mail when she came across three letters, her gaze narrowed; she glanced to the door that led down to Lily's room. She approached the door and lightly knocked on it. The door flung open to reveal the face of one rather miffed Lily.

"Amelia…you know that I sleep during the day…so why would you be knocking on my door?" She snapped.

"I thought you'd like to see these." Amelia responded, holding up two of the three letters in Lily's face, the vampiress' eyes widened, her hand shot up and snatched the letters, opening one of them, she took out the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall (1)

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Guess today we'll be going to get the Hogwarts supplies." Lily stated (2).

"Guess so, you want a little pick me up before we head out with the kids?" Amelia asked as she extended her hand to Lily, her wrist facing upwards, it was a known fact that fresh blood was far more effective in restoring a vampire's health and so occasionally Amelia would offer her own blood if it was needed.

Lily sent her a gratified smile before taking Amelia's wrist and holding it up, closer to her mouth before sharpening her fangs, rearing her head before burying them into Amelia's flesh and beginning to drain her of her blood.


	17. Diagon Alley and Lordships

**Ch#17(Diagon Alley and Lordships)**

* * *

Amelia was writing up the response letters to Hogwarts, including the small detail that Susan will be acting as a retainer for the two and therefore would have permission to share a dorm room with either of the twins if they so wished it while also stating that they would not be needing any aid in getting too or from Diagon alley by the staff of Hogwarts.

Raven and Susan were sat in the living room upon the sofa opposite the fire place, neither of them looked too happy, Eleena was once again around Raven's neck while Nettle sat atop Susan's head in a cross legged position; Lily sat in the single armchair to their left.

Raven was reading and rereading the second letter that came with the acceptance letter, the list of required and accepted items.

Uniform:

_-3 sets of plain work robes_

_-1 plain pointed hat (for day wear)_

_-1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_-1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags._

_Course Books:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_-A History of Magic_

_-Magical Theory_

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_-One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_

_-Magical Drafts and Potions_

_-Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Other Equipment:_

_\- 1 wand_

_-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_-1 set glass or crystal phials_

_-1 telescope_

_-1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_

"There are no snakes." Raven stated, beginning to worry that she'd have to leave Eleena behind.

'_She's worried about the not being able to take Eleena and not about the manipulative bastard who's over there.'_ Lily deadpanned before letting out a small sigh "Don't worry about it Raven, legally no institution can separate a witch and her familiar regardless of the rules." She stated.

Raven's head shot up, hope appearing in her eyes as she looked towards her mother.

"Really?" She asked, Lily nodded and both Susan and Raven cheered.

…

The now fairly large group entered Gringotts, planning to have the twins withdraw some money for when they go to Hogwarts. Lily, Harry and Raven were each attired in a black cloak which prevented anyone from recognising them, Sirius wore a dark grey shirt with black jeans, Amelia wore a dark green shirt with light blue jeans and Susan wore a red sundress.

"So which vault do you two want to go into?" Lily asked, if they wanted to check out the Potter or Black vaults neither she nor Sirius would object.

"I wanna take a look into the Gryffindor vault." Harry answered, since his first transformation Harry had changed, actually so had Raven. Harry became more guarded and less quick to trust than before, the beast within him seemed to increase his instincts even in human form, he was more perceptive, a more rounded learning curve, his magic was stronger, he was more protective of Raven and Susan and his now held a calculating gleam to them as well as a primal force within them, the force of the beast within him. He walked more arrogantly than he had before and seemed to give off a sense of aggression which thankfully he always managed to keep in check.

"I also want to see Ravenclaw vault." Raven agreed, she had seen the inside of the Slytherin vault and was now quite eager to see the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw one. Since that first full moon it was easy to see Raven had changed though not as drastic as Harry, what was left of her stutter was almost completely gone. Her eyes held danger and the instincts of a predator even when her initial personality leads you to doubt it, much like Harry she became more aggressive and protective of her mate and brother but hid it very well, she was more trusting than her brother but was still cautious, when she walked she would give off the impression of being small and weak, hiding her true nature perfectly though if one looked close enough and knew what they were looking for they'd see that appearances were indeed deceiving.

"Okay then." Lily said as she led the group to Nurrak's stand, the old goblin looked up as they approached, a fanged smile on his face, his smile grew when he saw the twins didn't shy away, though Susan did move behind them.

"It is good to see you again my Lady." Nurrak greeted.

"Yes and it is good to see you old friend, the children wish to make a withdraw from Godric's and Rowena's vault." Lily replied, allowing her hood to move back just enough so Nurrak could see her pale face.

"Very well, come with me and I'll escort you to the vaults in question." Nurrak replied as he moved from his seated position and began to lead the group to the method of transportation they would be using, a small smirk on his face the entire way, oh how Goblins loved to deal with vampires, not only were they known for wealth but for a thirst for their own type of justice and they didn't look down upon them like the wizards did, it was so refreshing and what made this case better was the fact Nurrak and Lily were already friends before her turning.

'_Oh it will certainly be entertaining to hear what will happen at Hogwarts in the coming years, especially since one of those two are approaching the time in which they shall turn and come into their full powers as a Hybrid.'_Nurrak thought to himself in a mental tone of pure glee.

…

The carts came to a stop; due to the sheer size of a group a second one had to be brought along. Nurrak was the first to exit the cart and moved to open the ancient vault, it opened to reveal mountains upon mountains of gold and silver with smaller mountains of bronze. The twins' faces broke out in expressions of pure glee, they ran in, throwing back their hoods.

They quickly manoeuvred through the vast piles of currency, soon finding themselves at the centre of a circle the mountains seemed to form and within the centre of this centre was a small podium, Harry seemed to freeze, ignoring the gold and artefacts scattered about the room, ignoring the doors within the vault, his gaze remained on the podium. He could feel it, the beast within him, urging him to go forward, his instincts demanding it.

Harry's irises began to glow a bright golden shade as he began to slowly approach the podium, his teeth beginning to sharpen into fangs, his none existent fingernails sharpening into claws. He stopped at the podium, Raven only watched as he approached it, feeling the beast within her brother rearing its head.

Harry stared down at the inside of the podium and within it was a small nest of twigs, feathers and rocks, though these feathers were larger than any he'd ever seen and seemed to radiate power, he slowly extended his hand and brushed the egg furthest from him, it began to shake and crack before finally a small, black head emerged from it, looking up at him it shrilled before shaking its head, sending the egg shell atop it away.

The small bird stepped out of its egg, falling over as it did so, it looked up at Harry and his golden eyes before forcing itself back to its feet and resuming its approach, falling several times before it reached Harry's side, it shrilled again.

Harry felt a small smirk grace his lips, the bird was just like him, determined, a survivor regardless of the odds against it and the challenges it had to face to get to him it did it, like him it faced the challenge and took it, like him with Dursleys he had to survive and protect his sister despite what he knew would happen each and every day, they were the same.

He slowly extended his hand towards the bird, a thin black aura surrounding his body, it reached the bird as it glowed a similar colour and extended its neck, rubbing its head against Harry's hand, Harry rotated his hand so his palm faced upwards, the bird hopped into it eagerly, falling to its knees as it did so before stumbling back to its feet.

The dark glow around the bird began to intensify as did the one around Harry until they were both consumed by the black light, it combusted upon itself, seeming to be absorbed by the bird rather than dispersing like the previous bonds had.

Raven blinked as the black light dissipated and there stood on her brother's arm were once a chick nestled in his hand was now a quite large black phoenix, it let out a proud shrill before flapping its wings, taking flight, hovering just above Harry's arm before moving to his shoulder and perching upon it, Harry reached up and light stroked its beak.

"Looks like you've got your familiar." Raven said with a small smile, Harry sent her a small grin, his eyes still burning with a golden shade.

"Indeed it does." He replied with a tone of excitement, ever since Raven had gotten her familiar he had wanted one but never in even his wildest dreams did he expect to bond with a Dark Phoenix, though it did make sense that a dark creature like himself would bond with another like his sister had bonded with a Basilisk.

The duo moved to exit the circle to find the adults talking with Nurrak while Susan was captivated by a small jewellery box and with what was contained within it, the Dark Phoenix let out another shrill, catching everyone's attention, they all turned and all eyes widened when they saw what was on Harry's shoulder.

"I've finally got a familiar." Harry said with a tone of excitement, fascinated by the dark creature.

"Oh my…" Amelia gasped.

"Err…congratulations Harry." Lily replied, stunned that her son had not only found a familiar in a vault like his sister but had also bonded to a legendary and very dark creature, Dark Phoenixes were the same as a 'normal' phoenix but their exact opposite, they were born of black fire and were cunning creatures with a passion for battle and tended to avoid humans and vampires, actually it was incredibly rare to even see one and yet this one had actually bonded with Harry.

Harry grinned back at his mother, turning back to the Dark Phoenix he began to stroke its beak once again while considering a name.

"I think I'll call her Eris, what do you think?" Harry asked, the Dark Phoenix shrilled, opening her wings to their full length and throwing her head back and puffing out her chest, Harry smirked as she seemed to like it and find the name quit fitting.

"Eris?" Sirius murmured, trying to place the name.

"Greek Goddess of chaos, strife and discord." Harry elaborated having heard his murmur.

"She's beautiful." Susan said in a state of awe, Eris further puffed out her chest, soaking up the praise.

"Indeed she is." Lily said "But you two better get your money we still need to stop off at the Bones vault before we can get our shopping done." She continued, Harry and Raven nodded before moving to take what they thought they'd need, neither Harry nor Raven minded if their twin took a little from their vault,besides that they'd relied on another all their lives and as such had a great deal of trust for one another.

They all then went to Ravenclaw vault, Raven started doing for what she came there for, as expected Rowena's vault was full with books except from gold of course. They picked many advanced books on many subjects, what they did find was a tomb on ritual magic, just skimming over it, Harry found it contained rituals that would be considered light to most darkest rituals. They decided to keep the tomb, Lily made them promise to stay clear from heavy sacrificial rituals.

…

Amelia lead Harry, Raven and Susan into the clothing shop, Lily staying back to decrease the risk of been noticed during the long process of getting fitted robes for the children and Sirius did the same since his appearance would undoubtedly raise some attention hence why he didn't stay in one spot while they were shopping.

One girl was seated along the wall of the shop while another girl around their age like the one seated stood upon the a small podium, her arms extended at her sides while the tailor took her measurements, the woman glanced up, her hair a vibrant red in colour, she wore a white blouse and light blue jeans.

"Fitting for Hogwarts robes?" She asked, her gaze lingering on Eris who was still perched on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes." Amelia answered, the woman nodded before indicating to the seats with her head.

"Take a seat and I'll be with you shortly." She instructed, the trio headed to the seats while Amelia remained standing.

The girl next to Harry was staring at the Dark Phoenix on his shoulder, her hair a bright blonde, her eyes a crystal blue, she was attired in a dark green jacket, dark blue jeans and a red shirt, she sucked on a lollipop as she eyed them.

Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye, something was off about her; he could sense it. He inhaled strongly through his nose, consuming her scent, his eyes flashing with a golden sheen.

'_She's not human…so what is she, she's not a werewolf or a vampire or even a Lamia…no she's something else.'_ Harry mused.

"Hi, I'm Tracy Davis." The girl being measured greeted, she had dark brown hair and wore a blue shirt with light blue jeans, sending the trio a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm Harry." Harry replied with a cautious tone.

"Raven." The redhead replied in a friendlier manner than her brother.

"Susan." The redheaded Lamia stated nervously, after a moments silence Tracy looked towards the blonde seated with them.

"And this is my friend, Daphne Greengrass." Tracy introduced, ignoring the icy glare she received from the blonde as she introduced her. The woman stopped her measuring and headed into the back room to complete the order.

"Tracy." Daphne muttered through gritted teeth as hands became fists, gripping the cuffs of her jacket, frost beginning to ascend from within it though on the outside nothing visible occurred.

"What? I'm only being nice." Tracy moaned as she hopped down from where she stood.

"Tracy you don't give out your full name unless you receive one in return." Daphne scolded, taking slightly deeper and slower breaths as she attempted to calm her emotions.

Harry and Raven turned to face one another in perfect sync, a silent debate seemed to cross between the two before Harry finally let out a low sigh and nodded before turning back to the pair of girls, he extended his hand to Daphne.

"Harry Potter." He greeted, Daphne and Tracy's eyes widened when they heard the name, Daphne slowly extended her hand to Harry's and shook it, still trying to recover from the information she had just being served.

Harry frowned when he took his hand back, her hand had been so cold, he hadn't felt anything so cold. It intrigued him, he eyed Daphne closely, trying to work out just what she was, Raven edged forward in her seat before extending her hand to them.

"Raven Potter." She introduced, Tracy shook her hand having recovered from the shock but Daphne refused to once again having her wits about her.

"Susan Bones." Susan said shyly, following her mates' lead, extending her hand, Tracy shook it but Daphne refused.

"Nice to meet ya." Tracy responded.

"Are you two going to Hogwarts too?" Raven piped up.

"Yeah." Tracy answered.

"Cool, maybe we can be friends?" Raven offered, Harry mentally rolled his eyes at the childish antics of his sister and her bluntness but then again why beat around the bush, the Greengrass family was a powerful pureblood family and unlike most of the other families was unaligned, they were neutral which would make them good possible future allies and since their mother had been going on about them for years they might as well take her advice.

"Err…sure." Tracy answered, a bit surprised by Raven's bluntness "So what house do you think you'll end up in?" She asked.

"Not sure, I think it's a tossup between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, maybe Hufflepuff." Raven answered.

"What about you?" Harry asked as he glanced to Daphne, she seemed to sit with a posture that sent a message somewhere between 'don't bother me' and 'piss off' she glanced towards Harry.

"Slytherin, no question." Daphne answered "You?" She questioned.

"Either Gryffindor or Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw." Harry answered, Daphne raised an eyebrow at that, Gryffindor and Slytherin were perfect opposites, rivals, she had never expected to hear someone say either Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"What about you?" Tracy asked as she looked to Susan.

"I don't know…I guess I haven't thought about it much really." Susan replied, truthfully she had thought about it, it was the only thing she could think about from the second she opened the letter, she just hoped she would be with her mates, she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from them. "What about you?" She returned.

"Slytherin." Tracy answered eagerly.

The woman emerged from the back with two rather large packages in hand.

"Here you go you two." She stated, setting the packages beside the girl.

"Thanks." Daphne replied as she took her order.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Tracy responded as she took hers, the duo headed out the shop, Daphne glanced back at Harry to see him watching her closely with an almost predatory gaze, a shiver shot through her body though from fear, nervousness or even pleasure she was unsure of, she quickly turned back, feeling a little warm which was very unusual for her the duo headed out to continue their shopping.

"Okay then, which of you three want to go first?" The woman asked, Harry moved from his chair and the woman started to measure him, Eris moved to Raven's shoulder when the woman began to measure Harry's arm, the woman did her best to ignore the bird, following her mother's advice of what she should do if she saw something strange, ignore it until it goes away, it was never a good idea to pay close attention to things in the wizard world unless you wanted to get sucked into something.

…

The group now stood out of the old shop 'Olivanders' this time Lily took the group in, they needed to get the children registered wands so questions wouldn't be asked and there was no way she'd miss this. The minute they were in the shop Harry and Raven removed their hoods.

"Ah I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr and Miss Potter." The old man greeted as he stepped up to the counter, he glanced to Susan before looking at Lily, frowning when she made no effort to remove her hood, her returned to the twins.

"You I sold your parents their…" He began.

"You can stop right their Olivander, we don't have time to stand here while you babble on about old clients." Lily interrupted, a growl entering her voice, the elderly man frowned at her tone.

"You know you should listen to her." Said a new voice and one Lily would never forget, they all turned to see Dawn step out of the shadows and into view, brushing her hair back as she did so.

"Dawn?" Lily gasped.

"Hey Lily, been a while, glad to see you fulfilled your promise to Lilith and took them hunting, won't be too long now before the first Hybrid rises." Dawn said with a tone of excitement, Olivander took a step back when he realised just who and what Dawn was.

Dawn turned to face Olivander, she vanished for a second before reappearing in front of them, making perfect eye contact.

"You will sell them their wands and your best wand holders and you shall not inform Dumbledore of the wands they possess or that they ever came here." Dawn commanded, Olivander repeated what Dawn said before heading to the back to retrieve the wands.

"What did you do…actually scratch that what are you doing here?" Lily snapped.

"That was compulsion, you'll learn to do it in time as will those two and as for why I am here, simple I am keeping an eye on you three, after all you are members of my clan." Dawn replied, vanishing once again before reappearing in front of Lily, leaning forward so their faces were only inches apart.

"You need to drink more human blood and I don't mean that crap in bottle shit, I mean real blood." Dawn surmised, analysing Lily's development, she vanished again before reappearing sat on the counter as Olivander returned with three wands, he pushed the first one to Harry.

"Holly eleven inches with a core of a phoenix feather." Olivander said, Harry took the wand and instantly felt it connect to its core, but something was missing, he glanced to Eris who nodded before allowing one of her feathers to fall onto the wand, the wand absorbed it and added the new core, Harry smirked as he felt its completion.

Olivander pushed the next box to Raven "White oak ten inches with a core of werewolf hair and a secondary core of vampire hair." He droned, Raven claimed her wand and too felt it connect to her upon her touch.

Olivander pushed the third to Susan "Cherry nine and a quarter inches with a core of veela hair and a secondary core of succubus hair." He stated, Susan claimed her wand and felt the energy surge through her at a single touch, her cheeks flushing red as she felt a rather low tingling sensation as she and the wand connected, Olivander then presumed to hand them a collection of wand holders.

"Very good, now why don't you go and clean up the back, I've never seen so much dust." Dawn stated, Olivander turned and headed back into the back of the shop. Dawn turned back to the quartz before her.

"I expect you to start feeding on humans Lily, you don't have to kill them or even take more than a sip but you can't live off the bottled stuff, the fresher it is the more power it grants you and the better it tastes." Dawn explained as she slid from the counter and began to approach Lily, putting a small sway into her hips.

"And if you don't." Dawn began, taking Lily's head in her hands "I will compel you to." She threatened before leaning in and giving her a small peck on the cheek, pulling back she looked her dead in the eye "Don't disappoint me." She stated, but not compelling her, she fled back into the shadows and her presence vanished.

Lily blinked. She blinked again, her hands became fists, she saw red, she swung her fists, they collided with the counter, splinters of wood flew about everywhere, the scarlet mist began to fade, she saw her fists buried into the counter, almost broken in half, pieces of wood scattered about the shop, she grit her fangs, she blinked her eyes, she felt them return to their more humane appearance, frowning to herself as she hadn't even realized she had turned in her fit of rage.

"Mum…are…you okay?" Raven stammered, her eyes wide, Lily's shoulders slumped, she glanced to her daughter.

"Yeah…I'm fine honey, come on we have more shopping to do." Lily replied as she gave the young soon to be Hybrid a warm smile.

'_Dawn, I swear, if you do that again I'll snap your bloody neck.'_ Lily mentally swore, feeling her heart squeeze, James' image flashing before her mind's eye, tears brimmed in her eyes but she quickly disposed of them.

31st July 1991

A small smile graced Lily's lips as she cradled her hand close to her breast, holding the gift for her son within it, she sat in the living room, waiting for them to enter, the door opened and the twins entered, Raven licking the remains of the syrup from her pancakes from her cheek.

"Hey mum." Raven greeted.

"Morning mum." Harry greeted.

"Good morning." Lily replied with a warm smile.

"How come you weren't at breakfast?" Raven asked.

"I had my breakfast a little early, that's all, well that and I needed to things ready for your gifts, right Sirius?" Lily replied as Sirius entered behind the twins.

"Indeed." Sirius replied as he headed to the mantelpiece, taking a piece of folded up parchment from it, he handed it to Lily who then proceeded to open the parchment to reveal a silver dagger, she took it in her spare hand, ensuring the gift remained hidden from the twins' view.

"Harry extends your right hand." Lily instructed, Harry did so, Lily took it and ever so slowly slid the knife across his palm, Harry kept his lips sealed, not allowing even a hiss of pain to escape. "Let the blood drip onto the parchment." She instructed, Harry curled his hand into a fist over the parchment and let the blood drip onto the parchment.

"With the power invested in me as the matriarch of the Potter clan I Lady Potter hereby step down from my position as head of the Potter clan hereby name my son and heir Harry James Potter as Lord Potter." Lily declared, cutting her own palm and letting her blood drop onto the parchment, the blood began to mix before glowing brightly, another identical glow appeared within Lily's still closed hand, she opened it to reveal the Potter Lordship Ring, some of her blood upon it from the now healed wound, the ring glowed brightly, Lily took hold of Harry's hand and slid it onto his ring finger, power surged throughout Harry's body, he stared at the ring, his eyes wide and filled with excitement.

"Happy birthday, Lord Potter." Lily said with a warm smile upon her face.

"Thank you!" Harry gasped out before launching forward, bringing his arms around his mother, pulling himself close to her, Lily felt her eyes close as she began to pat him on his back out of habit as she savoured her son's hug.

Sirius took the blade from Lily and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, he turned to Raven who was now brimming with excitement, Sirius approached her, Raven struck out her hand, Sirius took it tenderly and moved to cut her palm and like her brother she showed no reaction and let her blood drop onto the parchment.

"With the power invested in me as the patriarch of the Black clan I Lord Black hereby step down from my position as head of the Black clan hereby name my goddaughter and heir Raven Lily Potter as Lady Black." Sirius declared before slicing his own palm and allowing his blood to fall onto the parchment and mix with Raven's blood, it seemed to resist at first due to the thin biological connection before merging and starting to glow brightly as did the ring on Sirius' finger, he removed it and placed it on Raven's ring finger like Lily had done Harry.

"Happy birthday, Lady Black." Sirius said, a large smile broke across Raven's face, she pounced on Sirius, hugging him tightly, Sirius returned the hug, his gaze landing on the door, he saw Amelia and Susan stood in the doorway, watching them with a smile on their faces.


	18. Leaving for Hogwarts

**Ch#18(Leaving for Hogwarts)**

Lily, Amelia and Sirius stood, looking at the pillar between platforms nine and ten, Raven, Harry and Susan stood before them, staring at the hidden gateway nervously, Lily wore her usual dark cloak, ensuring no one saw who she was, Sirius wore light blue jeans and a grey shirt, feeling no need to hide himself since it was unlikely that anyone from the magical world would make a scene at such a highly muggle populated area. Amelia had attired herself in her usual business suit needing to head off to work as soon as the children went through the gateway.

Harry was attired in a black leather jacket Amelia had gotten him for his eleventh birthday, a black shirt beneath it and he wore navy blue jeans, his Potter lordship ring adorning his finger. Raven wore a bright red leather jacket she gotten from her aunt for her birthday, beneath it was a black shirt and she wore light blue jeans and much like her brother her Simmons lordship or rather ladyship ring was upon her finger, her hair the same colour as her mother's, it suited her and decided to keep it. Susan wore light blue jeans and a scarlet shirt beneath an emerald jacket.

Eleena was wrapped around Raven's neck as she always was, she received a few odd stares from passing people but nothing above that, Nettle nestled in the top pocket of Susan's jacket, occasionally peeping out to see what was going on and Eris was in her cage, enchanted a notice me not charm.

"Well kids, you're finally going to Hogwarts, how do you feel?" Amelia asked.

"A little nervous actually." Susan admitted shyly, her cheeks tinging red.

"Well that's only natural dear, what about you two?" Amelia asked as she playfully glanced towards the twins.

Harry simply smirked back at her, willing his eyes to glow the golden colour of the beast for a brief second before returning to their natural colour.

"I'm more excited than nervous." Raven replied with a toothy grin, she was practically vibrating with energy, Sirius smirked towards Harry and Raven.

"Something tells me you two are certainly going to give those professors a run for their money." Sirius chuckled.

Raven attempted to look innocent as she heard her godfather's comment and failing miserably while Harry simply smirked back, it was at this point a voice was heard that caused a throaty growl to escape Lily's throat.

"Same every year, completely packed with muggles, come on platform nine and three quarters this way." A woman called, the group turned to see a large group of redheads, two older boys, twins actually, a shorter one around Harry and Raven's chronological age and a younger girl, each of them following the older and more plump redheaded woman.

Harry glanced towards his mother, recalling the marriage contract between his sister and one of the males of the Weasley family, he frowned.

"Mum, are those the Weasleys?" Harry asked, Lily released another growl and beneath her hood one could see her eyes were black and her fangs were bare.

"Yes." Lily growled, Harry turned back to watch the family as they went through the gateway "Be careful around them kids, we don't know who was actually a part of that bint's plan to marry Raven to her son and which ones are in with Dumbledore." She warned them.

'_Oh we'll be careful alright.'_ Harry inwardly muttered with a somewhat dark tone.

'_What are you thinking brother?'_ Raven sent, the duo having long since learned after their initial transformation that even in human form they shared a telepathic link.

'_Oh nothing too bad, just that we leave them alone and don't approach them.'_ Harry answered with false innocence.

'_And if they approach us?'_ Raven sent back.

'_That would depend on which one.'_ Harry answered.

'_Why?' _Raven questioned.

'_Well if it's the older boys we'll see what they want, if it's the younger boy…we simply ensure he knows not to mess with us.' _Harry replied with a sinister tone, Raven sent her brother a small smirk.

"Well come on you three, we better get you to the train; it'll be setting off soon." Sirius said as he began to lightly push them forward, the group headed to the gateway and stepped through it.

The trio began to look around in a state of awe as they stepped through the gateway and onto the platform and soon their gazes land on the train, the Hogwarts Express.

…

Dawn sat upon 'her' throne back home, replaying the what happened after she kissed Lily within a hovering crystal ball, a grave expression on her face as she watched Lily shatter the counter after she kissed her.

"Perhaps I was too ambitious in making that particular move so soon, her heart still loves the memory of James Potter, it's still too soon to make my move, pity, she really is beautiful and such a warm heart even as a vampire, well she will return my feelings eventually, I made her, her blood is my blood. And as such her most basic instinct is to be with me no matter how much she hates me right now…she will forgive me for turning her, eventually." Dawn sighed to herself, she swayed her hand over the orb.

The image within the ball vanished into a pale mist and was soon replaced by the image of the twins stood side by side, much older than they currently were, the whites of their eyes black, Harry's irises a deep red and Raven's eyes were a light blue, off to their left was a shadowed figure with black eyes and irises golden with scarlet mixed in at different intervals, off to the right side was another shadowed figure with bright yellow irises and black eyes.

"The Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta…when they come together they will destroy both the light and the dark…Hybrids the most dangerous thing in the magical world, with the best qualities of both their predecessors, sunlight shan't hinder them neither will holy objects or silver, a stake through the heart won't kill them and neither will a silver bullet or the death curse, stronger and faster than any other creature with venom lethal to all other life forms in their fangs, one bite and your dead, the only antidote is their own blood." Dawn laughed to herself.

"They are indeed the perfect predator, you betrayed my family Dumbledore, we sided with you against Riddle and you used us as pawns…and my baby sister died because of you, well here's my thanks you bastard, two deadly Hybrids with grudges against you, almost unkillable and truly immortal, they will destroy you." She laughed as her eyes became black and her fangs extended.

…

Raven, Harry and Susan entered an empty compartment, Raven and Harry stored their trunks in the overhead compartments and Raven did the same with Susan's, Harry placed Eris's cage alongside Raven's trunk with a good view of the window to give her something to look at besides the bars until they arrived at Hogwarts. The trio then presumed to claim the seats on the left side of the compartment, Harry sitting closest to the door, Raven to the window and Susan sat between her mates.

"We're finally going to Hogwarts." Susan said gleefully as she bounced in her chair, though even with her actions she couldn't conceal her nervousness.

"Susan you don't need to be nervous, we'll be with you every step of the way." Raven replied as she brought her arm around her mate.

"And if anyone tries anything I'll set them straight." Harry replied, his irises flashing a golden sheen, Susan grew a shy smile, her cheeks tinging red.

The door to the compartment slid open and a brown haired girl peered in.

"Tracy?" Raven greeted, raising her eyebrows, slightly surprised to see the young witch.

"Hey Raven, don't suppose you guys mind if we join you?" Tracy asked as she pulled Daphne into view, another lollypop in her mouth.

"Not at all." Raven replied as she gestured to the opposite seats, the duo entered the compartment, they placed their belongings in the overhead compartments and presumed to be seated, Tracy taking a seat opposite Raven and Daphne taking one opposite Susan. Harry paid close attention to the two as they entered the compartment, while Tracy sat with an open and friendlier posture Daphne sat reclusive like she had in the tailors.

Raven, Susan and Tracy began to engage in conversation, Daphne kept silent and observed, Harry's gaze lingered on Daphne, the world seemed to fade away as he tried to solve the puzzle that was Daphne Greengrass. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he began to hear the repeated strong beat of the girl's heart, his breathing became deeper.

The door opened again and Harry snapped out of his trance and turned to see a red headed boy peering into the compartment and instantly recognised him as being the Weasley he'd seen earlier.

"Sorry, do you mind, it's just everyone else is full?" He asked as he nodded towards the spare seat.

'_Lie.'_ Harry mentally remarked.

'_Yeah, last I saw there were several vacant compartments.'_ Raven agreed.

"Yes, actually we do mind." Harry began, Ron frowned "You see, we don't appreciate being deceived in any way and we know for a fact that there are available seats in other compartments." Harry responded.

"But they'd don't have the twins-who-lived in them and most of them now have Slytherins in." Ron argued, flustering, having not expected to be called on his lie and not having thought up a backup was now just bumbling anything that came into his head.

"And just how would you know we're the twins-who-lived?" Harry asked.

Ron's face turned bright red. Harry turned, altering his position so he could look the redheaded pureblood dead in the eye, Ron forcefully swallowed as his gaze met Harry's eyes and could practically see the danger and feral nature within them.

"The tracer on my copy of the marriage contract between myself and Raven." Ron admitted.

'_So even voided that contract is a problem.'_Harry inwardly remarked "A yes, so you expect me to let you swan right in here and force my sister to marry you?" He challenged, a growl entering his tone, Ron's eyes widened as he took a step back from Harry.

"I…it's an arranged…marriage." Ron stammered, Harry rose from his seat and took a step towards Ron, his hand shot out and gripped the gruff of Ron's shirt, lifting him a foot off the ground.

"I don't care, you're never going to marry my sister." Harry spat.

"Bu…" Ron began.

"Get out." Harry snarled before physically pushing Ron out of the compartment and slamming the door shut.

All eyes were on Harry as he retook his seat, a golden line outlining his irises as he fought to control his anger and rage.

"You're engaged to that guy?" Tracy asked with a look of astonishment adorning her features.

"She isn't!" Harry growled, his shooting to the brunette, his irises flashing the golden colour of the beast within him as he glared at the young witch, Daphne's eyes widened.

"What are you?" Daphne asked in a cautious tone as she made eye contact with Harry.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Harry countered, turning and making eye contact with the blonde, Daphne stiffened, her eyes widening for just a second before returning to their natural ever so calm demeanour.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daphne replied calmly, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even try lying to me about that Daphne; I could smell that you weren't human when we first met, what are you?" Harry challenged, keeping aggression from entering his tone.

Daphne's eyes widened once again before falling in shame, unable to believe that she had been found out, she had remained concealed her entire life, no one outside her family aside Tracy knew her secret.

"What are you?" Harry pushed; Daphne clenched her teeth, her jawline becoming more visible.

"Don't worry, we won't judge you?" Raven piped up, attempting to ease the tension and make it easier for Daphne to answer her brother's question, Daphne spared the redhead a glance before slowly turning to face Harry once again.

"I will tell you, if you make an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone." Daphne stated.

"Fine, but the same conditions will apply to everyone else in this compartment." Harry countered, a small smirk graced Daphne's lips.

"Deal." The blonde replied.

Each person extended their hands, placing one top of another; Daphne took out her wand and cast the spell above their hands, a golden thread materialized around each of their hands and reached up to their elbows.

"Will you, Harry Potter, Raven Potter and Susan Bones keep the information of all species within this room secret unless given express permission to do otherwise as long as I do not attempt to deceive you of my nature?" Daphne stated.

"I will." Harry, Raven and Susan said as one.

"And will you, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis do the same and not reveal what we are to anyone unless we give you permission as long as we make no attempt to conceal our nature?" Harry countered.

"I will." Daphne and Tracy replied as one. Their hands parted and the thread vanished.

"There, now we cannot tell anyone what you are, now will you answer my question?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am a Snow Woman." Daphne answered as her hands became ice, her fingers sharpening into almost dagger like shapes of ice.

The group eyed Daphne's hands with wide eyes, Daphne retracted the ice and soon they had reverted back to her human hands.

"And what are you?" Daphne asked.

"At the moment we're pureblood werewolves." Harry answered, his and Raven's eyes burning with a golden sheen.

"What do you mean at the moment?" Tracy asked.

"We're half werewolf and half vampire and soon we'll each go through a conversion in which we'll become Hybrids though when the conversion will occur and which one of us will go first is anyone's guess." Harry explained.

Daphne's eyes widened as she heard what species the twins were and what they were going to become, Daphne glanced towards Susan, almost fearful to ask.

"And her?" The blonde Snow Woman questioned as she nodded towards Susan.

"I'm a Lamia." Susan admitted shyly, she glanced towards Tracy, her cheeks tinging with a blush "And what about you?" She asked as she nodded to Tracy.

"Oh I'm human." Tracy replied with a smile on her face, seeming to be unbothered by the fact that she was the only human in a compartment with two werewolves, a Snow Woman and a Lamia.

The train lurched forward as it began to move, Susan almost fell forward from the sudden motion but managed to remain in her seat, Harry and Raven seemed to be unaffected by it.

"So what happens after you go through this 'conversion' what will you be?" Tracy asked.

"Hybrids, both werewolf and vampire, quite a deadly combo don't ya think." Harry replied with a small smirk.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." Daphne remarked, sizing both Harry and Raven up, intrigued by them and the power they were due to gain, after all her parents had always stressed the importance of having strong allies and what could be stronger than a vampire werewolf hybrid.

'_I'll have to stay close to these lot, at least until I know if it's a good idea or not to be allied to these two.'_ Daphne mused.

…

Time seemed to pass quickly as the group engaged in conversation with each other, Daphne seemed to open up more than she initially she had with the twins and their mate though it was easy to see she held back certain things and seemed to be observing them, analysing them.

'_I'll have to look into her kind when I get chance to.'_ Harry mused.

"So how did you two meet?" Raven asked.

"Daphne and I were friends back in primary school, she helped me out when I was new and the other kids were bullying me and we've been friends since, she wasn't as…aloof back then…though she did try to give me a slip a few times but she couldn't get rid of me." Tracy laughed, Daphne smirked at the brunette beside her, it was true, she'd preferred to be on her own but Tracy made sure that never happened, not that she minded much anymore.

The door slowly slid open once again, the group turned to see a bushy brown haired witch around their age stick her head into the compartment, she refused to look at them and kept her gaze downcast but even with her efforts it was easy Harry to see the redness of her eyes due to how close he was, she had a trunk behind her.

"Sorry…but do you mind if I…join you?" She stammered shyly, trying to keep her emotions from her voice.

"Sure." Harry answered before anyone else said anything as he indicated to the seat opposite himself.

"Thank you." She said softly as she fully opened the door and stepped in, dragging her trunk behind her, she closed the door and moved to put her stuff in the overhead compartment, she struggled to lift the trunk, sniffing snot back into her nostrils as she positioned the trunk overhead, ready to push into the compartment only to stumble back as she felt the full on weight of her trunk.

Harry was beside her in seconds, his hands pressed against the trunk, preventing it from falling on the young girl as she regained her balance. She glanced towards Harry, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Err…thanks." She said in a quiet voice.

"Don't mention it." Harry replied, inwardly frowning as he felt his magical core pull at him and begin to stretch out towards the new arrival, he quickly averted his gaze, a blush tinging on his cheeks as he realised he had been looking at her for one second too long. He pushed the trunk into the compartment.

"I'm…Hermione Granger." She greeted shyly as she extended her hand to Harry, he hesitated a second before taking it.

"Harry Potter." He greeted, Hermione's eyes widened and shot up to look at him.

"H…Harry Potter…as in the boy-who-lived?" Hermione stammered, forgetting that she didn't want anyone to see her redeyes and see that she had been crying.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry replied as he retook his seat, Hermione hesitantly took hers, still finding it hard to believe that out of all the compartments she could have chosen she had chosen the one with the boy-who-lived in it.

"Anyway, this is Susan Bones, my sister Raven, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis." Harry introduced, indicating to each one as he said their names.

"Hey…" Hermione said shyly.

"Hey." The group chorused as one

"So Hermione…why were you crying?" Harry asked rather bluntly, still feeling his magic pulling him to Hermione, even attempting to merge with her magic, Hermione blushed deeply, whether from the actions of her own magic or the question was unknown to Harry.

It's nothing, really." Hermione replied unconvincingly, Harry raised an eyebrow and ensured he kept eye contact with Hermione until she looked away "It's stupid really…just the others witches and wizards in my compartment called me some names." She continued, feeling almost compelled to, refusing to look at anyone as she said this.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"The one they used most was…mudblood…all I did was tell them that my parents weren't magical, that they were dentists." Hermione admitted, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the same insults to fly from the others.

All she heard was a throaty growl from Harry.

"Just ignore them Hermione, it's just an old racist view of pureblood families…being a muggleborn is nothing to be ashamed of." Daphne said, attempting to comfort the new arrival and forcing herself to set aside her reclusive demeanour, for now.

"Yeah Hermione, pay those idiots no mind." Harry encouraged, Hermione nervously glanced back up at Harry and once again felt her own magic pulling her to him as Harry's pulled him to her.

"You mean you don't care that…?" Hermione began.

"Not at all, besides we have no room to talk about purity, among other things Raven and I are half-bloods." Harry admitted.

"Same here." Tracy piped.

"Ditto." Susan piped, Hermione glanced to Daphne.

"Pureblood." Daphne replied with a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione seemed to pale a bit at hearing her "Don't concern yourself Hermione, neither I nor my family care for people's blood status." She said after noticing the brunette's reaction.


	19. Start of a Journey

**Ch#19(Start of a Journey)**

* * *

1st September 1991

The group had left the Hogwarts Express, following a half-giant to a vast number of small wooden boats; the large half-giant gave the instructions of four to a boat, much to the dismay of the group.

"Guess we'll have to meet up later." Tracy sighed as she linked arms with Daphne.

"Guess so." Raven replied with a friendly smile before stepping into the nearest boat, Susan steadying her and as soon as the redheaded werewolf was seated Harry aided in helping Susan into the boat, the redhead sat beside Raven, Harry then presumed to help Hermione into the boat.

The second his hand touched her arm, even through her Hogwarts robes he felt his magic surge into his arm, trying to force itself to combine with Hermione's. Harry's eyes dimly glowed with the golden shade of the wolf, he focused his gaze on the boat, away from Hermione and forced the wolf back down. Hermione avoided looking at Harry, her cheeks burning red when she felt him take hold of her arm, feeling her magic trying to force into him once again, her blush deepening as she tried to avoid looking at Harry.

Hermione seated herself opposite Raven and Harry seated beside her, opposite Susan. Hermione stared at her feet, thankful that the darkness of the night hid her blush fairly effectively but that didn't dampen her determination in trying to subdue it, of course only causing her blush to deepen as she became more and more aware of it.

_'Unbelievable, first my magic pulls me to her and now the wolf? What's going on with me?'_Harry mused, ensuring his thoughts remained private, not broadcasting them to his sister or his mate.

_'Something on your mind, brother?'_ Raven asked as she took in the sight of Harry's contemplative expression.

_'Something's going on, my body, my magic…it's reacting to Hermione's presence, has been since she arrived in the compartment and it seems to be getting stronger…whatever it is.'_Harry answered.

_'Any ideas on what it is?'_ Raven asked; her mental tone one of concern.

_'I have a few theories but whatever it is it'll become stronger during the next full moon, maybe then the answer will reveal itself…we could change early but our senses won't as strong without the full moon.'_ Harry answered, knowing very well how that even now, when they remained more in control during the change, they still mostly acted on instinct and so it was a simple calculation that if in human form, a while off a full moon when the wolf was its weakest it reared its head and called to him meaning that during the full moon, well, things would certainly become much more clearer.

_'Good point, so I guess we just have to wait.' _Raven sighed.

…

Once the boats docked the half-giant led them to a set of large double doors at the stop of a small flight of stairs, the doors seemed more than large enough to accommodate the half-giant's overwhelming size. An elder witch met them in front of the two doors.

"Greetings, my name is Professor McGonagall, before the welcoming feast you will each be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, your house will be like your family, good behaviour and you will receive points, any rule breaking and you will lose points." The elder witch explained before she headed into the Great Hall to ensure everything was ready for the first years to be sorted.

Harry, Raven, Hermione, Daphne and Tracy remained in their small group and close together, it was a simple task to see Tracy was excited about being sorted into her house, Daphne seemed almost indifferent, not even hinting at the emotions she felt, Susan stood close to her mates, biting her bottom lip nervously, Hermione stayed close to the centre of the group, her cheeks tinging with a slight blush as she tried to control her nerves, both originating from arriving at a new school, having friends for a first time, Raven and Harry wore small smirks with a dark gleam in their eyes.

The second the twins had stepped onto Hogwarts soil they felt the incredible power of the place flood through their veins; they had never felt such power and were now using the best efforts to keep their true nature from showing. Hogwarts seemed to welcome their presence and acknowledge them as its rightful owners. Susan too felt the power of the place but found it easier to keep her nature hidden having done so for years.

A silver haired boy approached the group, two large boys at either side of him. The 'leader' walked with arrogance and seemed to size the twins up as he approached them.

"So it's true, what they were saying on the train, the twins-who-lived have come to Hogwarts." The silver haired boy said, his tone not betraying the air of arrogance he carried, low whispers and mutterings carried about the students. The boy extended his hand, an heir ring adorning his ring finger.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy now known as Draco introduced "And that's Crabbe and Goyle." He said almost as an afterthought. Harry seemed to hesitate a moment before extending his hand and taking Draco's.

"Lord Potter." Harry said with an almost feral nature filling his tone, Malfoy paled "And this is my sister, Lady Simmons." He continued, not releasing Draco's hand as he introduced himself and Raven, Malfoy seemed to pale further as he realized his error "I must commend you on your boldness Draconis, not many would dare approach a Lord and Lady so brazenly though one should be cautious as such acts can come along as arrogance." He continued as he applied a 'slight' pressure to Draco's hand, the boy winced and Harry released him.

"My most humble apologies, I was not aware of your status, Lord Potter, Lady Simmons." Draco admitted with a slight bow of his head, he knew the depth of trouble he was in, to disrespect a head of an ancient and noble house was very foolish, if they so wished they could declare a feud with his family and with their reputation from that night that would indeed be very bad for appearances, a clan whose head was once under the Dark Lord's control now enemy of the family that killed him or they could challenge him to a duel to a duel to regain their honour from the insult he had given them in which they would be perfectly justified in killing him.

"We will accept your apology this time Draconis." Raven spoke up, taking a step forward as she eyed the small group. "But don't let it happen again, my brother isn't known for his forgiving nature." She warned, her small smirk remaining, she turned back to her brother.

_'What do you think brother? Potential ally?'_Raven inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

_'Perhaps, the Malfoy family is quite wealthy and influential…but their influence only comes from their wealth.'_ Harry replied.

"Trust me, my last wish is to make an enemy of you two, I only wish to extend the hand of friendship." Draco said as he extended his hand once again, this time to Raven, not sure if he should risk giving his hand back to Harry.

"Trust is something earned, not given." Harry inserted, his gaze hardening, even after so long Harry found it hard to trust people, even with Sirius it took a month before he openly extended his trust. Draco seemed to pale further, feeling that he had somehow offended Harry again.

"I apologise, if I offended you in anyway Lord Potter, it wasn't my intention." Draco said rather quickly.

"Then you better choose your words more carefully, to demand trust from myself and my sister isn't something I would take lightly from anyone." Harry stated, making eye contact with Draco, the boy stumbled back as he was met with Harry's feral gaze, the danger those eyes held, it terrified him.

"I apologise once again, perhaps it be best I leave you now and we pick up this discussion later, it seems I'm making too many mistakes today." Draco said rather quickly, he was unable to disguise the fear in his voice. He turned and left, the two larger boys following him with confused expressions on their faces, Raven turned to face the others, noticing the scowl on Daphne's face.

"Something wrong Daphne?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Daphne answered in a controlled tone, her glare following the young Malfoy.

"Is it about Malfoy?" Tracy asked; a small sigh escaped Daphne's lips, deciding to skip the next half hour of being asked the same question and get it over with now.

"Yeah, his family are purebloods like mine but they are purists, they look down on others they see as impure from muggleborns to anything that isn't human." Daphne explained, realisation sparked in everyone's eyes but Hermione as they realised what she meant, as 'something' that isn't 'human' she had to worry about the hatred and prejudice of wizards.

_'Guess Malfoy's off the ally list.'_ Raven remarked.

_'Oh he's off the list alright…but he still may prove useful, perhaps a good pawn to use if we need it.'_ Harry mused.

_'Either that or we've met someone whose going to be a major in our asses.'_ Raven remarked as she licked at her teeth, feeling them sharpen slightly at the touch.

Footsteps were heard, everyone turned back to the double doors to see McGonagall return through the right corridor.

"They're ready for you now." She said with a stern tone before pushing the door open, revealing the grand site of the Grand Hall, many of the students were transfixed by the vast number of students, just sitting there, at the tables, watching them, others were lost in a state of awe from the either the grandeur of the place of the roof, candles floating below what appeared to be the night sky.

"It's not really the sky…it's just bewitched…I read about it in…'A Hogwarts History'." Hermione said as she saw Tracy looking up at the ceiling all star-eyed. The Professor approached a stool where an old hat sat atop of it, she lifted it and turned to the list and began reading the list, placing the hat on each student as she did so, the hat would then yell out a house for the student, some would take longer than others but it seemed to progress rather quickly.

"Bones, Susan." The professor called, Susan hesitated before stepping up the front and seating herself on the stool, the hat was lowered onto her head.

_'Oh a Lamia, how interesting, don't get many of your kind at Hogwarts, especially not bonded to two mates, never mind such powerful ones at that.'_ The hat praised, Susan stiffened as she heard the voice echo throughout her mind _'Now let's see, hmm, you brave yes, but quite timid in nature, no definitely not a Gryffindor, perhaps a Slytherin…nope, ah but you are loyal, you value friendship highly but you value your mates even more, there is nothing you wouldn't do for them, such loyalty, yes that decides it._' The hat rambled.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat declared, the students cheered, though the Hufflepuffs more than the others and the Slytherin's seemed almost sarcastic and mocking in their cheering, as Susan went to seat herself at the Hufflepuff table, more names followed until one was heard that the group knew.

"Davis, Tracy." The professor called, the rather chipper brunette skipped to the front and seated herself, the hat was placed upon her head.

_'Ah, yes the cliché, a human girl surrounded by supernatural creatures, each one more powerful than the last.'_ The hat chuckled_ 'Now let's see, you are loyal, brave but also cunning…and your loyalty was already decided before you even stepped foot on Hogwarts.' _The hat continued.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat bellowed, the students cheered though the Gryffindor's lacked enthusiasm and the Slytherin's mockery vanished. More names were called and more students were sorted.

"Greengrass, Daphne." She called, Daphne approached the stool calmly, she sat atop the stool and felt the hat placed upon her head.

_'A yes, the Snow-Woman, to the rest of the world you're a pureblood, you heritage passed down to you through your ancestors ever since one married a Snow-Woman, those potent genes will get ya every time.'_ The hat laughed, much like the Lamia speices Snow-Woman were all women and had rather strong genetics, they would usually have daughter who like them were Snow-Women though on the rare occasion they had a son they would have a basic affinity for ice magic but that was it.

_'Just get on with it.'_ Daphne mentally snarled.

_'Very well, hmm, cunning and intelligent, observant…untrusting…that with your own choice leaves little option.'_ The hat muttered.

"Slytherin!" The hat declared, Daphne went and seated herself beside Tracy, when cheers died down the professor called the next couple names on the list before finally.

"Granger, Hermione." She called, Hermione nervously approached the stool, mentally telling herself to relax and that everything was going to be fine, she seated herself and the hat was placed upon her head.

_'Hmm, a yes the other cliché, now let's see…'_The hat began.

_'What cliché?'_ Hermione interrupted unable to help her curiosity.

_'Trust me dear you'll find out soon enough, now back to business, ah such a superior intellect to many other students and a love of reading and learning, but also brave and loyal…but quite lonely.'_ The Hat sighed, it had already chosen Hermione's house but couldn't help but pity the child, a victim of bullying for her love of reading, too timid to approach anyone to ask for friendship out of fear of rejection and of further bullying, but there was little he could do aside from put her in the house that would help her most.

"Ravenclaw!" The Hat bellowed, the hat was removed and Hermione headed to the Ravenclaw table, her cheeks burning red as the other students cheered, she took a seat and hoped that at least one of the people she had been with on the train would be sorted into Ravenclaw with her. More names were called.

"Longbottom, Neville(1)." The professor called, the blushing girl approached the stool, she seated himself upon it, the hat was barley on her for a minute before it made its choice.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor's cheered loudly as the young nervous girl shuffled to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco." The Silver haired boy approached the stool with his usual arrogance, the hat barley skimmed the boy's hairline before it yelled.

"Slytherin!" Eager not to delve into the boy's mind, Malfoy smirked and headed over to the table, more names were called.

"Potter, Harry." The room filled with silence, not even a mutter was heard as all watched as Harry approached the stool and seated himself upon it, the hat was placed upon his head.

_'Oh now you're an interesting one, a Hybrid, half vampire and half pureblood werewolf, a true predator and the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin to boot, ah yes things are certainly going to be a lot more fun with you around and such secrets, the stuff in here would make Lady Ravenclaw herself weep with envy.'_ The hat praised

_'I would prefer if you'd just get this over with and stop searching through my secrets unless you want to be a chew toy come the next full moon.'_ Harry growled, the hat chuckled.

_'Don't worry I won't betray your secrets, I am loyal to the Lady and by extension I am loyal to you, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin but I will do as you wish, now let's see, ah yes bravery and loyalty…oh but what's this, such mistrust and darkness plagues your mind, you're picky about choosing your friends and do not care for how many enemies you have, definitely not a Hufflepuff, let's see intelligent and studios, yes but you lack the thirst for knowledge, not a Ravenclaw, that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin…brave yes but you are far more cunning and manipulative than that…yes.'_ The hat finished.

"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed, nothing, no cheering or anything, just silence and the sound of Harry's footsteps as he headed to the Slytherin table on the other side of Daphne. Everyone just watched him, the squeak of his seat was heard as it was pulled back to allow him in, everyone had suspected Harry to be a Gryffindor like the rest of the Potters, the last anyone would suspect was Slytherin, for technically the twin who finished the Dark Lord to be a Slytherin as it was Harry who was to be the first victim and then his sister, but it didn't quite work out that way since two were so close and the spell backfired, leaving them both scarred.

"Potter, Raven." The professor called, still stunned by where Harry was placed, Raven took her seat and had the hat placed atop her head.

_'Ah yes, the other one, Lady Ravenclaw, time to see where you belong, loyal, more so than your brother, more trusting and bravery…but also cunning and intelligent but unlike your brother you have a thirst for knowledge and aren't plagued by the darkness that has rooted within your brother…but I'm sure in time you will share that darkness, after all it is ready to take root and will do when your body is ready.'_ The hat explained.

_'And my place?'_ Raven pushed.

_'Ah yes, straight to the point, keep that quality dear, it so suits a vampire to go straight for the jugular and for a Hybrid to go straight for the heart.'_ The hat chuckled _'You are far more easier than your brother to sort.' _The hat laughed.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed and the Ravenclaws cheered, oh did they cheer, the shock from Harry now gone, the Gryffindor's remained quiet, feeling cheated as they lost both the twins-who-lived and one of them to a Slytherin no less. More names were called and everything seemed to calm down.

"Weasley. Ronald." The professor called, the young redhead took the seat and had the hat placed upon his head.

_'Hmm, well you're an odd one, not really all that brave, your loyalty fluctuates due to your jealousy, you despise learning with a passion or rather homework, you're not cunning apart from your strategic mind in board games that may come in handy one day and the only thing that rivals your hate of homework is your hatred for Slytherin…frankly I have no idea where to put you.'_ The hat admitted.

_'Just put me in Gryffindor!'_ Ron snapped.

_'Very well.'_ The hat sighed.

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed, the standard cheering met the declaration as the hat was removed from Ron and he went to be seated at the Gryffindor table. Soon all names were called and all students were sorted, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head of the hall.

"Now before we begin the welcome feast I have some announcements to make!" Dumbledore declared, pausing to ensure he had everyone's attention "The third floor this year will be out of bounds to all students, if any student attempts to go to the third floor they will be met with exclusion and upon their return should they try again, then expulsion, furthermore our caretaker Mr Filch would like to remind you all that the Dark Forests is strictly out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to suffer a most painful death." He continued before reseating himself.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let the feast begin." Dumbledore declared, the food appeared on the table, the sounds that followed were the usual ones of astonishment from the first years before they all began eating.

The headmaster, glanced towards Harry, he could understand Raven being placed in Ravenclaw like her mother, he had expected that if she didn't end up as a Gryffindor she would be a Ravenclaw, but Harry, to be a Slytherin now that was a surprise. He sent a weak legilimency at him, planning to slip in and pick up his surface thoughts without notice only to be met with a rather strong barrier, he frowned. He sent a few more probes at the barrier only to find none would penetrate it, the boy in question glanced up at him with a dark gleam in his eye and Dumbledore refrained from probing at the shields.

Harry turned to Raven to see her in deep conversation with Hermione, he glanced to Susan who had a crestfallen expression, she kept to herself on the table, refusing to open up to anyone, Harry's expression hardened, he turned back to the headmaster. He stood from his chair and moved to approach the headmaster, all the teachers frowned at this action, while a student was allowed to approach a teacher during meals it rarely occurred and never before classes started.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes, he inwardly frowned as he saw whatever was in Harry's eye before, it was gone, not a trace remained, he refrained from frowning physically when he saw the scar was almost completely gone, that would put quite a damper on his plan.

"Yes, firstly I would prefer you address me as Lord Potter, as is my title, secondly I believe my aunt Amelia sent you a little message in her reply to the Hogwarts acceptance letter." Harry stated.

"Ah yes, something about Susan acting as your retainer while you and your sister are here." Dumbledore acknowledged, never losing that grandfatherly twinkle.

"Yes, you see I wish to use my privilege as a Lord of an ancient and noble house to acquire private quarters here for myself, my sister and our retainer." Harry explained, Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed at hearing Harry's knowledge of their laws, legally not only was he entitled to a private room but if he requested one Dumbledore couldn't refuse.

"Very well, I will have one set up for you by the time the feast is over, I will have Severus escort you." Dumbledore replied.

"You have my gratitude headmaster." Harry replied before turning and heading back to his table, inwardly smirking.

…

Once the welcoming feast was over Susan and Raven were pulled aside by their heads of houses and informed of what had been arranged, they then moved to follow Severus to the arranged quarters, a large smile broke across Susan's face at the news, she hugged Harry and Raven throughout the entire trip, though it did slow them down much to the potions master's dismay.

They came to a stop outside a wooden door.

"This will be your quarters while you stay here, a timetable is located within which will inform you of meal times, you will receive a lesson timetable tomorrow at breakfast." Severus explained stiffly.

"Thank you professor." Raven beamed, Severus felt his heart twitch as he finally gave the girl a good look, she looked almost identical to Lily apart from her eyes, she had James' eyes.

Severus refused to reply and took his leave


	20. Lady Hogwarts

**Ch#20(Lady Hogwarts)**

* * *

The door closed as soon as the young trio entered the room, Harry and Raven's heads snapped round to face the door, Susan shyly glanced over her shoulder but saw no reason as to why the door had closed, after a minute the group turned back and set about surveying the room they would be staying in.

It was quite large, the floor coated with smooth black tiles, silver pillars were scattered about the room, seeming to create an almost regal atmosphere, the left wall was lined by a mahogany case filled with books, there was a door at the back left corner of the room, in the center of the back wall rested a large four poster king-sized bed with dark purple curtains surrounding it, the walls were dark green in colour, the colour scheme creating the Slytherin theme to the room. A large wardrobe nestled against the right wall with a dresser beside it, a large mirror hung from the wall beside the door, wide enough to cast the trio's reflections.

"Wow, I guess being a 'retainer' does have its perks." Susan said as she sat herself upon the foot of the bed, looking around the room with star filled eyes, Harry and Raven couldn't help but smirk in amusement, Harry turned and headed to the door at the back, curious as to what was on the others side. He pulled the handle down and pushed it open to reveal a bathroom as large as the bedroom itself with a tub taking up the majority of it, a toilet in the corner with a sink adjacent to the door.

"So what's in there?" Raven asked as she leaned against one of the posts of the bed.

"A bathroom." Harry answered as he closed the door and headed back to his sister and mate "Looks like Dumbledore's trying to get on our good side." He stated.

"Really?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's bigger than the one back home." Harry replied, he spared Susan a glance, his gaze lingering on the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulder, so smooth and full of youth, a thudding sound began to echo within his ears once again.

Raven frowned as she noticed her brother go quiet and how he stared at Susan, she glanced to the older redhead to see her violently blushing, clearly noticing Harry's gaze. The disguised Lamia nervously bit her lower lip.

"Harry, you alright?" Raven asked with a tone of concern, Harry blinked and seemed to almost shake his head before turning to face his twin.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Harry stated, waving off the concern, turning to survey the room once again, his thoughts turning to the memory of the Welcome Feast, recalling how he felt the elder wizard probe at his mental shields.

"You two better be on your guard." Harry warned.

"Why?" Susan asked, her cheeks still burning red from the attention she had received from her male mate just moments before.

"He started probing at my mental barriers during the feast, it seems the old wizard doesn't like to beat around the bush and wants all the information he can get his hands on…and he now knows I know Occlumency so the chances are he'll attempt to see if you two do as well." Harry explained, a burst of power soon made itself known, Harry stiffened before slowly turning round to see someone stood behind him.

A woman, she was tall, maybe a little taller than his mother, her hair golden, reaching just past the centre of her upper back in length. She wore a black robe with the Hogwarts insignia on the left side of her breast, despite the modesty the robe provided her; not revealing much flesh in the slightest it seemed to highlight her curves, her bust in particular. Behind the new arrival was a large bird cage with Eris within it and a glass cage box beside it containing Eleena within it.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned as he took a step back.

"Greetings, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff." She greeted with a bow of her head "I am the entity known as Hogwarts, bound to this castle by the founders and destined to serve their heirs until I am released from this place. I bring you your familiars from where they were being held." She continued as she dropped onto one knee and bowed her head.

Harry stiffened, he glanced towards his sister to see her wearing an expression of shock, they glanced to Susan to see an expression of curiosity upon her face, Raven went round the new arrival and retrieved there familiars, she opened the cage that held her own and allowed the Basilisk to slither up her arm and curl around her neck, she then released Eris who flew up and perched herself on the top the bed, looking down at the scene about to take part.

"What do you mean you're Hogwarts…as in the person the castle was named after?" Raven asked.

"No, Lady Slytherin, I am the castle, this place was built by the founders and was originally known as The Academy until the day of my death, I was bound to this place…but my soul, my spirit was stronger than they thought and I didn't just take root her or haunt it like a normal ghost…no, I possessed it, I am the castle, my spirit, my power flows through this place like the blood that pumps through your veins." Hogwarts answered, keeping her head bowed.

"And why are you bowing to us?" Susan asked.

"As I said, I am destined and bound to serve the heirs of the founders, the current Lords and Ladies…I am bound to you, I only exist to serve you, I belong to you…but I cannot contradict the orders of another…I obey all the heirs in power, if an order contradicts with another I will simply be unable to follow through with either order and I can never harm another one of my masters or mistresses." Hogwarts explained, looking up at the redhead as she did so.

"Okay…so are you like our servant?" Harry asked, trying to wrap his head around the entire thing.

"Essentially yes, I have no choice but to obey you all…but there are certain limitations, for instance any large changes like assuming control of Hogwarts cannot be done unless all the heirs are in agreement, all four." Hogwarts explained.

'_So that means we can get rid of Dumbledore.'_ Harry mused.

"That is true Lord Gryffindor, if you wanted, you can kick out dumbledore." Hogwarts answered, Harry's eyes shot wide as he heard Hogwarts replying to his mental remark.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Harry questioned.

"I am linked to you all Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, I hear your thoughts and you can hear mine, you can call upon me through your thoughts, it's all a part of the slave bond between us." Hogwarts explained.

"Well that's good to know." Raven muttered, Harry agreed, though he wasn't too happy that Hogwarts could hear his thoughts even with his mental shields it was still something that could come in handy in future.

"Yeah…the Sorting Hat said something to me about being loyal to the Lady, I assume that is you?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, I am the Lady as the ghosts, portraits and even the Sorting Hat among other things, call me." Hogwarts replied.

"Why aren't they loyal to Dumbledore?" Susan asked, feeling her eyes start to droop.

"Because he is not a direct descendent of the founders, headmasters can come and go, I am obliged to aid the current master of the castle as much as I can as are those who reside here but we are not loyal to him, we owe him nothing, the other permanent residents are loyal to me but now that you're here they are all loyal to you." Hogwarts explained.

Raven spoke up,"It is not the time to introduce ourselves as heirs, so we will let Dumbledore stay."

"As you wish my Lady,"Hogwarts said,turning to fully face the disguised Lamia, a small smile bracing her lips when she saw her stifle a yawn.

Harry and Raven glanced to Raven, picking up on the muffled sound of the stifled yawn with ease as their ears perked, Raven felt her own smile spread about her face, but that smile quickly faded as she realised just how tired she was.

"May I suggest that you all climb into bed and get the rest you need my Lord and Ladies." Hogwarts said as she bowed her head once again.

"Please, just call us by our first names." Raven said before she headed over to the beside the bed, letting Eleena leave her position on her neck and slither down her body before going under the bed like she did at home.

"Your wish is my desire Mistress Raven." Hogwarts answered with another bow of her head, Raven inwardly sighed, deciding to not correct her and set about removing her attire, Susan did the same, removing everything until not a stitch remained and began to climb into bed from the middle.

"Sorry to interrupt but wouldn't Mistress Susan much prefer to sleep in her natural form, I can guarantee that this room is not being monitored at all." Hogwarts said, Susan glanced back at her, surprised she knew of her true nature but decided to ignore it and morphed into her true form, her breast lightly expanding. She slithered to the top of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"I'm still surprised Dumbledore would only give us one bed." Raven muttered as she took off her white underwear before getting ready to slip into bed.

"Actually that was my doing Mistress Raven, originally there were three single beds but I thought you would prefer one large bed…I hope I didn't over step my boundaries." Hogwarts answered.

"Oh, no you didn't, in fact we're glad you did." Raven answered as she snuggled into Susan's chest, closing her eyes as to make the journey into sleep easier, her cheeks tinging with a slight blush as she felt Susan bring her arms around her and her tail start to coil around her.

"Goodnight, Master Harry, Mistress Raven and Mistress Susan." Hogwarts said as she faded from the room, allowing Harry the privacy he desired, he quickly removed the majority of his clothing before slipping into bed, wearing only his underwear, still not confident enough to join his sister and mate in sleeping nude.

The second Harry was under the covers the candles that supplies the light went out and Harry pulled himself closer to Raven, bringing his arms around her as he slowly drifted off into blissful unconsciousness.


	21. First Day at Hogwarts

**Ch#21(First Day at Hogwarts)**

* * *

Nettle laid in the pile of Susan's clothes beside the bed, she squeezed her eyelids as she attempted to remain asleep but it was in vain, she let her eyes slowly open, she stretched out her stiff limbs, letting out low groans before pushing strands of her hair out of her face. She glanced up at the bed where her bonded one lay sleeping between her mates. She pushed through the layers of material before flapping her wings and shooting up to the bed. She stopped her ascension a couple inches above the mattress before fluttering a little higher and began to merely hover in place, looking down at the trio.

Raven and Susan were intertwined in each other and Harry's arms came round Susan and even managed to reach Raven, hugging them both close to him, she shook her head in amusement. She began to lightly descend onto Susan's face, landing on her cheek. The nude fairy took a step toward Susan's nose, she brought back her leg, a mischievous smile breaking across her face before she delivered a 'strong' kick to Susan's nose.

Nettle shot back into the air as she watched her bonded physically recoil from the action, releasing her hold on Raven and manoeuvring herself so she could cradle her nose, her almost chaotic movements awakening her two mates. Susan glared up at Nettle.

"Time to wake up." Nettle said with that same smirk adorning her face.

"There are nicer ways to wake people up than hitting their nose." Susan spat.

"Actually for the record, I kicked your nose…as for nicer ways of waking you up…" Nettle began before descending on her bonded once again, perching herself on her nose, before sitting herself on her knees, giggling as she watched the redhead go cross-eyed "Maybe when you're older." She stated before lowering her head and pecking Susan on the bridge of her nose.

Susan's cheeks flushed with a blush, Nettle laughed again and flew away from her bonded's face, chuckling to herself as she watched the two mates and her bonded glare at her.

"You two should really start getting dressed if you don't want to be late for breakfast." Nettle said before flying out of the area of the bed and sitting herself on the top bar, not far from where Eris had perched herself, still sleeping. A thoughtful expression crossed over the petite fairy before she shrugged and headed over to the Dark Phoenix, dropping to her knees upon arrival, she laid against her feathers and went back to sleep. Smirking as she listened to the others roll and slither out of bed and set about getting dressed.

…

The trio entered the great hall to see most of the students had already arrived and were tucking into the food littering the table, Harry glanced round, quickly finding Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table, he frowned as he felt his magic pulling him towards her once again.

"Maybe we should eat at the Ravenclaw table?" Harry mused, Raven glanced towards him with a curious expression.

"Is that allowed?" Raven asked.

"I would have thought so, wouldn't teachers encourage socialising outside houses as much as if not more so socialising in the houses." Harry answered.

"We could ask Hogwarts." Susan suggested, her voice in a low whisper.

"Good idea…she did say we could contact here telepathically." Harry answered in an equally quiet voice.

'_Hogwarts, can you hear me?'_ Harry called out.

'_Of course Master Harry.'_ Hogwarts' answered, her voice echoing throughout his mind, sounding almost like a soft melody to Harry's 'ears'. _'What do you require of me?' _She asked.

'_What are the rules concerning seating during meal times?'_ Harry asked.

'_There aren't many rules for seating apart from faculty can only seat at the faculty table and no students may seat there, otherwise students can sit at which ever table they like apart from during the welcoming and end of year feasts during which students must sit in their houses.'_ Hogwarts explained.

'_Interesting, thank you Hogwarts.'_ Harry replied.

'_You need not thank me Master Harry I am merely enacting my duty to serve you.'_Hogwarts answered.

Harry turned to the two with a small smirk adorning his face.

"According to Hogwarts the only times we have to sit at our house tables is during the Welcoming Feast and End of Year Fest." Harry explained in the same hushed voice he had used earlier, a smile broke out across Susan's face as she heard that she didn't have to seat at the Hufflepuff table on her own again, at least not for a long time.

"Why weren't we told this at the Welcoming Feast?" Raven questioned.

"Don't know…but it doesn't like anyone is seated anywhere but their house tables and I doubt they all just prefer the people in their houses and have no friends in other houses." Harry answered.

"Hey you guys, why're you just standing over here instead of getting somet to eat?" Tracy asked with a rather peppy demeanour as she and Daphne approached them, Daphne appeared the same as she did each time they met, reclusive.

"Just deciding where to sit, we were thinking of sitting at the Ravenclaw table, care to join us?" Harry offered as he extended his hand to Daphne.

"Isn't that against the rules, I thought we had to sit with our houses?" Tracy questioned.

"Only during the Welcoming Feast and End of Year Feasts." Harry answered "We did a little research." He added, Tracy turned to Daphne with a large smile across her face.

"What you think Daphne? Shall we join them?" Tracy asked as she turned to her friend, Daphne glanced towards the Slytherin table and then back to Harry, she bit her lower lip in indecision as she considered her options before finally shrugging her shoulder, she extended her hand and Harry took it.

"We shall join you." Daphne said, Harry sent her a small smile before lowering his head and kissing the back of her hand.

"Then come this way." Harry said as he began to lead the way to the Ravenclaw table, Hermione glanced up, her cheeks burning red as she saw Harry, feeling her magic pull more strongly towards him, she quickly looked away and turned back to the girl beside her, her cheeks burning brighter than before.

"You okay Hermione?" Padma asked as she took in how red her friend now was, Hermione felt her blush deepen as her roommate called her on it, when she had heard Raven had her own private quarters she had thought she'd end up alone like she was back in the muggle schools, her fears were quickly dashed when the dark haired witch had seen her re-reading some of her text books and began to engage in conversation with her. Hermione was more than relieved to find someone who enjoyed reading and learning almost as much as she did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione stammered, Padma frowned, she glanced up when she spotted a Slytherin sit down beside Hermione but not just any Slytherin but Harry Potter himself, the Boy-Who-Lived, she frowned, wondering why he would sit here when he was a Slytherin.

Harry took a seat beside Hermione, feeling his magic stretch out towards her once again, he made no effort to retract it, Susan sat beside him and Raven aside her, Daphne seated herself opposite Harry and Tracy sat beside her, opposite Susan.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted.

"Err…hi." Hermione stammered, struggling to stop her magic from entangling with Harry's, she could physically feel her magic caressing his, shivers shot throughout her body, she slammed her legs together, goose bumps littering about her smooth delicate flesh.

"So, I see you've made another new friend." Harry stated as he nodded to the Ravenclaw beside her, she extended her hand towards him.

"Padma Patil." She introduced, Harry took the hand.

"Lord Potter, but you can call me Harry, any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine." Harry greeted, Padma gave him a kind smile, Harry turned and set about introducing the others on the table, indicating to each one as he said their name, refraining from even hinting at their heritage.

"Nice to meet you all." Padma said, giving them all the same smile she gave Harry but that smile soon fell, she chewed her lower lip "But why are you all here? This the Ravenclaw table?" Padma asked.

"Because we're allowed, the only times we have to be at our house tables is during the Welcoming and End of Year Feasts." Harry explained, Padma felt her eyebrows rise at this new information, she sent a glance towards her sister, a small glow appeared before the new arrivals to the table, Harry, Raven, Susan, Daphne and Tracy each looked down to see a timetable had materialised before them, their names along the top of it.

'_Must be assigned to our magical signatures.'_Harry and Raven thought as one as they began to glance over their lessons for the day.

From across the hall several of the professors watched the Twins-Who-Lived and their small collection of friends with genuine interest, surprised that they would seat themselves at the Ravenclaw table despite their assigned houses. While most of the professors were simply curious of their actions Dumbledore found himself intrigued and Snape found himself glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived, seething at how brazenly he betrayed the Slytherin house and broke the school rules.

'_He could at least wait for classes to start.'_Snape thought begrudgingly before rising from his seat and moving to approach the group.

He came to a stop behind Harry, their conversation seethed, Harry and Raven turned first, picking up his scent, Hermione, Susan and Padma turned round when they saw Daphne and Tracy look up and soon all eyes were on the head of Slytherin house.

"Potter, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis should you not be seated at the Slytherin table?" Snape questioned, all the while glaring at Harry, not seeing the young wizard before him but his old hated rival, James, the likeness was uncanny if it wasn't for the eyes Snape would have sworn it was James, back from the dead to torment him, Harry even walked with the same arrogance James had.

"Lord Potter." Harry corrected, glaring at the Potions master, an old memory resurfacing, the one of the night his father was murdered, the words of the Dark Lord echoed throughout his mind

'_I promised to save you for Severus.'_

Harry felt his anger rage as the sealed memory was unlocked once again, a dim glow surrounded his irises, he felt his senses sharpening. His gaze locked on the professor's eyes as did the potions master's own, a strange scent wafted into Harry's nostrils, the stench of magic of the darkest kind. Snape found himself drawn into Harry's his eyes, fighting not to lose himself in them, Harry's eyes seemed to almost pulsate.

Harry felt his teeth begin to sharpen, he felt something push down on his shoulder, his head shot round, he bit back a snarl when he saw his sister's hand upon his shoulder, she looked upon him with a concerned expression, he sent her a weak smile before turning back to the professor who seemed to no longer to be in what could be considered close to a trance like state.

"Professor, I apologise but I'm afraid I must correct you on what you said, first off like I already said, I would prefer it if you addressed me by my title, LORD Potter." Harry began, emphasising the word 'Lord' "And secondly there is no rule forbidding students from sitting at other tables, aside from during the Welcoming and End of Year Feasts, so I fail to see why it should be a problem that I choose to sit with my sister, Lady Simmons and unless you can show me a reason I shouldn't sit here then I suggest you familiarise yourself with the rules of Hogwarts and apologise for offending a Lord by refusing to acknowledge him as one and for attempting to separate him from his sister without a proper cause." He continued, inwardly smirking as he watched the colour gradually drain from Snape.

Snape grit his teeth, wishing he could curse the brat but knew how foolish that was, by showing a Lord such disrespect and in public no less, the brat could take him to court and since a Lady was involved as well and since they were both considered to be 'war heroes' to some degree in the wizarding world, the two could very well put him in Azkaban if they used their power. He glanced to where Raven sat and forcefully swallowed as she watched him, assessing him, the same way Lily did whenever a confrontation occurred between him and the marauders, evaluating everything. He turned back to Harry, increasing the force on his teeth before muttering.

"I apologise Lord Potter for disrespecting you and I shall familiarize myself with the rules to verify your claim." Snape muttered, his hands becoming fists as he saw a tiny almost unnoticeable smirk upon Harry's face.

"I accept your apology, this time…but remember this, I don't give second chances very often." Harry warned, Snape could only nod before returning to the faculty table, inwardly cursing Harry or rather the 'insufferable brat' only to be interrupted with the mental image of Raven and couldn't help but compare her to her mother, he swallowed again, feeling his heartbeat increase in strength.

Dumbledore simply watched as Severus reclaimed his seat, he glanced back to the Harry to see that he had returned to eating and discussing with his friends whatever they were talking about before, he glanced round to see the hall now full, everyone had arrived, he stood from his chair and tapped his goblet, gaining the attention of a few student before sighing and bringing up the Elder Wand and releasing a bolt of lightning from it, gaining the attention of all the students.

"Now that all have arrived I have one minor announcement to make, for the first years, like every year, today you will be free of your classes as to give you chance to get the lay about of the castle and the location of the classrooms, use this time well." Dumbledore declared before once again seating himself in the centre chair at the faculty table, soon the noise of student chatter filled the air once again.

Raven turned to Harry.

"So what are you going to do with the time?" Raven questioned.

"Well I was planning to hit the library after looking round the grounds." Harry admitted _'I want to do a little research into Snow-Women.'_He added telepathically.

"Well, just make sure you tell me if you find anything interesting." Raven replied.

'_So what are you going to be doing?'_ Harry asked.

'_I was thinking of wandering the grounds, teasing Susan, maybe have a word with Hogwarts.'_ Raven admitted.

'_What about?'_ Harry asked.

'_About the curse that binds her to this castle, what she can do.'_ Raven answered.

"You're going to the library?" Hermione asked, a bit too quickly, unable to hide her excitement, she quickly shut her trap and looked away, her cheeks burning with renewed vigour and just as she got her blush to fade too. Harry turned to face the brunette.

"Yeah, I have a little reading to catch up on." Harry answered, he gave her a warm smile with his words, unable to deny that he liked the feeling of his and Hermione's magic intertwining, almost playing or maybe even flirting with each other, Hermione's blush began to grow, spreading outwards from her cheeks.

"Would you mind if…I joined you?" Hermione asked, stammering as she fell over her own words, biting her lower lip.

"Sure, maybe we could head down after lunch?" Harry offered.

"Okay!" Hermione said, a little too loud, still struggling to control her magic, her blush continuing to spread, Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched the shy girl.

…

Raven sat on the bed she shared with Harry and Susan, the Lamia in question sat beside her.

"Hogwarts!" Raven called, the spirit herself then appeared before her, on her knees with her head bowed.

"You called for me Mistress Raven." Hogwarts greeted.

"Yes, I have some questions I need to ask you and was hoping you would answer them." Raven stated.

"But of course Mistress Raven, anything you wish to know you need only to ask." Hogwarts answered.

"You said you were bound here by a spell." Raven said, Hogwarts looked up at her mistresses.

"That is correct Mistress Raven, I am bound to this castle." Hogwarts explained.

"Is there a way to unbind you?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Hogwarts answered, deliberately being vague as she turned to look away from her mistresses.

"How?" Raven asked.

"By the heirs of the four founders, all they need to do is say that they release me from the castle and I'd be unbound." Hogwarts answered.

"So you'd be free?" Raven asked.

"Not really…if I were to be unbound from this place I would lose my anchor in this world and be forced into the next world." Hogwarts answered.

"And you don't want that?" Raven asked.

"No, I want to remain here…in this world, in service of the heirs of the founders…they saved me from being forced into the next world…they created me, they're my family...even if you see me as nothing but a slave and use me as such I am happy to be in your service." Hogwarts answered as she turned back to face Raven, making eye contact, her smile never fading from her face.

"So you actually want to be in our service?" Raven asked, not entirely sure why anyone would want to spend eternity as nothing but a slave.

"Yes…especially considering what you are and what you will become." Hogwarts answered.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Hybrids…half vampire and half werewolf, when you come into your full powers you and your brother shall become unstoppable." Hogwarts answered.

"What do you know about our kind?" Raven asked.

"Everything…I was created by the four founders and by Merlin himself, their blood ran through my veins…they created me from their blood, their magic…but what they used for my body was not of their own or what they created, they used the bones of one of the ancient Hybrids who died several millennia ago…they weren't certain of what it was but they knew it was powerful and as such to that point the only thing that could contain the power of the founders and Merlin himself." Hogwarts explained.

"You were a Hybrid?" Raven gasped, suddenly _very _interested in the spirit.

"My body was…that power was incredible, but nothing is truly immortal, I was killed, Morgana forged the weapon that did the job…and from then I was bound to this castle…but I know all the secrets of the Hybrids, their strengths, weaknesses, abilities, everything." Hogwarts explained.

Raven mentally filed this away for later and put at the top of what to tell Harry the next time she saw him list.

"What else do you wish to know Mistress Raven?" Hogwarts asked.

"What can you do as you are at the moment?" Raven asked.

"I can control the castle and the grounds its one, I am linked to all the faculty and as such have certain privileges because of it…but that's about it…I can do very little, I can weaken and strengthen the faculty and yourselves with your command and control the castle I am bound to and the grounds it's on." Hogwarts answered.

"Can you become corporeal?" Raven asked out of genuine interest.

"No…it takes a lot of power to create a body, I can't generate that sort of power, no matter how many items of magic are in the castle to draw upon…if I focus enough I can touch things but it exhausts me." Hogwarts explained.

…

Harry and Hermione entered the library, Hermione had remained silent the entire journey, her cheeks burning with a blush as she felt her magic play with Harry's, attempting to merge with his. Once they entered Hermione was awestruck when she saw how many book there were, Harry less so, mainly because the Potter Library was a lot bigger, there were very few people in the library, then again most students liked to explore.

Harry and Hermione headed to the shelves, Hermione started scanning through the section containing books on Magical Cores, curious as to why her own was acting so strangely around Harry. Harry himself, however, headed to the centre of the library where he found the shelves upon shelves on supernatural creatures, he quickly found a book on water based creatures and two on elementals before heading back to Hermione to find her holding five large tomes in her tiny hands, each about Magical Cores, at couple on their development and a couple on their reactions to certain substances.

"Wow." Harry said; his eyes widening as he watched her carry the books to a table before depositing them. "You're stronger than you look." Harry commented, Hermione's cheeks burned with a new blush.

"Practice I guess." Hermione said quietly as she took one of the books from the pile and opened it to the contents page, Harry sat beside her and took out the book on water creatures, Hermione glanced at Harry through the corner of her eye as Harry opened the book to a chapter on ice creatures.

"What are you looking for…I don't remember this being on the list of books we needed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm looking for something on Snow-Women…I heard someone mention them during the Welcome Feast and was curious." Harry answered, it wasn't a total lie, he had just heard about them a little earlier than he said.

"Snow-Women…aren't they those creatures who freeze unsuspecting men to mate with them?" Hermione asked, Harry glanced to Hermione when he felt a gust of wind and the turning of pages; he turned back to the book to see it open on a section depicting the creature in question.

'_Sorry to intervene Master Harry but I thought you would prefer it if I sped up your search.'_Hogwarts' voice echoed throughout her mind.

'_Thanks Hogwarts.'_ Harry sent back.

Harry scanned the page, turns out Hermione was right, in ancient times that was how the Snow-Women mated, being a female race like the Lamia they mated outside their species, normally using lost travellers near their home. But that wasn't all, apart from this they were depicted as being peaceful creatures, mainly due to being so weak, sudden changes in temperature could kill them and so they usually lived in cold environments and physically they were not really known for strength, however, even weak they were dangerous, they could freeze anything with a wave of their hand and when in groups they could conjure blizzards that none could bare.

'_So they're peaceful…but powerful, that's good to know and it certainly makes Daphne a great ally, according to this they can control their own ice, even animate their creations but they're tied to their emotions and can be quite erratic…guess that explains why she keeps her emotions in check.'_ Harry mused.

"They sound dangerous." Hermione said as she read over Harry's shoulder.

"Dangerous but peaceful…as far as I know they haven't participated in any wars, not the Goblin Rebellions or when Voldemort was at large." Harry replied, if anyone had being near enough to hear the conversation they would likely have at the very least flinched from hearing the Dark Lords name, Hermione, however, being Muggleborn didn't react.

"True." Hermione admitted, even with her extensive reading she didn't find any trace of the Snow-Woman participating in wars, then again, she didn't find much about any creatures partaking in wizard wars.


	22. Werewolves at Hogwarts

**Ch#22(Werewolves at Hogwarts)**

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open; he glanced down to see Susan's head leaned back, resting against his small chest, her arms around Raven, still in the blissful state of sleep. A smile crept across his face as he admired how his mate and sister as they lay there, asleep, so peaceful, so innocent, he couldn't help but find it almost beautiful.

His expression grew grave as old memories resurfaced, memories of the Dursleys, the nights they spent in the cupboard. His expression quickly became darker as he recalled the what it was like in that place.

Flashback…

A four year old Harry sat upright against the wall of the small cupboard, feeling the edges of shelves jab into his sides. The only light belonging to that of the small amount sneaking in through the cracks around the wooden door, light originating from the corridor windows from either side of the front door.

The thin sheet was draped over a figure laid over his knees, his gaze was cast down over the limp form of his sister, Raven's head rested upon his knees, the rest of her diminutive form draped in the sheet and curled up on the stained mattress of which they slept. Even in the dim light he could see the bruises that decorated her face, the darker shades vandalising her pale features, the skin around her darker than the rest, he moved his hand and lightly traced a cut originating from just behind her ear, one that travelled down and along her jawline, stopping just before her chin, the rough scab brought tears to his eyes.

His opposing hand lay beside his leg, curled into a strong fist, shaking with rage, he hated it, hated that he couldn't protect his sister, he was her brother, it was his job to protect her and yet he could do nothing. Vernon's abuse had getting worse, it used to be rare that they were beaten, now it was a daily occurrence, but now, that day it had escalated to something new.

He had dropped one of the dishes while washing up, unable to quite reach the tap, as he stretched onto his toes and extended his free hand he lost his grip, he had mere moments after the plate shattered before Vernon came, he was purple with rage, he was knocked to the ground by a single punch, the kicks that followed knocked the wind out of him, breaking a couple ribs, Raven came to his aid only to become a new target.

Raven had being beaten to the ground, he had turned back to Harry, Raven started to get back up, Vernon took the first thing his hand reached, a steak knife and slashed at the frail girl and cut her, he seemed to pale for a second, seeming to realize he'd gone too far, he threw them in the cupboard without food or water.

"I just hope it doesn't get worse than it did today." Harry muttered to himself as he began to stroke Raven's hair, he had to be strong to protect her, they were all each other had, alone in the world, hated and despised, if they didn't look out for each other, then no one would.

End Flashback…

Harry felt his eyes close as he recalled that dreaded memory, he hated how powerless he was to protect her, but now he was strong and he was getting stronger, no one would ever harm her again, he'd die before he let that happen.

_'You really shouldn't dwell on those memories Harry.' Raven's soft and caring tone echoed _throughout Harry's mind, his eyes slowly opened once again to see Raven peering over Susan's head and looking right at him.

_'I can't control it Raven…seeing Snape…it released the seal Lilith placed on my memory and now that, that one's free, other less savoury ones are returning to the surface…I have no control over it…not yet anyway.'_ Harry explained as he averted his gaze from his sister.

Raven raised her hand and reached out, careful not to disturb Susan's sleep. She lightly caressed Harry's cheek with his small fingers until they reached his chin; she took hold of it and lightly titled Harry's face so he would once again be looking at her.

_'Harry, I'm here for you and so is Susan…we'll help you when those memories resurface, we're not alone anymore…and as for Snape he will pay for what he has done to you, maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but he will pay.'_ Raven stated with resolve, Harry couldn't but smile as he simply stared at his sister, the terrified weak girl from the Dursleys was gone and now before him was the confident and apparently vengeful young woman.

_'Oh he'll pay, you can be assured of that…and don't worry Raven, I know neither of us are alone anymore, we'll deal with our past together.'_ Harry replied.

_'You better believe it and we'll deal with Snape later and then Dumbledore.'_ Raven responded, her tone going dark at the mention of Snape and continued to go darker as she continued. Harry grew a dark smirk and Raven saw it, in his eyes, the darkness the Sorting Hat had spoken of, the one she would apparently soon play host to. She could see it, the demon that was born the first time the Dursleys struck them and ever since then had grown stronger, she could see it and she loved it.

_'Oh yes, they'll be dealt with alright…Dumbledore especially, he did his to us in the first place and soon he shall see the fruits of his labour.'_ Harry said as he began to lick at the upper row of his teeth as they became fangs, his eyes glowing with the golden sheen of the beast within him, Raven's eyes too began to glow as they continued eye contact, oh Dumbledore would pay dearly when the time was right.

Susan began to stir in her sleep, her mouth opening as a rather long yawn escaped her mouth, she tensed her arms, still around Raven in an effort to stretch them as her eyes fluttered open and were met with the sight of Raven, looking right at her, her cheeks burned with embarrassment, she glanced over her shoulder to see Harry was also staring right at her.

"Well look who finally woke up." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, any longer and I'd have conjured another bucket of ice…pity." Raven sighed.

"Maybe next time sis." Harry laughed as he shifted beneath the covers and slid out of bed, stepping away from it as he began to stretch out his stiff limbs, his torso bare but his lower half hidden by his pyjama bottoms, Raven and Susan were both slowly wearing the boy-who-lived down, trying to get him to join them in sleeping nude and over the last couple days they had made quite a lot of progress.

"We better get dressed and head down before we end up being late." Harry stated as he moved to approach the wardrobe.

"I guess you're right." Raven sighed before she too slid out of bed and headed over to the wardrobe, she wasn't looking forward to today, no she wasn't, today they would be having their first Potions class with Snape and the guy gave her the creeps and kept glaring at her brother, she shuddered as she remembered the times she caught him staring at her, it didn't take her long to realise why her mother hadn't approved of him even back when she was her age.

Susan simply sat in bed, watching them for a moment, Raven as naked as the day she was born and Harry wearing only his pyjama bottoms, his torso bare, the scars that decorated her mates broke her heart but the beauty within their forms and the confidence in which they moved, the small muscles that formed over time. A smile graced her lips on its own accord, she admired them, their past hadn't always being kind but it only made them stronger and not just physically. She remained in place, admiring them and their bodies, eager to see how beautiful they would become as they matured.

The older redhead slid out of bed and moved to the wardrobe, enjoying the feeling of the cool air of the room as it caressed her small breasts. She slid up between her two mates and joined them in the activity of getting dressed.

…

The trio of Lord and Ladies walked together to the Great Hall as they did every day, the delectable scent of food wafting down the corridor and enticing the young werewolves and Lamia, teasing their heightened sense of smell. The sound of heavy footsteps charging towards them caused them to slow to a stop, the trio glanced round to see Hermione running towards them, dragging Padma along behind her.

The two slid to a stop as they nearly collided with the larger group, their breaths deep as they tried to regain their breath. Hermione's cheeks flushed with heat, from the exercise or from embarrassment was debatable.

The second they were close enough Harry felt the ever-so familiar pull of his magic. He enjoyed the feeling of his magic reaching and caressing Hermione's. Seeming to almost merge with hers, Hermione averted her gaze for a moment as she too felt her magic pull to Harry, she chewed her lower lip nervously, curing her magic as she did so as it only made it harder for to be around Harry.

_'Oh God this is so embarrassing…every time I get near Harry…I feel like my very core is pulling me to him…and when my magic…plays with his…oh my God…why does it feel so good?...Oh God…can he feel it too?...when did I become so self-conscious?'_ Hermione screamed within her mind as she continued to fight her core, refusing to let it continue its actions, not that it helped much and it barley slowed it down.

"Hey Hermione, Padma." Harry greeted.

"Hey." Hermione and Padma chorused.

"You want to have breakfast together?" Raven asked, though it had become a rather standard question, they'd always eat together though Padma would occasionally go sit with her twin instead.

"Sure." Padma answered.

"Where today?" Hermione asked.

"That depends if Daphne and Tracey got here first." Harry chuckled, and it was true, over the last few days it became almost like a race for the group of friends as whoever got to the Great Hall first got to choose where they sat for the meal.

The group turned and continued on their way to the Great Hall, upon entering they were greeted by the loud sound of a collection of several hundred conversations going on at once as the student continued to enjoy their breakfast. Their gazes went over the hall, searching for their remaining friends and sure enough they spotted them.

"Looks like they got here first." Susan sighed.

"Yep, looks like we're eating with the Slytherins today." Harry chuckled before the group headed over to where the duo were sitting, Harry sat to the left of Daphne while Tracy was seated on her right, Hermione sat opposite Harry, Susan sat to her right and Padma to her left while Raven took the remaining seat opposite Tracy and to the right of her submissive mate.

"What took you guys so long?" Tracy teased, the twins simply responded with small amused smirks, Susan grew a small smile, Padma raised an eyebrow.

"How come you two were so early?" Hermione asked.

"We were quicker." Tracy answered with her usual grin, Hermione blew her a raspberry.

"How come you two always choose this table?" Susan asked.

"Why not, it's our house table after all, besides we had to sit at the Hufflepuff yesterday…we needed at least some time with the cunning house after that." Daphne responded.

"At least Susan didn't choose the Gryffindor table." Harry said, diverting their attention.

"Don't even joke about such things." Daphne said coldly.

"Who said I was joking Miss Ice Queen?" Harry responded playfully, Daphne's cheeks tinging red at the nickname she had been assigned, she had only being at Hogwarts for two days and she was already stuck with a nick name and not a very flattering one either. The Snow-Woman sent a mock glare to Harry before lightly punching his shoulder, only causing the rest of the table to laugh.

"Well that's one way to get a reaction from her; I wonder how else we can get one from her?" Raven mused as she sent Daphne the same wanting stare she used to tease Susan. Daphne's eyes widened slightly and her blush slightly deepened but that was all they gained as a reaction and within seconds her blush was gone as she regulated her body temperature and her expression became one of indifference once again, she reached into the pocket of her robes and retrieved a lollypop, she unwrapped and began to suck on it, silently sighing in relief at the aid of controlling her body temperature.

"Aw you're no fun." Raven sighed as she saw that Daphne was going to show no more reactions than she already had, not that she wouldn't stop trying. Daphne responded to her comment with a small smirk before turning her attention to Harry.

"So, are you looking forward to Potions with our head of house with the Ravens?" She asked, glancing to Raven and Hermione.

"Not really." Harry answered.

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"Let's just say Snape and I aren't really well…" Harry strained as he tried to find a polite way of describing the situation.

"They hate each other's guts." Raven spoke up, everyone turned to her.

"Why?" Daphne and Hermione questioned in near perfect unison.

"Not sure, Snape keeps glaring at Harry for some reason and Harry's still miffed about him trying to separate us on the first day without knowing the rules…especially when he's worked here for so long." Raven explained, muttering the last part as she turned to glance up at the faculty table to see Snape occasionally looking over his house, glaring at Harry the second his gaze landed on him, though whenever he met her he seemed to hesitate as if remembering something before eagerly moving on.

_'Man he gives me the creeps.'_ Raven commented to herself as she involuntarily shivered.

"Really? Wow I guess you both can really hold a grudge." Hermione commented, surprised that someone like Harry could hold a grudge, then again she was still trying to get used to the sudden change he went through at certain times, from her carefree and intelligent friend to a confident, cunning man who seemed like he'd willingly stare down the next Dark Lord and laugh in the face of any danger, it was weird.

"Yeah but Harry isn't the only one who can hold a grudge." Raven stated with a warm smile towards the brunette.

"…Well if you're not looking forward to Potions what about Defence Against The Dark Arts?" Daphne offered, today they were supposed to have their first lesson, though she hadn't heard good things about the teacher.

Harry glanced towards the faculty table to see the turban wearing professor, his hand shaking as he cut up a sausage, his gaze narrowed, something wasn't right about him.

"Not particularly." Harry stated as he turned back to the girl beside him.

"Raven have you done that essay for McGonagall?" Tracy asked as she turned away from the conversation occurring between Daphne and Harry.

"You mean the one due tomorrow? Yeah, why?" Raven asked, Tracy put on a pleading expression.

"Would you lend me it?" Tracy pleaded as she bowed her head and brought her hands up in a prayer like fashion, Raven sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't you be doing your own homework?" Raven questioned.

"I'm sort of failing Transfiguration at the moment." Tracy admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"How can you be failing it, we've just started?" Raven asked incredulously.

"I just can't grasp it…charms is so much easier." Tracy moaned, Raven sweat dropped "And since you seem to be acing it at every turn would you mind?" She asked, it was true Harry, Raven and Susan were mastering Transfiguration, only a few lessons in and everyone knew, then again it was pretty obvious when they'd managed to perform certain tasks the second they were set while the rest of the class took a good twenty minutes.

_'Maybe we should have played our abilities down a bit…sure we're good at Transfiguration, heck both Harry and I are unregistered animguses and Susan isn't far off either.'_Raven inwardly sighed.

"Sure." Raven sighed, Tracy's head shot up, she grasped both Raven's hands.

"Oh thank you, thank you." She cried with stars in her eyes, Raven sweat dropped.

"I swear you do this just to annoy me." Raven muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tracy asked, her tone still filled with joy.

"Being unpredictable, so random." Raven stated, Tracy merely giggled, tilting her head to the side.

"I still don't know what you mean." She stated, a tone of pure innocence.

"Sure you don't." Raven drawled.

…

The class filed into the dungeons, choosing their seats at random as there was no seating plan, though it was easy to see the obvious segregation, how Slytherins would sit with Slytherins and Ravenclaws with Ravenclaws. Though there were a few who diverted from the norm, such as Harry who sat on the Ravenclaw side, Hermione sat on his left, next to the wall and his sister on his right with Padma beside her.

The doors opened and the Potions master himself entered in a rather dramatic way. He walked at a fast pace towards the front of the classroom, turning to view the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He began, his expression turning into a sneer as his gazed moved from Slytherin to Ravenclaw. "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle sounds and exact art that is potion making, however, for those select few who possess the gift of appreciation I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He continued, looking to Malfoy for his more appreciative comments before turning back to the Ravenclaws, spotting Harry.

"Well this is indeed odd, Mr Potter why is it you do not choose to sit yourself with your assigned house?" Snape sneered.

"Lord Potter." Harry corrected before moving to answer his question "I simply chose to seat myself with my sister and my friends professor and as far as I know I am not in breach of any of the rules so I do not see why it would be a problem." He explained. Snape's expression darkened with each word Harry spoke.

"No, you are not in breach of the rules." Snape admitted stiffly _'This time.'_ He added to himself "But if I find you at any point not paying attention I will move you." He continued, mentally cursing Harry for being placed in his house _'If only he'd been placed in a different house, I'd be able to punish his insolence without hampering my own house.'_He mentally remarked.

"Trust me professor, I take my studies very seriously." Harry responded.

"In that case perhaps you wouldn't mind a small quiz to see if you truly are serious?" Snape proposed in a neutral tone, gritting his teeth, before Harry could reply Snape fired the first question.

"Tell me, where would you look if I asked for a bezoar?" He questioned, Harry's gaze narrowed.

_'So that's it, an attempt to humiliate me with high level questions after being supposed to be raised in a strictly no magic environment.'_Harry mused.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that cab be used save people from most poisons." Harry answered with a small smirk, Snape's gaze narrowed further.

_'How could he know that, it's fourth year work?'_Snap inwardly cursed.

"What would I get if I added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape questioned, Harry hesitated for a moment as he tried to recall the effect of the ingredient.

_'They make a sleeping potion, remember? the Draught of Living Death.'_ Raven's voice echoed throughout Harry's mind, a smirk spread across his face once again.

_'Thanks.'_ He sent back to her "It produces a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry explained, Snape's eyes slightly widened as he heard the answer but not enough to be noticeable.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape questioned, inwardly smirking.

_'There's no way a first year could get this.'_ He mentally mocked.

"That's a trick question professor, they're the same plant, they also go by the name Aconite." Harry responded without hesitation, inwardly laughing as he saw the surprise on Snape's face no doubt doubting Harry would know the answer but also doubting the that the 'slim' chance he did know it that he'd second guess himself when a 'Potions Master' suggested that they were different plant.

Silence filled the room; everyone simply watched as they waited for Snape to launch another question at the young Lord, Snape glanced around the room.

"Well, that are you all waiting for, take notes of what…Lord…Potter said, there will be a test tomorrow so I hope you were listening as I will not be repeating it." Snape declared, sounding as if he was about to be sick as he referred to Harry by his title. The rest of the students quickly opened their books and set about writing down what Harry had said

For the remainder of the class the students were set off in pairs, those didn't choose a pair in the correct time were assigned one by the Potions Master himself, Harry teamed up with Raven and Hermione with Padma, however, since one of the Slytherins with one of the Ravenclaws it caused the same thing to occur with another student due to the odd number and so Crabbe ended up with Su Li, neither were too happy about the situation.

At the end of the class everyone took the potions they had concocted to the front to be graded by Snape for their next class. Snape sat at his desk, watching the students leave, his gaze lingering on Raven until she was no longer in the room.

_'How can she look so much like Lily when her twin looks so like James?'_ Snape questioned, his heart squeezing as he recalled his lost love, fate could be a cruel mistress, he had informed the Dark Lord of the prophecy that led to the death of the one he loved despite the said Dark Lord's promise and now an almost duplicate of her was in his class, the only difference being her eyes and now he had to watch her grow and mature into another Lily. He felt his heart clench further at the image of Raven maturing into the beautiful young woman Lily had being, he forcefully swallowed at the image before violently shaking his head in an effort to clear it.

_'No she is not Lily…she's her daughter…I cannot allow that.'_ Snape inwardly scolded himself.

…

Harry and Susan were walking hand in hand to their Defence Against The Dark Arts Class, Daphne and Tracy standing on either side of them, Daphne beside Harry and Tracy besides Susan.

"Apparently Quirrell's got a really bad stutter and his room always smells of garlic." Daphne said disapprovingly.

"I heard he's scared of his own shadow." Tracy stated.

"Why would Dumbledore hire someone like that to teach this class?" Harry questioned.

"Don't know." Tracy stated.

"Old goat's probably gone senile." Daphne muttered, Harry smirked, Tracy let out a small laugh and Susan smiled shyly.

"Wouldn't doubt it, the guy can't seem to work out how badly he needs a shave, any longer and he'll be sweeping the floor with that thing." Harry replied, this caused Tracy to burst into laughter at the very image, Susan let out a small giggle, Daphne smiled.

"Well you've got a point there, no headmaster should have a beard that long." Daphne stated in a neutral tone.

"Maybe he thinks he's Merlin." Tracy suggested.

"You never know with senile wizards…remember the muggleborn who went around thinking he was Jesus?" Daphne questioned, this caused Tracy to descend into another fit of giggles, Susan soon joining her as she felt herself unable to control herself any longer.

The group soon came to a stop, finding themselves in a line with the rest of the class to enter the room, the door was opened by the professor, they all filed in and chose their seats, Susan sitting with the Slytherins, beside her mate, to his left, Daphne sat to Harry's right and Tracy sat beside her.

Harry found himself nearly squinting the second he entered the room, saying the room 'smelled of garlic' was an understatement, the place reeked with the stuff and to make matters even worse thanks to his heritage his sense of smell…well…he could normally smell stuff miles away if he put some effort into it and so the stench was indeed very strong, but not strong enough. Harry's gaze narrowed as he picked up on another strong scent, almost masked by the garlic, almost.

His gaze shot round as he tried to locate the source of the stench, it smelled so familiar, he just couldn't place it, his gaze landed on the professor, stood at the front of the class, writing something on the board.

"Merlin it really does stink of garlic." Daphne gasped, trying to ignore it but that was becoming a rather impossible task.

"I noticed." Harry coughed as he continued searching for the source of that other scent, Daphne looked at Harry, sympathy glowing in her eyes, she knew how sensitive his sense of smell was, hers wasn't above that of a human and it was nearly unbearable for her.

"You okay?" Daphne asked, genuine emotion slipping into her tone.

"I'll be able to bear it." Harry answered.

"Oh Merlin, I can actually taste the garlic." Tracy moaned, sticking out her tongue as if trying to rid it of the foul taste.

"You're telling me." Susan muttered, hating how strong the connection her sense of smell and taste was, even in her human form.

_'What is that smell…so dark, so familiar and so…so…wrong, so unnatural.'_ Harry inwardly moaned.

Quirrell began to launch himself into a stuttering explanation on the point of this class before moving onto the first topic, Trolls.

Harry rolled his eyes as he blocked out Quirrell's stuttering voice as he continued searching for the source of the unnatural stench, he had no interest in studying trolls, he had already faced one, true Raven was the one that killed it but it was easy for them both to kill a Troll now, now that they were werewolves.

The class progressed slowly, while the majority of the class listened intently, trying to filter out the stutter so they could actually understand him Harry focused on locating the source of the stench but whenever he began to get close he would find a sudden burst of garlic stench knocking him off course.

"Mr P…P…Potter is s…s…something wr…wrong?" Quirrell stuttered, Harry turned to face the professor.

"Yes, firstly it's Lord Potter and second can we please use some sort of spell to clear the air a little, I can barely concentrate for the garlic stench." Harry responded as he turned to face the professor, followed by several murmurs of agreement.

"No, this room reeks of garlic for the safety of the higher class students when showing practical examples of certain creatures, garlic is known to be very effective against a multitude of creatures, some of which you will see in this room as you progress through Hogwarts." Quirrell explained rather quickly, Harry frowned as he noticed the stutter had vanished.

_'Interesting.'_ Harry mused.

"But aren't things like iron known to be effective in weakening certain creatures? And yet I don't see much iron in this room." Harry replied.

"Only a fool would bring creatures like that into school…occasionally we bring in those weak to garlic…because the ve…very air…would be harmful to them…and weaken them." Quirrell explained, Harry frowned at the noticeable return of the stutter.

The class quickly progressed once again, Quirrell's stutter going strong, Harry thought over what had being said in the 'discussion' between him and the professor.

_'Let's see…he seemed pretty jumpy about getting rid of the garlic smell and whenever I get close to that unnatural stench I get blown off course with a strong stench of garlic…there must be an enchantment surrounding the source of the unnatural stench with the garlic smell…now why would Quirrell want to cover it up?'_ Harry mused.

* * *

Raven, Harry and Susan sat atop their bed. Over the past couple weeks each of the twins had tried to work out what that unnatural stench in Quirrell's room was whenever they had class, each time they were met with nothing but garlic.

"Well tonight's the night." Raven sighed as she stretched out her limbs.

"Yep, let's see if we can't find out what is going on with my magic whenever I'm with Hermione." Harry stated as he slid of the bed, stretching out his stiff limbs, shaking them as he felt the energy of the full moon even though it didn't shine on him.

"Hopefully, now then…how are we going to get out of Hogwarts, naked, without being noticed?" Raven questioned, not wanting to tear her Hogwarts robes or risk dirtying them by leaving them in the Forbidden Forest or risk them being taken if she left them outside the forest.

"Good point…we probably should have planned more ahead of time." Harry laughed nervously.

"I can help you." The group turned to see Hogwarts stood before them before she dropped onto one knee and bowed her head.

"Oh?" Raven asked.

"There are several secret passages Mistress Raven and I can create more easily, if you wold like I can create one from here to the Dark Forest." Hogwarts explained as she looked back up at her mistresses and lord.

"That would be perfect." Raven answered with a big smile.

"Very well, just tell me when to open it." Hogwarts said before fading from view once again, Raven turned to Harry once again.

"We better get ready." Raven said as she set about removing her attire, as did Harry, while Susan watched from the bed they shared as her dominant mates stripped, Harry glanced towards Raven as she slid of her underwear, feeling a rather low tingle as he watched, he quickly averted his gaze blushing.

_'Why am I blushing? I've seen Raven naked hundreds of times, heck she sleeps naked?' _Harry inwardly questioned as his cheek burned with a blush, he found his gaze casting downward to see his penis a tad harder than it should be, he felt his cheeks burn brighter before forcing himself to shift into his wolf form early.

Susan watched with wide eyes as she saw the beginning of an erection on her arguably more dominant mate, a smile began to spread across her face as she licked her suddenly dry lips as it was easy to see that soon one of her mates are going to get a hormone rush which meant, well, she was finally going to get something more than teasing, eventually, she just had to wait. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry's wolf from, it was quite a bit bigger than it used to be. He used to be a little bigger than a large dog and now when stood he was maybe a head shorter than the average full grown human, when he was on all fours, not even stood up on his hind legs (2).

Raven stated at her brother, eyes wide as she took in the size of his wolf, she shifted into her own wolf form, it was a little bigger than her size during her original transformation but nowhere near the size of Harry and it was clear he still wasn't fully grown, then again neither was she.

Susan couldn't resist, she tore off her robes, charged towards Harry and pounced onto his back, straddling him, gripping handfuls of the soft fur on his back as she pulled herself against it, Harry got the message.

_'Now Hogwarts.'_ Harry called out.

The bricks on the right side wall parted to reveal a corridor, torches lining the walls of it, all of them lit, Harry ran forward, Raven only a couple paces behind, Harry ensuring to slow his speed enough for her to keep up. Susan screamed and giggled as she clung to Harry's back, enjoying the ride.

The corridor was quit long, maybe half a mile but it didn't take long at all for them to come out a couple paces from the Dark Forest, Raven ran into the forest first, Harry moved to follow her, only to stop, he glanced back and up, he could feel it, his magic pulling him to something, he looked up to where the Ravenclaw tower was located, he could feel and now with his nature at its strongest, in wolf form beneath the light of the full moon it became simple to determine what was happening.

_'Something wrong?'_ Raven asked as she took a small step towards the much, much larger wolf, Harry hesitated a second before turning back to Raven.

_'I know now what was happening with my magic.'_ Harry explained; Raven physically leapt into the air, performing a backflip before sticking the landing, her tail wagging, Harry mentally shook his head; the full moon always did affect them in strange ways.

_'And?'_ She asked eagerly.

_'It's a Soul Bond, trying to form…looks like our little trio is going to become a quartet.'_ Harry responded, thankful that he and apparently Hermione liked the feeling of a bond enough to let it constantly attempts to form otherwise without a doubt it would have died weeks ago.

Susan looked from Harry to Raven and then back again, following every word as they allowed her to pick up the telepathic conversation, she looked up towards the Ravenclaw tower, a small smile growing across her face as she imagined Hermione joining them, she loved the idea. As was her nature, as a submissive she would not protest 'competition' to her mates and would gladly share them though unlike some submissive Lamias Susan actually looked forward to it.


	23. Werewolf Siting

**Ch#23(Werewolf Spotting)**

* * *

Hermione sat atop the surface next to the window in her dorm, the curtains open, her knees up with a book resting against them as she leaned her head against the window, her eyes half closed from fatigue, exhausted from the day's events and classes. She glanced towards her dorm mates, most of them were already curled up in bed, Padma was sat up in bed finishing off her DADA essay.

Hermione turned to the window, resting her forehead against the glass as she closed the book in her lap, her gaze staring up at the clear night sky, focusing on the full moon, slowly descending into a daze as she simply stared at the moon. She felt the familiar pull of her magic once again, her gaze began to fall, she blinked, pulling her head back. She did a double take and sure enough what her eyes saw was true, two wolves, one quite a bit larger, larger than any wolf she'd seen in her books, someone was atop the larger wolf's bad but she couldn't make them out.

Hermione's pupils dilated as she found herself almost entranced by the larger wolf's movements. It turned, craning its neck and looked in her direction. She didn't understand why, she should have felt fear and yet she didn't. In fact for some reason when the wolf looked to her she felt her heart skip a beat and feel all warm inside.

She continued to rest her forehead against the cool glass of the window as she watched the dark furred creature; it turned to the smaller wolf before running off into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione remained in her position for a moment before pulling back, feeling the small smile on her face, she quickly banished it and turned away from the window, slipping off of the ledge, her book cradled against her chest as she walked over to her bed, the one to the right of Padma's bed.

She set about removing her clothing until she was left in her white bra, containing her barley developed breasts and white cotton panties, she removed her upper undergarment before turning and opening the middle draw of the set of draws beside her bed. Fishing out a pink nightie, she unfolded it and pulled it on over her head. Flattening it out over her diminutive frame as admired the small collection of kittens in a basket over her chest. She pulled back the quilt and slipped in.

Sparing her friend a glance to see her still finishing her essay, she slid down until the covers covered her neck. She reached out towards the set of draws, where a small pile of books she had yet to read lay stacked atop of it. She pressed her index finger against the spine of the top one before dragging it down, skimming the titles for anything that could contain information on the subject of werewolves.

Padma let out a small sigh before depositing her essay on top of her own set of draws, letting out small moans as she began to stretch out her stiff limbs as she slid further under the covers, glancing towards Hermione to see her still browsing through her stack of books.

"First years through four lights out!" Echoed the voice of the Ravenclaw head girl.

The dorm room was quickly filled with darkness, the only light that of the full moon entering through the window. Padma watches as Hermione continued to skim over her books, the decrease in visibility barley slowing her down.

"Hermione stop looking through your books and go to sleep." Padma droned.

"I'm only looking for something to read tomorrow." Hermione answered "I think I saw a werewolf and I want to do some research." She continued.

"I doubt you saw a werewolf…it was probably just a shadow, anyway, you won't find anything about werewolves in those books, we don't study them until near the end of third year." Padma yawned, Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding not to start arguing with her friend at what she saw, she let her hand fall over the side of the bed, deciding to research werewolves in the library, tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she sat up in bed and stretched out her stiff limbs as she moved the quilt from her body, her legs slid over her the side, paying her nightie no mind as the edge caught around her waist, revealing the lower area of her body, she stood up, tiredly rubbing her eyes as her nightie fell back down and past her knees.

She reached down and under her nightie and removed her underwear before turning to her draws, opening the top one before fishing out a set of pink cotton panties and matching bra, she slipped her underwear on beneath her nightie before she removed it to put on her bra. Her cheeks tinging red as she rushed to her trunk, quickly fishing out her clothing for the day, eager to get dressed as fast as she could, she cheeks burning red with embarrassment. She had always being shy about letting people see her body, it was why she fought her mother whenever she had swimming lessons.

She began hopping backwards as she pulled up her trousers. She fell, landing on her rear with a loud bang. A small moan escaping her sealed lips, quickly followed by the familiar giggle of Padma as she walked round Hermione's bed and helped her back to her feet.

"You should really take your time getting dressed; I swear one day you'll fall through the floor if you keep this up." Padma chuckled, Hermione sent Padma a mock glare as she pouted, only causing her dark skinned friend to start full on laughing.

…

Harry let out a low groan as he opened his eyes, he blinked, then blinked again banishing the sleep left his eyes. Glancing round he saw that he was laid between his sister and mate, he felt a slight pressure on his lower half, he gripped the edge of the quilt, lifting it up he saw Susan's coils around his legs like they did Raven's every morning. They reached up to his hip, his cheeks burned red as he saw his penis, erect and poking out between her coils, the pressure causing a rather…nice feeling as it gave the occasional twitch.

His eyes bulged, he glanced to the elder redhead. She moaned in her sleep as she moved closer to Harry, pressing her still developing breasts against his chin, her coils snaking further up his body, a small groan as he felt Susan's scales rub against his erection, he gasped as he tried to regain control over his body.

He glanced towards the Lamia, sending her a small glare at their supposedly submissive mate.

'Is this supposed to be payback for our teasing?' Harry mentally snapped, her coils shifted again, he grit his teeth as he fought against the pleasurable sensation, refusing to submit, a low growl echoed within his throat out of instinct, the coils stopped. His eyes glowed with his inner wolf.

"Susan. Let. Me. Go." Harry growled, her coils retreated from his body, quickly descending his lower half before releasing him, all the while the redhead never woke up.

"Good thing a submissive always obeys her mate huh?" Sounded the teasing tone of Raven, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see his sister smirking at him.

"Morning Raven." Harry said after a moment's hesitation.

"Morning Harry." Raven replied, her smirk never leaving her face, she glanced past him towards Susan. "So she finally getting you back for all the teasing you did?" She chuckled.

"You mean we did." Harry shot back, Raven merely continued to smirk at Harry, Raven turned her gaze down towards the end of the bed, stopping when she saw something sticking up from beneath the covers.

"So she has been getting you back." Raven laughed.

"Laugh while you can sis, just wait until you start going through puberty." Harry replied as he sat upright in the bed, allowing his bare torso to be revealed, the quilt preventing anything below his stomach from being revealed, the wrinkles of the edge of the covers concealing the majority of the shape of his erection.

"Uhuh." Raven muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Harry's gaze fell on the still sleeping form of Susan, she looked so peaceful, so innocent. Her red hair falling around the curves of her face, seeming to emphasise her beauty. Harry's pupils dilated as he admired her sleeping form, his gaze ever so subtly falling her face to her bare neck.

Thud-Thud (1)

Thud-Thud

His gaze zoomed in on the vein pulsating in her neck with each beat, he felt his mouth moisten.

Thud-Thud

"Harry?" Asked a concerned voice but to Harry it was but a whisper, masked by that tantalising sound.

"Harry?" The distant voice asked again, a pressure soon fell upon his shoulder, Harry's head shot round and was met with the sight of Raven's face, inches away from his own, the dilation of his eyes reduced as he lightly pulled back.

"Harry, are you alright?" Raven asked, her voice one of worry and concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Harry answered though not even he could mask the doubt and hint of fear in his tone, these trance like states were becoming more and more frequent, he was unsure of the cause.

"Harry, please…if something's wrong, tell me…you can't keep secrets from me, especially not me, not after everything we've been through together." Raven begged.

"It's nothing…I was just in a daze is all." Harry answered, Raven wasn't convinced and that was blatantly clear with how she raised an eyebrow and her gaze narrowed ever so slightly at him.

"It's more than that." A new voice said, the duo turned to see Hogwarts, bowed on one knee like she always did when in their presence until they told her to rise.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, the worry in her tone escalating.

"I apologise for my intrusion, Master and Mistress but you seemed to be worried about what is happening to Master Harry…what I mean is what is happening to your brother is a perfectly natural if not very dangerous part of his journey into adolescence." Hogwarts explained.

"How dangerous?" Harry asked.

"When vampires go through puberty…their full powers start to awaken, you'll soon notice that you're faster and stronger than before and if you focus hard enough you may even be able to compel others before the transition is complete." Hogwarts explained.

"So I'll start to get my powers, why is that dangerous?…Oh." Harry realized.

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Harry what is it?" Asked the sleepy voice of Susan as she sat up in the bed, clearly having been awoken by the conversation.

"I'm not just getting vampire powers…I'm also getting the thirst, whenever I go into the trance, the sound I hear is the of a heartbeat…I focus on someone's neck, their veins…the trance, it's instinct, the instinct to feed…it's so overpowering." Harry explained.

"And I'm afraid it's only going to get stronger, the further you get into puberty the stronger you'll get, the more powerful you become, the harder it'll be to resist the feed…and I'm sorry I have to tell you this Master, you must resist, if you don't you'll bite someone and feed and when a vampire feeds for the first time they can't stop, physically they can't until the last drop is drained…but when it's done, the transition will be finalised, you'll be a true Hybrid. You must resist, for as long as you can or you could wind up killing someone close to you…or making a powerful enemy, like I did." Hogwarts explained.

"What did you do?" Susan found herself asking.

"When my body was made it was young, the vampire side was locked by Merlin so I didn't try to drain everyone I came across, it was mystically locked but when puberty came around the nature of my species happened, no spell or curse can permanently lock away nature…the thirst came and I fed and killed Mordred and so Morgana forged a weapon to kill me…but she wasn't the one who did the deed, after she learned of what happened she couldn't bring herself to kill me for my nature, something I couldn't control, she hated me but she couldn't kill me…she wasn't the woman the wizard world chose to remember, the evil sorceress…while true she did practice the more darker side of magic she wasn't evil, Mordred's lover broke into her home and stole the weapon and killed me." Hogwarts explained.

"But…enough about me…back to the matter of Master's conversion…no vampire as ever resisted the thirst for their entire existence, eventually you will fall to it, if it reaches a certain point…when it strikes it will control you and you will act on instinct, you will feed on whatever you can find until you regain control…so I would advise that you not to let yourself be around humans on your own, you may need someone to repress you when it strikes…when the thirst reaches that level the only thing you won't feed on are members of the vampire family, but only a full vampire will be able to suppress you." Hogwarts continued.

"So what's the point in resisting at all?" Harry questioned, Hogwarts smirked.

"Because I promise you, before the year is out you will find someone to feed on and kill." Hogwarts replied.

"How can you promise that?" Harry asked.

"Because I was told by a seer, she told me that before the year was up my Master would find the perfect person to feed on and would become a true Hybrid." Hogwarts answered.

"Did they tell me who I am to feed on or who they were?" Harry asked.

"They didn't tell me their name or who you would feed off, she told me that you would have to learn who yourself, she told me that events to come were crucial and couldn't be left to chance…she said she couldn't allow you to kill the wrong person or reveal yourselves by killing them too soon…she even cursed me so I can't even reveal my suspicions of who it is she means you to feed off of." She explained.

Harry let out a tired sigh.

'_Well things are certainly going to be getting very interesting in the next couple months.' _Harry inwardly sighed.

…

Hermione and Padma were already about to enter the Great Hall when the trio came down the corridor. Hermione paused as she felt the familiar pull of her magic, she turned to see the group approaching, she felt the corners of her mouth start to lift when she saw Harry between Raven and Susan. Her heart skipped a beat, her chinks tinged red.

"Hey you two." Raven called, inwardly smirking as she saw Hermione go shy for a second.

'_When are you going to tell her about the Soul Bond?'_ Raven questioned.

'_When the times right.'_ Harry answered, Raven mentally rolled her eyes, everyday Harry gave her the same response, she couldn't understand what he was waiting for, then again, if the Soul Bond formed then Hermione would know what they are so it was understandable that Harry didn't rush straight into it, especially since Hermione would have to share him, he couldn't just say 'You know that strange feeling we have when we're near each other, it's a Soul Bond trying to form but you should I know I'm a werewolf and you'll have to share me with Susan and Raven' now could he, her cheeks tinged red as she realized what she'd just thought, about the relationship she and her brother shared.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Hi" Susan and Padma seem to say at once, rising a low chuckle from the group.

"So where shall we sit today?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking we could sit with my sister, on the Gryffindor table, if Daphne and Tracy haven't already…" Padma began.

"Already what?" Tracy asked as she and Daphne came round the corner.

"Huh, well since you're not already in there…" Harry began before nodding to Tracy, who nodded back, he took up a position on the other side to Tracy and linked arms with the 'Ice Queen' as did Tracy "We'll be eating at the Gryffindor table." Harry finished before Daphne could react.

"What?!" Daphne practically screamed as Harry and Tracy lifted her off her feet and entered the hall, while Daphne was kicking her legs and saying 'no' repeatedly. The other four laughed at the sight before following after them.

"Maybe we should eat at that table more often if we get to see this again." Raven laughed, Padma and Hermione grinned, Susan chuckled.

…

The group sat at the table, Padma sitting next to her sister, Hermione sat beside her and Raven sat next to her, Harry sat opposite Hermione, seating Daphne to his right, opposite Padma, Tracy takin the seat on the other side of her, opposite Parvati and Susan sat on the other side of Harry, opposite Raven.

"I can't believe you would force me to sit at the Gryffindor table." Daphne muttered as the Patil twins launched into conversation and the others started their own.

"Well you could always move but then you wouldn't get to sit wi…" Tracy began only to find the rest of her statement muffled as her Daphne cupped her hand over her mouth, a very, very light tinge to her cheeks, taking a grape lolly pop out of her robes with her spare hand before biting the top and pulling away the purple wrapper before depositing it in her mouth, her blush vanished moments after she began to suck on the sweet and drink the juice it created, feeling her body temperature regulate.

Harry lightly chuckled at the duos actions before turning back to Hermione.

"I'm telling you, last night I swear I saw a werewolf last night." Hermione stressed to the group, Harry froze as did his sister.

'_She must have seen us when we were crossing from the passage to the forest.'_Raven stated.

'_I know, I saw her, last night, my magic pulled towards the tower, I looked up and saw her…I didn't think she could make us out though.'_Harry admitted.

'_Well apparently she could.'_ Raven answered.

"Anyways…I was planning on doing a little research on them and I was wonder…if any of you wanted to join me." Hermione said nervously, glancing to Harry. Before anyone could reply the seat beside Raven was pulled back and a certain redheaded weasel sat down, their conversation ceased as everyone turned to glare at the new arrival.

"Can I help you Weasley?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, still not happy with the redhead, then again giving the marital contract he'd seen the boy was lucky he wasn't getting ripped apart by the twins whenever they saw him.

"What? I only wanted to sit next the girl-who-lived, besides this is the Gryffindor table and Raven and I are…" he never finished his reply, Harry leapt to his feet, reached over, grabbed Ron by gruff of his shirt and pulled him closer to himself.

"Now listen carefully because I know I have already said this, you are not going to marry my sister and if you try anything…well, we killed Voldemort as infants, imagine what I could do to you now ." Harry hissed in a low tone, letting go of Ron and sitting back down in his seat, glad that only a handful of people had noticed their little…disagreement.

Ron had gone quite pale from Harry's response, it wasn't so much from his threat but rather his eyes, the feral nature they held, combined with his rage was what scared him.

"Marry?" Hermione questioned.

"There's an…arranged marriage…between R…Raven and m…me." Ron answered, a low growl emitted from both Raven and Harry as they turned to glare at the Weasley. Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment, she knew the wizarding world was a little behind the times but arranged marriages?

"A marriage that neither of us or our current…guardian acknowledge." Harry growled, hesitating at the word guardian, it was so…impersonal and it was just wrong on so many levels for him to call his mother their 'guardian'.

"Well…mum hasn't received…anything about…" Ron stammered.

"I. Don't. Care. If. Your mother has been contacted. Or. Not, get it through your thick skull. Raven. Is. Not. Ever. Marrying. You." Harry spat, his irises glowing brightly for a brief second, Ron found himself pushing himself back from the boy.

"I think it best you leave Weasley, less you wish to anger two lords of ancient and noble households." Raven stated, her tone one of disgust, Ron shakily got up from his chair and left the group.

'_I swear one of these days I'm going to rip his throat out.'_ Harry internally muttered.

'_I think you'll find that, that will be my honour.'_Raven responded.

'_Unless he's the one I'm supposed to feed on.'_Harry chuckled, Raven smirked towards her brother.

…

Hermione entered the library, alone, Padma had gone off with her sister and she had yet to see Harry, Raven and Susan since breakfast. She approached to the front desk of the library, sat behind the desk was an old witch with light blonde hair, starting to grey wearing dark green and black wizarding robes, half lid glasses nestled on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a tone of authority.

"Err…could you tell me where I can find books on werewolves?" Hermione asked nervously, the woman frowned.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading up on such subjects?" She responded.

"I'm just curious, you see I'm muggleborn and I wanted to see how different they actually are to how they are presented in muggle culture." Hermione answered, the woman's frown remained where it was.

"Most texts concerning creatures like werewolves also contain books on dark magic and other similar creatures and these certainly aren't things a first year should researching." She stated, Hermione's gaze fell, it was clear to see that the woman wasn't going to tell her where to find the book, she turned and pushed herself away from the desk, resolving to try and find something herself, she headed to the opposite end of the library and was quickly out of sight of the woman behind the desk.

Hermione turned into the first path walled by shelves upon shelves of books, her gaze sharpened as she paid close attention to the spine of each book in the first section before moving onto the next, that is until something hit the centre of her upper back, followed by a slight thud, she turned, intending to give whoever had hit her a glare and a thorough tongue lashing only to frown, she was alone in the section, she looked down to see an old tome on the floor, she lowered to the floor and picked up the tome. Skimming over the title.

'_A Guide To Pure-Blooded Creatures'_

Hermione hugged the book to her chest and rushed off to find a quiet corner in the library in which to read the book, knowing that the librarian at the desk was very unlikely to let her take the book out.

She sat down at a small table, obscure and in a darker corner of the library, she opened the book to the contents and started dragging her index finger over the titles of each chapter until finally finding one focusing on _'Lunar Orientated Creatures' _she turned to the page, she started flicking through the pages until she came to the one she was searching for 'Pure-Blooded Werewolves', she didn't understand the difference between Pure-Blooded Werewolves and regular ones but she wasn't about to discard information on a technicality.

Her questions were quickly cleared up on the difference when she started reading the comparison. For the remainder of her free time she sat at the table, her nose buried deep in her book, forgetting about the unusual circumstances in which she 'found' the book as she found herself drawn into the book.


	24. Soul Bond

**Ch#24(Soul Bond)**

* * *

Hermione was currently sitting in her _Charms _class with the Gryffindors, Professor Flitwick had arranged it on the first day that the class could choose their own seating arrangements for the class but where they sat they would remain throughout the year, as he would not have students jumping from seat to seat.

Which is how she ended up in this mess, during the first lesson she'd chosen to sit somewhere with good view of the teacher, a shy girl had seated himself next to her, a Gryffindor who she later learned to be Neville Longbottom, this didn't bother her too much, no it was the other person she ended up next who caused her to regret her decision, Ronald Weasley, he sat on the other side of her and a dark haired boy sat next to him, who quickly revealed had a small habit of blowing anything up.

Padma had seated herself beside Neville in an attempt to be closer to Hermione and show support for her and occasionally defend her from Ronald's mouth, Parvarti had sat next to Padma and Raven had sat beside her.

Today Professor Flitwick was going over the levitation charm again, demonstrating the wrist movements, describing them as the 'swish' and 'flick'. By this point most students were paying much attention having being going over the simple wand movements for the past two weeks. In front of each student was a long feather, the professor instructed them to attempt the spell, almost instantaneously the room was filled with students attempting to cast the spell.

Hermione inhaled a deep breath and calmed herself before focusing on the feather, she took out her wand, briefly practising the movement one more time before shakily opening her mouth and uttering the incantation,

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _The feather briefly hovered above the table before dropping back down, Hermione frowned, she began to focus more intently on the feather.

"Wingardium Liviosa." Ron declared, waving his wand, incorrectly over the feather, when nothing happened he tried again and again and again, each time getting louder and his wand movements becoming more and more frantic to the point where Hermione had to lean back in her seat to avoid being swatted in her face by her neighbour. She chewed her lip nervously as the redhead continued to wave his wand around saying the incorrect incantation, a safety hazard if she ever saw one.

'_I guess I better help him…after all who knows what will happen if he keeps saying it wrong.'_Hermione internally fretted, she had read numerous books on casting spells and it was very clear that using the correct incantation was crucial as something as simple as mispronunciation could turn a simple locking charm into a memory charm, an example she read while studying the said locking charms for her trunk, it hadn't exactly filled her with confidence or eager anticipation for studying certain spells.

'_Besides, maybe if I help him he'll be more civil towards me and Harry…me and my friends.'_Hermione quickly corrected, her cheeks burning with a small blush as she realized what she was thinking.

"Look, stop, stop." Hermione stated as she placed her hand on Ron's arm, stopping his waving and reciting of the enchantment.

"What?!" Ron snapped, glaring at Hermione.

"You're saying it wrong, it's _Leviosa_ not Liviosa." Hermione explained, placing emphasis on the correct incantation "And if you keep waving you're wand about like that you'll take someone's eye out." She continued.

"You do it then if you're so clever." Ron snapped, glancing down smugly at Hermione's feather, still lying on the table.

'_How dare she correct me when she can't ever do it!'_ He internally scoffed, Hermione nodded and turned to face her feather once again, giving it her full attention, she quickly practised the wrist movements once again before moving her wand to point at the feather, she nervously swallowed, her heart pounding against her chest, hating that she had 'so much' attention, especially from someone like Weasley.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said in a calm yet firm tone as she enacted the wrist movements, the feather began to lift from the table, it began to fall again soon after, until Hermione felt her wrist twitch, an involuntary reflex, it pointed upwards and as it moved to point upwards the feather went higher and higher, following her wand.

Ron simply stared at the feather, his eyes holding the appearance of pure astonishment, a second white feather moved to levitate beside hers, Hermione glanced to her left to see if she could see who else had managed the spell and sure enough she did, Raven was sending her a warm smile with her wand pointing towards the feather.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick cried out in excitement "See here everybody Miss Granger and Lady Simmons have done it!" He continued in an identical tone, Raven felt her smile grow as she heard the diminutive teacher address her by her proper title, glad that at least someone was listening to her brother all those times he requested they use their titles when addressing them.

Ron turned to avoid Hermione's gaze, though she wasn't looking at him, and to avoid her smug expression of 'humiliating' him. He dropped his head into his arms atop the conjoined table, sulking, glaring at his feather.

By the end of the class the majority of the Ravenclaws had levitated their feathers and a handful of the Gryffindors had, Ron wasn't one of these Gryffindors and neither was his 'friend' no he blew up his feather, singing Ron's hair and covering half his face with ash, though the boy himself, his hair was spiked up, smoking and his face was covered in ash.

Professor Flitwick then gave out a small piece of homework, or rather a task, that by next lesson he expects every student to have mastered this charm and he would test everyone on it in the next lesson, also adding that anyone struggling should approach him and he would help them.

…

Hermione had broken away from her group of friends, or at least she thought she had. She was heading to the library to continue her reading on the more darker creatures of the wizarding world. Originally she was just curious about werewolves but now, she was fascinated by them, well them and other dark creatures and was even considering looking into the darker spells, not that she'd ever use them of course. She was just fascinated by them.

As she headed towards the library she ended up behind Ron and that other boy, who for the love of Morgana Hermione could not remember his name.

"I'm telling you Seamus she's a nightmare, such a know-it-all, it's a wonder Harry hasn't hexed her yet the way she keeps following him around a lovesick puppy and so uptight about following the rules, the teacher's pet, no wonder she doesn't have any real friends and has to be tolerated by the twins." Ron ranted, though Seamus had stopped listening Hermione had heard every word, she felt a lump catch in her throat, she hugged her bag to her chest, doing her best to hide her face as she pushed past the two boys, shoving them out of the way, unable to stop a small sob escape her lips.

Ron glared after her, Seamus looked confused for a second until he processed exactly what Ron had been ranting about for the last fifteen minutes and then a great deal of guilt and pity and a little anger towards Ron, mainly because of the fact he didn't seem to be sorry at all.

…

Raven had been attempting to catch up to Hermione, though with the vast number of students that wasn't easy but she did see what happened, her amplified hearing picking up Ron's 'little' rant. She watched as Hermione shoved past them, letting out a small sob, Raven swallowed, what was she supposed to do, go after her or let her have some time alone and get it out of her system since she was certain that any attempt she made to comfort the bushy brunette would backfire thanks to Weasley's comment on them tolerating her.

She made her way out of the crowd and began to focus on her link to Harry.

'_Harry where are you?'_ Raven asked, a hint of panic and worry in her tone.

'_Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, what's wrong?'_ He responded barley a second after Raven had called out to him.

'_Ron, he was ranting about Hermione and she heard…she's just run off…crying and thanks to what he's said if I go after her she'll think it's just an act or me trying to be nice or something.'_ Raven replied.

'_Remind me, why haven't we killed him yet? The class will be over soon, meet me in the Great Hall, if she isn't there ten minutes into lunch then we'll find her, hopefully this will blow over and she just needs sometime alone…if not…'_ Harry's voice faded into a feral growl echoing within Raven's mind.

'_Okay. '_ Raven sighed

…

Hermione ran into the girls toilets, ignoring the other girls present she went straight into the first open cubical she was. She slammed the door shut, locking it, she dropped her bag to floor, closing the toilet seat before sitting down atop it, bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them close to her.

'_She's a nightmare…I'm surprised Harry hasn't hexed her yet…no friends…just being tolerated.'_These words echoed throughout her mind, no longer even attempting to hold back her tears, they fell freely, soaking her robes, sobs escaping her mouth.

Memories of her past childhood resurfacing as she continued to wept into her knees, memories of sitting alone in the playground at school, reading a book because no one would talk to her. She hadn't even liked books at first but when no one would give her the time of day at school, she had often found herself wandering about the school on her own, the teachers rarely noticed her absence. Then one time she ended up in the school library and ended up reading one of the lower grade books, she suddenly found herself transported into the book, following the main characters on their adventures, sharing in their laughs, theirs tears, their friendship, she wasn't Hermione when she read those books, she was someone else, somewhere else. This is where her love of reading stemmed from, not a love for books or a thirst for knowledge, but a way to escape.

'_Why did I think Hogwarts would be any different to my old school…just because magic exists doesn't mean anyone will like me…doesn't mean they will be my friend.'_ She internally scolded herself.

"You okay in there?" Asked the voice of one of the other girls in the toilet, she was older, but that was all she could tell.

"Yeah." Hermione lied, stifling her sobs, not willing to burden someone else with her presence, not she had already burdened enough people, the twins had been nice to her and so their friends, but it's common curtesy to be nice, they were just nice and she had mistook it for a request for friendship, no way was she going to make that mistake again.

"Oh?" She heard the older girl ask in a small tone "Well if you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me…oh right I never told you my name, I'm Dora, Dora Tonks…if you need me you can usually find me in the library…what's your name?" the older girl asked, when she received no reply she let out a small sigh and turned to leave.

"Hermione." She whispered after a couple seconds, Nymphadora paused and processed the name, once she was sure she would remember it she turned to leave again.

"Hermione, I'm serious if you need to talk just come find me, I'm in my final year and a Hufflepuff." She called back before taking her leave,

'_Maybe I should see if I can get Harry or Raven to talk to her.'_ She mused, thanks to her upcoming exams she didn't have a lot of time to spare and had to spend any break she had, be it for a meal or a free period to study, she had to ask the House-elves to bring up some food to her room, the teachers either didn't know or were fine with arrangement, she couldn't afford to be a lax if she was going to get the job she had in mind, heck she had to miss the Welcome Feast because of her studies.

Hermione listened and heard the door close, the toilets were now silent, she was alone, she let her sobs escape again though much louder than before, now that she knew no one would hear her and be drawn to her like Dora had being.

'_I'm so stupid…whenever people are nice to me I think they want to be friends…so stupid…Ron's right…I really am a nightmare…after all what could be worse than someone hanging around, insisting on following the rules, spitting out stupid pieces of trivia and all because she was shown common curtesy…he was right they've only being tolerating me since day one.'_ She mentally wept.

She forcefully sniffed and slid off the toilet, her knees violently, she picked up her bag.

'_I guess I better go apologise to them…then write home…maybe it isn't too late to enroll in a muggle school.'_ She mused, ignoring the sound of the door opening and rather loud footsteps and sudden appearance of a foul odour as she continued to wallow in self-pity; she reached for the latch to open the cubicle.

She opened the door.

She screamed.

…

The group were seated as the Slytherin table today, Raven and Harry weren't eating much, though Harry seemed to be eating the least, he seemed to just play with his food, constantly glancing towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Raven glanced every couple of minutes.

"Where's Hermione?" Tracy asked, they were used to starting to eat before the entire group arrived since the first arrival chose the table and occasionally some lessons ran a little over than they were supposed to but no one had being this late before.

"Times up." Harry muttered.

"The weasel said some…unsavoury things about her and she ran off, we decided to give her a little time to cool down and get it out of her system before we talk to her…her times up." Raven explained as she and Harry pushed their seats back to get up.

The doors slammed open and Professor Quirrell came running in, his face deathly pale, lightly sweating from the exercise, that or whatever had caused him to run.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell screamed before coming to a stop into the centre of the hall "I thought you ought to know." He said before collapsing, the majority of the student body erupted into screams, this was the sight Nymphadora was greeted when she entered the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, all attention turned to him "Everyone will please not panic, prefects will escort the students to the dungeons and the teachers will come with me to the dungeon and we will deal with the Troll." He continued.

Daphne stood up.

"Professor I think you are forgetting that the Slytherin Common Room is the dungeons and we have to go into the dungeons to get to our dormitories and the Hufflepuffs aren't exactly in a better situation either." Daphne stated, Dumbledore hesitated.

"Indeed, in that case, prefects you will escort the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students to the library." He replied, the Great Hall was soon filled with the sound of students moving from their seats and heading to assemble four lines.

'_Hermione doesn't know about the Troll.'_ Susan said as she turned to face her dominant mates.

'_No…but I doubt she'll be in the dungeons so she could be safe from it.' _Harry stated, getting ready to bolt the first chance he got to go find Hermione.

'_Master Harry, sorry to interrupt your conversation but the Troll is no longer in the dungeons, I've been trying to divert it back outside but my efforts have been fruitless and now that the teachers know…'_ Hogwarts began.

'_You can't use any more efficient means to get rid of the Troll without revealing yourself, where is it now?'_ Harry asked in a worried tone.

'_Pardon my rudeness but that's what I was trying to tell you, the Troll is heading in the direction of the Girl's Bathroom and unless it changes direction it will arrive there, Hermione's in there and with the students moving back towards their dorms and the library my hands are tied.'_ Hogwarts explained.

Harry growled, his line was now out the Hall, he ran from it and down the first corridor branching from the one his house one that came up, once sure he wasn't seen he started sniffing the air, he picked up on the Troll's stench and began running in that direction, Raven caught up with him pretty quickly, Susan being instructed to go back to their private quarters.

Their irises glowed with the golden sheen of the wolf within them, the beast. Their teeth forced together, morphing into fangs, their finger nails becoming claws. They rounded several corners before they saw where the stench was coming from, the Girls Bathroom.

Hermione's high pitched scream met their ears, Raven winced but Harry only spurred on, not faltering in the slightest as his heightened hearing was assaulted by the scream, he slammed the door open, knocking it off its hinges, it slammed against the wall, splinters of wood shooting off in every direction, Raven was soon at his side.

Before them was a fully grown mountain Troll, its back to them, the cubicles had been shattered as had half the sinks, they saw Hermione cowering beneath the sinks, crying, the troll raised its hand, armed with a large club, it brought it down, Hermione scrambled to the next sink as the previous one she was under shattered, screaming as it was.

"Raven get the club." Harry growled, Raven nodded and leapt up, heading towards the club, the Troll noticed her and swung, she ducked her head and altered her angle so she began to descend, landing in a forward roll, she was soon beside Hermione, among the shards of sink, getting sprayed by water erupting from bust pipes.

"Raven?" Hermione gasped, eyes wide, she turned back and saw Harry behind the Troll, a smile broke across her face when she saw him, but that smile faltered when she saw his golden eyes, he nodded to Raven and she nodded back, she leapt forward.

Hermione had to bite back a scream as she watched Raven turn into a wolf, tearing apart her clothes, she landed on the Trolls torso, the left side, as she began to fall she dug her claws into its flesh before letting her fangs pierce it's shoulder, it wailed in pain, twisting and swinging its arms about as it tried to throw Raven off until finally it grabbed Raven and threw her off of it before batting her with the club, she slammed into the wall before falling to the floor, unconscious or at least Hermione and Harry hoped she was unconscious.

That was it, Harry was consumed with rage, within a matter of seconds Raven had gone from attacking the Troll to being beaten against a wall, he leapt, no longer planning on simply injuring the Troll, attacking it from behind while Raven got the front, no.

He was going for the kill. Hermione nearly screamed when she saw Harry become the wolf she had seen that night, he was huge. She watched as he leapt at the Troll, turning in mid-air, biting the things head before releasing it and landing adjacent to her, the Troll fell, the loud sound of flesh slapping against concrete echoed throughout the toilets. Hermione watched waiting for the Troll to get back up and for the fight to resume, still terrified.

Nothing happened.

She frowned and glanced towards Harry just in time to see him crush the Troll's head in his maw having torn it from the Troll's body, green gunk poured out of his maw, the Troll's blood. Harry approached Raven, he nudged her with his nose, she let out a low whine.

Hermione watched as Harry seemed to sigh in relief before pushing his head beneath her stomach and with one strong swing of his head he tossed the smaller wolf onto his back before turning to Hermione. She froze, she knew this was still Harry, she knew that since there was no moon when he turned that he was a pureblood werewolf and therefore still himself despite his body.

He approached her, opened his mouth bit the back of Hermione's robes before lifting her off the ground like she were a cub or more appropriately a pup. He turned and ran out of the toilets, he stopped, he saw numerous shadows, shadows belonging to teachers coming down a branched off corridor. He couldn't go any further without being seen.

'_Hogwarts, I need a passage.'_ Harry called out.

'_But of course Master Harry.'_ She replied, the wall to his left opened to reveal a passage, the floor sloping upwards, he ran into it, it closed behind him, he didn't slow, the passage remained well lit by several torches upon the walls.

'_What should I tell Dumbledore when he asks what happened?'_ Hogwarts questioned.

'_Tell him…a creature from the Dark Forest got in and met the Troll while you were trying to get them out through passages…tell him the other creature is back in the forest now.'_ Harry answered.

'_And if he asks of your species?'_ She asked.

'_Tell him you're not certain, that you haven't seen a creature like me before, if he asks the chances of it returning say that they're slim, that by whatever time he asks you about it that the 'creature' will be on the other side of the Dark Forest.'_ Harry answered.

'_Very good Master Harry.'_ Hogwarts replied.

"Err…Harry…w…where are you…taking…m…me?" Hermione stammered, harry let out a low growl, Hermione ceased her talking, not certain if Harry's growl was threatening or not.

…

Susan sat on the bed, waiting for her mates to return, it was already dark out so she had stripped off so she was ready for bed and to give her two mates a nice 'welcome home' treat. She was seated on the edge of their bed, watching the door when the floor opened and Wolf-Harry stormed into the room, She-Wolf-Raven on his back; that was a bite of a mouthful. And in his mouth was Hermione.

Hermione hadn't noticed Susan yet, Harry placed her on the bed, lying on her stomach, he went to the other side and slid Raven onto it.

"Oh my Merlin is she okay?" Susan asked in a scared tone, Harry shifted back to human form, naked.

"She'll be fine, most her injuries will be healed overnight and tomorrow we'll take her to the Hospital Wing to see if there's any long term damage." Harry explained.

Hermione pushed herself up and looked towards Harry and blushed from head to toe and when she saw Harry and Susan naked, though she couldn't see anything below Harry's torso since he was positioned on his knees on the other side of the bed, stroking Raven's fur, unfortunately.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a quite tone, Harry and Susan turned to Hermione, Susan made no attempt to cover up and Harry remained in his current position, allowing him his modesty even if Raven and Susan did not care for theirs.

"Hermione, I brought you back here because I have to make sure you don't tell anyone about what you saw today, about us." Harry explained, though that wasn't his only reasoning for bringing her back with him.

"Oh…Harry you don't have to worry about that, I won't tell anyone, I swear it." Hermione replied, while trying to not be caught staring at the scars littered about Harry's now exposed flesh or his rather impressive muscly physique, especially for his age, though they mainly came from his werewolf nature and the start of his conversion and from his moonlight 'exercises'.

"I trust that you won't but you still have to know that it is imperative what we are remains secret." Harry explained, Hermione nodded silently, her gaze moving to Raven.

"Will she be alright?" Hermione asked in a timid tone.

"Yeah, like me she's a pure-blooded werewolf, we heal fast." Harry explained, Hermione nodded, understanding what he said only to stiffen a second later.

'_Hold on pureblood werewolves…they're powerless until they…oh my god…'_ Hermione mentally gasped, Harry noticed Hermione paling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, she didn't know why she did it, it was dumb, she should have lied, she should have said it was fine or it was nothing but that isn't what she said.

"Your kind…they're powers…they're nature isn't activated unless they kill…but that means…" She didn't finish, averting her gaze throughout her answer.

"We haven't killed before Hermione." Harry interrupted, she looked back at him, blinking.

"But the book…" She began.

"We're not like normal pureblood werewolves Hermione, we've never killed a human, I killed an Acromantula to activate my powers and Raven killed a Mountain Troll to activate her own." Harry explained.

"A Mountain Troll and an…Acromantula." Hermione gasped, then her mind grasped on the important piece of information Harry had mentioned "What do you mean you're not like normal pureblood werewolves?" She questioned.

"Just that, we're not like normal pureblood werewolves but if you want me to tell you anymore you'll have to swear on your magic that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone." Harry replied, he trusted Hermione, he really did but past experiences didn't exactly paint anyone as being a wise choice to tell certain secrets without insurance. Hermione nodded.

"I swear on my magic that I will not tell anyone about what I learn here tonight unless you give me leave to do so." Hermione declared, Harry nodded.

"When I say we're not like regular Pureblood Werewolves, what I mean is…we're Hybrids and because of that our conditions were more lenient in activating our werewolf powers…we just needed to kill something big to activate our powers." Harry explained.

"So what are you?" Hermione asked as she attempted to maintain control of her magic, ever since Harry had picked her up she could feel her magical core pulsating, reaching out, more than ever before, little did she know that by showing her his wolf form and placing such trust into her their still forming bond was now stronger and almost finalized.

"Half Pureblood werewolf or half Lycan and half Vampire." Harry explained, Hermione stiffened, she had read extensively on many dark creatures and Vampires were one of them, both Lycans and Vampires were _very_dangerous creatures, in fact Vampires were classed as Level 8 Dark Creatures and Lycans were too Level 8, and the levelling system only went up to ten, just thinking about how dangerous, how powerful a Hybrid of the two would be…it sent shivers down her spine, she was terrified but at the same time excited.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." Harry said, he could smell her fear with ease, but not the thing the fear was masking "Besides we don't gain our vampire powers until we finish going through puberty and feed…though I'm scheduled to do that this year." He continued, leaving out the part about killing whoever he fed on.

"Scheduled?" Hermione questioned, still fighting to control her magic.

"Yeah…we were recently informed by someone who spoke with a seer…according to this seer by the end of the year my conversion from werewolf to Hybrid will be complete." Harry explained.

"The calendar year or the school year?" She questioned.

"Don't know, guess I'll find out soon though." Harry replied, continuing to stroke his sister's fur, well aware that Hermione was resisting the bond, since revealing his nature to her he'd become a lot more aware of the forming bond, he could feel, his magic reaching out and trying to mix with Hermione's while hers was trying to mix with his but was being held back.

"You know when magic starts to act on its own it is unwise to resist it…to force control over it, to go against its nature…you should just let it do what it wants." Harry stated.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You don't think I can't feel it too, our magic…reaching out to each other, mingling and mixing…merging, just as you feel it so do I." Harry explained.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Soul Bond, our magics are bonding or trying too…normally after one or both members of the party resisting it dies and perishes, dealing permanent damage to one's soul but , in our case we've seen each other multiple times a day, being with each other and I have pushed my magic into the bond numerous times to keep it alive and tonight by revealing my secret I have fully accepted the bond, now it's all down to you." Harry explained.

"Me?" Hermione questioned.

"Like any relationship a Soul Bond requires both parties to put in equal effort to sustain it, while true it is now close to forming thanks to what I've put into it, it can never form unless you let it, you have to accept the bond if it is to last." He explained.

"And how do I accept it?" Hermione asked, a tad too quickly, her mind processed what she said, her cheeks burned red.

"Let your magic freely mix with mine, spiritually accept it…but, well in order for it to fully form you have to know and accept that well…our relationship wouldn't be a closed one." Harry explained or rather attempted too.

"Wha?" Hermione questioned.

"A couple years ago, Raven and I formed a…bond with Susan…not a Soul Bond, a Mate Bond…so if you accept the bond you would become part of our group, I already know Susan would happily accept you and Raven was quite eager for me to tell you about the bond, though I think she would have preferred to have a more active part in this conversation." Harry explained as he began to scratch Raven behind her ear.

"How long have you known about the bond?" Hermione asked, picking up on his words when he mentioned Raven's opinion on the matter.

"Since the first full moon we had at Hogwarts, in my beast form my instincts are heightened and saw you as a mate, but I never could think of a way to tell you." Harry admitted "But back to the matter at hand, will you accept the bond knowing that you will have to share me and I you within our group?" he questioned, Hermione hesitated.

Her words came back to her mind, the idea that Harry and the others were just tolerating her. Now she knew that wasn't true, heck she couldn't have been more wrong if she tried. A smile graced her lips as she realised that not only did her friends actually want to be her friends but Harry, Raven and Susan wanted to be so much more, her heart pounded in her chest.

For years she had craved friendship and would have given anything for it, then she came to Hogwarts and was handed it without cost and now she was being given a choice, a chance for something far beyond friendship. This was no choice, her magic, her very soul wanted this, she knew and she felt it and no way was she going to deny it, she looked at Harry, making eye contact, staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and filled with raw emotion, she released her hold over her magic and allowed it to mix with Harry's, goose bumps spread across her body, her very being filled with energy, she could feel, the bond. It flooded her being, overrode every sense, consumed her mind, it was everything. Then heat, she felt so hot, so, so hot, a gasp escaped her lips, her body was burning, burning. She launched forward, over Raven, tackling Harry and knocking him onto the floor, onto his back, forcefully pressing her chest against his stomach, pressing her cheek against his chest. She needed Harry, she needed her bonded one.

Harry's arms curved round Hermione and pulled her close to him, pressing his chin atop her head he inhaled her scent, the scent of his bonded, a warm feeling coming over them both as they cherished their time in each other's arms, feeling safe, feeling as though nothing in the world could ever harm them as long they were together and that nothing could ever tear them apart. That warmth continued to rise; it rose higher and higher until finally the two passed out.

Susan lightly shook her head as she stared at her dominant mate and the newest edition to their group, she slid from the bed, she glanced to Raven, she was human again and had been since Hermione had landed on Harry, she picked up Raven in her arms and carried her to the left side of the bed, summoning her tail, shifting into her Lamia form, her true form, she used her tail to toss back the covers and placed her in the bed.

She turned and curled her coils around Hermione and Harry, she didn't want to risk separating them, even for a moment, she lifted the two bodies with ease, then again, her tail was nothing but pure muscle, she placed them in the bed, still hugging each other close, Hermione's head resting against Harry's chest, Harry's head atop hers. Harry was position beside his sister.

Susan took her wand from the draw in which she had placed it before muttering a small incantation, Hermione's clothes vanished and reappeared at the foot of the bed, folded in a neat pile. She paused for a second, admiring Hermione's still young figure, it was clear that she had already started to develop and she so looked forward to when she was fully matured, she slid into the bed and brought up the covers, covering them all, she waved her wand one last time, the room was filled with darkness, the felt around for her draw, opening it before placing her wand within it, she closed it before turning to face Hermione, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her.


	25. Quidditch

**Ch#25(Quidditch)**

* * *

Hot. So hot. Heat coursed through Hermione's petite frame, her cheeks burning scarlet, she buried her face into her pillow, lightly kicking at the covers until they slid down and off of her petite body, she raised her legs before letting them drop atop the covers, her breath haggard. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fought to remain asleep, but the heat. The heat was just too much. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, a low groan snapped Hermione out of her semiconscious state, her eyes snapped open and were met by the sight of a bare slightly muscular and scarred chest.

She tilted her head back to see Harry's face, his eyes open and staring right at her. Hermione's felt a strong blush spread across her body from head to toe.

"Harry?" She questioned in a small voice.

"Morning Hermione, sleep well?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Err…I…guess." Hermione stammered, trying to work out why she was in bed with Harry, she froze, the events from the night before storming her mind, memories of the Troll that had attacked her, of Raven and Harry turning into wolves, of Harry crushing the Troll's head in his mouth, being brought back to their room, the Soul Bond. She was bonded to Harry; she was a part of their group.

Harry frowned.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little warm." Harry asked as his arm snaked out from beneath the covers, he pressed his palm against her forehead, he removed it after a moment "You are a little warm." He continued.

"I'm fine." Hermione insisted, a new presence suddenly appeared, Hermione felt herself stiffen before slowly turning to wear she felt this new 'presence' as did Harry and there, crouched at the foot of a bed was a strange woman Hermione had never seen before.

"What is it Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he sat upright, lightly tugging at the covers out of habit, allowing his lower half to remain concealed.

"I apologise for my intrusion Master Harry but…I sensed that you formed a Soul Bond with Miss Granger and I thought it best that I explain that your bond with Miss Granger will take root and develop differently to other Soul Bonds." Hogwarts explained, keeping her head bowed "Do you wish me to continue Master Harry?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry answered, Hogwarts lowered her head further, nodding, before looking up at her Master and his new mate.

"You see Master Harry, when a Soul Bond forms the magic of the participants mixes with one another, taking root in both parties, mutating the recipients to Magical Core, or in simpler terms Miss Granger's Magical Core is being mutated by your magic as yours is being mutated by her own magic and as you grow and become more powerful so will Hermione and vice versa. Now as the bond develops further you will notice more and more changes, such as physical changes, Hermione's maturation will accelerate to match your own Master Harry, she will become stronger and faster, her senses will develop to a point beyond that of humans. But the more immediately noticeable changes will consist of an empathic and telepathic connections and a few physical changes…and when you finally become a Hybrid Master Harry your bond will mutate further, she will gain an immunity to Hybrid venom." Hogwarts explained.

"What are these immediate, physical, changes that will occur?" Harry questioned.

"Well, for that you merely need to look at your new mate Master Harry." Hogwarts began, Hermione's blush deepened at the word 'mate' "Her ears are pointed, her canines are sharpened, her nails are sharper and if you take a closer look at them you will find them to be retractable." Hogwarts explained, indicating to each part of Hermione's body as she did so, Harry's gaze following her, it was at this point that Hermione realised her current lack of clothing and that she was lying on top of the covers, with a high pitched squeak she covered her chest and crotch with each arm.

Harry averted his gaze when he saw that Hermione didn't share Raven and Susan's beliefs on 'modesty' Hermione quickly hid her body beneath the covers, bringing the covers up to just below her nose, hoping to hide her blush, ignoring the heat she still felt from the bond forming.

"So…who is she?" Hermione asked, briefly lowering the covers to allow her voice to be heard.

"Right, this is Hogwarts, her spirit possesses the castle, she was the last living Vampire Lycan Hybrid, she is bound to serve the heirs of the founders for eternity which means she now has serve us." Harry explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, briefly frowning.

"I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, Raven is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Susan is the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and as such Hogwarts is bound to us through a Slave Bond, her loyalty is to us and to us alone, regardless of who is the current head teacher of the school." Harry explained, Hermione frowned when heard the title of the bond that bound Hogwarts to the trio.

"A Slave Bond? Why…?" Hermione began.

"Why haven't we released her from it? Because she doesn't want to, in order to release her, all four heirs must come as one and release her and then her spirit would forcefully be moved into the next world and she doesn't want that, she even wants to remain in our service, regardless of how she is treated." Harry replied.

"She wants to be a slave?" Hermione gasped, her eyes widening.

"That is more or less the truth Miss Granger, I want to remain in service to my family, the founders created me and saved me when I died, the least I can do is serve them and I am happy as long as I can be with them." Hogwarts replied.

A small groan was heard, followed by a rather long yawn, the trio glanced towards Susan. The young Lamia sat upright, stretching out her arms and pushing out her still developing chest, letting out another yawn. She glanced towards her two companions before she noticed Hogwarts' presence.

"Oh. Hello Hogwarts, what brings you here?" Susan asked.

"I came to inform Master Harry of certain effects the Soul Bond would have on young Miss Granger here." Hogwarts answered.

"Hermione." The brunette stated, the other three turned to her "Please, just call me Hermione, not Miss Granger." She requested.

"If you wish it then so be it, Hermione." Hogwarts answered, not bound to address her as Mistress since she was not descended from her creators, so unless her Master or Mistresses requested it she was not bound to name her by such a title.

"I swear it is impossible for anyone to get any sleep in here." Grumbled the irritated voice of Raven as she sat upright rather forcefully, hesitating and wincing just before she was fully upright.

"Raven, are you alright?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked toward where Raven's hand was pressed against, the right side of her stomach.

"Yeah…I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be fine in a couple hours." Raven muttered.

"Pardon my interruption." Hogwarts stated when Harry was about to reply to Raven's comment "But if I may take a look at young Mistress Raven I may be able to decipher just how much damage she received from the Mountain Troll last night." She continued, Harry nodded, Hogwarts vanished for a second before reappearing at Raven's bedside on her knees.

Hogwarts moved her face closer to her mistress' stomach, she reached out and lightly caressed her skin, Raven shuddered as she felt Hogwarts' fingertips slide through her skin, dipping inside of her, Hogwarts retracted her hands.

"It seems you sustained quite a bit of damage from the Mountain Troll last night, at the moment you have three cracked ribs and considering how fast Lycans heal it would mean that last night that Troll nearly snapped those ribs in half, and with the absence of a full or even a nearly full moon it will take at least half a day to heal, a day at most." Hogwarts explained.

"Great." Raven muttered.

"Okay, Raven you stay here until you are fully healed, I will tell Professor Flitwick that you have a stomach bug and he will inform the rest of your teachers that you will be absent for the day." Harry explained before turning to face Hogwarts "And you, will not leave her side and will make sure she gets everything she needs." He instructed, Hogwarts nodded.

Harry crawled out of bed, not caring for modesty or that Hermione and the other three girls could see his naked body, Hermione blushed from head to toe once again, Susan gained a hungry look in her eye, Raven smirked at her brother, but that smirk quickly faded when she moved a tad too much when breathing and let out a small gasp of pain, Hogwarts for her part was indifferent about the site and merely sent a look of admiration to her master before turning back to Raven and started urging her to lie back down, focusing all her energy into her hands so she could aid in moving her mistress, not caring for how much it exhausted it.

Harry quickly set about the task of getting dressed, Susan slithered out of the bed and up to her more dominating mate where she joined him in the task of getting dressed, shifting into human form. Hermione gawked when she saw just what Susan was.

'_A Lamia? Are you kidding me, the other member of a group of two Vampire Lycan Hybrids and…well…me a human is a Lamia, a level six dark creature!'_ She internally gasped, feeling a small rush of excitement as she realised she was a part of a 'group' consisting of very powerful and very dangerous dark creatures.

Susan glanced back at Hermione, who was still staring at her.

"That's right we didn't get around to me did we, I'm a Lamia, I bonded to both Harry and Raven five years ago, but don't worry about me being…aggressive in keeping you from Harry, I'm a Submissive Lamia." Susan said before turning her back to Hermione and returning to the task of getting dressed as if what she had said was nothing.

'_Note to self, do more research on Lamias.'_Hermione mentally noted, the idea of being in a relationship with a Submissive Lamia was quite…enticing. Hermione then moved to get out of bed, pausing when she realised there was something she was forgetting.

"Err…where are my clothes?" Hermione asked, her cheeks burning brighter than ever before.

"In a pile at the foot of the bed." Susan answered, not turning round as she tightened her tie. Hermione quickly crawled to the end of the bed and set about getting dressed at an alarming rate, falling over several times in the process.

…

The group were now sat at the Slytherin table, Daphne and Tracy had got to the Great Hall first. Tracy sat on Daphne's right, Harry was sat to her left, Hermione sat opposite Harry, Padma sat to her left and Susan sat to the left of Padma. Harry had informed the head of Ravenclaw house the minute he entered the Great Hall about Raven's 'bug'.

"So, Hermione what happened to you yesterday?" Padma asked.

"Raven, Susan and I found her on the way back to our room, she hadn't known about the Troll and so since it would be too dangerous to try and get her to her dorm she came back with us." Harry explained.

"So you spent the night with Harry." Padma said in a rather suggestive tone as she turned to her roommate, Hermione's cheeks burned red.

"What you jealous?" Daphne put in, that shut Padma up; Hermione sent her a thankful smile, Daphne nodded back. Harry's gaze remained on Hermione throughout the conversation, he lightly bit his lower lip.

'_Hermione, can you hear me?'_ Harry called out, wondering if the telepathic link was developed or if it would come later, Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes wide with surprise.

'_Yes.'_ Hermione's voice replied, echoing throughout his mind after a moment, Hermione herself quickly regained her composure _'Can you hear me?' _She asked after a second.

'_Loud and clear…now I was wondering if you would be interested in coming over to stay with us for the Christmas Holidays.'_ Harry asked, Hermione's heart leapt in her chest at the idea of staying with Harry, well, the trio for the holidays.

'_Yes!...err, I mean I'll have to check with my parents first.'_ Hermione replied, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'_Of course, I'll write a letter to Aunt Amelia asking if you can come and stay for the holidays.'_ Harry replied, a small smile upon his face.

* * *

A week later,The group were sat at the Hufflepuff table, Hermione sat between Harry and Raven, Susan sat to Raven's left, Daphne sat opposite Harry, Tracy to her right and Padma to hers. The group were tucking into breakfast, Raven had been fully healed from the Troll attack before that day had ended like Hogwarts had said. Harry had sent a letter to Amelia asking if Hermione could come and just as he thought her reply came with affirmation that she could come stay, Hermione's parents said it would be fine if they got to meet with Harry's 'parents' and she would be home before Christmas and it was alright with them.

'_How you feeling Harry?'_ Raven asked as she glanced to her brother.

'_Fine, though it would appear that Hogwarts was telling the truth about my maturation into a true Hybrid, the thirst is becoming more noticeable, I can still easily control it…I can still ignore the heartbeats of those around me but I can tell that it's growing.'_ Harry replied.

'_And still no idea on who you're supposed to feed off?'_ Raven sighed.

'_No, not a clue.'_ Harry replied grudgingly.

"Hey Raven." A new voice greeted, the group turned to see an older Ravenclaw with red hair, she recognised him as Randolph Burrow, a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Yeah?" Raven asked, her gaze narrowing ever so slightly.

"Listen, Cho twisted her ankle during our last Quidditch meet and word is you're…well, your flying skills are, well let's just say beyond the expectations of first years, there's a match tomorrow and it doesn't look like Cho will be able to participate and we need a Seeker, would you care to fill that spot?" Randolph asked, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, it was easy to see that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why not, after all it is just for this match right?" Raven replied.

"For now yes, but due well enough and we may just let you keep the spot on the team." Randolph replied before taking his leave.

"Harry, did we bring our brooms?" Raven asked as she turned back to her brother, he sent her a small smirk.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I thought students weren't allowed to own brooms at Hogwarts?" Daphne questioned.

"Well, that is normally true, but let's just say we have a matter of leverage here." Harry replied, Daphne grew a small smirk.

"Is that so?" She challenged.

"Yes." He replied, his tone carrying arrogance.

"So what broom do you have?" Tracy asked, leaping in to the conversation the second she got chance to.

"Nimbus 2000s." Raven answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Daphne chuckled.

"Because nothing surprises the Ice Queen." Harry put in, absent mindedly licking at his slightly sharper canines; Daphne sent him a mock glare.

"So, can I trust that all of you will be there to watch the match?" Raven asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry replied, his comment was quickly followed by a collection of agreements.

"Though I can't guarantee I'll be routing for you, after all the match is Ravenclaws against Slytherins." Daphne announced after a moment.

"Oh thanks." Raven responded with mock offence.

"Don't worry sis I'll be routing for you." Harry announced, reaching over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder "And I'm sure I'll be able to convince these two to join me in that." He continued, turning back to the other two Slytherins.

"What do ya say girls, why note route for the winging side?" Harry offered, his irises briefly flashing a golden sheen.

"The winning side? You really due lack faith in our house don't you." Daphne laughed.

"I don't choose sides based on faith, I choose sides through blood and fact, Raven is my kin and I know for a fact that she's the second best flyer in all of Hogwarts." Harry replied, Raven reached over and punched him in his shoulder.

"Second best?" Raven challenged.

"Well naturally, I am the better flyer." Harry responded in a joking tone, a grin spread across his face.

"Oh you wish." Raven responded.

"Oh I don't need to wish sister." He laughed, he turned back to the two Slytherins "So how about it, you going to join the winning team?" he offered once again.

"Yeah, I'll route for Raven." Tracy announced in a giddy tone, raising her hand. Daphne couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics.

"Fine, Raven will have my support." Daphne said after a moment.

* * *

The group stood in the stands, watching as the two rivalling Quidditch teams came to stand across from each other on the pitch below them, Madame Hooch approached the two teams, holding the quaffle in hand, she said the usual piece about wanting a 'clean' game, though since this wasn't a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin the chances of that were a lot higher than they would have been if the two rivalling houses met on the pitch.

Soon all the students were in the air, assuming their spots and roles, Harry's gaze remained trained on his sister. She showed herself to be skilled in the game, then again what else could be expected from someone whose being flying for half a decade, especially when that someone whenever they flew a broom would either race with her brother and or try to catch a training snitch, a gift from Uncle Sirius.

However, unknown to the group, on the opposite side of the pitch, in the stands with the faculty was Professor Quirrell. He stood just behind Professor Snape, his eyes trained on the young 'Lady Simmons', tracking her movements with his gaze, he had hoped she'd fall on her own to the ground below, but it seemed he'd underestimated her, just because she was a first year apparently did not mean that she was an amateur. She flew with incredible speed and precise, good enough to qualify for some Quidditch teams.

'_If she won't fall off on her own, then knock her off.' _Echoed the voice of his master.

'_Very well master.'_ Quirrell answered.

His mouth opened but a fraction and began to mutter a small curse, his gaze never leaving the redheaded witch. He felt it, his magic reaching out to the broom, ensnaring it, the broom violently shook to one side and then back again, trying to force Raven from the broom, then it stopped. His magic disbanded.

"What!" Quirrell gasped, his voice failing him, he could feel it an incredible force, power beyond anything he'd ever felt before knocking away his magic, dissolving his spell, protecting the young redhead.

'_Impossible…this power, who could possibly generate this much to protect the brat and so quickly?'_ He internally gasped.

Unbeknownst to the possessed professor and just about everyone, Hogwarts had felt him, she had felt the professor using his power to put her mistress in danger, the power he had felt protect her was basically every protection ward and scrap of power the spirit could summon and surrounded Raven with it, the curse had no chance of penetrating such a defence.

'_Master Harry, can you hear me?'_ Hogwarts called out.

'_Loud and clear, what's wrong? Does it have anything to do why Raven's broom lost control just now?'_ Harry asked, his tone one of worry.

'_Yes, someone was launching a curse at her broom in an attempt to throw her from it…attempting to kill her, I am currently focusing all the castle protections on her, she'll be safe…but I followed the curse back…it was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who attacked Mistress Raven.'_ Hogwarts answered swiftly.

'_Quirrell? Why would he try to kill Raven?'_ Harry mused, his eyes glowing with the power of the wolf, he could feel his teeth sharpening into fangs as his nails became claws.

'_I don't know…but, there's something about him, when I followed back his curse I found something strange, something is attached to him, feeding off of him, off his Magical Core, his life, everything…this parasite has ensnared him, I don't know if he's aware of it but it would appear that it is the parasite that wishes Mistress Raven dead…how should we approach this situation?'_ Hogwarts asked.

'_A parasite?'_ Harry mused, recalling the prophecy 'the perfect one to feed off' was what it said but it also mentioned waiting for the right time, well, if he was right then it meant he could do nothing yet, if he attacked now it would only make matters worse, he needed to wait, as much as he hated it, as much as he wanted to tear that man's throat out he would have to wait.

'_Indeed.'_ Hogwarts answered.

'_Watch him closely; inform me of everything he does, no matter how mundane it seems.'_ Harry stated.

'_Very well Master Harry, I will ensure you know everything about the professor.'_ Hogwarts answered.


	26. The Grangers

**Ch#26(The Grangers)**

* * *

The group were currently seated on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to return home for the Christmas Holidays, most students were still filing onto the train. Harry was seated in the centre of the right of the compartment they had chosen, to his left sat Raven and to his right sat Hermione, on the opposing side sat Susan, opposite Raven with Daphne to her right and Tracy taking up the final seat beside Daphne, Padma had gone off to sit with her twin.

"Nervous Hermione?" Daphne asked in an almost teasing tone.

"Why should I be nervous?" Hermione challenged; a light tinge to her cheeks.

"Well let's see, Harry's invited you to spend the Christmas Holidays with him as his house…" Daphne was stopped by a small warning glance from Harry.

"Why Daphne you have such a dirty mind, I would almost think you were jealous the way you go on about it." Harry stated casually, Daphne's cheeks tinged red, she averted her gaze as she took a lolly pop from her breast pocket, unwrapped it to reveal it to be grape flavoured before popping it into her mouth, her blush faded from her face as her temperature cooled.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked, now staring at the Snow-Woman adjacent to her.

"Do what?" Daphne asked simply.

"Whenever you blush you start sucking on a lolly pop and…you just stop." Hermione replied, Daphne stiffened, her mind searching for a possible explanation that wouldn't reveal what she was to the human, she looked to the twins for aid.

"She already knows about us, I'm sure she could keep your secret too." Harry said, Hermione turned to him, frowning at his statement.

"Keep what a secret?" Hermione asked, the only secrets she could think of was the Soul Bond, the twins' species and Hogwarts. Daphne let out a small sigh.

"I will tell you only if you swear on your magic that you will never reveal what I am about to tell you." Daphne stated coolly, a cool breath of fog emerging from her mouth, Hermione nodded.

"Fine, I swear on my magic that I will never reveal your secret to anyone." Hermione stated, Daphne nodded.

"I'm a Snow-Woman Hermione, the reason why my sweets stop me blushing is because they were created to decrease the body temperature of my kind and so whenever my body temperature starts to rise like now I take out one of my sweets, suck on them and the juices that I ingest, the chemicals it contains cool my body, without them if my body grew too hot I could go critical." Daphne explained.

"You're a Snow-Woman?" Hermione gasped, Daphne merely hummed in affirmation, Hermione opened her mouth to say something when something dawned upon her; she turned to Harry. "So that's why you were looking up Snow-Women that day in the library." She said after a moment. Daphne turned to Harry raising an eyebrow.

"You were looking me up?" She questioned.

"What can I say, I was curious, it's not often you meet a fellow dark creature…besides I always like to know everything I can about possible friends and allies." Harry answered with a slight shrug.

"You do know you could have just asked." Daphne muttered, averting her gaze, appearing to almost sulk.

"Yeah, Daphne would tell you _anything_ you want to know." Tracy piped, adding an almost suggestive tone to the word 'anything' Daphne subtly elbowed her human friend in the ribs sending her a small glare, her face remaining as pale as ever.

Hermione raised an eyebrow before glancing from Daphne to Harry, Harry seemed to be almost indifferent about the small 'fight' between the two girls, Daphne, however, had stopped glaring at Tracy but she wasn't looking at Harry. She inwardly frowned as she considered the possibility of Daphne _liking_ Harry, she felt a little uneasy about the idea until she recalled what Harry had said about their relationship being an 'open' one and that they'd have to share each other.

The train started to move and the group jerked forward at the sudden motion but quickly righted themselves.

Hermione found herself glancing round at the other members of the compartment, going over each species, her mind still reeling that Daphne was a Snow-Woman, her gaze scanned over each one of her friends, coming up with her species, before she arrived she doubted she'd have many if any friends and now she had a small collection of friends and none of them were human, her gaze soon landed on Tracy, she frowned when she realised she didn't know what she was,

"So…Tracy, what about you?" Hermione asked, the hyper girl glanced towards Hermione.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well…what are you?" Hermione asked, her cheeks tinging red.

"Oh, I'm human." Tracy piped, a smile spread across her lips.

'_Oh so I have at least some human friends.'_Hermione chuckled to herself.

'_Why? Don't you like having friends of the non-human variety?'_ Raven's voice echoed throughout her mind, using her connection with Harry to follow his with Hermione to speak with her, Hermione's cheeks burned red.

'_No, that's not it at all…I love having friends who aren't human.'_ Hermione stammered.

'_So you're not scared? You're in a compartment with what the ministry would class as two level eight dark creatures, one of which who'll be even stronger before the year's out and two level six dark creatures…we're dangerous, are you sure you're not just the littlest bit scared?' _Raven questioned.

Hermione's pupils dilated, Raven's words echoing throughout her mind, she had to admit it did scare her a little when she thought of it that way but it also excited her. That feeling just filled her out, that rebellious feeling of going against the rules, that pleasure, so new and alien to her and yet so wonderful and just knowing what her friends were made it so much more…she swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly dry, her cheeks burning red.

'_Or perhaps is it that you like it, knowing you're friends are dangerous, that we're dark creatures?'_ Raven teased as she saw Hermione's cheeks flush bright red and her breathing become a little ragged, hearing her pulse pick up. Hermione didn't reply and refused to look at Raven or anyone in the compartment, Raven turned back from Hermione, smirking to herself.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" Susan asked as she turned to Daphne and Tracy, the two in question turned to face the disguised Lamia.

"Spend the day with the family, Tracy will be joining mine this year, her parents ended up going to see their parents last week due to some health issue and it's lasting longer than they thought so rather than dragging her into something like that for Christmas they said if she wants she could spend Christmas with us." Daphne answered.

"Oh…sorry." Susan said softly as she looked to Tracy.

"Don't be, granddad will be fine, he always is, last I heard the doctors were saying he was stabilizing and my parents decided to stay until it blew over and to support both him and grandma, they said they should be back by Boxing Day at latest." Tracy explained.

"Well then…perhaps you and your family would like to have Christmas with us this year, I'm sure aunt Amelia wouldn't object." Harry proposed.

"I may just take you up on that offer Harry, though I'll have to ask mum and dad first…we'll probably end owling you of flooing you after we've talked about it, it won't take long though." Daphne replied. Harry nodded.

…

The train had come to a halt, the group had already grabbed their trunks and were now exiting the train. It didn't take them long to locate their parents/guardians, Daphne and Tracy had run off to one end of the station where Mr Greengrass was waiting for them while the remaining quartet met with Amelia and a cloaked Lily near the front of the train.

"Mum!" Susan cried as she leapt at her mother, hugging her legs, glad to see her again, Amelia didn't spare a second in returning the display of affection, Harry and Raven stopped themselves from doing the same thing with their mother, they couldn't risk drawing attention to them, they had to remember that to the world Lily was dead.

Hermione stood a pace or two behind the twins, shuffling her feet rather awkwardly as she watched Susan hug her mother and the twins greet the two adults.

"So you must be Hermione." Amelia said as she glanced to the shy girl hiding behind her bonded and his twin, she nodded rather shyly. "Don't be scared, I don't bite." She chuckled as she extended her hand to the young girl, Hermione hesitantly took it and found herself being pulled forward by the older woman. Amelia lowered herself to her level.

"Well, I understand you and Harry here have bonded, so allow me to be the first to say, welcome to the family." She said softly, Hermione found herself smiling shyly, blushing at the greeting.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly, Amelia smiled at her again.

"So where are we meeting your parents?" Amelia asked.

"Outside the entrance to the platform." Hermione answered, Amelia nodded before standing back up to her full height, taking both Susan and Hermione's hands.

"Then we better not keep them waiting now then should we?" Amelia chuckled, Harry and Raven took Lily's hands and the group began to make their way to the gateway.

…

The group stepped through the gateway and sure enough they spotted two adults waiting for them, leaning against the opposite wall, the woman had brown hair much like Hermione but unlike her it was quite tame, about the same height as Amelia and wore a white blouse and light blue jeans, beside her stood a tall man, he shared his wife's brown hair, he wore a grey shirt and navy jeans.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione greeted, running to her parents and hugging them both, they returned the hug. The group took a couple steps closer to the parents to become more noticeable and so they wouldn't get run into by anyone else leaving by the said portal.

Mrs Granger looked up from the hug, she stood up and extended her hand to Amelia.

"Hey, I'm Emily." She greeted, Amelia took her hand and lightly shook it.

"Amelia." She returned, Emily glanced to Lily, "Oh that's Lily, and these three are Harry, Raven and Susan." Amelia introduced, Emily nodded at them all, a welcoming smile upon her face.

"Well, you already know Hermione and this is my Husband, Daniel." Emily introduced, Daniel extended his hand to Amelia and shook it.

"Dan." He corrected.

"Well, now that we know each other perhaps we can discuss what's happening with our daughter?" Emily said as she glanced to bushy haired girl in question.

"Right, well she's welcome for as long as she wants as far as I'm concerned." Amelia said.

"Well, that may be but we can't have her spending too much time at yours, especially with Christmas so close…perhaps it would be better if we brought her over Boxing Day and that way if she wants she can stay a little longer?" Emily proposed.

"Or perhaps she could come with us today and you can join us for Christmas?" Amelia countered, her daughter's mate had bonded to Hermione and she was very eager to learn about the girl's family and what better way than having them over for Christmas.

Emily's eyes widened, she was surprised by how quick the other woman was to invite her and her family over for Christmas, they hadn't even known them for more than two minutes.

"Surely you're joking, how could you invite us for Christmas? You only just met us?" Emily questioned.

"Simple, your daughter has apparently grown quite close to these three and there's no doubt in my mind that we'll be seeing a lot of your daughter and so what better way to get to know their new friend and her family than inviting them over for Christmas." Amelia answered.

'_Just how close is she talking?'_ Dan mused as he glanced at Harry, his gaze narrowing slightly at the thought of anyone 'putting the moves' on his daughter, if Harry noticed the glare he ignored it or didn't care for it.

"And I'd be happy to have you all over, and I'm sure it'll be a nice reprieve from some of the usual Christmas time stress, after all, you won't have to worry about cooking all the food and on Christmas day you'll be able to relax." Amelia pushed.

"But we wouldn't want to be a burden." Emily replied, switching tactics.

"Oh, trust me you won't be." Amelia answered, Emily internally sighed, she may not be a hundred percent up for spending Christmas with her daughter's friend's family who she just met but it was obvious she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please mummy." Hermione pleaded, making her eyes as big as possible.

"Fine…so where do you live?" Emily asked, Amelia dipped her hand into her handbag and retrieved a small Tupperware box filled with some sort of powder.

"Just stand in your fireplace, throw down a handful of this each and say 'Bones Residence' and you will arrive." Amelia explained as she handed the box to the brunette before taking a step closer, leaning in "We'll pop bye for the gifts the day before, trust me when I say it'll be much easier on you and if you have any more questions you'll be able to ask me then." She whispered.

"And what if we wish to speak to Hermione before then, we don't have your number." Emily stated.

"Which is why I gave you that much powder, throw some in the fire and say 'Bones Residence' and stick your head in and don't worry it won't hurt and then you'll be able to talk to Hermione if she's in but the chances are low that she won't be." Amelia answered.

'_Won't hurt?'_ Emily mused as she inwardly frowned _'What does she mean by that?' _she wondered, glancing down to the box in her hand, frowning physically to herself. Lily then stepped forward, lifting her head enough so that her face was visible, making eye contact with the mother.

Emily, glanced up from the box to find herself staring into the emerald eyes of the cloaked woman…Lily? Yeah Lily, those eyes, she felt herself being drawn into them, she couldn't help it, she could lose herself in those eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs Granger, Hermione will be fine and everything Amelia said was true." Lily said softly, never breaking eye contact of letting her focus fall, when she was done she stepped back from the woman who seemed to be in a daze for a second before blinking and then blinking again, she turned to Hermione and gave her another hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, go have fun Hermione; I guess we'll see you at Christmas if not earlier." Emily said softly.

"Yeah, just don't have too much fun." Dan said, almost jokingly, almost, as he hugged Hermione, sending a suspicious and at the time warning glare to Harry and once again he showed no visible reaction to it.

Once goodbyes were said the group parted, the adult Grangers taking their leave the usual muggle way while the others remained where they were, still within the field of the 'notice me not' charm placed on the portal.

"Someone's being practicing." Harry said as he turned to his mother who merely smiled back at him.

"Huh?" Hermione asked; glancing from Harry to the cloaked woman she'd learned was named Lily; why did that sound so familiar?

"Compulsion, that's the first time I've seen her do it." Harry answered gleefully.

"So how are we getting home?" Susan asked as she looked up to her mother, Amelia dipped her hand into her bag and took out a single shoe, a red high heel, she took out her wand and muttered a small incantation before extending it.

"This is how we're getting home, it will activate the second we're all holding it, just keep a tight hold, Raven's hair turned white when she realised what they were using to get home, temporarily losing control of her ability, Hermione let out a small scream at seeing Raven's hair change colour. Raven frowned, but that quickly vanished when she saw her white bangs.

"Oh, that's right you didn't know; I'm a Metamorphmagus." Raven said as she willed her hair back to its original colour, or rather the one she chose, the same shade of red as her mother, Hermione was speechless.

By this point everyone else was holding the shoe, Raven sighed and took hold of the shoe, Hermione found herself stretching out her hand on instinct and took hold of the shoe on autopilot. The world span round and round, picking up speed, everyone kept tight hold of the shoe, the images of the station vanished.

Soon everyone released the shoe and landed scattered about the living room of the 'Bones Residence' the shoe landing in the middle of the room, stood upright.

"What was that?" Hermione groaned.

"A Portkey…Merlin do I hate them." Harry muttered, the other children and Lily groaned in agreement, but since it was unlikely Hermione would have the stomach for apperating it was the quickest form of travel.

Hermione stumbled to her feet, the world spinning, she stumbled and found herself falling again, she reached out to grab something, anything that could slow her fall, she gripped some sort of fabric but it didn't slow her fall, she hit the floor and found herself looking up at Lily, no longer covered remotely by her cloak as after the Portkey it was barely hanging onto her body and Hermione catching it as she fell fully ripped the cloak from her.

Hermione gasped when she saw the woman's face, she'd seen her picture in just about every book that spoke of the Twins-Who-Lived.

"You're Lily Potter!" Hermione gasped, Lily sent her a sheepish smile "But how?" She asked in the same shocked tone.

"I told you we're half Vampire Hermione, the Vampire side comes from mum and well…the death curse can't kill what's already dead but can put it into a coma but long story short, mum survived." Harry explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, sort of hurt that Harry didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"We couldn't risk anyone finding out about mum being alive." Harry answered.


	27. Night of Passion

**Ch#27(Night of Passion)**

* * *

Hermione had no idea how the hell she ended up in this scenario. She was sat on 'her' bed in a yellow nightgown that just when past her knees, with Harry, Raven and Susan in the said room getting ready for bed which Hermione quickly learned meant Raven and Susan stripped off entirely and replaced their clothing with nothing, Harry though left his underwear on, apparently still having some modesty, though with a sibling and…mate like this she had to wonder how long that modesty would last.

Hermione just watched them get 'ready' as she sat at the foot of the bed, she couldn't believe how open minded both Lily and Amelia were about the whole thing, she just knew that if her parents found out about this they'd have a fit and that no amount of 'compulsion' would change that.

_Flashback…_

_It was late, the family and Hermione were seated at the dining table, Lily and Amelia sat side by side, opposite Lily sat Harry, Hermione herself sat to his left, opposite an empty chair, Raven was seated beside her brother and Susan beside her, Raven was opposite Amelia._

_Everyone had just finished the evening meal, Hermione had to admit she was quite surprised by the variety of menus available, the twins plates had, keyword had, been filled with mainly meat, then again as Lycans that wasn't that surprising since she'd read that their physical biology even in human form differed from humans, vegetables while digestible didn't supply them with much sustenance and so their diets consisted mostly of meat, that and it was most of what the twins would eat at Hogwarts anyway. Susan had some slices of roast beef and a small selection of vegetables as did her mother, Hermione herself had a slice of roast beef, some chicken breast and a small selection of vegetables. Lily, however, Hermione could help but stare at the meal, she raw pork ribs and she was pretty sure that it wasn't sauce they were swimming in and that wasn't red wine she was drinking in her goblet. But despite this with Lily's mannerisms the sight didn't revolt Hermione at all or even make her a little queasy, in fact it had almost seemed normal._

_"So would anyone care for dessert?" Lily asked with a small teasing smile, Hermione could barely stifle her giggle as the twins replied in perfect sync with a 'me' raising their hands rather childishly, Susan and herself responded with a 'yes please'._

_"Well, at least half of you have some manners." Lily chuckled, the four of them blushed, Susan and Hermione out of slight embarrassment at the statement and it was easy to determine why the twins were blushing, though Hermione did notice that Harry's blush wasn't as bright as Ravens, actually he looked a little pale but he didn't seem to be ill._

_"Teesy, would you please bring in the dessert." Lily called, Hermione frowned, as far as she'd known they were the only ones in the 'house' and she had never heard of anyone called Teesy before. The door opened and a diminutive person wheeled in a small dessert cart, Hermione leaned back to try and get a look at who was pushing the cart, but couldn't see who. That is until she came to a stop at the head of the table and stepped out. Hermione nearly gasped at the sight and had she being new to the wizarding world she was sure she would have screamed having never seen a House-Elf before._

_"Teesy has prepared a special treat for young master and mistresses return, their favourite, the muggle delicacy of chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice cream and custard." The House-Elf announced as she removed the silver dome concealing the bowls of food, she took two bowls at a time and placed them in front of each child before turning to adults._

_"Does Miss Lily or Miss Amelia desire any dessert?" Teesy asked, it was incredibly rare that the adults wanted anything after their meal and so under their instructions didn't make anything unless they requested it to decrease wasted food, after all preservation charms didn't last forever, sooner or later food would go bad._

_"No, but if you could bring us a couple, after meal mints, that would be heavenly." Amelia instructed, Teesy bowed her head and ported, leaving the family alone and Hermione to stare into the space she had once stood, Lily noticed the gawking girl._

_"Is something wrong Hermione?" Lily asked._

_"Err…what was…?" Hermione stopped, trying to consider how she could phrase the question without sounding either disrespectful or rude._

_"Oh, that's right, I guess being Muggleborn you wouldn't know of House-Elves, well, Teesy is the Potter family House-Elf." Lily explained._

_"A House-Elf?" Hermione questioned._

_"Yes, one of the many species of Elf, they serve wizarding families, bound to us until we release them…I guess how one would define them would be as a slave race though we prefer to think of them as family friends who help out a lot." Lily explained._

_"If you see them as family friends then why don't you release them?" Hermione challenged, her tone rather brunt, though her question was of instinct alone and she quickly regretted asking, they had invited her into their home and she was attacking them for their traditions._

_"Because as time has gone on since the enslavement of their species a rather unfortunate thing happened as they evolved and adapted to their new life, they formed a bond with the head of the family, a Slave Bond, they cannot go against the head of house no matter how much they may want to but as time went on this bond became stronger to a point where House-Elves have become dependent on it, it's the only thing that keeps them alive now, it provides them with power and a prolonged life span for as long as they serve the family but if one were to be free and that bond would to vanish then their Magical Core would eventually become unstable and they would die, it would take a couple days, a week or two at most if they're strong but in many ways it is worse as the longer it takes the more painful the process it…that's why we haven't freed Teesy, James and his father and his father before him would have gladly freed the House-Elf but…they just couldn't, she would die or find another family to serve but some families treat their kind as vermin and they couldn't risk that, so they did the next best thing, treated her as a part of the family and that's what I do and what Harry and Raven will do." Lily explained._

_Hermione's eyes widened with every word the Vampire spoke, while she hated that witches and wizards had caused this by enslaving the House-Elves she couldn't blame Lily for it, she couldn't be blamed for the deeds of the ancestors of the wizarding world. But that didn't mean she would have to like but with nothing she could do she decided to simply do as the Potters and Bones did, treat Teesy as a part of the family._

_The House-Elf returned and placed a small bowl of mints between the two adults before once again taking her leave, Lily and Amelia each tossed one into their awaiting mouths and began to lightly suck on them._

_"Now perhaps we should get onto the next order of business." Amelia stated, with a rather official sounding tone, all eyes turned to her. "What I wish to discuss is where Hermione shall sleep while she remains here, while true we have plenty of spare rooms I wondering if there was a more preferred option to a Guestroom." She explained._

_"Err…what do you mean?" Hermione asked with a nervous tone when no one else said anything._

_"Well, we, Lily and I are both well aware of the Soul Bond that formed between yourself and Harry while you were at Hogwarts and you see, in the wizarding world, a Soul Bond is basically the same if not rather close to marriage and as such it would not be unacceptable for you to share with Harry and Raven." Amelia explained._

_Hermione froze and started coughing rather violently as she felt her ice cream start to slide down the wrong pipe, but that was quickly fixed._

_"What?" Hermione gasped out in a rather hoarse tone._

_"It would not be inappropriate for you to share a bed with Harry considering the bond that formed, in fact in most households it is expected that after that particular bond has formed the two parties room together." Amelia explained._

_"But isn't it a bit soon…" Hermione began._

_"Actually it would beneficial for you to share a bed as it would allow the bond to grow stronger, you both may have accepted it fully and it has being growing in strength since but it would develop a lot quicker if you two were physically close, even touching, for prolonged periods of time like say overnight." Lily explained, by this point Hermione and Harry were blushing, Raven too had a light scarlet tinge to her cheeks, Susan though had a small smile on her face, already deciding that tonight she would room with her mates, then again that was decided before she set foot on the Hogwarts Express._

_"And I wouldn't mind sharing the bed, actually it's big enough for nearly a dozen of us." Raven put in._

_Hermione opened her mouth to further argue her point it was too soon only to find no sound escaping her lips, in truth she had no argument left, according to them she and Harry…as good as…married now and married couples did share beds together and if it would be good for the Soul Bond and Raven didn't mind her joining them. What was left to say and did she even want to think of anything to say._

_Hermione thought for a moment, would it truly be so…horrible to sleep with Harry…and Raven, her blush grew as she realised it wouldn't and that actually she found herself a tad excited about the idea…and rather nervous, butterflies flying in her stomach._

_"Okay." Hermione said after her thoughts were collected, Lily couldn't help but smile at how adorable she and Harry were, they were both so nervous about sharing a bed when in a couple years she knew she wouldn't have to suggest it and neither would Amelia. But it was true what they said it would be good for the bond, well half true, the full truth was the bond __needed__ this, it had being sustained by physical position when Harry and Hermione were unaware of it and sustained by being with one another, then marginal acceptance from Harry, then complete acceptance when Hermione accepted it but now it needed to finish forming and that required full acceptance of everything, not just the bond as it is but also what it meant._

_End Flashback…_

Hermione wasn't entirely sure why she felt no surprise when Susan announced she would be joining them but put it down to the fact that she was Harry's mate as well as Raven's and that could mean that she was her mate as well. Hermione blushed at the idea of having Susan as her submissive mate. She found her gaze wandering to Raven, she froze when she saw the rather large burn on her right arm, going from his wrist to just short of her elbow. The flesh was scarred and instinctively half hidden behind her back as she walked, Hermione thought it best not to ask when she saw how the other girl unconsciously tried to hide the wound from site.

"So you two ready to go to bed?" Raven asked with a small and yet teasing smile upon her face as she glanced from her brother to Hermione before back to her brother, her gaze subtly falling to his crotch and from the look of it she knew Harry would want to get into bed as soon as he could as a certain something was starting to develop.

_'Man I am so loving puberty right now…if only I could share in that feeling.'_ Raven internally sighed, it wasn't hard to see the pleasure her twin felt when his hormones decided it was time to play. Still, even though she couldn't feel that pleasure he felt it was still fun to tease him about it. The two 'lovebirds' nodded, both blushing.

"Well, let's get in then, you two can be in the middle." Raven stated, her tone carrying authority, Harry sent her a small glare, he knew she wanted them to be on the inside so she could be on the outside and box him in, in the morning, with Hermione next to him and with how his body has been acting lately, as in his hormones acting up every morning, it was likely that if she boxed them in long enough Hermione would notice.

Harry didn't say anything, knowing if he did it would leave him open to more teasing and risk Hermione getting curious and a certain…thing developing in his boxers before he could get under the covers and hide it. He moved to the bed as did Hermione, he took the centre right and she the centre left, Raven got into the bed on Harry's side and Susan on Hermione's side, with a small, one worded, incantation the lights were out and they were encased in darkness.

Raven rolled over so her front was pressed into Harry's back, once again she wished to have started puberty with her brother, just so she could tease him by pressing her breasts into his back but at the moment that would do very little to arouse him.

_'Raven, what are you up to?'_ Harry questioned, broadcasting his thoughts, only to her.

'Oh nothing, I just want to give my brother a hug.' Raven replied, bringing her arms around his sides, though it was difficult to slide her arm beneath Harry and bring it back up to hug him. She made sure the her hands fell rather low in the hug, stopping a matter of inches on either side of her crotch, Harry's body stiffened when he felt where Raven's hands were, his heart skipped a beat before picking up in speed, his mouth going dry, a lump forming in his throat.

_'Note-to-self thank Hogwarts for that book on anatomy.'_ Raven internally chuckled to herself, ensuring that she didn't broadcast her thoughts to anyone. _'Susan, can you hear me?' _Raven called out.

_'Yes.'_ Came the submissive Lamia's reply.

_'How would you like to play a little game with Hermione and Harry?'_ She asked.

_'I'm listening.'_ Susan replied.

_'Pretend to be asleep and gradually…get a hold of Hermione and start to…get her riled up and I'll do something similar with Harry and we'll see where it leads.'_ Raven replied.

_'Then we better get started.'_ Susan replied, a grin spreading across her face, she quickly banished it, she deepened her breathing and slowed her heartbeat, allowing her face to become relaxed and peaceful, her legs morphing into a tail as they did every night she went to bed in her human form, pretending to roll in her sleep brought her arm round Hermione, draping it over her still developing breast, her coils slowly curling around the smooth skin of her legs. Hermione stiffened when she felt the Lamia's touch.

"Susan?" She asked, her voice but a whisper, Susan let out a low groan as if asleep.

"Of course you can be on top…Raven." She moaned in her 'sleep' Hermione's mouth clapped shut, her eyes widening in the dark, not taking too long to work out what the redhead was dreaming, her cheeks burning with a blush she found herself unable to move.

Raven smirked when she heard Susan mutter in her 'sleep'. She began to feel Harry's pants stretching beneath her hands and she smirked, her hands had yet to so much as caress him and it was already growing whether from the feeling of her warm hands near his crotch or the mental stimulation Susan provided or being so close to Hermione in bed she didn't know but she didn't really care, she inched her hands closer, Harry had to fight not to gasp when he felt the hands move, stopping as their sides not only touched but pressed into the sides of his erection. It pulsated at the touch, he felt his eyes close as shivers of pleasure shot through his body, he inhaled a deep, silent, breath.

_'Well someone's happy to get a hug from his sister, or is it that you're happy to be inches away from Hermione, in bed?'_ Raven teased, a small but rather sharp gasp was heard, the two siblings glanced towards Hermione, their sense of sight superior to humans and they could just make out Susan taking a holding of Hermione right breast, her thumb position over her nipple twitching back and forth, effectively rubbing it, but unseen by them was Susan coils gradually making their way up Hermione's legs, restricting her movement and unlike with her mates, since it was deliberate, the tip of her tail was moving upwards, gradually getting closer to her crotch.

_'Looks like Hermione's happy too.'_ Raven chuckled, noting that at no point was Hermione saying stop or even attempting to 'wake' the naked Lamia, actually from the look of movement of her shoulders it looked as if she was trying to touch herself but with one arm pinned by Susan's as she massaged her breast and the other trapped beneath her since she was laid on her side like they all were, she couldn't reach her crotch as to relieve herself.

_'She looks like she could use a little help, perhaps you could lend her a hand…or perhaps something more useful for this situation.'_Raven teased, her mental tone a seductive one, as she 'spoke' her right hand moved up, lightly curling her fingers around his erection and moving her hand ever so slowly up, caressing the full length of it and as she reached the top she let the side of her hand lightly rub the tip before going back to the base and repeating the action though much more slowly and with a lightly touch, Harry groaned in irritation at his sister's teasing antics.

_'You're cruel.'_ Harry internally growled.

_'I know, but you can't say you don't love it.'_Raven teased, this was technically the first time she and her brother had gotten this far into…it but neither protested against, they both knew of the mutual attraction growing, they were all each other had for a long time and in that time their feelings had grown beyond that of siblings.

_Flashback…_

_Harry and Raven were five years old, locked in their cupboard. They both were seated on the stained mattress, opposite each other. Raven cradled her right arm in her hand. Uncle Vernon had picked her up by it when he threw her in here before pushing him in, her arm was bright red…actually it was a little purple now that he looked closely._

_They had been thrown in here when Raven hit Dudley, Harry had opted to take her punishment for her, it didn't work, they both got thrown in the cupboard with no meals for the week, apart from the sandwich they got when sent to school but then again all that was, was two pieces of bread and a slice of that cheap thin ham, but still they'd savour the food._

_"Raven? Are you okay?" Harry asked as he inched closer to his sister, tears were still sliding down her cheeks._

_"Yeah." She lied, she didn't want to worry her brother, she couldn't burden him with her problems after she got him punished_

_"Liar." Was all Harry said, he knew when she lied, he always knew. "Tell me, please." He said after a moment._

_"Dudley said no one would want to marry a freak like me when I asked auntie when I could get married…he then started chanting it and point at me, he pushed me and that's when I hit him." Raven explained, refusing to look at her brother._

_"And since when did we listen to Dudley?" Harry asked._

_"But he's right, who would want to marry a freak…no one will ever want us…our own family hates us so how can a stranger love us…I want to leave here, I want my prince to come rescue me…but I'm not what a prince would rescue and kiss…we're the monsters they kill…we're freaks and we'll be stuck here forever." Raven ranted, her words merging and muddling as she started to sob, her words were hard to make out but thankfully they were quiet so there was little chance of further punishment, once Raven finished venting Harry pulled Raven into a strong hug._

_"That's not true." He whispered into her ear though on some level he felt in his heart she had a point, they were stuck here and everyone they knew hated them apart from themselves._

_"It is; who would marry a freak like me?" Raven wept into her brother's shoulder, Harry winced when she buried her face into it but made no objection, it had been bruised when they landed but her wouldn't say anything, his sister needed comfort and he would damn well give it._

_"I would." Harry answered, Raven pulled back and looked him in face._

_"But…you can't…we're brother and sister…it's wrong." Raven argued, her eyes wide._

_"So? Blood doesn't matter in this house, if blood can hate blood then blood can love blood…besides how can us being brother and sister stop us from loving each other…doesn't miss always say at the end of story time that true love conquers all?" Harry challenged, Raven paused and thought about._

_"She does…you're right nothing matters if the love is true." She answered innocently, a smile breaking out across her face._

_"And I know I love you, do you love me?" Harry asked._

_"Yes." Raven responded as she nodded eagerly._

_"In that case you've found your prince charming and I promise you, one day I will get us out of here." Harry said as he leaned and kissed her on the cheek, a chaste kiss but it made still made them blush._

_"What about the ring? I thought the man always gave the woman a ring before kissing?" Raven said._

_"Not in Sleeping Beauty or Snow White." Harry said as he subtly let his gaze wonder for a substitute ring._

_"But, I'm not asleep and you didn't kiss my lips." Raven huffed, pouting as she placed her hands on her hips, not even noticing the pain in her arm anymore surprisingly._

_"In that case, let me fix that." Harry said as he picked up one of those bits of plastic that was used to tie Dudley's toys in the box, it was white and strait, he curve it into a small circle before twisting the edges so it would retain its shape before taking her none injured hand and altering his seated position so he was on one knee, lowering his head a bit to make it look like she was stood like in the pictures in the schools books, it had little effect but that didn't matter._

_"Raven Lili…Lili…Lilian Potter, will you marry me?" Harry asked, struggling to pronounce his sister's full middle name._

_"Yes!" She cried, her voice a whisper, the 'ring' was placed on her wedding finger, Harry then rose back up and moved closer to his sister's face._

_"And now we shall seal our love with True Loves' Kiss he said before leaning in and kissing her one the lips, she kissed him back, while it didn't become anything more than a simple kiss, nothing intimate, it was enough, it was a symbol, a promise that they would always be together, a freak for a freak as the Dursleys would say but that didn't matter to them, they loved each other, they may not of understood all of what they were doing, it may have not being official but to them it was real and it was their first kiss._

_End Flashback…(2)_

_'And you'll love it when I return the favour.'_Harry replied, his tone hinting at a hidden threat.

_'Promises, promises.'_ Raven sighed as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, she gave his erection a slight squeeze, this time Harry's gasp of pleasure was almost audible, Raven lightly took hold of the waistband of his boxers and slid it down, dragging the penis with it until it sprung free, Harry groaned.

Hermione let out a high pitched moan as she felt Susan's tail reach the height of her crotch but unlike with her legs, instead of binding them in her coils the tip was sent through her legs and came back round, continuing to move as the slimy scales rubbed against her wet sex, forcing her nightie up as it went. Hermione found herself thrusting her body forward to cause even more momentum, her movement causing Susan to release her breasts much to her disappointment, but her movement caused her to pressed them against Harry's chest and the young boy froze when he felt the soft orbs press against his hard chest, her nipples standing to attention and poking him.

Hermione realised what happened and was about to start stammering an explanation when she felt Harry 'jump' when she touched him informing her she wasn't the only one still awake, then again Susan appeared to have fallen asleep three minutes after getting into bed. Her apologies and explanations stopped when felt something rather hard pushing against her stomach through her nightie

She quickly worked out what it was and felt another pleasurable shiver shoot through her being.

"Hermione…I'm…" Harry got no further before Hermione shot forward and captured Harry's lips with her own, controlled by her lust and hormones, she moaned into the kiss as she found her tongue slipping out past her lips and into Harry's, he returned the kiss, caressing her tongue with his own, moaning into the kiss and not only because of the 'battle' but also because Raven was slowly dragging Harry's erection down Hermione's stomach until it was opposite her now exposed crotch.

The door silently opened and Lily stepped in, she extended her wand and they all froze she then began to mutter a few more spells, separating them and adjusting them so they were all laid on their backs, another spell and they were asleep and they would not remember that she came in though she decided to allow them memory of what they'd being doing, she wasn't cruel but she was a responsible adult, she may let them sleep in the same bed but she won't allow things to progress much farther than that, at least not until they were older, after all what would she tell Hermione's parents if they came over to find that their baby girl was pregnant.

She turned and left the room, deciding to ignore the knowledge that by coming so late, with them all so worked up that it was more than likely that their dreams would not be innocent in the slightest.


	28. The Talk

**Ch#28(The Next Day)**

* * *

Raven stirred into consciousness, a rather large yawn escaping her lips. She glanced to her left and saw Harry and Hermione still fast asleep, their arms wrapped around one another, their faces inches apart, she glanced to Susan to see the Lamia fast asleep with her face pressed into Hermione's neck, breathing in her scent as she slept. She frowned for a second as she attempted to recall the previous night's events.

A small smirk played across her lips as she remembered how she'd teased her brother while Susan teased Hermione, it was such fun. She couldn't wait until she went through puberty so she could have a more active role.

She stretched out her stiff limbs as she sat up in their bed, allowing the quilt to slip down and reveal her still naked torso, she extended her hand moved a stray hair from Hermione's face, admiring just how adorable the two looked together, the brunette stirred but didn't awaken. A frown soon crossed Raven's face as she recalled how close they'd been to physically expressing their love for one another, she couldn't remember anything after Harry turned to Hermione and the two started kissing, but truly she couldn't have watched them kiss and fallen asleep…could she?

The door slowly opened, Raven turned her attention to the door to see Lily standing in the door way attired in a scarlet, low cut shirt and light blue jeans.

"I thought you were awake." Lily chuckled; in truth she could feel it, the psychic bond that had allowed her to locate her children at Privet Drive. She had felt Raven awake just as she had felt how things had quickly escalated the night before.

"Mom?" Raven greeted in a confused tone.

"Good morning Raven, now if you would wake the others you have slept long enough, once you're all up I expect you all to get dressed and come meet me in the living room, it's time we had a little talk." Lily explained before closing the door and heading back down stairs where Amelia was waiting for her, she didn't plan on explaining things to Hermione, no that's what her parents had to do but she was going to explain it was a 'no, no' and let her ask her parents why.

…

Raven frowned in confusion for a couple seconds after her mother left as she pondered what she meant by 'talk'. She soon shrugged it off and turned to her brother and began to lightly shake his shoulder and Hermione's, whispering to them, telling them to wake up.

Both of them resisted Raven attempts and snuggled deeper into each other, their foreheads were now pressed together, their lips barley micro-inches apart. A new smirk spread across Ravens lips; she inhaled a deep breath, opening her mouth wide.

"WAKE UP!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, both Hermione and Harry jumped into consciousness, startled by the redhead, the movement causing their lips to meet, they froze, eyes bulging as they seemed to simultaneously realise what they were doing.

Susan's head shot up from the other side of Hermione, eyes wide in confusion with a hint of panic, her gaze shooting round, searching for what had awoken her, her gaze froze when it landed on Harry and Hermione, they slowly parted, bright blushes spreading across their cheeks.

"H…Her…Hermione." Harry stammered, his mouth suddenly dry.

"H…Harr…Harry." Was Hermione's only response as the two seemed to pull further apart from one another only to realise their legs were entangled as it seemed that during their sleep the two hadn't exactly appeared to be inactive, they each blushed from head to toe as their minds were struck with the events of the night before.

"Come on you guys, mum wants to have a word with us." Raven said as she slid out of bed and made her way towards her wardrobe where she set about getting dressed, Susan soon joined her. Harry and Hermione seemed to take longer to get out of the bed and avoided looking at each other, both still blushing, their minds reeling from they'd done or nearly done the night before as they set about getting dressed, sneaking glances at each other during the process.

None of them realising what horrors awaited them the second they went to 'talk' with Lily.

…

Dumbledore sat at his desk within his office, not all students had returned home for one reason or another and since he couldn't just abandon them with the few teachers that had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays he was stranded. But that didn't mean he couldn't do what he needed to do, upon his desk sat a Christmas present, wrapped in red wrapping paper with Christmas trees scattered about it, tied to the gift was a card addressed to the twins.

_'Things aren't adding up.'_ Dumbledore internally muttered, he watched the twins closely since their arrival to Hogwarts, they were not at all like he had expected.

Harry had walked with a unique arrogance, his very body showing that he had power and he knew it. He spoke with advanced knowledge of the laws of the wizarding world whenever he was challenged or attacked by Snape in any method. Then there were other times in which it seemed almost like he wore a mask, a mask that rivaled his own, one that could fool even him. In fact the only reason he expected Harry of wearing this 'mask' is due to the look in his eyes he saw when he first arrived, that predatory focus, a darkness so vast it threatened to consume all who met its gaze.

Then there was Raven, she seemed to be the more tame one of the twins, not as aggressive as her brother but she too walked with a power and grace he'd never encountered before and the last he had heard of her when she was with the Dursleys she was victim to a rather strong stutter and could barely form words at all. But now…what could have changed, what could have caused such damage to his plans, neither twin was weak or mouldable, neither craved attention and neither hid their true intellect let alone ignored it like he had hoped. They were independent and they were powerful and that put all his plans in jeopardy.

_'What happened to them in that time they vanished, Dawn had mentioned it was someone she trusted who took the twins from the Dursleys…I know for certain that only a vampire could that, considering how little was left of them, vampires are profound in covering their tracks…but then they end up with Amelia…how did that happen…it doesn't make sense, Dawn had power over two of my most crucial pawns and rather than hold onto that power she handed them to a witch who she couldn't possibly have known wouldn't trust me,_

_'What am I missing, another piece of the puzzle, why would she hand them back to the wizard world and to someone who works for the corrupted ministry no less…she had everything she needed to destroy my plans…yet she did this, what's she planning?' _Dumbledoremused, his head going round and round.

"Why did she place them with Amelia? Was it to give them their Lord and Ladyships…no that can't be it, one can't give a pawn too much power and they already had all the media power they'd need…let's see what do I know about the twins, one they're living with Amelia, two they're not broken, three they're smart, four they were liberated by a vampire, five Dawn gave them up to Amelia…unless she didn't,

"Of course there's no way she'd give them up so easily, she must still have some hold over them but what could that possibly be, maybe it has something to do with that vampire who abducted them." Dumbledore mused, he needed to regain control over his pawns but he couldn't do that when half the board was hidden from him.

…

Dawn sat upon her throne, staring down into her goblet of blood, upon its peaceful surface was an image of Dumbledore within his office, contemplating what she was up to and how to regain control of the twins, she couldn't help but smirk at him, the fool would never work out her plan. He was looking far too closely, analysing every piece on the board with such precision that he has forgotten about all his old pawns.

"The old fool will never work out that the missing piece to his puzzle is none other than Lily Evans-Potter, but that's because the old fool never realised that I turned her into a vampire, he's so focused on the current period of this game that he has forgotten it started decades ago." Dawn chuckled to herself as she allowed the image to fade before she sipped at her goblet, relishing in the sweet taste of blood, she licked every drop from her fangs as she pulled back her goblet.

"There's a war coming." She stated as she stepped off her throne "Dumbledore has been preparing for one with two sides, light and dark where he would manipulate all those who aren't quite dark to join the light and give him more power and even now the fool hasn't realised that the twins have added a new side to this war, one that is both light and dark, they will fight for the right thing and will do whatever it takes, use any curse, any method." She laughed to herself, her gaze fell back down to her goblet.

The scarlet liquid grew still after her brief movements, a new image appeared upon the surface, an image of Lily, she was talking to her children about something rather embarrassing giving how many red faces there were, he focused on Lily and felt her heart ache. She shook her head to clear it, briefly closing her eyes to release her from the pain seeing Lily had caused.

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Guess Dumbledore isn't the only fool…I made you so that your children would be what they are, so that the saviours of the wizarding world would be two of the most deadly of creatures to ever walk the Earth…but by turning you I linked yourself to me…and I to you, while true eventually you will fall for me, crave my touch and to be with me, I, however, am aware of what will happen, I can feel my blood, the blood that fills your veins…and awareness only increases the rate in which my feelings for you develop. My desire grows with each night that passes, I can feel you and your hatred for me…it breaks my heart,

"You hate me for what you became after our first meeting, for kissing you last we met…and I can feel it." Dawn sighed to herself, tears welling in her eyes on their own accord, she hated this. She wanted control, she needed control but instead she got this. She made Lily, gave her 'life' she turned her, granted her immortality, her blood filled her heart, Lily belonged to her and yet it was she who was falling to the bonds of blood, not the other way around.

She fell back onto her throne, pushing herself back against it, she squeezed her eyes shut as she fought to control herself; she had to remain in control. She had to. No matter how much she wanted Lily, wanted to make the hate go away and make her succumb to the bonds of blood, no matter how much she wanted to caress her soft flesh, to capture those lips and taste her sweetness, to make her succumb to her. She just couldn't. She had to wait.

Her eyes opened, she glanced down at her goblet once again, it still held the image of her Lily, she was talking to the twins and it was easy to see that their red faces had nothing to do with the fact that she was viewing them through blood.


	29. Christmas

**Ch#29(Christmas)**

* * *

Lily was stood in the living room of the Bones Manor, in the left corner, positioning a Christmas tree she'd brought in the night before while the children slept, she took a step back to take in the full sight of the tree. Perfect. She let her arms fall beside her.

"Nice job, now we just need to wait for the little ones to wake up." Amelia stated from her seated position on the sofa, attired in only a black t-shirt, her lower half in taken up by a long, muscular tail.

"Well that won't be too long a wait; they woke up ten minutes ago." Lily stated as she fixed a stray hair. She could feel her children's consciousness on a near instinctual level, she knew the second they woke up, when her instincts picked up on them she made sure to keep her wits about her, paying close attention to the scents in the air, the sounds about the place and the emotions she picked up on through her connection to her children.

"Teesy." Lily called, her summoning was quickly followed by a small 'pop' like sound as the diminutive House-Elf appeared at her side.

"You called for me Miss Lily." Teesy greeted with a small bow.

"Yes, could you tell the children to come to the living room before they head to the dining room?" Lily said.

"Right away Miss Lily." Teesy answered before 'popping' away again.

…

Teesy popped into the bedroom the four children shared to find Susan running around the room, chasing after her familiar as she flew about the room, Hermione was seated in the bed, the covers preserving her modesty as she watched the Lamia, still in human form, chasing after the small ball of light, Harry was getting dressed, stood by the wardrobe and Raven was sat on the edge of the bed, lacking any form of clothing as she watched the show, not caring for her modesty.

"Oh hey Teesy." Harry greeted, sparing the House-Elf a small glance.

"Greetings Master Harry, Miss Raven, Miss Susan and Miss Hermione." Teesy greeted as she turned to each child as she addressed them.

She was met with a mixture of greetings from the others, Susan stopped chasing Nettle, turning to face Teesy, though not before sending Nettle a death glare, she had woken her up with another kick to the nose, this was the 21st time, she tended to spread them out to keep Susan on her toes and today she snapped. Not that you'd notice given the fact that Nettle was still laughing.

"Miss Lily asks you all go to the living room before you go to the dining room." Teesy explained.

"Alright, tell mum we'll be there in a couple minutes." Raven answered as she slid off the bed and headed over to the wardrobe to get dressed, Teesy bowed her head once again before popping out of the room.

"I still don't like that she calls me Miss Hermione." Hermione stated as slid over to the edge of the bed.

"Well it's either that or Mistress Hermione, take your pick." Susan stated as she turned to face the human member of the group, momentarily forgetting to keep Nettle in her sights, though she was quickly reminded when she felt a sharp nip on the back of her neck as Nettle bit into her neck, letting out a small yip of pain, her hand coming up and slamming onto the injured area on reflex, just missing Nettle.

She turned to glare at the offending familiar once again before giving chase once again.

…

Lily had just started wrapping the lights around the tree when the door opened and the children filed in, now fully dressed and ready for the day's events, Nettle was seated atop of Susan's head much to the redhead's annoyance.

"Hey mum." Raven greeted.

"Morning." Harry greeted.

"Good morning." Hermione and Susan said in nearly perfect unison.

"Morning children." Lily returned with a small smile, her smile growing ever so slightly when she saw the quartet's gaze lock on the tree "I know it's a little late but I thought we could decorate the tree today, I had planned to do it yesterday but…well, I'm sure you all remember why we were all too busy for that." Lily said with a small chuckle as each of the children's cheeks were enveloped by a bright blush. Hermione averted her gaze as she nervously shuffled her feet as Lily chuckled when she saw their reactions.

"So are we going to decorate the tree today or are you lot going to just stare at the floor all day blushing?" Amelia teased as she got off the sofa and approached the group, the children soon rushed to the boxes of ornaments that surrounded the tree. Lily returned her gaze to the tree, becoming a blur, she rounded the tree a couple times before coming to a stop, taking a step back to review her handiwork, the tree was now bound by three sets of lights, she snapped her fingers and they illuminated.

All eyes locked on the tree as the lights came to life, a mirage of colours scattered about consisting of green, red, blue and yellow, each appearing at random intervals. Lily snapped her fingers again and the curtains closed, blocking out all light from the outside world, making the Christmas tree the only source of light in the room. The contrast of light and dark seeming to almost make the tree enchanting to gaze upon, especially for the children.

"Okay now for the tinsel." Amelia stated, conjuring a larger cardboard box with a single wave of her wand between the children. They each struck in a hand and pulled out a long piece of tinsel, selecting their own colours, Harry choosing a piece with a mixture of silver and black colouring, Raven chose a ruby red piece, Susan a vibrant gold and Hermione chose a forest green piece. They each head to the tree and started to wrap it in their chosen tinsel one by one, gradually making their way up, Harry wrapping the bottom layer, Susan taking the next then Raven and then Hermione, soon the tree had all the tinsel it could handle without actually hiding the fact it was a tree, the lights still peeking out between the layers of tinsel, the coloured lights reflecting off of the tinsel.

"And now for the ornaments." Lily stated as she plucked a single ornament from the box, it was a small ornament in the design of a female vampire with a little black cape, dark brown, near black hair and the tiniest of fangs poking out and over its lips. Lily smiled as she recalled when her children had given her it, it was her first Christmas gift from them, sure it wasn't expensive or even held much financial value but the emotional value of it was priceless, she briefly cradled the muggle made trinket to her breast before doing what she did every year, hung it on one of the higher branches of the tree, the first ornament to be placed on the tree.

Once the miniature vampire was on the tree the children set about hanging various ornaments, baubles and ribbons, spreading them about, each one seeming to make the tree more and more enchanting.

"Don't wizards normally decorate trees with magic?" Hermione questioned as she placed another red ribbon on the tree, recalling how before they left Hogwarts she'd seen a professor or two hanging up decorations with magic, even going so far as to decorate the tree with the same method.

"Some wizarding families do decorate their homes and trees with magic but I find it much more fun to do it the muggle way." Lily answered, she never understood why wizards would simply decorate their homes by simply waving their wands, it took all the fun out it, in fact when she was little one of her favourite parts of Christmas was the decorating of the tree, it had always being a great family activity, no matter what, without fail every year her family would come together to decorate the tree, even if they had to do it early or late do to her parents working or other scenarios, even when she and Petunia began to grow apart they would decorate the tree together.

Lily felt her entire being freeze for a second, her eyes glazing over as for the first time in years she thought of her older sister without her thoughts being filled with malice and spite or the desire to torture her until she begged for death. She remembered how she would come home from Hogwarts for Christmas, how Petunia would glare at her when she told stories of her time at the magical school or ignore her existence when she could but when it came to the tree, it all seemed to vanish, the distance that had suddenly appeared between the two vanished as they were enveloped by the Christmas spirit.

This was the one time of year they had been a true family, no matter what, they were sisters and their bond was always stronger than ever. But now it was gone, she would never feel the love she felt for her older sister or the love she returned to her. Because she killed her. And just then, for that second, for the first time in years Lily regretted killing her sister.

"Mum, are you okay?" Harry asked, picking up on the mix of guilt and sadness coming from her through the connection they shared, Lily was broke from her musing, she turned to her son and met his eyes. Eyes that seemed far older than he truly was, eyes that new pain, grief and hatred and were home to a powerful darkness that would slowly grow within him, a darkness that didn't fully belong to his nature but rather what her sister had created, her and her family.

Her guilt and grief vanished and a just rage flooded her system. She remembered what she had found that night, her beautiful Raven on the edge of death, revived only through the use of her blood, her son beaten and terrified. She loathed herself for ever even thinking of the woman who did that to her children in brighter light and once again felt only anger, rage and bloodlust towards her sister's memory.

"I'm fine Harry…just a little trip down memory lane is all, nothing to be concerned about." Lily answered, Harry would have questioned her further when he felt the new swarm of emotions until they were consumed by the love and the protectiveness his mother felt for them and decided to let sleeping dragons be, for now.

"Isn't it a little odd for a vampire to celebrate Christmas?" Hermione suddenly asked out of the blue as she hung a green bauble on the tree, Lily couldn't help but giggle at the question.

"Maybe a little, after all it is a holiday celebrating the birth of Christ, one of the most if not the most holy figure in the world when my kind are repulsed by anything holy…but I was once human Hermione and Christmas has always being one of my favourite times of year, just because I'm a vampire now doesn't mean I'll forsake it…especially when it brings my family such joy." Lily explained "In fact many vampires celebrate Christmas, mainly using it as a time of peace between rivaling clans, they just can't go to church like some humans do, only the more traditional clans refuse to celebrate it." She continued.

They continued to decorate the tree and soon enough it was finished and it was a sure fire understatement to say it looked enchanting, they all stepped back and admired their handiwork, only one thing was missing.

"Nettle!" Susan called; soon a small bright light flew out from the opposite side of the room and positioned itself upon the top tree. Nettle like many members of her kind being very vain could never resist a chance to show off her beauty though unlike the other members of her kind she wasn't satisfied with being a simple ornament on the tree, no, she was the tree topper.

…

The family were seated at the dining table in their usual places; the children were eating fish and chips as was Amelia while Lily had herself a raw bloody steak with a wine glass filled with some other brand of bottled blood Teesy had managed to acquire in Knockturn Alley.

"Mum we've been meaning to ask you a question." Harry stated, Lily glanced up from her meal to her son.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes, we were planning on asking you yesterday…but…well you know what happened that day." Raven added, her cheeks tinging with a blush, Lily nodded, seeming to become a little more serious.

"Yes, well," Harry began "During the previous full moon at Hogwarts we learned that the creatures of the Dark Forest were…well…scared, something wasn't right in the air, they knew it and so did we, something's going on over there and the residents of the forest aren't safe and…well, we were wondering if you would allow us to invite the creatures that live within it to temporarily move to the grounds of Potter Manor until things are safe again?" He finished, recalling how vast the grounds of the manor were, knowing that they were more than large enough to accommodate three times the number of creatures in the Dark Forest.

Lily seemed to consider the proposition for a moment.

"While the Potter Manor is big enough to accommodate these creatures Harry I don't think it would be wise to draw so much attention to it, after all Dumbledore is already on edge about you two from what you've told me and is most likely looking for a way to ensure his control over you and a sudden vast movement of magical creatures from the Dark Forest might be noticed by him, but if they went to Potter estate then he will notice and look into things more closely and would soon learn of my being alive." Lily explained.

"So we can't help them?" Raven sighed, her gaze dropping.

"I never said that." Lily objected, Raven's gaze returned to her mother.

"All I said was that the Potter estate would be a poor choice of a location for the creatures…though the land that Harry inherited from Gryffindor is more than capable of accommodating the creatures and it is hidden by many powerful wards to a point that only those of Godric's bloodline would be able to find it so even if Dumbledore does notice the sudden decrease in population of the Dark Forest he won't be able to locate them and will unlikely link them to you or the hidden estates of the four founders." Lily explained.

Small smiles spread across the children's faces as they learned that they would be able to help the magical creatures at Hogwarts. A familiar 'pop' soon sounded, all eyes turned to locate the source of the sound and were met with the sight of Teesy holding a small collection of letters.

"Teesy apologises for interrupting master's and mistress' meal but post has arrived for the young master and mistresses." Teesy explained.

"That's okay Teesy, just hand the letters to the addressee." Lily instructed, Teesy bowed her head and followed the instruction, handing Harry a letter and placing one addressed to both the twins between them.

Harry quickly opened the one addressed to him, picking up the scent of Daphne's perfume, the scent of lavender combined with a hint of her favourite grape flavoured lolly pop.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry to inform you that my family, Tracy and I won't be able to join you for Christmas this year, my parents decided to surprise us with a trip Spain for Christmas, they've only just told us so I'm lucky really to have had the time to owl you._

_I would have flooed you but we are running low on floo powder and we will need what we have to get to Spain and back, I look forward to seeing you back at school and I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_From Daphne_

_xx_

"What's it say hon?" Lily asked.

"Daphne says she and her family and Tracy won't be able to make it this year, they're going to Spain for the holidays." Harry explained.

"Strange, why'd she only address it to you?" Raven mused as she leaned over to better see the letter and noticed the scribbled out 'L' and 'o' before the word 'from' and she couldn't help but smirk.

'I so knew it…looks like Daphne's developing a bit of a crush on Harry.' Raven inwardly chuckled, looking forward for future opportunities to tease her brother and the Snow-Woman.

"Oh that is a shame that she won't be able to come." Amelia sighed.

"What does the other one say?" Susan asked, Raven then proceeded to open the second envelope.

_Dear Harry and Raven_

_Just writing to tell you that there's being a slight change in plans, mum and dad are going over to Nana and Grandads place for Christmas dinner so I won't be joining you for Christmas dinner but I can still come, though mum and dad won't be, I can come over for a couple hours before flooing to my grandparents' place._

_I look forward to seeing you two again, I'm sorry I have not being able to hang out with you guys at Hogwarts but the workload is just too much, heck I'm having to work through most of the holidays to keep up with the assignments._

_Sincerely Dora_

_P.S. And no this isn't a way of me getting out of the risk of trying your mother's cooking._

_P.P.S. Don't call me Nymphadora._

The twins couldn't help but smirk when they read the last two lines, Nymphadora always snuck a joke or two into her letters and their mother's cooking was a long running one from the one time she gave Teesy some time off and cooked for them and well…in foresight maybe it was a bad idea to let a vampire cook dinner for those with mostly human taste buds when according to vampire's rats and cockroaches were delectable food ingredients and that wizarding and muggle foods that weren't bloody tasted like foam.

"Nymphadora says her parents won't be coming over for Christmas, their spending it with their parents but she says she can come over for a couple hours, just that she can't stay for dinner." Harry explained.

* * *

The residents of the Bones household were all currently residing in the living room; Lily was seated in the single arm chair off to the side of the room wearing a magenta sweater and light blue jeans, Amelia was seated on the far left side of the sofa wearing a red dress, Susan was seated next to a small pile of gifts with her name on them wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, Raven was seated beside her own pile of gifts to the left of Susan and beside her was Harry and Hermione, all with their own piles of gifts.

Harry wore a black shirt and dark jeans, Raven wore a lime green shirt with light blue jeans and Hermione wore a light blue shirt and a light blue pair of jeans. And lastly, Sirius, who had arrived the night before was seated on the far right side of the sofa wearing a grey shirt, a black leather jacket and dark grey jeans.

Hermione kept glancing to the fire place, waiting for her parents to arrive, nervously chewing her lower lip as she did so. The emerald flames sprung to life in the overly large fire place, Hermione silently jumped at the suddenness of the said flames. The flames in question vanished almost as soon as they appeared and there standing in the fire place, effectively covered in ash were Emily and Dan granger.

Emily was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt with white sleeves with light blue pants; Dan was wearing a brown t-shirt with blue jeans. The Grangers stumbled out of the fire place, nearly falling a couple of times. Once they had righted themselves the instinctively brushed some of the ash off their clothes and straight onto the carpet.

Amelia took out her wand from Morgana knew where and with a single wave banished all of the ash from her carpet and guests' clothing.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione called, a large smile splitting across her face as she leapt up from her seated position and ran to her parents, embracing their lower halves in a big hug, or as big as her little arms could manage. The two adults immediately returned the hug.

"Hermione, I hope you've been behaving." Emily chuckled as she pulled her daughter against her.

"I always behave." Hermione responded indignantly as her parents chuckled.

"She's been an angel; it's one of mine who's been a little devil." Lily chuckled as she glanced towards Raven who promptly blushed, looked away and started to whistle innocently much to the amusement of her mates.

"Well that's good to hear…err…." Emily returned, frowning as she realised she didn't recognise the woman who had spoken, Lily's smile faltered.

"It's Ms Potter actually, but you can call me Lily." Lily replied, watching the two muggles closely for a reaction, Hermione had recognised her as Harry's mother and knew she was supposedly dead and the fact she was alive was not something she wanted becoming idle gossip, while it was true the two muggles were unlikely to be dangerous with this knowledge it was still possible and they already knew she was a Potter, now she needed to know if they connected Lily and Potter to get the end result of the dead mother of the Twins-Who-Lived.

Neither adult seemed to react strongly to talking to a dead woman meaning that they either hadn't made the connection or didn't know much about the famous twins who stopped Voldemort that night. Lily internally sighed in relief as she realised that she wouldn't need to compel the couple to either forget about her or the connection or prevent them from thinking of it.

"Oh that's right…we met you at the King Cross Station didn't we…sorry I didn't recognise you without the cloak." Emily replied as she recalled the scene at the station when she allowed Hermione to go and stay with her friends, internally frowning when she began to struggle in recalling the twins' mother…all she seemed to remember about her was her cloak and her bright green eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it." Lily chuckled.

"Why don't you two have a seat and the kids can set about opening their presents." Amelia offered as she indicated to the seat beside her and the other arm chair, the Grangers nodded and claimed their seats, the young ones set about opening their gifts. Emily sat between Amelia and Sirius while Dan took the arm chair.

Sirius leaned over the arm of the chair and extended his hand to Dan.

"Sirius Black." He stated, Dan took the offered hand with a kind smile.

"Daniel Granger, but just call me Dan." He replied, the two shook hands "And this is my wife Emily." He then said when he released his grip.

"Sirius is Harry and Raven's Godfather." Lily put in.

The adults were soon lost in depth conversation while the children opened their presents. Soon the conversation moved to the different of life styles and to blood purity.

"So what was it like growing up in homes with magic?" Emily asked as she glanced at each of the adult wizards in the room.

"Well, actually I was a muggleborn like your Hermione." Lily replied, inwardly wincing when she realised she phrased her answer in the past tense but was thankful that the Grangers hadn't picked up on it.

"Oh?" Emily replied as she raised her eyebrows with interest, she glanced towards the other two wizards.

"Well at times it was for lack of a better term magical but to us it was normal, almost mundane really." Amelia answered, recalling how when she was younger and was attending Hogwarts she envied the muggleborn witches and wizards as they were so captivated by the magic and filled with so much more wonder than she was.

"And what about you Sirius?" Dan asked.

"Well like Amelia said the magic was just a part of life for us…my childhood was stricter though, the social structure of the magical world leaves pureblood families with the status that mine has with limited social circles and a lot of expectations." Sirius answered, trying to mentally block certain memories.

The Grangers fell quiet, not sure how to respond to that, they had been hoping for some childhood story or something in which they could share a laugh or something, thinking that the wizard and witches would have had a lot of fun with magic when growing up.

The flames in the fireplace sprung to life once again and just as before they vanished just as soon as they appeared, leaving someone stood in their place, covered from head to toe in ash. The figure stumbled forward before flat on their face out of the fireplace, a small groan emitting from them.

"As graceful as always Dora." Lily sighed before waving her own wand in the direction of the young girl, cleaning her and the floor as Amelia had done when the Grangers had arrived.

The Hufflepuff groaned as she stumbled to her feet, the Grangers eyes widened considerably when they saw the girl's vibrant pink hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too Lily." Nymphadora replied as she stumbled about the room.

"Hey Nymphadora, Merry Christmas." Harry greeted, Emily and Dan had to bite their tongues to stop themselves from laughing when they heard the girl's name.

"Oh come on…it's Christmas can't you please not call me that at least just for today." She begged.

"Nope." Raven, Harry and Susan chorused as one, Nymphadora face faulted. Hermione's eyes widened considerably when she heard the girl's name, flashing back to the day she learned of Harry and Raven's nature as Hybrids when the Mountain Troll attacked her, she recalled the girl who had tried to console her through the door, she said she was a Hufflepuff in her final year and that her name was Dora.

"Dora?" Hermione whispered, her voice small and quiet, almost too small to be heard, Nymphadora glanced towards the young brunette who sat in the midst of a small mountain of wrapping paper, unwrapped gifts, mainly books, and a few more yet to be unwrapped.

"Dora Tonks?" Hermione asked a little louder.

"Err…yeah." Nymphadora replied with a small frown, trying to place the young girl, something about her voice sounded familiar but she just couldn't…her suddenly snapped up as her gaze fully locked on the young first year as she placed her voice.

"Hermione?" Nymphadora questioned, Hermione nervously nodded, her cheeks tinging with a slight blush.

"You know each other?" Harry suddenly asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Err…I guess you could say that." Nymphadora answered, not sure what to say exactly, she didn't want to make a scene and embarrass the Ravenclaw by telling everyone how they 'met'.

"She found me in the girls' bathroom the night…I learned about you two…we talked a little and she said if I ever needed to talk she was always willing to listen." Hermione explained with a light blush.

Emily and Dan frowned when they heard their daughter's phrasing, it had sounded a lot like she was being bullied and or very upset.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Well…err…" Hermione stammered, looking to Harry for support.

"A boy at school said some bad stuff about her when she was doing better than him in class." Harry explained.

"You're being bullied!" Dan gasped.

"It's starting to get better." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, Raven, Susan and I are looking after her." Harry stated.

"I'm glad to hear that but surely a teacher should be made aware of this." Dan objected.

"Teachers aren't really helpful in that area I'm afraid." Lily sighed.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"What I mean is that it is not uncommon for hostilities to exist between houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin have proven that, the teachers now only get involved if things become physical or things are going too far otherwise they'd be too busy to teach." Lily sighed, she wasn't too happy about it but there wasn't much she could do, if anything really.

"Then we'll find a different school." Dan snapped.

"NO!" Hermione objected, all eyes turned on her, a blush quickly spread across her cheeks and she suddenly got very quiet.

"She's fine, like I said we're looking after her." Harry argued, a low growl infiltrating his voice.

"With all due respect son there's not a lot you can do." Dan argued.

"Actually there is." Harry answered.

"You see, Harry and I are…well…very important, we have titles, I am Lady Simmons and Harry is Lord Potter and so you see no one dares try anything, as long as Hermione is our friends and hangs out with us she's safe." Raven explained a she and Harry held up their hands to reveal their rings.

"And since we're the head of the ancient and noble houses of Simmons and Potter not even heirs to powerful families will try anything and not even a prejudice teacher would dare do anything…hell, not even the headmaster himself dares try anything." Harry explained.

The Grangers just stared at the twins, eyes wide, not even sure why the hell two children would be allowed to hold such powerful titles. But despite this it was safe to say that the Grangers were more than sure that their daughter was safe and that the bullying would certainly stop soon if it hadn't already.

'_Well this is certainly an eventful Christmas.'_Emily and Dan thought as one.

…

Night had fallen and Sirius and the Grangers, including Hermione had left to go home a couple hours ago, Nymphadora had left about half an hour before Christmas dinner. The remaining residents were in the living room, Lily seated at the left side of the sofa, Amelia on the right with twins in the middle of them, Susan was sat on her knees in front of the twins.

Upon the small laps of the twins was a neatly wrapped gift, addressed to the two of them, they hadn't opened it yet mainly because of who it was from, the card didn't specify their identity only saying that the object within apparently belonged to their father and that the sender hopes they _'use it well'_. But they didn't need the card to be signed to know who it was from, they could smell it, Dumbledore's scent had bathed the gift.

"It seems Dumbledore's moved up his manipulations." Lily muttered.

"Yeah, he sends us something and he wants us to use it." Harry agreed.

"Well, we might as well see what it is." Raven said as she made the first rip on the paper, Harry merely shrugged in agreement and aided Raven in opening the gift, when it was open Lily gasped, all eyes turned to her.

"You know what it is mum?" Harry asked.

There was no doubt about it in her mind, she recognised the item that sat in the lap of her children. James' Invisibility Cloak, a family heirloom that that had been passed down since before there was a Potter clan. Lily grit her teeth in order to keep her anger in check, this was supposed to be in the Potter vault, waiting for the time in which Lily would hand it to Harry and Raven on James' behalf and Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to steal it from her vault and use it as a tool to manipulate her children, she felt her anger and distaste grow towards the elderly man.

'_So that's it, first he planned to break my children with my sister and her families' hatred, bring them to Hogwarts and arrange it so the Weasley boy would offer them friendship, they would accept it gleefully and would have ended up in Gryffindor when poisoned with the beliefs Dumbledore wanted them to have and then he gives them something of James' with hints to use it so that they'd do something…and if it wasn't for me they'd probably be still in Hogwarts right now which means there's probably something going on over there._' Lily mused.

"Yes, that's your father's Invisibility Cloak, it's a priceless Potter family heirloom, dating back to before the Potters even existed." Lily answered as she took the cloak and hugged it against her breast, burying her face in it and inhaling its scent, recalling how whenever she borrowed the cloak she would feel safe and among other things would be cloaked in the scent of the man she loved. She pulled back from the cloak and replaced it atop the paper, her eyes briefly turning black before returning to their natural green.

What she was met with was not her late husband's scent, no, it stank of Dumbledore, her hatred became bloodlust as her mind processed the fact that one of the few things that retained her soul mate's scent was tainted, spoiled, ruined, bathed in the stench of one of those who were responsible for his death.

"He wants us to use it when we get back…we knew something was up." Harry muttered as he began to internally plan on how to use this information to turn everything to his advantage and he had the feeling that Hogwarts was going to be a very powerful asset in all of what was to come.


	30. End of vacation

**Ch#30(End of vacation)**

* * *

Lily and Amelia found themselves once again stood within the rather busy train station, a couple metres away from the hidden gateway between platforms nine and ten. Lily was attired in her usual black cloak, concealing herself from view of wizards and muggles alike, although she did notice that the security guards had started keeping a close eye on her. Amelia was dressed in her business attire needing to head off to work as soon as the children returned through the gateway.

Harry, Raven and Susan stood in front of the adults, the twins glaring at the wall that would lead them to the platform, while they were thrilled at the idea of returning to Hogwarts, the concept of returning to the manipulative bastard who had attempted to ruin their lives was not a pleasant one to say the least. And neither was the fact that they were returning to the school where a teacher had tried to kill Raven during her Quidditch match.

"Well kids, are you ready to go back to school?" Amelia asked as she gently patted Susan's shoulder.

"Oh, we're ready." Harry replied, a low growl echoing throughout his throat, his irises burning a golden shade for a brief second.

"Remember to keep your wits about you, Dumbledore's up to something and he's going to try and manipulate you to his schemes." Amelia warned; the trio merely nodded.

"Just be careful." Lily said softly as she lowered herself to their level and embraced Harry and Raven in strong hug from behind, they took hold of her arms and pulled them closed.

"We will mum; you don't need to worry about us. We'll keep an eye Dumbledork." Raven replied with a small yet somehow dark smile.

"Please. Just be careful." Lily persisted; her tone soft and vulnerable, silence reigned between them for a couple of minutes.

"We will." Harry replied.

…

The trio quickly claimed an empty compartment on the train. The goodbyes had stretched as far as they could but in the end the time came and they had to leave for Hogwarts. The three seated themselves on the row of seats on the right, Harry by the window, Susan in the middle and Raven by the door.

"What do you think Dumbles wanted us to find?" Raven asked.

"Don't know, but I know who will." Harry replied with a knowing smirk, Susan gained a confused expression, turning to her more dominant mate.

"Who?" She asked.

"Why, Hogwarts of course…and who knows maybe she'll have some information for us on Quirrell." Harry replied, his irises briefly igniting with a golden sheen.

The door slid open. The trio turned and were greeted by the sight of Daphne and Tracy. The preteen Snow Woman claimed the seat opposite Harry, Tracy claimed the seat beside her.

"So how was your Christmas?" Daphne greeted, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Pretty good for the most part." Raven admitted.

"Yeah, the only downside I can think of is our little gift from Dumbledore." Harry added _'And mum walking in on us when…things were escalating.' _He internally added to himself, a light tinge to his cheeks.

'_Yeah…I guess that's one thing good about Hogwarts, mum can't interrupt us.'_ Raven put in, Harry decided against dignifying her comment with a response.

"Dumbledore?" Daphne questioned, her gaze narrowing as confusion set upon her face.

"Yeah, he sent us our father's invisibility cloak with a little note…he shouldn't have even had it." He growled.

"Aunt Amelia scanned it; the thing had a ton of traces on it." Susan stated in a small voice.

"Among other things, basically if we were to use it, not only would he know we were and where we were but if he was close enough he'd able to hear and see a transparent image of us." Harry continued, the aggression within his tone remaining.

"And the note?" Tracy prompted.

"Use it well." Raven quoted.

"He wants you to use it?" Daphne frowned.

"Yep, the question is…" Harry began.

"What does he want us to find." Raven finished.

The door opened again and Hermione stepped into the compartment, a light tint of rouge to her cheeks when her gaze settled on Harry, her heart skipping a beat. She claimed the seat beside Tracy opposite Raven.

"Hey Hermione." The group chorused out of synch.

"Hey, so what you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore, sent us dad's invisibility cloak to snoop around, he's up to something." Raven replied.

"So what about the enchantments?" Daphne asked before Hermione could say anything further.

"Had them all removed." Harry replied simply.

"So what are you going to do when we get there? With all those enchantments you could give Dumbledore a lot of trouble if you use your political status and media view." Tracy proposed. All eyes turned to the girl in question, surprised by the sudden spout of sense from the usually random girl.

"He's probably prepared for that, the enchantments were to make his manipulations of us easier, probably put in place before we even came to Hogwarts…he'll have a plan for someone using them against him, probably as a form of additional protection for the twins-who-lived." Raven explained.

"So you're not going to do anything?" Daphne questioned.

"She never said that, we're simply not going to attack him head on." Harry replied.

The train started to move, causing the group to jerk forward.

"Well here we go." Raven said in a soft voice.

Soon the conversation turned to lighter things than Dumbledore, varying in topics from homework to what they did over the holidays, excluding certain topics of course.

* * *

Dumbledore once again seated himself in the centre of the teacher's table, upon the most glamorous of chairs available. His gaze carrying the familiar grandfatherly twinkle, he watched the students enter the Great Hall and take their seats. His gaze lingering on the twins and their little group as they sat on the Slytherin table only to be joined by another first year of a darker skin tone, Padma he believed her name was. He frowned after a moment.

'_So Amelia really did remove my charms.'_ He internally sighed '_I had hoped their wards had only temporarily blocked me from detecting them…this could complicate things…without those charms in place I won't be able to track their movements. But then again that is not essential at the moment, they're still on track to locate the stone…I'll just simply have to be more cautious in future with these two.'_ He mentally chuckled, he allowed his gaze to move to the stuttering Professor Quirrell , the fool had tried to claim the stone during the Christmas holidays as Dumbledore knew he would and was thwarted by Severus as planned, it was such a pity neither twin saw it, he needed them to be curious.

Once all the students were seated silence fell and Dumbledore rose from his throne and narrated his 'welcome back to Hogwarts' speech with the usual ending of random words that elicited laughter from most of the students, most Slytherins remaining silent. Once he was finished he gave the signal and the food materialised before the students. It wasn't as grand as the Welcoming Feast but was still a vast spread of delectable delights.

…

Harry placed a couple drumsticks on his plate along with a small treacle tart, he could never resist the treat when it was presented to him, though lately he had found its taste to waver and seem…weird, almost wrong. He claimed three sausages and placed them on his plate, ensuring to keep a little distance between the meats and the dessert. No one commented on him claiming his dessert early, especially since quite a few of the first years did that anyway.

To Harry's left sat Hermione with Daphne on his right, Raven sat opposite him, Tracy sitting opposite Daphne to Raven's left with Susan to her right and Padma sitting to Hermione's left. The sound of multiple conversations filled the air. But to Harry there were much more prominent sounds erupting around him. His mouth felt dry, his throat burned with desire for his thirst to be quenched. He tried to focus on his meal and ignore the sounds as he had done so many times before but lately that was growing more and more challenging, with each week that past he felt his desire grow stronger and his resistance weaken and that sound grow louder.

Oh that bloody noise.

He squeezed eyes shut, his head bowing. The collected sound of conversation fading, even the topic of discussion in his own group was lost to him. The sound continued.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

The beats echoed within his ears. He could count the beats.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

He felt his tinging in his teeth. His pupils dilating at random intervals, as he fought to regain his composure. The beats becoming more and more erratic as he began to pick up on more of them, quickly merging into an endless chorus of thumps out of sync with one another.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump-Thump, Thump-Thu-Thump

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump Thump-Thump-Thump, Thump-Thu-Thump

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump

"Harry, are you okay?" Asked a voice, the beats slowed.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

"Harry?" The voice was sharper this time. Harry slowly looked up from his plate. Pupil's dilated, his gaze met that of Raven's, he soon found himself focusing on her.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

His gaze fell to her exposed neck. There it was. Her pulse pounding strong in her neck, her vein ever so slightly throbbing as her blood was pumped around her body.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

"Harry?" She prompted, by this point everyone in their group was looking at him. He had their full attention. He felt a light pressure appear on his arm. He snapped. He shot round and went straight for the owner of the hand, acting on instinct.

Hermione didn't even time to gasp before she felt Harry's hot breath on the bare flesh of her neck. His teeth, inches from her unmarred skin. His hands encasing her wrists in an iron grip. The brunette was frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. Her heart racing, pumping adrenaline through her body.

Thump-Thump- Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump

"Sorry…" Harry said softly. He released her wrists and pulled back from her. He could still hear her heart racing; still smell her fear, mixed in with a hint of another scent he couldn't identify in his current state. His pupils shrinking as he regained control. The shock of what he had been about to do, what he had almost done shaking him.

'_Harry, are you okay?'_ Raven asked telepathically, her voice filling his head. Tracy and Susan were making sure Hermione was okay, Padma herself was just staring at Harry, eyes wide with fear. She had seen it. She had seen him go to bite Hermione. She had seen the fury and killer instinct in his eyes. She had seen the sharpening of his teeth, even if it was only slight and lasted less than a second.

'_I don't know.'_ He answered truthfully _'It's getting harder to control'_ he continued.

Raven was silent for a moment, going over everything she had ever read about vampires.

'_We could try a potion to quell you're bloodlust…the cravings will still be there but…there will be less of a risk of you going into a frenzy.'_ Raven proposed.

'_Probably a good idea…judging on what Hogwarts told us it could be another five months before I get to feed'_ Harry replied, recalling what the spirit had told them of the seer, how his time to feed will come by the time the year was through and since it wasn't the calendar year the chances were it was going to be the school year.

'_Okay, though before we start making potions I suggest we do something about Padma, you didn't exactly give her the best first impression'_She remarked, Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye and took in the sight of the terrified girl.

'_Erase her memory of the ordeal.' _Harry replied, Raven nodded gave a slight nod before subtly removing her wand from within her robes and pointing it towards Padma from beneath the table.

'_Hermione, hold Padma for a second.'_ Raven instructed, Hermione did as she was told, her mind still rebooting from the near attack.

"Obliviate." She whispered and fired the memory charm from the tip of her wand, striking the other girl in the gut. Hermione stopped her from falling from her seat due to the initial impact as the charm did its work and erased the past couple minutes from her memory, thankfully Raven had a good grasp with charms and knew how not to overcharge it. Otherwise Padma could have ended with no memory of who she was.

Harry's gaze moved from the confused girl to his stunned soulmate. Her form was stiff, still holding onto Padma. Her complexion pale. Her irises lightly shaking. Her heart still racing. Her lips occasionally parting but no sound emerging.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Padma asked as she pried herself from Hermione's grip and turning to fully focus her attention on shaking brunette.

Hermione didn't look at her friend. No her terrified gaze was locked on Harry. The initial excitement she felt all but gone, leaving only fear in its place. She could do nothing but stare at her soulmate. She could see the guilt in his eyes, even in how he sat. Hell she could feel his overwhelming sense of guilt but it did nothing to comfort her.

'_Hermione…I…I…I'm sorry…I just…couldn't control…'_ His words died as he struggled to process what he should say to her. He moved his hand close to her wrist, hoping to try and comfort her in some way, she flinched away from him.

'_Just give her some time Harry…she knows you didn't mean it…she'll eventually come back around, just give her, her space and let her mind process what happened.'_ Raven said softly, her voice once again filling her twin's mind. Harry bowed his head, breaking his eye contact with Hermione.

'_Hogwarts! Can you hear me?!' _Harry internally screamed.

'_Yes Master Harry, what is that you need of me?'_ Came the spirit's reply.

'_I want you to find something that will stop me from going berserk!'_ Harry snapped _'Do you know of anything?!'_

'_I knew of a few things Master Harry, numerous potions can reduce the bloodlust as I'm sure you know but if you wish for something more effective to ensure you don't or rather can't give in to temptation then…there might be one or two things.' _Hogwarts admitted, her tone growing quieter and quieter as she went on, it was more than obvious this was not a decision that she supported, but wasn't her place to voice such things.

'_Can you have them prepared for when we reach our room?'_ Harry asked, his mental tone still bubbling with aggression, his irises briefly illuminating with their feral glow only for Harry to force them back to their original shade of jade.

'_Yes…the founders had left such items in hidden compartments in the castle in case the Hybrids return with…shall we say lacking good intentions…they'd weaken a fully realised Hybrid so to someone like you…it would have a rather noticeable effect.'_ Came the response.

'_Good, we'll be up there in a couple of hours, make sure you have whatever it is that I need.'_Harry instructed.

'_Yes…Master Harry.'_ Came the quiet reply.

Raven's gaze was captivated by Hermione, unaware of her brother's conversation with Hogwarts. Her eyes soft and emotional. A small sigh escaping her lips.

'_And to think I was going to convince Dumbles to let Hermione move to our room…I guess at the moment that would be the worst course of action for me.'_ She internally sighed, she knew that she'd only have to tell the old goat of the soul bond and he'd let Hermione move to their room to ensure it remained stable, after all ethics aside he needed 'his pawn' happy and healthy and the effects of soul bond shattering or failing could be quite lethal. In other words it would have been too simple a task for the young Hybrid-to-be.

…

The trio entered their room, after Harry's little episode the tension had escalated rather rapidly and the atmosphere wasn't too enjoyable, most of the conversation had died aside from the odd attempts by herself, Padma and Tracy to strike up conversation.

As they entered they were greeted by the sight of Hogwarts. She was stood in the centre of the room with a solemn expression. Harry stepped forward, passing his mate and sister, his expression unreadable.

"Do you have it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course Master Harry." Hogwarts replied before extending her hands, within one was an ancient pendent, near white in colour with a thick layer of dust over it, a brown piece of string around it, ancient patterns carved into it. Within her other hand was a hypodermic needle.

"The talisman is constructed of the one substance that can slay a Hybrid and as such should you choose to wear it, it would burn your flesh and make you weak, though as your vampire power has yet to fully emerge the burns will be slight, if sharp in pain, and unless pressured shouldn't leave more than singes to your skin. The liquid in the needle is an altered strand of wolfsbane designed to attack the cells of Lycans with lethal intent, inject a small dose into your bloodstream and you won't be able to overpower a human…though I should warn you that when the full moon comes the wolfsbane will be eradicated by your healing abilities and the talisman will barley slow you down. All other times you will be weak, Master Harry." Hogwarts explained.

"I recommend only taking one." She added.

"Harry?! What the hell is this for?" Raven snapped, her irises illuminating with a feral glow.

"I need to control myself Raven…a potion will only set the bloodlust aside, the cravings though and the episodes will remain…even now I can hear your heartbeat, beating strong…the blood pumping through you. I can smell it, the warm liquid. I can see the pulse in your neck. And it hurts, every instinct me screams to tear open a throat with my bare teeth and gorge myself…I can only fight it so long and at the rate its going…I won't be able to turn it off until I satisfy my desire…I used to be able to block it out to a point it was merely a tingle in my canines, but now…I need this Raven, I need to weaken myself, otherwise no one is safe." Harry argued.

"No! Harry, you just need self-control, not this…take these things and you'll be vulnerable, somethings going on in this school and we all know it and you want to become weak!" Raven all but yelled.

"Raven! You don't understand! You don't feel it yet! The NEED to feed, the instinct to tear open veins! Not just an instincts to kill but a desire!" Harry spat, his rage throwing reason to the wind, he felt the tingling in his teeth again as his instincts screamed at him to feed on his mate and sister. He squeezed his eyes shut and span on his heel.

His hands shot out and claimed both methods. He placed the talisman round his neck and instantly felt his strength waver, but still it remained. But still too consumed by rage to realise his cravings were rapidly declining, he tore the sleeve of his robe and tossed it away. A pair of arms came round and gripped his underarms and shoulders, forcing his arms apart. He glared over his shoulder and saw his sister, having acted on instinct and trying to stop him by force.

"I won't let you do this!" She spat.

"You can't stop me!" Harry growled, his irises igniting with their amber glow, his teeth sharpening into fangs. Rage fuelling him, he forgot his strength and tore his left arm from her grip and struck her stomach with his elbow in a single motion. Raven flew back, slamming against the now closed door, the wind knocking out of her, small pieces of saliva flying from her mouth, she fell to the ground with a low thud.

Harry plunged the tip of the needle into his vein and began to apply pressure to the top. Raven groaned. Reason returning to her mind, since Harry was too strong she resorted to do what she should have done in the first place and would have done had her anger not clouded her judgement as it did Harry, she let her wand fall out of her sleeve, a sigh of relief escaping her when she realised it wasn't broken, she raised her hand, pointing her wand at Harry.

"Pertrificus Totalus." She uttered quietly, the curse struck Harry's lower back. His body froze before falling to land on his back. Susan ran forward, claiming the needle before tossing it away, having broken from her shocked state and managing to actually move from where she had stood.

"How much…did he get?" Raven wheezed, already feeling her wound from the hit she took healing.

"Half." Susan answered, Raven turned her gaze to Hogwarts.

"How long will it last?" She asked.

"Until the full moon, regardless of how much he actually took that liquid was designed to target Lycans, Werewolves and Hybrids…his body won't be able to deal with it until the full moon." She answered. Raven grit her teeth, forcing down her initial rage when she processed Hogwarts' response, she knew it wasn't her fault, she had to follow Harry's order, she had no choice, but that still didn't exactly make her feel any better.

"Though you should know, his body is likely already fighting the wolfsbane as we speak, meaning any injuries he sustained will likely heal in the process and as such that curse will only last a couple of minutes…and since can't destroy the chemical with his healing abilities they'll likely be working in overdrive all the time." Hogwarts explained.

"Great." Raven sighed, "Susan do me a favour and break shatter that needle and Hogwarts I order you to never bring us things like that again…and since it's my order Harry can't overturn it…right?" She asked.

"Correct, as long as it isn't harming anyone you can't overrule each other." She answered as Susan approached the needle and stamped on it, shattering it.

Raven pushed herself up against the door and stumbled forward, she opened her robe and lifted the shirt beneath it and winced at the large bruise she saw forming.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you sure do pack a punch Harry…I think you've gotten even stronger…a lot stronger lately actually." Raven frowned.

"That is because his vampire DNA is trying to force Harry to activate it and as a side effect he, at random intervals, picks up on his vampiric abilities and qualities, such as his sight, hearing, bloodlust and of course strength." Hogwarts explained.

"Guess that explains how he threw me like that…we should have been more or less equal in strength." She muttered.

"Correct Mistress Raven, though I should also point out that newly turned vampires are usually a lot stronger than normal vampires, excluding the really old ones of course…meaning that until a certain period of time passes after Harry feeds, from this point onwards he's going to be stronger, a lot stronger than usual…of course you will have a similar experience when your time comes Mistress Raven." Hogwarts explained.


	31. The Mirror of Erised

**Ch#31(The Mirror of Erised)**

* * *

Harry was finally starting to regain movement in his body, the effects of the curse wavering. His gaze flicked over to his sister, still conversing with Hogwarts about the wolfsbane he had plunged into his veins.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Susan asked, his gaze moved from his sister and landed on their shared mate, kneeling at his side. Her eyes soft with concern and worry, her gaze never leaving Harry's face. He was already much paler than normal. He could feel the wolfsbane doing its work, his strength was failing him.

'_I'll be fine in a couple of minutes Susan.'_ Harry sighed, the rage that had clouded his judgement finally fading, he could still hear her heartbeat but it was no longer clear, he could no longer count the beats, he almost needed to focus in order to hear it.

"What's that pendent made of anyway?" Raven asked "You said it was the only thing that could slay a Hybrid." She continued.

"That is true Mistress Raven; the talisman around Master Harry's neck is carved of white oak." Hogwarts explained.

"White oak? So all it will take is a stake and we're finished?" Raven all but snapped.

"Mistress Raven, while being staked by a white oak stake would kill you it is more or less the only thing that will work, Hybrids have the combined healing abilities of a vampire and a Lycan, anything else would merely slow you down and you must also consider that when you both reach your full power it won't be a simple task to get close enough to deliver the blow." Hogwarts replied.

Raven opened her mouth to reply only to sigh in response; there was no point in arguing over this.

Harry watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye, making a mental note of all that had been said. He wiggled his fingers and toes, mentally sighing in relief. He turned his gaze back on Susan.

'_Susan, ask Hogwarts if she managed to gain the information we requested before we left for the holidays.'_ Harry instructed, Susan momentarily frowned before her mind was struck with the memory of the Quidditch match and the discussions that had quickly followed it. She turned to face the spirit, her lips parted.

"Hogwarts, Harry asks if you anything out about Quirrel." Susan stated as she turned to face the incorporeal being, Hogwarts turned to face the duo with a stern expression.

"Yes, Mistress Susan. During the Christmas holidays the professor attempted to go to the third floor only to be stopped by Professor Snape." Hogwarts explained.

"So first he tries to kill Raven and then he goes where Dumbledore himself forbade all to go?" Harry stated as he finally managed to will his mouth to work.

Raven hummed as she processed the new information.

"Hogwarts, what is the old goat hiding on the third floor?" She asked, before the trio couldn't careless what Dumbledore's reasons for forbidding entrance to that floor, more concerned with what he was planning for them, though now it seemed to be a major oversight on their part.

"I am unsure, but at the start of the year the headmaster and a handful of his staff started adding things to the third floor...trials I believe Dumbledore called them." Hogwarts answered.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but normally trials are followed by a prize and whatever it is that garlic muncher wants is at the end...take us their Hogwarts." Harry commanded, still struggling to do more than wiggle his hands and feet.

"Says the one whose mostly paralysed." Raven drawled.

"Just reverse the bloody spell would ya?" Harry snapped, his eyes briefly flashing gold.

"Guess, that wolfsbane and necklace ain't enough to fully restrain you." Raven noted.

"Oh, I assure you they are Mistress Raven, until the next full moon his abilities will be dulled." Hogwarts stated.

Raven pointed her wand at her twin once and again and uttered a small counter spell. Harry felt movement return to his limbs, he rolled over and pushed himself back up to his feet. Stumbling briefly as he was struck by a dizzy spell.

"It would be best if you take it slow for the next couple of weeks Master Harry." Hogwarts advised softly.

"Noted, now take us to whatever Quirrel wants." Harry repeated.

The spirit bowed her head.

"If that is what you wish Master Harry." She replied, the sound of bricks colliding with one another filled the room as a hallway appeared within the right wall. "Follow this passage to the end and you shall emerge where the trials end." She explained.

"Thank you Hogwarts." Susan said softly as the trio charged down the passage.

…

Hermione was sat atop her bed. The others in the shared room fast asleep. She, however, was lightly rocking herself atop the bed in the fetal position. The memory of Harry, launching at her neck, replaying over and over again in her mind, her heart pounded within her chest. Fear coursed through her veins. It had been so fast, and if he hadn't stopped...she didn't even want to think about it.

"You need not fear the events of today." Declared a soft voice, Hermione glanced up, her gaze met by Hogwarts. The ancient spirit was sat next to her atop her sheets.

"Master Harry is simply going through a period of…shall we say adjustment, he would never hurt you…"

"Did Harry send you here? Or was it Raven?" Hermione snapped in a hushed whisper.

"I am here of my own accord, I came to tell you of the steps Master Harry has taken as to avoid even the possibility of hurting you."

"Steps?" the brunette lifted her head.

"Yes, you see Master Harry is going through a transition, from Lycan to Hybrid, his senses are sharpening and his bloodlust is growing…it reached a point in the Great Hall that all he could hear was the sound of hearts beating and blood pumping…he couldn't control it…so he has taken rather extreme measures." The ancient spirit sighed.

"Measures?"

"Master Harry injected himself with a mutated strand of wolfsbane, it is designed to target his kind…it will weaken him greatly and dim all of his abilities and atop of that he has adorned a pendent that further weakens him."

Hermione paused. Her mind faltering as it struggled to process the new information. She felt the fear that once threaded her being subside to concern as she thought of her mate injecting himself with lethal substances. Fresh tears welled within her eyes.

"Will he be okay?"

"Master Harry shall be fine, come the next full moon his body will purge itself of the wolfsbane and he'll be strong again."

Relief flooded the brunette's mind at this. For the next several hours the duo would converse deep into the night. Hogwarts comforting Hermione while at the same time reassuring her that she shouldn't fear Harry.

…

The trio emerged from the passage to find themselves in a large room with but a single door at the back. The room itself seemed something akin to a temple though without any inscriptions. Pillars standing at specific positions, the room curled in on itself, a small portion of stairs forming a square dipping to the centre of the room where a mirror stood, the only object to occupy the room.

The trio descended the stairs and approached the mirror, inscriptions resting atop the mirror's frame.

'_Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi'_

"Wonder what it means." Raven muttered, as the trio as one zoned in on the inscription as they continued to approach the mirror.

Susan muttered something.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"It's a mirror…read it backwards." Susan offered shyly.

"I show not your…face but your heart's desire." Harry read aloud, catching himself midway but quickly regaining his composure.

"Heart's desire?" Raven questioned as Harry's gaze fell onto the reflective surface.

Within the mirror what he saw brought a tinge to his cheeks and his member harden. Within the mirror was him claiming Hermione's lips with his own as he ensnared her within his strong arms, his eyes burning with a bloody hue surrounded by darkness, blood smeared over their lips and only serving to enrich their display of passion. while both his parents stood at the back, embracing one another in a warm hug while Raven fed on Dumbledore's corpse and Susan was curled around her body around Raven's, delivering chaste kisses to Raven's pale neck while her tail tip slithered under Raven's dress and no doubt vanish once again within Raven's folds.

"What's wrong Harry?" Raven asked when she saw how captivated her brother had become with the mirror, she glanced towards the mirror.

Within it she saw herself and her family together at Hogwarts, she, Harry, Hermione and Susan slaughtering Dumbledore, she herself was slowly removing the old goat's intestines while he watched. Beside them she saw her father, mother and Dawn were mauling Snape. The mirror's surface darkening into a deep shade of blood in Raven's eyes.

When Susan finally turned to the mirror what she saw was akin to that of her mate's, though far more intimate. They engaged in carnal activities beyond perversion as the spirit of Hogwarts watched on, bowed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Safe to say Susan's face was bright red from the…interactions she was witnessing; her legs squirmed as she felt a heat burning within her loins.

"So it shows us what we want the most." Raven sighed.

"It would appear so; the question is why the hell Quirrel would want to see it?" Harry stated with a tone of irritation.

"Maybe it's addictive?" Susan offered.

"Perhaps," Harry acknowledged "But I get the feeling that it's more than that…"

A small smirk graced Harry's lips as eyes closed.

"Oh, I know that look, you've got an idea." Raven said, a smirk gracing her own lips.

"You could say that, I think it's time we finally make use of our connection to Dumbledore."

"Connection?" Susan questioned.

"Hogwarts, the old goat has no idea her loyalty lies with us, so I'm sure if she were to ask him he would spill all to her, especially since he thinks he's the only one who knows of her existence." Harry stated.

"And if he refuses?" Raven challenged.

"See if any of the other beings of Hogwarts can acquire the information and if not, we beat it out of Quirrel." Harry answered.

* * *

Since Daphne and Tracy had once again beaten them to the Great Hall Harry, Raven and Susan each sat themselves at the Slytherin table with them. The alpha-to-be nearly fell from his seat when Hermione sat opposite him and greeted like she did every other morning, as if the events of the night before hadn't transpired.

"Hermione? About yesterday…" Harry began, not daring to use telepathy; doubting violating the privacy of her mind would be a good idea.

'_Don't worry about it Harry, Hogwarts explained to me what was happening to your body…I guess I can't really hold it against you…though I would still rather not dwell on it.'_ Hermione stammered, still trying to repress the memory of her soul bonded one going for her throat.

Harry averted his gaze. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her. His mind going a mile a minute, thinking of many things he could say that would ultimately backfire, before grinding to a screeching halt when he felt Hermione kick his shin.

"Ow." He glanced up, glaring at Hermione "What was that for?" he snapped.

Padma seated herself next to Hermione.

'_That was for stupidly injecting yourself with a substance lethal to your kind.'_ Hermione scolded.


	32. Philosopher's Stone

**Ch#32(Philosopher's Stone)**

* * *

Harry, Raven, Susan and Hermione sat upon the bed of their shared accommodation. The moon was rising, all worried eyes were on Harry; he was hunched over, glaring at the wall ahead of them. The past few weeks had almost been like a pleasant break for the young hybrid, no longer tormented by the pounding hearts of his peers, no thoughts of tearing open a vein to sate his primal hunger but in the past few days he could feel the toxic substance within his blood dissolving, his movements more fluid and no longer sluggish, his strength returning and when it was silent he could hear a faint drumming of nearby heats. But now…

Harry's hands balled into fists atop of his lap, his eyes taken over with a golden hue, her fingernails sharpening into claws. It was like someone had opened the floodgates.

"Are you okay Harry?" Raven asked; her tone timid and filled with fear. Raven felt her own hands ball, she hadn't felt like this since the Dursleys and the early days that had followed.

"I'll be fine." Harry answered through gritted teeth.

Finally the duo felt the familiar sensation of the change overtake them.

Hermione watched on in fascination.

Once the transformation was finished Harry seemed to calm, the tension escaping his body. The large black wolf plodded over to Hermione and lightly nuzzled her stomach until the Ravenclaw girl proceeded to stroke his head, rubbing him behind his ear. The dark red furred wolf plodded over, pushing her muzzle into Susan's side, eliciting small giggles from the redhead who set about making a fuss over her as Hermione did Harry.

"They're so cute." Susan giggled, earning herself a playful nip from Raven.

The group remained in the room for some minutes, just hanging around and enjoying each other's company before Harry and Raven ran off down a newly opened passage with a bag on their backs, to the Dark Forest, planning to spread the word of a safe heaven to the creatures inhabiting it, Harry carrying an old tattered book in his large maw, which was enchanted to act as a portkey. Leaving Susan and Hermione alone in the room.

Susan nervously looked towards Hermione, shifting back into her true form, allowing her scaly tail to surround Hermione, encasing her within her coils, giggling as the girl shivered within them, instinctively tightening her hold on her.

"I'm still not use to that." Hermione muttered as she eyed the scaly, muscular tail.

"You can touch it you know…just not the tip." Susan felt her cheeks burn at the last part.

"The tip?" Hermione questioned as she reached out and traced her fingers over the slimy tail, shivering at the touch much to Susan's amusement.

"Yeah…it's kind of…sensitive." Susan felt her blush spread.

* * *

Harry and Raven raced through the forbidden forest, they have been able to convince Unicorns and Thestrals to move to a forest in Gryffindor Lands, Ever since they awakened the memory of Godric's Hollow, they are able to see Thestrals, now they were moving towards the only centaur colony in the forest, they had waited for sunrise to meet centaurs and now the time was almost up, As sun appeared, Harry and Raven changed back, they proceeded to dress in clothes they brought with them. They than proceeded to move towards the Centaur settlement.

There way was blocked by two centaurs who looked ready for battle,Harry instantly responded with steel in his voice,"We are here to meet your leader, Lower your weapons." Raven instantly understood what Harry was doing, as centaurs only respected power, She let a little of her wolf side out, her eyes glowed yellow. Centaurs were taken back and after few minutes of glaring, they finally relented.

The bigger of two said, "Follow us, we will take you to elder."

Harry and Raven nodded and started following them at high speeds. They reached a settlement, there were no permanent houses as tents had been set up, many female centaurs were cooking on burning fires, children were racing around, while many males were sparring. As the twins passes, they recieved many distrustful looks but managed to ignore them.

They reached an open ground where two centaurs were waiting for them, the first one had long black hair, while the second one had white hair and a long beard. The first one introduced himself,"I am Magorian, the leader of centaurs." The second one continued,"I am Dorian, an elder of centaurs."

Harry and Raven taking the initiative,"I am Harry James Potter, currently a Lycan, a well wisher of centaurs",

"I am Raven Lillian Potter,currently also a Lycan, a well wisher of centaurs."

Magorian asked, "So what brings you here."

They knew getting to the point would be essential, so Raven startred, "As you would have noticed, No one in the forest is safe as of now, so we are here to give you an alternative to consider."

Mogrian asked impatiently, "And what would that be?"

Harry continued, "We can help you relocate your homes in a secluded forest, where you won't be disturbed and won't be in any kind of danger."

Mogrian shouted in outrage, "You want us to abondon our home."

Harry replied with visible anger, "I am not asking you for anything, I am giving you an option that can prove to be beneficial for you, I do not have any reason to help you, I am doing it out of the goodness of my heart, Do not test my patience."

Harry's predatory gaze was making even the leader of centaurs sweat.

Dorian tried to ease the situation, "The stars foretold about you, hybrids who are going to change the world, For better or worse, one cannot say, In any case you are Friends of centaurs as told by the stars, we are thankful for your generosity but we do not wish to leave our home, so we decline your offer, but know this Harry James Potter, if you ever need our assistance you shall find it in us, by the grace of stars."

Harry replied, "I do not know, what have been foretold by the stars, but I do know, that if your family ever need my assistance, all you have to do is ask. I will also have to warn you to not to tell about this meeting to anyone."

Mogrian replied, "You have our word, No one will come to know of this meeting."

Harry and Raven were made honoured friends of centaurs and were then escorted by centaurs to entrance of Forbidden Forest, Using a secret passage they returned to their chamber where Hermione and Susan were waiting for them as it was a weekend.

As soon as they saw them, Hermione hugged Harry, Raven and Susan joined too, She then asked, "So how did it go."

"Pretty good, unicorns and thestrals moved away, while we also got centaurs as our allies." Raven explained

"But the most important discovery was that someone was attacking unicorns and drinking their blood, we believe it was Quirrell," added Harry

"Why would someone risk drinking Unicorn blood and risk getting Cursed?" inquired Susan

"As we know, Quirrell body is possessed by something we did not know of, but if you look closely, you find the answer, We know that it is a Soul of someone as Quirrell's body is deteriorating and he needs Unicorn's blood to survive, It is someone that hates me and Raven as Quirrell tried to kill her, To survive as a soul, you need anchors, and if you remember Raven, mom told us we were once anchors" explained Harry

Raven's eyes went wide as she too figured it out and voiced, "Voldemort!"

Hermione and Susan froze, "What, didn't Voldemort died the night you were attacked."

Raven began, "Mom feared, he had survived as we were his soul containers or horcuxes for a little while until we were treated, Mom always feared we became horcuxes because Voldemort soul was unstable as he had made more horcuxes, it seems she was correct."

"So Voldemort is back", Susan exclaimed.

"Not yet, but Quirrell needs something which is in that corridor that Dumbledork wants us know about" claimed Harry

"So you think Dumbledore knows about Voldemort." inquired Raven

"Most probably, have you seen how, he looks at our scars sometimes, he most probably knows about the horcuxes too." answered Harry

"But why won't he help you guys." asked Hermoine

Raven explained,"Most probably, the same reason, he bound our cores, he is afraid we will become stronger than him, so he wants us to die in a battle with Voldemort."

"So what do we do, about the object Quirrell wants." asked Susan

"We take it before Quirell can." declared Harry

"Me and Raven will go and get it" ,said Harry

"Not a chance," chorused Hermione and Susan

"We promised to stand by your side so we will go with you," said Hermione

"We cannot change your mind," confirmed Raven

"Not a chance," said Susan

"Fine you can come too." said Harry

"Hogwarts." called Harry

Lady Hogwarts appeared,"Is entrance to Forbidden corridor warded?", asked Harry

"Yes, it is Master Harry, but I can break any wards in castle's territory." replied Hogwarts

"Don'd do it, just make sure we are not detected"

"As you wish, Master."

The four of them reached third floor corridor, a quick alohomora and they were in. Here there way was blocked by a three headed dog. Harry exclaimed, "I will draw his attention, cast your strongest spells.", said Harry as his eyes shone yellow, he attacked the dog with a quick kick to the face, the dog became enraged and tried to bite Harry's head off, but Harry was faster and was dodging him, after delivering precise punches and kicks, his Martial arts training helping him greatly, the dog was steadily taking damage and becoming slower and slower until a Reducto courtesy of Susan blew one of his head, he roared in pain, in next moment a jelly brain jinx followed by a confringo by Raven blasted another head, while Hermione was constantly stupefying the dog, Harry moved closer and with raw strength pulled out Dog's final head ending his misery. Raven casted a spell and put the dog's carcass on fire to destroy any proof.

After that the group moved towards the trapdoor, they opened it up and jumped inside, after a long and dark fall, they entered a mass of soft vines and tendrils, these quickly entangled everyone, Harry and Raven were tearing apart the Devil's snare and keeping it away from others while Hermione powered a Blue bell's flame to drive away the snare, as soon as Susan got free she powered a Lumos Solem, effectively driving away the snare, they saw another drop which they took,

A downward sloping passage with stone walls took them to a brightly lit chamber. The ceiling was very high, full of glittering winged keys. They saw a large, old-fashioned wooden door with a silver lock. They moved towards it and upon reaching it, Hermione casted an alohomora spell but the door did not open.

"It seems we need the correct key." stated Hermione.

"But how are we going to find the correct one?" questioned Susan.

There was a broom nearby which Harry picked up stating, "Let's find out."

Harry took to the sky, all the keys stared moving in a circle producing a tornado like effect, Harry with his keen eyesight spotted a key with just one wing, he realised that this was the key for the look, so he took after it. With his seeker reflexes Harry was able to reach the top but before, he could catch the key, the key went for a death drop which Harry followed. Harry was going faster and faster during the drop and just before reaching the ground, he caught it and pulled up. All the other keys started attacking Harry, he threw the key to Raven who opened the door, and they all pass through.

As Harry got off his broom he was punched in gut by Hermione who shrieked, "What was that, you almost gave me an heart attack."

Harry was confused and asked, "What?"

Seeing confusion on Raven's face, Susan explained, "She is taking about the stunt, you pulled on Broom."

"Oh!" ,said Harry.

Hermione asked Susan, "Why are you and Raven unaffected."

Susan shrugged, "When they both fly, these stunts are nothing, you get used to scares and heart attacks, I guess."

The group followed the tunnel and came into a dark room with a chess set in middle of room, "It seems like we will have to beat them in chess huh, so who is going to be the King." asked Raven

"Go on Hermione." suggested Harry.

"Won't one of you will be a better choice."

"Nah, we believe in you."

With vote of confidence Hermione took the King's place, Raven became the queen, with Harry becoming a Knight and finally Susan became a bishop, and the chess started, It was a tough match as Hermione was playing while protecting her friends but, In the end they were able to win without a casuality. The opponent chess pieces were destroyed and another tunnel was revealed, which they followed.

As they came closer to the next door, the foul scent became stronger which was instantly recognized, before any comment could be made, Raven said, "I have some unfinished business, this one's mine. " They opened the door and came face to face with another troll. Raven charged towards the troll, who swinged his club, Raven dodged it, her eyes gained a yellow shine, she took the troll's wrist in both her hands and with a sickening crunch broke it in two, Troll tried to swat her with other hand but she jumped over it, she punched the other wrist and the troll lost hold of his club which was sent flying. With inhumane speed, she was behind the troll and with precise hits on achilles tendon, brought the troll was on his knees, She jumped on his back and took hold of his neck, she dug her sharp nails in his flesh and with an almighty tug supported by her leg, pulled out the troll's head, the troll dropped like a sack of potatoes. A spell courtesy of Harry set the troll on fire.

"Seems like, I am not the only one going through Puberty." exclaimed Harry

"Yeah." said Raven

"When were you going to tell us."

"You already have your own problems to deal with, beside mine can still be easily ignored."

"You know you don't have to hide things, we are family."

"Hey, I was going to tell you."

"Fine we will talk later." finished Harry

The tunnel lead them to another exit,upon entering the chamber, the entrance was blocked by purple flames, whilst the exit was covered by black flames. A table holding seven label less potion bottles of differing shapes and sizes sat in the center of the room, with a riddle. Three were poisons, two contained nettle wine, one contained a potion to safely traverse the black flame, and the last contained a potion that allowed passage back through the purple flames. It was stated the riddle, when properly worked out, revealed the contents of each bottle, and therefore which one was safe to drink to allow onward progress.

The group started solving the riddle, with Susan giving facts about the Potions. The group deduced the correct potion to drink, Everyone wanted to take the first sip so nut before things could escalate, Harry took a sip. he placed the flask down, and it refilled, everyone took the potion and safely passed through the flames.

"How much more, I am getting tired." complained Raven

"Technically due to importance of magical number seven, this could be the last room." said, Harry

The group entered the room and it had the Mirror of Erised in it, after a lot of thinking and head scratching Harry stood in front of mirror and desired to have the secret object, His shadow placed a ruby like object in his pocket which magically appeared in reality. Taking the stone from his pocket Harry returned to the group and question, "What's this?"

Raven replied, "I think its the Philosopher's Stone."

"Whats that." questioned Susan

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary alchemical substance with magical properties. This ruby-red stone can be used to create the Elixir of Life, which is said to make the drinker immortal, It is also said to transform any metal into pure gold. This is the only known Stone to ever exist and is created by the famed alchemist Nicolas Flamel." explained Raven

"Wow, but what is it doing here." asked Hermione

"Nicolas Flamel is said to be Dumbledork's teacher in alchemy, so maybe he gave it to him."

"So Voldemort needs it to get himself a body." inquired Harry

"Yeah seems like it" replied Raven

"So what to do with it." asked Susan

"I think since Voldemort needs it, we should keep it." suggested Raven

"You are right, but we should keep it a secret." said Harry

"Are you suggesting, we don't even tell Mum"

"This stone is a danger, Voldemort will kill for its location, I won't put anyone in unnecessary danger."

"Maybe you are right."

"Beside if it becomes known, we have it, it would be cause us unnecessary problems."

"Alright we will keep it a secret."

"Thanks."

"What about you guys" questioned Raven

Hermione pulled out his want and recited, "I Hermione Jean Granger vow to never tell anyone about the Philosopher's Stone unless given permission by two others, So mote it be."

Susan repeated the vow, "I Susan Bones vow to never tell anyone about the Philosopher's Stone unless given permission by two others, So mote it be."

Raven did the same, "I Raven Lily Potter vow to never tell anyone about the Philosopher's Stone unless given permission by two others, So mote it be."

Harry then did his own vow, "I Harry James Potter vow to never tell anyone about the Philosopher's Stone unless absolute necessary, So mote it be."

Upon their questioning gazes Harry replied, "It's just a stone, you guys are more important so I wont hesitate to give the stone, if you are in danger". Others just nodded and everyone left the room. THey returned to thir chambers where Hogwarts created a secret undetectable compartment for the stone.


End file.
